Welcome to Stars Hollow
by Skinfull
Summary: Lorelai has just moved in to Stars Hollow to start a new job at the inn as the manager. Luke is the owner of the diner in town and has a teenage daughter. AU where I asked them to swap roles. Luke is the one with the kid instead of Lorelai. Ridiculously smutty, borderline too smutty. Consider that rating a large, bold M. - COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Luke walked around the diner refilling coffee mugs and bussing tables. The breakfast rush was dying down and he was starting to relax into his day. Mentally he listed all the things he had to do that day and wondered if Ellie would be around to accompany him. Or even if she would want to, he scoffed as he placed the coffee pot back onto the burner.

It was almost as if her birthday party last week was a switch and all of a sudden, being 14, she didn't want to hang around with him as often. Didn't want to go shopping with him, or fishing or to the movies. Now she wanted to watch movies with her friends, and boys, all she could talk about was boys. Luke idly rubbed the counter down with his rag as his mind wandered and he was so deep in his reverie that he didn't notice Ellie coming out from the curtain behind him that led to their apartment.

"Dad…hey Dad!" she yelled and tugged on his arm.

"Huh?" He turned to look at her and his eyes travelled over her jean shorts, crop top and pigtails. It seemed only days ago she was wearing baggy jeans and sweaters, concentrating more on her books than her looks.

"I'm going to hang out with Lane ok?"

"At her house?"

"Yeah, her mom has gone to the antique fair in Hartford so we can play music as loud as we want."

Luke smiled and shook his head. "Home for dinner? I'm making chili."

"Yeah sure. Maybe with Lane."

"Ok, there'll be plenty."

"Thanks Dad, see you later." She waved and hurried off.

He watched her cross the street and jog through the square to Lane's house. He focused back on his task at hand. Collected payment from the remainder of the customers and bussed the tables, carrying the dishes back into the kitchen where Caesar was cleaning the grill.

"You ok to hold the fort?" Luke asked as he pulled off his apron and slung it up on a hook by the archway.

"Sure thing boss."

"I'll be back in a couple of hours."

Luke walked through the diner and out the door to the corner where his truck was parked. But before he got in, he walked to the back where there was a battered beige Jeep Wrangler parked right up behind him, practically bumper to bumper.

"God dammit…" he muttered. He looked around hoping to see the owner come hurrying over to him then walked to the front of his truck where he was parked at the front of a bench and tree. Knowing he wouldn't be able to get out he went back to the Jeep to see if it was open. He looked through the canvas window and pulled on the handle but it was locked. He briefly thought of cutting through the canvas roof, or plastic windows to get to the hand brake so he could roll it He went round to the boot to check if that was locked and was leaning against the Jeep, looking through the windshield to see if he could ascertain the owner when he heard someone calling out.

"Hey!" She half ran towards him, a bundle of papers in her hands, her black curly hair flying about her face. She was wearing a black pencil skirt and a baby blue silk blouse that hugged her figure. He couldn't help but notice she wasn't wearing any tights and was struggling to get to him with the 4 inch heels she was wearing. "What are you doing?" When she got to him she was slightly out of breath and her face was contorted into an angry frown.

"Is this your car?" he asked though he knew the answer. She shrugged her bag higher onto her shoulder as it was in danger of slipping off, and gripped the bundle of papers to her chest to stop them from slipping too.

"Yeah, and before you try to steal it, know that it's not valuable, barely runs and the radio is stuck on a golden oldies station."

"I wasn't trying to steal it."

"So you have some sort of car fetish then?" She tried to hold everything as she rummaged in her bag for her keys. "Do you go round peering in everyone's car or did I win the lottery or something?"

"You're parked right up my rear!" he said as he walked away from her towards the back of his truck to show her.

"What?" She looked down towards his ass in confusion and back up to his face.

"Your Jeep, is parked right behind my truck," he clarified when he turned and saw her looking at his ass. "I can't get out."

She went over to where he was standing and looked at the tiny space between their bumpers then shrugged as she turned to walk away. "Couldn't you drive the other way?"

"There is a tree there! I can't go forward."

"So you parked up really close to a tree, and now you are stuck."

"Because you parked up behind me!"

"Hey buddy, I saw a space and took it."

"And you thought it was ok to park so close to me?"

"Look, I can see you are building up to a big rant here and normally this is something I would encourage, but I kind of have my hands full, both literally…" she said as she struggled to get her car open. "And figuratively. I'm on the way to a job interview, I've just had these documents notarized, I have to get them delivered to the real estate office before lunch or I'm not going to have a roof over my head tonight. So the last thing I need right now is some stranger shouting at me for my questionable parking!"

He watched her struggle for a minute but as she got the keys out of her bag and put it into the car door the papers she was holding started to slip. She dropped the keys and tried to hold onto the papers but it was too late. Gravity had taken hold of them and pulled them out of her grasp.

"No!" she called out and she tried to grasp them but it was no use. They littered the sidewalk, caught up in the soft breeze and started to litter the road too. She crouched to pick them up and Luke came over to help her.

"Oh man I'm going to be so late!"

"Calm down!" he helped her pick up the papers, chased some errant ones down and came back to her side as she opened the car and deposited them onto the passenger seat in her car.

"Thanks," she muttered without looking at him, then dropped her bag onto the disheveled papers and slammed the car door then twirled on her heel to face him. She tried to smile but he saw only the anger and frustration behind it.

"Look, forget about the parking, let me get you a coffee, you look like you could use it."

"Coffee…" she sighed as she spoke and her eyes closed over for a second. "Right now I would kill for a coffee, but I seriously don't have time."

"Right, the job interview…" He looked down at her mussed clothes and back up to her harried expression. "Is that what you;re wearing?"

"What?" She glared up at him.

"No I mean…" Luke struggled to explain himself and held his hands up apologetically. "Wait a sec…" he turned and hurried into the diner, poured a cup into a to-go cup then fixed a lid on it and returned to her car, where she was just sitting into the driver's side. "Here."

She looked down at his hand where he was holding out the coffee then back up to his face in confusion.

"What's this?"

"Coffee."

"You poisoned it? For blocking in your truck?"

"No, I just thought you might want a coffee before you go into your interview."

"I would, thank you so much!" she took the coffee from him and sipped it. "Oh my god, it's good!" She craned her neck to look at the diner he had come out of. "I'll have to remember that place."

"Best coffee in town," Luke said with a small smile and for the first time since he met her she smiled back.

She sipped her drink again, keeping her eyes on him as she swallowed and he felt a warm wave curl up from the back of his neck to color his ears. "So thanks for the coffee…I better go."

"Uh, yeah. Sure." He stepped back and closed her door then hitched his jeans up and stepped onto the curb.

She smiled at him as she started the engine and waved as the car pulled into traffic. Luke watched her leave until she was out of sight and only then realized that he hadn't even asked her name. Cursing himself he pulled his own keys out of his pocket and climbed into his truck.

"God dammit Luke. Hottest thing to come through this town since forever and you didn't even ask her name." he slapped the steering wheel as he reversed the truck and tried to refocus his mind back on the list of tasks he had to take care of.

* * *

 ***A/N:** Updated text post beta, as I may have jumped the gun. Also, full beta is now complete, and I'm just breaking it down into chapters. Updated every other day or so I reckon.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorelai pulled up outside the inn and parked the car in one of the many allotted spaces. She picked up the coffee and finished the dregs of it then put it back into the cup holder and climbed out. She smoothed down the front of her skirt and blouse, grabbed her bag and hurried into the inn.

At the reception she was greeted by a surly French man who brought her through to an office in the back. Without offering her a drink or informing her when the interview would begin he left the room and closed the door behind him. She looked around the room at the tasteful décor, the familial style pictures of the staff, the small desk only big enough for a computer with two leather arm chairs either side making this seem less like an office and more like a home. Lorelai felt herself relaxing and breathing a little easier when the door opened. She turned to see a middle aged woman walk in with a wide inviting smile. Lorelai stood up and stuck out her hand.

"Oh! So formal! I'm Mia, the owner."

"Lorelai, prospective employee!"

Mia chuckled and waved Lorelai back into her seat. "So you just arrived in town?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I'm late I was signing papers for a new place to live."

"Oh? You found something already?" Mia said excitedly.

"Yeah it's a small house on Cherry St."

"Lovely! Well you know there is room and board here for senior staff members if they need it."

"Yeah you mentioned that on the phone call, but I prefer not to live in house."

"Oh I understand that I'm the very same. You need a change of scenery in the evenings." Lorelai nodded. "So you've decided to give our little inn a chance?"

"I think it's more like you decided to let me have a chance with your inn!"

"Not at all, you are saving me from having to sell it. I just can't keep up with it anymore, and with my daughter having moved down to Florida, I just want to be down there, spending more time with the family."

"Understandable of course."

"So you mentioned you were from this county?"

"Yeah I grew up in Hartford. My parents still live there."

"Ah it's nice to have an extended family close by."

"Mmhmm," Lorelai said noncommittally but Mia didn't miss it.

"C'mon, let me show you around the place."

They walked around the inn and Mia introduced her to all the staff. They walked the grounds around the small lake in the sun and back into the inn just before lunch. Mia led her over to a table in the center of the dining room and they sat.

"Sookie is our head chef. She will join us for lunch."

Before Lorelai could respond Sookie came charging in with a tall tray of small sandwiches and desserts.

"Oh wow!"

"High tea!" Sookie exclaimed excitedly and she clapped her hands as she sat down. "This will bring people to the inn in droves!" Sookie shook hands with Lorelai and sat down as another waiter brought in tea. "So how do you like Stars Hollow?"

"Well the whole seventeen hours I've lived here have been eventful!"

"Oh?"

"I've been running around trying to get a place to live, managed to sign papers for a place on Cherry St."

"Oh I love that street, with all the cherry blossoms!"

"Then I had a run in with some stranger who was roaring at me for parking too close to his truck."

"Who?"

"I didn't catch his name."

"Let me guess…" Mia said with a smile. "Tall guy?" Lorelai nodded. "Flannel shirt?" She nodded again and looked over at Sookie who giggled.

"Black baseball cap? Backwards baseball cap?"

"Yeah, who is this guy?" Lorelai looked between them both as she asked.

"Surly expression?"

"Scruffy almost beard?"

"Beautiful smile?"

"Amazing eyes?"

"Oh the lashes too!"

"And his ass…wonderful, wonderful ass!" Sookie was laughing now without trying to hold it back.

"Ok…who is this guy you are talking about?"

"Luke Danes. He owns the diner in town."

"Owns it?"

"Yeah, owns it, runs it, lives above it. It's basically his life."

"Apart from Ellie," Mia corrected.

"His wife?" Lorelai asked carefully.

"No, his kid."

"Oh, he's a single dad?"

"Yeah." Mia reached out and took a selection of sandwiches onto her plate. "Terrible shame what happened there."

Not wanting to pry Lorelai restrained her almost uncontrollable urge to ask them to continue, but it seemed Sookie had no such need for it.

"They were dating I think about a year when she got pregnant?"

"She was all wrong for him!" Sookie said as she took a sandwich and bit into it. "She was a travel photographer."

"Nature, it was nature photographer."

"Whatever, she was never going to stay in our town for very long."

"About a month after she had the baby, she up and left," Mia's voice lowered as she continued with the taboo subject. "Luke was out of town for the day, when he got back, she was gone. The baby was in the crèche."

"She left Luke and the baby behind? And never came back?"

"She comes and goes actually. I think she had been back about 4 times since Ellie was born."

"She has stayed here on a few of those occasions too." Mia leaned forward when she spoke, as if the information she was sharing was confidential. "Not at the apartment."

"What age is Ellie?" Lorelai asked, storing all the info they shared for later inspection.

"She just turned 14. I baked a cake for her birthday last week."

"14?" Lorelai almost choked. "He did not seem old enough to have a 14 year old kid."

"Oh they dated young. I think he was 19 or maybe 20 when they had her."

"Wow!" Lorelai bit into another sandwich and tried to recall the memory of her encounter with the stranger and put it together with all the information she had just been told. "And they never married?"

"No," Mia said with a sorrowful smile. "I heard he asked her when he found out she was pregnant but she turned him down."

"Oh…" Lorelai responded and looked away for a moment as if to give the moment the weight it deserved.

"So Luke lives with Ellie above the diner and pretty much every woman in Stars Hollow is waiting for the signal."

"The signal?"

"His signal to let us know when he is ready and available."

"Oh right, like the bat signal." Lorelai chuckled.

"Yeah," Sookie said, chuckling and covering her mouth. "But instead of the shape of a bat, it would be the shape of his-"

"Sookie!" Mia swatted her arm with a shocked look that melted into a smile and the three of them giggled.

They ate lunch and finished the desserts then Sookie returned to the kitchen to help with the rest of the lunch orders. Mia walked Lorelai back out to her car and surprised her by pulling her into a tight hug before she climbed in.

"I knew I was going to be right about you," she whispered as she hugged her. "You will look after this place, the way it deserves to be looked after."

"I'll do my best." Lorelai smiled and climbed into her car.

"So how about ten am tomorrow and we'll start going over everything."

"Great. I can't wait to get started."

"Go, go home, get settled in and I'll see you in the morning."

Mia waved as she turned and went back into the Inn as Lorelai drove back into town. She delivered the notarized papers to the real estate office and picked up the keys to her new home. But before she even went to the house she drove to her parents, packed her car with all the stuff she could fit and couldn't do without then hurried home. She left her stuff in the Jeep and hurried into the front door. She walked from room to room, admiring it all in the new light of ownership then one by one carried all the bags and boxes into the living room. She brought linen and a suitcase of clothing up to her room and made the bed. She unpacked some of the clothes and admired them in her wardrobe. A thrill of delight coursed through her, snagged only by the ever present worry of having signed her first mortgage.

Back in the living room she started to tackle the boxes of DVDs but only managed to get halfway through when her hunger pangs became too powerful to ignore. She strolled into the kitchen, checked the boxes of food she had but other than dry pasta and various condiments there was nothing edible. An image flashed into her mind of the handsome diner owner and she wondered if he was still open. She glanced at the clock on the wall and thought any diner worth its salt would be open just after six.

She grabbed her coat and went out the back door to walk around the wrap around porch and by the time she was crossing the lawn towards her Jeep she had decided to walk and take advantage of the cool night. She strolled easily, the urge to see this stranger not as strong as her urge to enjoy her new surroundings. The people she passed on the street smiled and some even greeted her with a wave as if she had been a long standing citizen of this small town. She passed the grocery store and made a mental note to get some milk and cereal on the way home then as she walked by the diner she was delighted to see the lights on and a few customers inside.

She walked to the front door and looked up at the bells above the door that announced her arrival. She looked around the room, wondering where to sit. There was an empty table in the middle of the room, another by the window and the counter was completely free. She eyed them all up and decided on the table near the window where she could watch the whole room and not be taken by surprise. She slipped into the chair and hung her jacket on the back of it then picked up the menu and studied its contents. She hadn't quite decided on what to get when his booming voice and thundering footsteps came from across the room.

"This isn't fair!"

"Fair? Ha!" Luke pushed passed the curtain and into the diner then grabbed a rag and wiped the counter aggressively. "Forget fair, you are now living a life of the most unfair treatment you've yet to experience." Lorelai watched curiously over the rim of her menu, as a young teen came out from the curtain and stood at the end of the counter with her hands on her hips. "Straight home after school, upstairs to do your homework, evening shifts here in the diner and no more trips to the mall."

"But Dad!" the girl pleaded and Lorelai couldn't help but smile as she recognized that tone from her own pleadings to her parents.

"No buts!" he turned to her and pointed towards the stairs. "Get back up there right now, do some homework, study, whatever, just get out of my sight."

"You're so unfair!" She roared and she turned on her heel and raced back up the steps, thundering on every step and slamming a door behind her making Lorelai chuckle. She looked around the room but the other patrons of the diner didn't seem to notice the ruckus so she presumed this was a fairly regular sight in the diner.

Luke grabbed the coffee pot and walked around the room refilling coffee then noticed a new customer sitting by the window. He walked over and left the coffee pot on the table then snatched the order book from the front of his jeans and poised his pen ready to take her order.

"What can I get you?"

Lorelai lowered the menu and looked up at him with a soft concerned smile. When she didn't speak he looked up and his face registered a flash of shock then recognition as he looked at her.

"It's you!" he exclaimed.

"And it's you."

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard you exchange food and coffee for currency?" she said as she gestured around the room.

"Yeah, sorry I meant…sorry." Clearly flustered he tried to focus on the task at hand and she couldn't help the shiver of delight at his discomfort. "What can I get for you?" he asked again as he hitched up his jeans and poised his pen again to take her order.

"Cheeseburger and fries."

He arched an eyebrow at her and couldn't help but let his eyes travel down her slim figure. "And something to drink?"

"The richest, darkest, bitterest coffee you can muster, mister!"

Luke reached out and turned one of the mugs over on the table then filled it with coffee from the pot then placed it down in front of her. "I'll be right back with your dinner." He walked away as she sipped the coffee and he smiled when he heard her sigh and moan "Oh yeah!" when she swallowed the coffee.

Luke stood in front of the grill and tended to her burger. He was still ruffled over the fight with Ellie but he couldn't help but admit the thrill he got at seeing the woman sitting there in his diner. Her lack of shock was also very telling, as he realized she had expected him to be there, which meant she either asked about him or someone flat out told her and that made his smile spread a little wider. He chanced a look out through the arch to see her glancing around his diner with a wistful smile. He felt a wave of pride wash through him and he turned his attention back to her dinner. Soon it was ready to be plated up, he added cheese, lettuce, a slice of tomato and a dab of mayo. He spooned on some fries and a couple of extra onion rings then carried it out to her and placed it onto the table in front of her.

"Oh this looks great."

"Enjoy." He said and he turned back to focus on his counter. He counted through his receipts, took payment from the last few customers then bussed the plates away into the kitchen. He decided to wash them later on and came back out to the front of the diner to count through the receipts again that didn't need counting.

"So…best coffee in town?" she said as she polished off her burger and started working on her fries.

"Yeah."

"It's good I'll give you that but calling it the best in town isn't really much of an accolade in a small one horse town like this." Luke bristled at her words and let his hands rest flat on the counter as he looked at her with squinted eyes. "I mean if you were to say best in the county, best in the state… best in the east coast, maybe that would be something worth bragging about…but best in town?"

"You want a refill?"

"Yes!" She held out her cup for him and he grabbed the pot and strode over to her in easy long steps. He took the cup from her and poured the coffee in then passed it to her with a thin smile. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." He walked back to the counter, placed the pot on the heater and turned back to face the room only to see her now sitting on a counter stool, her plate of fries in one hand and coffee in the other.

"Something wrong with your table?"

"No." she looked at him defiantly as she spoke, as if daring him to question her again. She put her plate and mug on the counter and settled herself into the stool then folded one arm in front of her and idly ate her fries as she watched him.

"How did your job interview go?" he asked surprising her with this question.

"Really well." She answered then shrugged and smiled a little. "It wasn't really a job interview…"

"Oh, it was just an excuse eh? To make me feel sorry for you after you left me blocked in on the street?"

"No, it was a meeting with a new employer. I just moved here."

"And already you have managed to con your way out of a parking ticket, and into a free refill?" he said as he gestured at her coffee with his chin.

"Con? I was just gone for 5 minutes. It's not my fault you left your truck parked so close to that tree!"

"I had to, I was taking supplies out of the back, and I needed the extra room. I didn't expect someone to park right up behind me like that."

"Well I guess we've both learned something here today then!" Luke shook his head with a frown and grabbed his rag to wipe the counter down. "So…this has been wonderful!" she said with an over jovial voice and she spun off the stool and went back to the table she was sitting at to grab her purse. "If I had known that the owner of the diner was going to be such delightful company I might have made it in here for lunch instead of waiting for dinner!"

She ruffled through her purse to grab money and placed it on the counter. He rolled his eyes at her theatrics and reached out to take her hand and give her back the money but she pulled her hand away and turned to leave.

"Hey, I'm sorry…" he came around the corner of the counter and reached her before she could open the door. He was reluctant to grab her and turn her to face him so instead he put his hand on the door and closed it in front of her. "Sorry, I'm an ass, come back, finish your coffee."

"My free refill you mean?".

Luke chuckled. "Yeah, your free refill, in fact I'll freshen it up for you."

"Okay, well I can't refuse that." She turned to him and smiled brightly and he felt it tug at something in his chest. He coughed lightly to clear his throat, hitched his jeans and scratched the back of his neck as he walked back to the counter. He moved her used cup aside, and grabbed a fresh one from the shelf behind him, then poured her a fresh coffee and placed it in front of her.

"Thanks," she said with a sweet smile as she used both hands to lift it to her lips and take a sip. She closed her eyes over and sighed as the tension rolled off her shoulders and puddled on the floor beneath her.

"So where did you move to?"

"I just bought a house on Cherry St?"

"Oh the one with the porch?"

"Yeah, you know it?"

"A bit. Mrs Henderson wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

"I used to help her out with repairs and stuff. She wasn't really able to clean those gutters herself."

"Oh good to know. Nice to have a handyman who knows the place!"

"Sure it's nothing your husband…" Luke let his eyes flick to her left hand and noted it was ringless, "or boyfriend couldn't do."

"Smooth." She said with a small laugh before she took another sip of his coffee. "This coffee really is amazing. What's in it?"

"I'll never tell."

"Oh I wouldn't be too sure about that." She said with a waggle in her eyebrows that made him blush and look away. Lorelai smiled wider at his reaction but gave him the respite he wanted when he turned away. "So I'm Lorelai." She stuck out her hand to shake and he looked down at it blankly for a moment then slowly reached out and took it in a tight grip.

"Luke."

"Of Luke's." she said with a little squeeze of his hand.

"Yeah, of Luke's." He glanced down at their joined hands.

"Best coffee in town." She slid her hand out of his, lifted her coffee again to her lips and looked up to see him watching her.

"Best on the east coast," he corrected her and he tore his eyes off her to focus on something else, anything else.

Lorelai chuckled. "So have you lived here all your life?"

Luke frowned and looked up at her. "Yeah. Went to school across the street," he said with a nod towards the high school over on the other side of the square. "This place used to be my dad's hardware store, but I turned it into a diner instead."

"Why a diner?"

"Why not?"

"I…I guess there isn't really a response to that." She sipped her coffee and looked at him as he flicked through his receipts again. "And that was your daughter?" she nodded towards the curtain.

"Yeah," he glanced up at her to see if he could gauge her reaction to his having a kid but her face was free of disdain and seemed to only reflect her curiosity. "Ellie. Currently at the delightful age of 14."

"Oh 14…I remember that year. Good luck with that."

"Just that year or the next 5?"

Lorelai chuckled, "Well for me it was that year, as well as the next 5 and probably the 2 or 3 before I turned 14."

"Oh god…" Luke shook his head and his lips cracked a smile as he turned back to her. "Well I've been lucky, she's a great kid. It's just the last few weeks really. I'm hoping it's a phase. But then…what the hell do I know. I've never been a 14 year old girl."

"Shopping. Shopping and boys. And music. Oh and makeup. Yeah…that's it." She smiled at him as she reeled off the list again. "Shopping, boys, music, make up. Oh and discos."

"Oh god." She watched him visibly pale and reached out to squeeze his arm with an understanding smile.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she won't be as crazy as I was. I mean, how many football games does the team win over there?" she asked as she jerked her thumb over her shoulder at the school he had pointed out.

"Not many," he said with a frown both at the words she was speaking as well as the sensation of her fingers gripping his arm.

"Well then! Fewer wins, fewer celebrations, fewer chances to be caught under the bleachers!"

"Oh god, stop, please, just stop talking!" he covered his face with his hands, leaned back against the counter behind him and her fingers slipped off him. Lorelai chuckled and felt a pang of empathy for him.

"Well I better go. Sounds like you have a bit of a night ahead of you," she said with a nod towards the curtain. She took her jacket off the stool beside her and slipped it on. He came around to the front of the counter and walked her to the door. He held it open and stepped out onto the steps with her. Again he hitched his jeans up and she smiled at the gesture, recognizing it as a nervous tick.

"Thanks for dinner. It was lovely. And definitely the best cup of coffee on the East Coast."

"Any time."

"Goodnight Luke." She reached the bottom of the steps and turned to look up at him.

"Goodnight Lorelai." He smiled at her as she walked away and when she walked down the street towards the grocery store she looked back at him, he offered her a half wave as he turned to go back into the diner and she smiled in response and hurried home.

Luke closed the diner and switched off the lights then stood at the bottom of the stairs and took a deep breath. He didn't want to put off talking to Ellie any more. He pushed open the door but found the kitchen and dining area empty. He took a steely breath and walked over to her door and knocked lightly, but he was greeted with only silence.

"Ellie?" he called out then knocked again. "Ellie. I'm sorry, can we talk?" Still nothing. He knocked again and reached for the handle to push the door open. "Hey honey, I'm coming in…" when he opened the door he expected to see her asleep on her bed. He yearned for those days when he caught her sleeping, her glasses crooked on her face, her science book resting on her chest and her night light still on. But instead he saw an empty room. "Ellie?!" he called out, louder this time. He stepped into the room and looked behind the door, then stormed across the apartment over to his own room but as expected it was empty. He checked the bathroom then stood in the middle of the kitchen his hands on his hips, fuming.

He grabbed his keys off the kitchen table and raced out of the apartment.

"I'll kill her," he muttered as he stormed through the diner and onto the street. He looked up and down, unsure of where to check first. Then spotted Lane's house and hurried over to it. He took the porch steps in twos and threes then banged on the door. He didn't have to bang again as he heard hurried footsteps approaching. Lane opened the door and looked at him eyes wide with shock.

"Um, Mr Danes?"

"Is she here Lane?"

"Who?"

"Ellie…is she here?"

"No she left, um-"

"I know she wasn't here earlier. I know she was at the mall."

"Oh, um…"

"Is she here now?"

"No, no she's not."

"Lane?"

"I promise, she's not." Lane looked guilty enough that Luke believed her and he stepped back onto the porch.

"Any idea where she might be?"

"No, she went to the mall with Tim Winters, but he is going to Florida with his family this evening, hence the trek to the mall."

"Okay Lane, will you call me if you hear from her?"

"Yes, of course."

Luke stepped off her porch and walked back towards the diner. His anger quickly fading into fear as he realized he had no idea where his 14 year old daughter was at 9 o'clock on a Tuesday night. His heart was hammering in his chest. His brain was fuzzy with the need to figure out where she was. So much so that he didn't look where he was going as he walked and when Lorelai came out of the grocery store with her paper bag in hand he walked right into her causing her to drop her bag and spill its contents all over the sidewalk. She yelled out as he careened into her, and he grasped her arms to stop her from falling. He pulled her against him and tried to keep his own balance.

"Oh god…I'm so sorry…" he said.

He looked down at her in his arms crushed to his chest but the fear that was coursing through his body halted any thoughts that started to form about her lips. He pushed her back from him and bent down to pick up her things.

"Wow you guys have a full service community in this town huh!"

"Sorry?" he looked up at her as he continued to pick up her groceries, noting how much of it was frozen dinners for one, microwavable foods and cereals.

"Cook me dinner, mug me on the street. Full service!"

He stood and picked up her bag and passed it to her without ceremony, muttered another apology and hurried back towards the diner.

"Hey, Luke…" she called after him but when he didn't turn around she jogged to catch up with him as he stood at the door to the diner fumbling for the key. "Hey, what's goin' on?"

"Ellie is gone."

"Gone where?"

"I don't know!" he pushed the door open and walked into the diner where he started to pace. Lorelai came in behind him, laid her groceries on the table behind the door and stood aside to watch him pace. "She must have jumped out the window."

"Jumped?"

"There is a tree there, big branches…" he said absently as he continued to walk.

"So where do you think she might have gone?"

"I don't know!" he roared. "If I knew that I wouldn't be standing here going out of my mind!" he was shouting now. His hands were clenched on top of his head and she stepped in to break his pace.

"Hey, relax…we're going to find her. She is going to be ok." She took his arms, pulled them down off his head and guided him back to sit on a stool. He braced his hands on his knees and hung his head low to take a few deep breaths. Lorelai rested her hands onto his shoulders, gripped him tightly and tried to help him calm down.

When he sat up abruptly she found herself leaning towards him, still holding his shoulders and stepping closer to him and ended up standing between his outstretched his legs. "So, um, you guys had a fight?"

"Yeah, she was supposed to be hanging out at her friend's house. But I was in town this afternoon running some errands and I ran into her at the mall, with a boy."

Lorelai stifled the urge to smile. "So you…asked her quietly to come home?" she said hopefully and squeezed his shoulders.

"No. Not quite."

"Oh no."

"I'm pretty sure I made an ass out of her, and me, and the punk she was with."

"So you dragged her home and fought."

"Yeah, pretty much. Then earlier I went upstairs to apologize to her," he said and glanced up at her when she squeezed his shoulders again. "But she was gone. I've checked Lane's house, where she was supposed to be hanging out but she's not there."

"So what about other friends?"

"She doesn't really have any other friends, up until a few weeks ago she was really focused on school, Lane is her best friend."

"And what about the…um, the punk she was with today?" Lorelai asked.

"Lane said he is gone on vacation."

"So ok if she is not at a friend's house, where else would she hang out?"

"The library."

"At 9pm?"

"The bookstore movie theater!" he exclaimed and he jumped up off the stool. Lorelai snatched her hands back and stepped away from him as he ended up standing a little too close.

He walked around her and started to walk out of the diner but she was tight on his heels. "I gotta see this theater!" She said as she followed him closely and they raced up the street. Luke walked in and ignored the tall skinny man who called out to him for a ticket. He pushed the door open and saw some strange black and white movie he didn't recognize on the screen and instead scanned the half empty room for his daughter. Lorelai stood at the back of the room and watched as he looked around frantically. He spotted her lounging across a long red couch and bent down by her head. Her tear stained face was too much and his fear and anger was replaced by a fresh wave of relief.

"Ellie…I'm sorry." He whispered and without another word she reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him in for a tight hug. Luke sat back on his haunches and pulled her onto his lap for a full hug. "I'm sorry."

"No Dad, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied."

"Let's get home and talk about this."

Ellie nodded mutely. She climbed off his lap and grabbed her coat from the back of the couch. They walked back through the cinema with their hands connected and Lorelai walked with them out onto the street.

"So um thanks," he muttered, glancing up at her but quickly looking back to his feet.

"No problem," Lorelai said carefully, trying not to study his daughter and instead slipping into work mode. "All part of the service."

"Huh?"

"Nothing." She waved her hand at them and stepped back off the sidewalk towards her home. "See you around."

Luke nodded and both he and Ellie watched her leave. She could feel their eyes on her as she walked away and tried to keep her eyes forward and not fall over.

"Who was that?" Ellie asked as Luke turned and started to walk with her towards the diner.

"New member of our community."

"She's cute," Ellie said as she squeezed his hand.

"Don't change the subject." He pushed the door to the diner open and allowed her to enter first and she crossed over to take the stool he had sat in in panic only a few moments ago. "What the hell Ellie?"

"I'm sorry Dad."

"What's going on with us?" he pulled a chair out from the table and sat down in front of her, his elbows braced on his knees and his hands wringing in front of him.

"I just…I was just so mad!" she said

"So you ran away?"

"God Dad, don't be so dramatic, I went to the movies."

"Without telling me."

"Well that was kind of the point."

"And you lied to me about where you were going earlier. You made Lane lie to me." Ellie blushed under his scrutiny. "Ellie, we can't go on like this. I need to be able to trust you."

"I know."

"And to do that, I need you to be honest with me."

"I know."

"Do you?"

"Yeah Dad, I do." Ellie looked up at him and her tear filled eyes melted his heart. "I'm sorry."

"So…" Luke sat back into his chair. "Who is this guy?"

"Daaaaad!" Ellie covered her face with both hands.

"C'mon, if there is a guy whom you like well enough to sneak off to the mall, I want to know a little bit more about him!"

"It doesn't matter, he probably won't ever talk to me again after that show you put on in the mall. Pretty sure none of the guys will ever talk to me again."

"Good." Luke muttered and he looked at her with a crooked smile.

"God dad, do you want me to live here forever? Single?"

"Yes! At least until you are about 40!"

"40?" she laughed and swatted his shoulder.

"Let's be serious for a moment." Luke sat forward again and she knew his tone had changed and another mortifying father daughter chat was about to occur. "You're 14. You're too young for dates."

"Dad I'm 14."

"Yeah, exactly." He took a deep breath and tried to focus his thoughts. "If there is a guy you like, and this guy you like asks you out and you want to go, then you need to come and talk to me. We'll talk about it. I want to meet him. And we can decide together what's right for you. Agreed?"

"Ok. Agreed."

"But the minute you lie to me, the next time you sneak off then this deal is off."

"Okay." She smiled shyly and looked away.

"And tomorrow I'm going to talk to Kirk and I'm going to tell him you are banned from the theater for the next two weeks."

"Dad! No! The Hitchcock festival is on this weekend!"

Luke laughed softly and he stood up and pulled her into a hug. "You thought you weren't grounded anymore? Oh honey, that's so cute." He stroked her back. "School, home, study, diner, bed."

He felt her take a deep breath and hug him tighter. "Okay."

"Starting now." He released her from the hug and pushed her towards the curtain. "I'm going to clean up down here, I want you up in bed by the time I get up there."

Ellie rolled her eyes but smiled at him before she went up. Luke turned back to the diner and started his clean up routine. He pulled the chairs up onto the tables letting the evening replay out before him and listened to their conversation over and over. He let the swell of pride widen his chest and broaden his shoulders as he got to the last table to lift the chairs up only to see the bag of groceries Lorelai had left behind. He checked his watch and realized it wasn't too late to make a house call. He hurried up to the apartment and found Ellie lying on the couch watching TV.

"I thought I told you to go to bed."

"It's an educational documentary!" she implored as she pointed at the TV. Luke looked around the arch where the TV was nestled in a corner with a shelf of books and saw she was watching ghostbusters.

"Educational?" Ellie shrugged with a crooked smile. "Look, I have to go out for a few minutes. One of my customers left a bag of groceries behind, so I'm going to drop it round."

"Was it that cute woman you were chatting with at the theater?"

"There are frozen items in it, I won't be long." She laughed at his obvious attempt to ignore her question and waved when he walked out.

Luke scooped the groceries up in one hand and pulled the door behind him to lock with the other. He went to his truck and drove to her house as fast as the speed limits would allow. When he got there he noticed every light in the house was on and shook his head. He approached her porch cautiously and knocked lightly. From the other side of the door he could hear loud rock music playing and someone singing along off key. He knocked again, this time louder and called out her name. But still he could only hear the music. He looked in the living room window but couldn't see her. He walked around the wrap around porch and got to her back door where he knocked again. This time he was met with the sudden silence of the music being switched off. He took that as his cue and knocked again.

"Hello?" came her cautious call.

"Lorelai, it's me. Um, it's Luke!" he added, as if only then realizing that she had only met him this morning and probably didn't recognize his voice yet. _Yet_. Hell, he thought, would she even remember his name?

"Luke?" her worried tone made him only then realize how strange it was that he was now standing on her porch and he started to back away.

"Um, you left your groceries at the diner. I was just dropping them by. I'll leave them here on the porch and take off."

He backed away and left the bag on the seat on the porch and was walking around the corner when he heard the back door open.

"Hey, Luke, wait…" she called out to him and he popped his head back around the side of the house to see her leaning out of her back door. "Come in." she stepped back into her house and he followed, taking the groceries back off the chair as he passed it. He stood just inside her back door and looked around the kitchen. It was littered with boxes, paper and packing peanuts. The stereo was on the stove and she was clearly flustered and out of breath. She looked amazing. She had lost her shoes somewhere along the way and was brushing her hair back into place to try and give it some semblance of order but her unruly curls just bounced back.

"Unpacking?" he asked as he looked at the disarray around them.

"Kinda…" she swept the peanuts off the table into a cloud around her and delighted as they fell around her like chunky snowflakes.

Luke smiled and watched her with a perplexed frown on his face. She was like nothing he had ever met. He put the groceries onto the table and started to put them away for want of something to do before he did something he would regret. Well, something she might regret. He was pretty sure he wouldn't regret it.

"How is Ellie?" she asked suddenly.

"Older than I want her to be."

"Boys?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, tough one."

"We'll be okay though," he said as he finished putting her fridge and freezer items away and turned back to the bag. "Where should I put these?"

She stepped closer to him and looked into the bag. "Oh! Mallomars!" She snatched the packet out of the bag and opened them immediately. "Thank you!" she bit into one and he watched as she devoured it.

"You have the strangest eating habits for someone who…"

"Someone who what?" she asked and she eyed him shrewdly.

"For someone who looks like you."

"What do you mean looks like me?!" she challenged him.

"You know damn well what I mean." He fixed his jeans, scratched his neck beneath the bill of his cap but when he looked back up at her she was smiling broadly and watching him as she bit into another chocolate treat. "So, um, I better get back to Ellie. Make sure she hasn't run off to follow the Grateful Dead tour or whomever is popular now."

Lorelai thought briefly about blocking his path and making him squirm for a little longer but thought that this mysterious diner guy she had met only that day might run further if she pressed him harder. So she stepped aside a silent gesture of allowing him to leave and followed him out to the front door. He pulled it open and stood on the porch for a second then turned around and cast a half smile at her.

"See you tomorrow," he said and he waved then walked away.

Lorelai watched him climb into his truck. He glanced at her again as he reversed out of her drive and she was sure he was watching her in the rear view mirror when he took off. Finally when she couldn't see him anymore she stepped back into the house and closed the door.

Luke gripped the steering wheel tighter, and tried to focus on the road ahead. He could tell her eyes were on him and even after he turned onto the main road it still felt like she was watching. With those bluer than blue eyes. Shimmering when she smiled, the slight blush on her cheeks when he walked in her back door as if she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. He rubbed his face with one hand and shook his head to clear himself of those thoughts as he parked the truck then climbed out and hurried into the diner. He finished cleaning, kept his mind on the task then switched off the lights and climbed the stairs wearily to his apartment.

He found Ellie asleep on the couch so he went over to switch off the TV then gently roused her enough to walk her into her room and lay her on the bed. He pulled off her shoes and draped the duvet over her then left and closed the door behind him. He cast a cursory glance around the kitchen but decided to leave the few dishes until the next day and instead went into his room. He closed the door, and started to strip as he went into his ensuite compact bathroom. He flicked on the shower and went to the sink to brush his teeth as he waited for the water to heat up. After spitting and rinsing his mouth out he stepped into the hot powerful spray and only then did he let himself remember his day.

The first thought that came to mind was the baby blue blouse she was wearing when he first laid eyes on her and how magnificent it was. It made her eyes seem even brighter though he was sure she was partially delighting in the torment he was feeling at being blocked in his parking spot. He remembered how the blouse was low cut enough for him to see the top curves of her breasts and when she moved to shuffle the papers she was holding he caught a glimpse of a black lace trimming on her bra. He felt his cock twitch in appreciation of the train of his thoughts and Luke chuckled. It had been a long time since he let himself think so vividly about someone. He was surprised he lasted throughout the day without embarrassing himself and ruining a perfectly good pair of jeans.

When she came into the diner for dinner he remembered her snug fitting jeans. The white and blue tee shirt she wore that showed her full breasts and slim waist. When she sat at the stool by his counter her tee rode up her back and her jeans curved around her ass and a gap appeared at the centre of the small of her back. He bussed the tables slowly, wondering what it would be like to slip his hand in that gap, cup his fingers around the cheek of her ass and gently run his fingers along the rim of her panties.

Luke felt his cock twitch and harden and he ran one hand down from his chest to grasp it lightly. He couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips as he stroked himself. He thought of her wild dark curly hair, the flushed look on her face when he went to her place, her red lips parting in a cheeky smile, as she took the treats out of the grocery bag, her arm brushing purposefully against his. Luke felt himself harden further and he tightened his grip as he stroked in faster motions. The warm water wrapped around him and as he looked down at himself he could almost see her kneeling before him, watching him with interest, her tongue came out to lick her lips then she brushed his hand aside and took him in her mouth in one motion.

"Ahhh!" Luke moaned and he planted one hand against the tiles to brace himself. She sucked him furiously, dragging the desire out of him with every movement of her head. He imagined her hair would be bouncing against his thighs, her hands would grip his ass, no his legs, maybe his cock, he wasn't sure, and at that very moment he didn't really care. He imagined her tongue circling the tip of his cock, pressing flat against the base of his cock, moving along him with each stroke then when he thought he couldn't take anymore, he imagined her humming while holding him in her mouth and that was finally his undoing.

He came hard and struggled to keep his voice down but couldn't stop his moans from reverberating against the shower walls. Even as he felt his climax receding he couldn't help the moans that escaped his lips. He looked down at his near flaccid cock in his own hand and let the bubble of laughter escape his throat. The sound came out strangled and breathless. He braced himself with both hands on the tiles as he tried to regain his composure, then soaped up and rinsed off before stepping out and grabbing a towel. He stood before the mirror and swiped the mist off it to see his own reflection. He ran his hand over his stubbled cheek but dismissed the idea of shaving. He ran his hand through his hair and thought about going to see Pete to get it cut then caught his own eyes and stared.

"Wow…haven't even known her 24 hours and already she has a starring role…smooth Luke, real smooth." He muttered then he pulled the towel from around his waist and used it to dry himself more thoroughly then tossed it over the shower rail and went into his room. He pulled on a clean pair of boxers and fell onto the mattress with a sigh. He tugged the duvet up to his waist and settled into his pillows and closed his eyes.

He tried to think about the tasks he had to do in the diner in the morning, the deliveries, scheduling, and the menu setup but when that didn't help he tried to think of when he'd be able to get away to get a haircut, how long the breakfast rush would last or if he would have to leave it until the lunch crush died down. But no matter what he tried to fill his head with, it always came back to her. Luke draped his arm over his face, buried it in the crook of his elbow and tried to banish her to the recess of his mind. But it just made her image brighter, stronger.

He rolled over onto his front, trapping his already semi erect penis against the mattress. Luke screwed his eyes shut and wondered if she was having as much trouble sleeping as he was. He chuckled at the thought and then wondered what she would make of his place, his apartment, his daughter, his bed, his small single bed that he had never, in the 13 years of living in this apartment, shared with anyone. He chuckled when he realized, not once had he passed a second thought to his bed. Luke felt his mattress shift as if she climbed in beside him, he would have to scoot over, they would have to lie on their sides, spooning or she would drape herself over him. Either one worked for him he decided, then before he could let himself follow those thoughts any further he abruptly sat up and pressed the heel of his hands into his eyes.

"Get it together…" he said with a derisive laugh. He dry washed his face and fell back onto the pillows only to spend the rest of the night tossing and turning in a fruitless effort to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

When the sun crept across the room he tried to ignore it. He screwed his eyes shut tighter to keep the light at bay but it was a futile battle. Eventually he succumbed, he pushed the duvet off, dressed quickly and hurried down to the diner to sort prepare for the early morning deliveries. He signed for them and put them away before slowing down to prepare breakfast for himself and Ellie.

"Morning." She said with a sleepy yawn as she came in from the stairwell and hoisted herself onto a high stool at the counter.

"Mmm." Luke put a plate of oatmeal in front of her and slid the bottle of syrup across the counter. He fixed his own dish, added some Greek yoghurt and a dash of the syrup she passed him then sat down heavily beside her with a sigh as he began to eat.

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

"You look tired. Are you getting ill?" She reached a hand up to press the back of her fingers to his forehead but he moved his head out of her reach.

"No, I'm fine. I just didn't sleep well."

"Nightmares?" He cocked an eyebrow at her and cast a sideways glance but didn't respond. "Take it easy today huh?" She finished her oatmeal and carried her bowl into the kitchen.

"You want some pancakes?"

"No I want to go into school early this morning."

"Oh?" Luke looked up at her suspiciously.

"No Dad! I want to go in early because I have a debate today and I want to prepare."

"Okay," he said and he held up his hands in surrender. "And home straight after school?"

"Yes sir."

"Ellie…" he warned her.

"I know Dad, I know."

She hurried back up to the apartment to gather her school things as Luke cleaned up their breakfast and started to prep for the customers. He had the batch of pancake batter ready to go, most of the fruit chopped and a pot of cinnamon oatmeal simmering away by the time Caesar came bustling through the door, full of excuses for why he was late. Luke brushed them away and tended to the few customers that were already seated. He took their orders and helped Caesar in the kitchen until Ellie came by to say good bye. She kissed him lightly on the cheek and hugged him before leaving and he smiled at the gesture. It had been a long time since she had hugged him without being prompted. He recognized it as a partial olive branch and partial guilty gesture but he didn't care. The sensation of her arms around him in a tight if momentary hug was heaven. He watched her leave the diner and hurry across the square to the school then turned his focus back on the customers with coffee refills. Soon his sleepless night was behind him and he felt his tension ebb away.

Until she walked in.

He wasn't sure how he knew, the bells didn't sound any different but somehow he just knew. He stepped out from the kitchen grabbed the coffee pot and slowly walked over to the table she was sitting at, reading a menu. He coughed lightly as he approached, rotated his shoulders and pulled the order book from the front of his jeans. Today she was dressed for work again. A loose flowing knee length navy skirt, no pantyhose again, and a rich green short sleeved blouse that was low cut but tasteful.

"What can I get you this morning?"

"And a good morning to you too sir!"

"Morning. What can I get you?"

"Coffee with a smile?" she held the cup out to him with a bright smile. He couldn't help but notice there was no trace of a sleepless night on her face and it irritated him more than it should have.

"How about just plain old coffee?" He took the cup from her and poured out a generous amount of coffee.

"Oh Luke, you are such a charmer!" she sipped the coffee without breaking eye contact with him. "Ahhhh, so good."

"Anything to eat?"

"What's good here?" she asked as she perused the menu.

"Everything."

"Anything in particular?"

"No."

Lorelai looked up at him with a thin lipped smile. "Pancakes. With a side of bacon…you have maple syrup right?"

"Three kinds."

"Bring them all!"

Luke wrote down her order and quickly retired back to the kitchen to get it ready. He busied himself with his other customers, bussing tables, taking orders and payment then when Caesar called out her order was ready he took a deep breath and fetched the plate with a caddy of syrups.

"Here you go." He dropped it onto the table beside her, and placed the syrup down too, refilled her coffee and walked away before she could reply and engage him again. With those eyes. Those lashes. Those lips and that tongue. Flashbacks of his late shower the night before niggled in his brain and he tried to focus on his work to keep them at bay. She seemed to take an inordinate amount of time to finish her breakfast as she read the local town paper. So long in fact that most of his customers had left and she was still reading the paper, idly pushing the last few bits of her pancakes through the swamp of syrup on her plate.

"Everything ok?" he asked as he approached and topped up her coffee.

"Huh?"

"The food. Was it ok?"

"Yeah, it was wonderful!" She took the last bite in her mouth and chewed it behind a smile.

"So don't you have a new job to go to?"

"Trying to get rid of me?"

"Just making conversation."

"Yeah because you are usually so chatty!"

"Forget it." he turned and carried her plate into the kitchen then came back out to wipe down the counter needlessly.

"Ah Luke! I'm sorry!" she said laughing. "I was just teasing. I can't help it, you are such an easy target." She sat on the high stool and he flashed back to when she sat there yesterday she showed a tantalizing glimpse of her skin and an inviting gap in her jeans.

"If it's so easy, then why do you take such delight in it?" he griped back.

"Because you get this lovely shade of light red up from the back of your neck and it creeps to your ears and even colors your cheeks." Luke felt her eyes on him and his blush deepening. "Oh! There it goes."

"Stop."

"I only met you yesterday and already I've seen you blush three times…You are a timid little thing aren't you?" she teased.

"Lorelai…" he warned but she was knee deep in his embarrassment now and she wasn't about to let him loose.

"Oh I could sit here all day finding new ways to make your cheeks turn that color." She sighed with a smile as she rested her elbow on the table and her chin in her hand.

"But thankfully you have a job." Luke felt his blush fade and took a deep breath to help himself calm down.

"Yeah, if only I could get paid to sit here and embarrass you."

"If only."

She went back to her table and leaned over with her legs straight to pick up her purse, giving him, what he suspected was a deliberate view of her long legs as her skirt lifted to the bottom of her ass. She grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair and went back to the counter to pay for her breakfast then wiggled some fingers in a wave before turning on her heel and walking out. Luke felt the air pull out of his lungs when the door closed and he clenched his fists against the counter to regain composure.

"Timid…pffft." He scoffed and grabbed the rag to wipe the counter with gusto. He wondered briefly how she would handle being under the spotlight. How she would handle it if he grabbed her and kissed her. Pressed her up against the counter, on the counter and reached up into her skirt to pull her panties down. He stopped his thoughts right there and took a moment to refocus his brain on the work at the diner, only to realize the place was practically empty and there was very little for him to do. "Hey Caesar, I'm stepping out for a couple of hours. I'll be back before noon."

"Sure thing boss."

Luke hurried out of the diner and went out to his truck. He drove to Pete's and went in to find his barber sitting on a chair reading the paper. A radio played oldies at a really low volume and a grandfather clock ticked loudly in the corner.

"Hey Pete!" Luke called out as he closed the door behind him.

"Ah Luke, how's it going?"

"Slow and steady."

"Come in for a shave and a cut?" Pete got up off the chair with a grunt and dusted it down with a towel then gestured for Luke to sit down.

"Just a cut today."

"We have a special on this week," Pete said as he draped the barber's cape over Luke and fastened it at the back of his neck. "Buy a cut and get a shave for only ten dollars."

"How much is a shave usually?"

"Ten dollars."

Luke laughed and he took his hat off and held it in his hands. "Go on then. I'll have the special."

"Good man."

Pete reached over for the shaving bowl and lathered up some soap. He tipped the chair so Luke was practically horizontal then used the thick shaving brush to spread the cream over her face. Once it was covered he grabbed the straight razor and dragged it a few times over the leather strap then started to shave him. Every time Luke came in here he remembered the first time his dad brought him in. He sat terrified in the huge barber's chair, afraid of the razors and blade but Pete was funny and gentle and before he knew it, his hair was cut. And now as he felt the sharp blade pull against his skin he remembered the first time his dad brought him in for a shave. He just turned 18, and his father took him out fishing for the weekend. Then on the way back he brought him into Pete's for a shave. A whole new experience for him to have another man shave him. Pete and his father chatted idly about the fishing they got done over the weekend as Luke sat as still as he could beneath the blade. But once it was over he marvelled at the feel of his smooth skin.

Now more relaxed under the razor he settled into it. He didn't flinch when Pete pulled his skin tight, he didn't squirm when Pete moved his face and leaned over him and he just breathed normally throughout the whole process. When he was finished Pete washed off the remnants of the shaving cream and covered his face with a hot towel for a few moments. He used this time to wash Luke's hair then took the towel off his face and sat him up straighter.

"So how is the diner doing?"

"Ticking along."

"Did you get tickets for Fort Myers this year?"

"No not this year. You going?"

"I dunno if I can face seeing the Sox lose in preseason games as well as throughout the full season."

"Yeah," Luke chuckled. "I hear that."

"Well I'd still rather be a fan of the losing Red Sox than a winning Yankee."

"Without doubt."

They chatted idly as Pete cut Luke's hair. He trimmed it and pulled out the long razor to tidy it up. Then before he pulled the barber's shawl off him he slapped balm on his face and brushed his neck with a soft brush to get rid of errant hairs.

"There, all covered for another six months."

"Thanks Pete." Luke ran a hand over his head and the back of his neck then promptly covered it with his cap.

"Why do you bother getting it cut when you just cover it up?"

"You and I know how it looks Pete, that's all that matters." Luke spoke with a wink then handed over a few folded bills, paying more than the usual cost and tip combined. Pete took the notes without looking and slipped them into his top pocket and walked him to the door.

"See you around Luke."

Luke waved and strolled back to his truck. He drove slowly, much more calmly back to the diner and walked in with a half-smile.

"Whoa boss…looking good!" Caesar whistled as he walked across the room and delivered someone's order then hurried back to the kitchen when he saw Luke's glare. The phone ringing saved Caesar from further scrutiny and Luke walked over to snatch the phone from its cradle.

"Luke's."

"Luke! Thank god it's you!"

"Who is this?"

"It's Mia, at the inn."

"Mia, what can I do for you?"

"I need you to come out to the inn and fix the stairwell for me."

"What?"

"The stairwell banister is broken. One of our carts got pushed down the stairs and crashed through the bannister. I tried calling Tom but he is out on a call in Hartford. I can't have my stairs unusable for too long."

"Okay, okay, I'll come out straight away."

"Thanks Luke!"

Luke hung up and went back to the kitchen to Caesar. He explained that he needed to leave again and hurried back to his truck. He checked his tool box then took off as fast as he dared. He made it to the inn without incident then lifted his tool box out of the back and hurried into the lobby. Mia was standing at the bottom of the stairs explaining to a few customers how the stairs were not useable at the moment.

"If you care to go into the dining room, we have complimentary sandwiches and desserts for anyone who needs it, and flowing wine for those little more adventurous guests." Luke stood aside until the guests left then Mia came over to him gushing with gratitude. "Oh thank you so much for coming over."

"It's nothing." He looked up at the stairs and spotted the gap in the bannister. "Wow you really did a number on this one!" there was a four foot gap in the bannister where the vertical bars and handle were missing. The wood had been splintered and broken and he could tell this was going to be a bigger job than he would be able to finish in on day. "Okay, I can patch this up to stop you from getting sued, but I'll need to come back tomorrow to fix it properly." He pulled off his cap and tossed it onto the step ahead of him as he bent his head to look up at the underside of the bannister.

"Oh that would be great Luke." She watched as he opened his tool box and pulled out a pair of pliers to pull the broken pieces of wood out of the stairs.

"Good idea having the food and drink in the dining room," he said and she smiled.

"That was Lorelai's idea. She is great!"

"Lorelai?" He turned to face her and looked over her shoulder as if he expected her to come around the corner.

"Oh she's the new member of staff! You have to meet her." Mia raced down the stairs and called into the dining room for Lorelai, then reappeared holding her arm and pulled her up the stairs after her. "Luke, this is Lorelai!" she said proudly presenting her to him.

"Oh, um, hi." Luke muttered and he wondered briefly if he should shake her hand or not.

"Ah Luke from the diner, not just a good cook huh!" Lorelai said with a smile and when the hint of a blush colored his neck she delighted in it and pressed him a little harder. "I almost didn't recognize you without the hat."

"Not to mention the haircut and fresh shave. Did you go to Pete's for that"

Luke nodded then rubbed his hand over his freshly cut hair self-consciously and scratched the back of his neck under her watchful gaze.

"So, you two have met?" Mia asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Oh I may be new in town Mia, but I know a good coffee place when I find it. I think I've spent more time at Luke's than my own home!" she said with a laugh and watched Luke's blush deepen.

"Is that so?" Mia said with a smile.

"We met yesterday evening," Luke confirmed for Mia then he turned his attention back to the stairs. "She um, she same into the diner."

"Oh Luke!" Lorelai waved her hand at him. "Don't be shy! We ran into each other before that!"

"Really?" Mia asked innocently enjoying the game Lorelai was playing.

"Yeah Luke was kind enough to point out what a good parking job I did when I parked behind his truck." Lorelai put one finger to her lips as if thinking and smiled. "He stopped what he was doing in the diner, and came out to the street to examine what a good job I did."

"It wasn't like that." Luke rolled his eyes and tried to dampen down his blush.

"And not only did he feel the need to point it out, he did it loudly enough so everyone on the street could see it too."

"Oh Luke, you didn't!" Mia exclaimed with a stifled laugh.

"She was bumper to bumper with my truck!" he said defensively only to see Lorelai start smiling and realize she had been baiting him all along.

"Oh Luke…" Mia shook her head with a smile and watched as Luke turned away from them and tried to concentrate on the damaged stairs. "Let's leave him to it." She pulled Lorelai back down the stairs and into the dining room.

Luke watched them from the corner of his eyes as he checked the joints on the bannister. He caught Lorelai glancing at him over her shoulder and he was sure she winked. He looked away and forced himself to concentrate on his work for the next hour until he had it patched up enough to hold in place without causing any accidents. He packed up his tools and was about to drop them out to his truck that was parked out the back when Sookie called out to him.

"Luke! Wait!" she hurried out to him and met him on the porch. "Before you go, will you come by and take a look at my stove?"

"You're stove? I don't know anything about-"

"Please!" She tugged on his arm and he rolled his eyes then let her pull him back into the kitchen. It was a large kitchen for such a small inn but knowing all the effort that Sookie put into her cooking he wasn't surprised. The walls were lined with appliances of varying sizes and there were two islands in the centre of the room, each one laden down with ingredients as several staff members chopped, sliced and diced. He came around the corner and found himself looking down at Lorelai's ass. Luke stopped in his tracks and half listened to the problem Sookie was explaining as he watched Lorelai. She was on all fours her head stuck inside the oven as she looked around it and called out to Sookie.

"The hook for the shelf is broken…no wonder the rack won't slide in."

"Lorelai, honey, it's ok, don't go all Sylvia Platt on me, lunch has been saved!"

"Huh?" Lorelai looked over her shoulder to see Luke looking down at her with an appreciative smile. He crouched low behind her and shuffled in closer to take a look at what she was pointing at. "See this?"

Luke leaned in over her, braced one hand on the top of the oven and tried to see the shelf rack but it wasn't big enough. "Maybe, if you…back up…I can…yeah…"

Lorelai leaned back and slid out of the oven so Luke could look in. He crouched in closer and Lorelai tried to move her arm to show him the damage she had seen. "See this rack here? See how the hook is bent?"

"Uh huh…" Luke was finding it hard to concentrate with her body so close to his. Their thighs touching, shoulders too and when she spoke a warm wave of her breath tickled the skin behind his ear. Then he felt her arm on his back and without warning her hand on his ass. He looked at her sideways, wondering if she was intentionally touching his ass or if she was just leaning closer to show him the bent hook.

"Well the rack won't slide in or out of the oven because of that hook, will you be able to fix it?"

"Uh…yeah sure, I just…need my pliers."

"Oh goody!" Lorelai leaned back out of the oven and only then noticed her hand resting on his curved denim clad ass. "Oh…sorry…" she snatched her hand back and balled it into a fist to press to her other palm, as if this would help her get rid of the sensation of his ass under her fingers.

"Let me just grab…" he slid out of the oven and turned to face her as she spoke and she looked at him expectantly as he leaned towards her.

For one second she thought he was going to grab her ass, reciprocate the groping she had so clearly being doing for the last few minutes but he reached behind her and opened his tool box to pull out his pliers. He leaned forward, back into the oven and set to work straightening out the hook. Lorelai got up off the floor and backed away from the oven, to stand next to Sookie who was watching Luke unashamedly. Lorelai nudged her and cast her a sideways glance. Sookie's smile widened.

"Was it good?" Lorelai smiled too. "I knew it would be. I mean how could it not be. Soft denim, hard ass," Sookie said in a low voice and she giggled.

"I can hear you," Luke said.

"Oh hush!" Sookie admonished him playfully. "You're ruining the view."

Luke groaned and muttered something neither of them could make out then focused on the oven and ignored their laughter. Moments later he shimmied out of the oven, much to their delight and stood up straight. He bent over to dust his knees off then turned to find them both watching him carefully. "It's fixed." He bent over again to put his pliers back into his toolbox and snapped the locks closed. When he heard Sookie laughing he rolled his eyes and picked it up. "Goodbye ladies." He strolled out of the kitchen and carried his box out to his truck where he fastened it and covered it with a tarp. He dusted off his hands and wiped them on the back of his jeans as he approached the driver's door of the truck only to see Lorelai standing on the porch at the top of the stairs watching him.

"You'll ruin your jeans if you keep doing that," she called out to him.

"Huh?" he paused by the door.

"Don't you have work gloves?"

"Don't you keep your opinions to yourself?" He called out to her and watched as she sat on the porch rail and let one of her legs swing loosely. He hitched his jeans on his hips and rested his hands there as he approached.

"No." she spoke defiantly and kept her eyes on him, daring him to question her further as he walked closer then stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked up at her.

"Does your mouth ever get you into trouble?" he took a step up on the porch.

"Often."

"But I'm betting you manage to talk yourself out of it?" He came up another step wondering if she would stand up, step back, put some distance between them, but she didn't.

"Usually."

"Only usually?" he slipped his hands into his front pockets and smirked when she finally stood and brushed down the front of her outfit.

"Sometimes you have to move past the talking part."

"Right…" he stepped up the final step and found himself standing toe to toe with her. "And I bet you are pretty good at that part too."

"Pretty good…"

Luke watched her eyes shimmer with anticipation and let his eyes trail down to her slightly parted lips. His brain screamed at him to walk back to his truck, go back to work, get back to his normal life while every other ounce of his body wanted him to kiss her. It wasn't until he saw her tongue appear to lick her lips that the decision was made for him. As he leaned forward his eyes travelled up to hers again but this time they didn't seem to be wide with anticipation like he thought they would, they were wide alright but there was something else there behind the bright blue shimmer. And it made him stop. She hadn't moved and seemed to be waiting for him to decide but when he heard the sound of the porch door behind him opening he took a step back and hitched up his jeans as he half turned away from her.

"Oh Luke, you're still here."

"Just leaving Sookie. See ya," he offered them a half wave and hurried down the steps. Sookie came over to stand beside Lorelai as they watched him drive off.

"Did I interrupt something?"

"What? No."

"Really?"

"Really Sookie, nothing. We were just talking."

"Hmmm talking." Sookie nudged her and smiled then walked off leaving Lorelai standing on the porch alone. The truck was no longer in sight but she still watched after it.

"Jeez Lorelai, way to get yourself a reputation. 2 days in town and already you're groping the local diner man."

Luke guided the truck back to the diner and parked it in the alley to the side. He killed the engine and unhooked his seatbelt but sat there motionless for a minute more. He imagined that moment on the porch ending differently. He should have leaned forward to the close the very short distance between them and kissed her. But not just any kiss, no she would need more than a simple kiss. It would take a certain finesse to kiss her. He would brush his lips against hers in a soft tantalizing kiss. Wait for a signal from her to deepen it and he wasn't sure what it would be, probably when he'd feel her hands press against his chest, snake up to his shoulders and circle his neck, then, he knew with a chuckle, then all bets were off. He'd wrap his arms around her body, band her to him in the tightest grip then tilt his head and deepen the kiss. He'd part her lips with his tongue, move one hand to the top of her ass to press her against him, and the other to cup the back of her head as his tongue would caress against hers in a slow languid motion…

Luke shook his head to rid himself of his reverie and gripped the steering wheel in a white knuckle grip. What was he thinking! He admonished himself as he dry washed his face and let out a deep sigh. He didn't know her. He had his daughter to think about. He couldn't go swanning around getting involved with random women. What would Ellie think?! He shook his head, grabbed the door and climbed out of the truck and went into the diner. There were already a few customers there but the lunch rush wasn't in full swing just yet. He grabbed his order book and caught up with Caesar then proceeded to keep busy for the rest of the afternoon.

When school let out there was a bustle of kids asking for pie and shakes but even that died down. Ellie had arrived home and was up in the apartment hopefully doing her homework. He resisted the urge to go up and check on her but was thankful when close to 6 o'clock she came down and grabbed an apron from behind the counter.

"Where do you need me?"

"Clear up the tables by the door." He watched her as she grabbed the basin from the kitchen and cleared the tables. She carried them into the kitchen and he heard her starting to wash them. He went over to the tables and wiped them down then returned to the counter to take payment from some customers. Ellie finished the dishes and came back to the counter and leaned on it. "So what do you want for dinner?" he asked with a smile.

"Burger?"

"Side salad?"

"Side fries?"

"You had fries yesterday. How about some mash with veg?"

"Okay. As long as I get pie for dessert."

"Deal."

Luke went into the kitchen to make their food as Ellie manned the diner. She refilled coffee, took payments and cleared the emptied tables. As the last customers left, she latched the door and flipped the sign from open to closed. Luke carried their plates over to the table and she grabbed two glasses of milk. They sat together and started eating.

"So how was school?"

"Ugh."

"That good?"

"Let's just say the show you put on in the mall might have gotten round."

Luke had the good sense to look embarrassed. "Oh?"

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure you don't have anything to worry about when it comes to my dating life."

"Honey, it's high school. Different dramas happen every day and soon this will pass."

"Yeah I know…" she glanced up at him with a crooked smile. "I guess I kind of deserve it. I shouldn't have lied."

"Well now you know how embarrassing your old man can be, I guess you'll think twice about it."

Ellie rolled her eyes at him and continued to eat their dinner. They chatted idly, sharing their stories, Luke telling her about the incident at the inn but keeping the final details to himself. He let his mind wander as he replayed the porch scene for not the first time that day. Hell that hour. And when they finished eating they shared the clean up duty then went up stairs with pie.

"First game for the sox and cardinals tonight." she spoke as she plopped onto the couch and flicked on the TV.

Luke passed her a slice of pie and a fork and sat next to her. "Uehara will pitch a no hitter this season, I can feel it in my bones."

"That's arthritis old man!" Ellie said laughing as she nudged her father and ate a piece of her pie.

"Oi!" he nudged her back and she laughed.

"If anyone is hitting a no hitter this season you know it's Pineda."

"Ugh my daughter the Yankee fan. Where did I go wrong?"

"First of all, it's all about statistics, You know this father!" She said with a chuckle. "When you introduce me to a game centered around statistics and math you can't expect me to run with the first team you take me to."

"Honey I've told you before you don't pick your team…you're born into it!"

"That was my second point, I was born in Mount Sinai in New York so my real choices were the Yankees or the Mets."

"The mets would have been a better choice."

"Not statistically!" she finished triumphantly then left her now empty plate on the coffee table in front of them. Luke finished his pie then carried both of their plates over to the kitchen the rejoined her back on the couch.

They watched the game in silence for a few minutes and Luke let his arm rest along the back of the couch and tried to fight his eyes from closing.

"Hey Dad?" Ellie spoke softly and when he didn't respond she slinked her foot across the couch towards him and nudged his leg. "Dad…"

"Hmmm?"

"How come you never date anyone?"

As her words sank in Luke was wide awake. His eyes opened and he rolled his head towards her then the sat up straighter and turned to face her.

"Where is this coming from?"

"I dunno." she looked away and shrugged.

"Ellie?" he urged her to respond.

"I guess...last week, when I was chatting with Tim."

"Tim?"

"Oh, you know him as Mall Punk!" Ellie said with a bite of sarcasm.

"Right."

"Well last week when we were chatting, before he went on vacation I...um, I really enjoyed it."

"Ok…" Luke frowned and waited for her to continue.

"And then when he asked me to meet him at the mall…" she rolled her eyes at her father's frown and pushed herself to continue. "It was the best feeling. I mean, I hated lying to you, I wanted to tell you about it, but apart from that, the date...it was amazing. Until...ya know." She looked away and blushed. "Anyway it got me thinking, why don't you ever date?"

Luke wasn't sure where to look and he was equally unsure of how to respond. "Ellie…"

"See when mom calls and she tells me about these...guys, these guys she is seeing. And when she comes round," she ignored Luke's jaw clench and the steely look in his eyes. "I see how she makes you feel-"

"Ellie-"

"But I know how she makes you feel when she leaves too. And I can't help but wonder, if maybe you were not dating because you were waiting for her?"

"Oh Ellie...it's not like that. I promise."

"You aren't waiting for her?"

"No, your mom and I do not work. We never really did. The only good thing, the only perfect thing to come out of our relationship was you." he dropped his hand on her knee and squeezed it.

"So it begs the question...if you aren't pining for Mom then why aren't you dating anyone?"

"Um I guess, no one really has drawn my eye." Luke ducked his head and looked over at the ballgame on TV.

"Oh please...what about that lady who was helping set up the spring fling festival?"

"Who?"

"The leggy blond," Ellie said with an arched eyebrow. "Or substitute teacher you met at parents night at the school."

"I couldn't date your teacher Ellie," he said with a chuckle and looked away again.

"Or that lady you were talking to the other night outside the movie theater."

"Who?"

"You know who, you brought her home her groceries." Luke looked away and avoided his daughter's gaze and hoped his blush was not too visible. "Yeah, her." Ellie said with a smile when she spotted his blush.

"Honey, look...I just don't have time for anyone in my life right now."

"Well dad, I think you should make time." She patted her father's knee and turned her attention back to the game on TV.

Luke tried to focus on the game too. Followed the hits runs and pitches but his mind was elsewhere. He wasn't sure if Ellie knew how timely her questions were and he wasn't sure if she was pulling this out on purpose, with some sort of agenda he wasn't yet aware of but either way he welcomed this train of thought. Maybe Ellie was right, maybe he should do something about his disastrous love life. If his 14 year old daughter had noticed it probably was well past due.

Lorelai sank into her couch and crossed her legs at the ankles. she pushed her head deeper into the cushion and closed her eyes. This new job was more demanding than any she had before and only one week in and she was already beginning to feel the stress.

Customers and staff were equally demanding of her time and her only respite were stolen moments in the kitchen chatting with Sookie sharing desserts and coffee. It was only three more days until Mia left for Florida and she was determined to be fully caught up before then. So she found herself working every waking moment at the inn, covering any and all possibilities and barely made it home long enough to sleep before she was up showered and out the door again.

When the phone rang across the room she moaned and covered her head with her arms in the attempt to will it away. When her answering machine picked up she heard Sookie whispering into the speaker she sat up and looked over.

"Lorelai? Honey are you there?" she whispered almost like a stage whisper.

Lorelai jumped up and hurried over to answer it. "Sookie? Whats up?"

"Oh thank god, listen the plan as gone awry, I repeat, the plan has gone awry."

"What plan? Sookie why are you whispering?"

"Mia is here, she came back to the inn, I had the kitchen all set up for cooking her you know what, and she is back at the inn!"

"Sookie, wait. My brain is not quite functioning yet. What are you cooking?"

"Okay let me lay it out for you...Mia is leaving on Sunday right?"

"Yeah."

"We are having a big surprise party for her right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm cooking this amazing cake for her right?"

"Yeah...oh right!" Lorelai exclaimed suddenly realizing. "And she is back at the inn?"

"Bingo."

"What is she doing back there?"

"I dunno, but you have to get rid of her, if she walks into the kitchen like this the whole surprise is ruined!"

"Okay ok, lemme think...I can call her and invite her round to my place or something, I'll call her right now. Leave it with me Sookie."

"Hurry!"

Lorelai hung up the phone and dialed Mia's cell number then paced the small hallway waiting for her to pick up.

"Hello Lorelai!" Mia answered cheerfully.

"Mia, hey are you busy?"

"Not too busy for you, what's up?"

"I was just hoping we could meet up for a chat, I know you are leaving in a few days and I wanted to just go over some stuff again."

"Oh honey, you are working too hard." Mia chuckled and Lorelai could hear her moving around in her office. She heard the unmistakable click of the door opening.

"Well it's not so much about work, just a thank you meal, why don't you call around here-" she looked over to her kitchen and mentally went through all the food in there, which didn't take long. "Or we could meet at Luke's? Maybe Weston's for a coffee."

"Oh god, if we're meeting for coffee, it's gotta be Luke's."

"So you'll come?"

"Didn't we just have a coffee at the inn a few hours ago?" Lorelai could hear her walking through the inn.

"That was a work coffee, this will be a friends coffee. It's a whole section on the coffee spectrum and more than acceptable to be consumed with pie. Copious amounts of pie." She heard Mia laugh and her footsteps stop.

"Okay, okay let's do it. I can be there in about fifteen minutes."

"Perfect!"

After Mia hung up Lorelai looked at her watch and saw it was nearing 9pm. She wondered briefly if Lukes place was even open this late. She hadn't taken the route through town today and instead had come straight home, like she had done most days this week. She wanted to shower, change wash off her work makeup and change out of her work clothes but there was no time. She glanced at herself in the lobby mirror and grimaced. She looked tired, she knew it and no amount of makeup could cover up the weariness in her eyes. She brandished a wide smile for her reflection and sighed behind it.

She jumped into her Jeep and parked directly outside Luke's. She was relieved at the sight of the lights still on and more so at the sight of Luke behind the counter but as she approached the door he was approaching it also. His arm lifted to flip the sign from open to closed and she called out to him. She jumped up the few steps to the door and knocked on it to get his attention.

"Luke! No!"

He opened the door and frowned down at her.

"Lorelai?"

"You can't be closed."

"But I can. It's closing time. Generally the time I close."

"But no, you have to be open."

"You need a coffee fix? I can make you a cup to go."

"No!" she called it out and put her hand on the door to stop him from closing it.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked more concerned than confused as he stepped back and opened the door to let her in fully.

"Mia is coming here to meet me for a coffee."

"Here?" he looked at his watch. "So late?"

"You know the party we're throwing for her on Saturday night?" she started to pace in his diner as she spoke.

"I heard about it."

"Heard about it?" She stopped pacing and whirled on her heel to turn and face him. "You mean you aren't coming?"

"I'm not really much of a party guy…" he muttered as he hitched up his jeans and reached up to scratch the back of his neck, beneath the bill of his cap.

"I'll come back to that. Anyway…" the pacing began again. "Sookie is at the Inn up to her elbows in cake and desserts and fondant in preparation for the party, and Mia turned up, so I called and arranged to meet her here for a coffee to get her out of the inn so the surprise isn't ruined."

"Why here? It's so late!" Luke moaned and he rubbed his face with his hands.

"It's 9pm Luke! It's not that late."

"It's late when you have to be up at 4:30am."

"Oh god, so early, remind me never to sleep over." she said before she could stop herself and Luke looked at her through his fingers.

"Noted."

"Please Luke, just stay open for a little while." She took a step closer to him and reached out to squeeze his arm. "We'll have coffee, and pie, we'll sit in the corner quietly, you won't even know we are here."

Luke didn't respond. She lifted another hand to rest on his chest and he looked down at it for a second and a flash of his kissing daydream crossed his mind, then took a deep breath and nodded his head. A warm feeling of relief coursed through his body when he watched her smile caress her lips and he had a sudden sinking feeling that this wasn't going to be the first time he bent over backwards to acquiesce to her requests.

"Take a seat, I'll start the coffee." he backed away from her and her hands fell to her sides. He could feel her eyes on him as he walked around the counter and started making her coffee. Lorelai sat at a table by the door where she could see Mia enter as well as watch Luke without making it obvious. Moments later Mia arrived and hesitated at the door when she spotted the closed sign, but Lorelai waved her in and greeted her with a hug.

"Lorelai, isn't Luke usually closed at this time?"

"Um-" Lorelai guided her over to the table and pulled out a chair for her.

"Late night Thursdays," Luke said as he approached then dropped two cups of coffee onto the table. He turned back to the counter and picked up two slices of pie and delivered them too.

"But the sign says closed," Mia pointed out.

"Invite only." he winked at Mia then glanced at Lorelai long enough to catch her smile then turned and walked back to the kitchen.

"Isn't he just something else!" Mia said as she bit into the pie and watched Lorelai's eyes follow Luke across the room and out of sight.

"Yeah, something else." Lorelai pulled her eyes off Luke's retreating back and turned to face Mia's knowing smile. "So here we are."

"Indeed. What is it you need to talk about?"

"Nothing in particular. It just hit me, in three days you won't be here any more." She reached over and grasped Mia's hand. "I know I haven't been here very long, hell it's only been just over a week but it means so much to me that you have trusted me with your inn, and given me this opportunity."

"Lorelai honey…"

"Well I just wanted to take a moment to let you know that I'm going to do everything I can to make you proud of me, make sure you know you made the right decision."

"Oh I know I did honey, I already know."

Lorelai was surprised at the tears that stung her eyes. She had become attached so quickly to her friends here in Stars Hollow who had welcomed her with open arms and now to realize one of them would be leaving and the gap they would be leaving behind would be harder to fill than she was willing to admit.

They talked idly as Luke busied himself in the kitchen, in the store room and then for a while in his apartment. He ushered Ellie to bed shortly before ten then returned to the diner to see both women still engrossed in whatever topics they were sharing. He stood by the till going over his receipts for the tenth time all the while watching Lorelai through the corner of his eyes.

She spoke animatedly with Mia, smiling and laughing, whispering words of confidence. He watched her eyes close over as if in pain, her smile diluted by her frown then when Mia spoke to her she lifted her fingers to her eyes to brush away what he assumed were tears then chuckle and smile at Mia. Mia reached over and hugged her lightly and Lorelai rested her head on her shoulder for a few seconds then she pulled away and rubbed her face. Luke watched the whole interaction without hiding his interest but when Lorelai looked up at him, her face clearly showing her embarrassment he looked away.

"Maybe we better go," Mia said when she caught the exchange. She stood up and lifted her bag onto her shoulder and Lorelai did the same. She reached into her purse but Lorelai brushed her hands away and insisted on paying.

"Please Mia, I invited you out, I shall pay. Go, go home and rest up. Tomorrow is another day."

Mia hugged her and thanked her then waved at Luke and left. Lorelai walked over to Luke who was standing at the counter watching them with a small smile. he waved when Mia left and turned his attention back to Lorelai who pulled her wallet out of her bag.

"How much for the coffee and pie Luke?"

"Don't worry about it." He waved her money away as he looked at her eyes and noticed the remnants of tears still there. "It's on the house."

"No Luke, I couldn't do that. Seriously, how much?"

"Forget it Lorelai, it was a couple of slices of pie."

"And coffee, we had coffee too."

"It's fine."

"And you stayed open late, please, let me pay!" she waved the bills in her hands at him.

He looked down at the notes and took them then handed a few back to her. "Everything, um-" he coughed lightly. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah, sure, everything is fine." she curled her hair behind her ears and shoved the money Luke gave her back into her pockets. She looked up to him with an unconvincing smile and started to back away from the counter towards the door. "Thanks again Luke, you saved the party."

"Anytime."

"Saved the party that you now have to go to!" she continued to walk backwards and reached behind her when she got to the door.

"We'll see."

"Luke If there is anything either of us has learned from this evening it's that I don't take no for an answer."

"I didn't say no."

"Great, so I'll see you then." she opened the door from behind, all the while still watching him.

"We'll see."

She smiled and stepped out then closed the door after her and went to her Jeep. Lorelai drove home and let the memories of the evening wash over her. What had started as a simple distraction with Mia, chatting idly about her work at the inn had all too quickly, as Mia had a knack for doing, getting right to the niggling points of self doubt that Lorelai tried so hard to cover up with banter and smiles.

She spoke about her parents, the lack of support she got from them, the loneliness she felt from this lack of relationship and how Mia had filled that void in such a short space of time. Mia listened to her, quelled her fears and self doubt and encouraged her to breach the gap between herself and her parents and promised her she was always available at the end of the phone if Lorelai needed her.

Now lying in bed Lorelai wondered about Mia's words. About the relationship she had with her parents. She left her parental home at the earliest opportunity. Choosing to go to college in California which her parents stated was only chosen because it was so far away. They weren't wrong. Growing up in an upper class Connecticut family wasn't the hardship Lorelai was escaping. It was the controlling parents who watched her every move, vetted friendships, fostered relationships for business needs. She never wanted for any material objects but when it came to love and affection it was the nanny, the maids, the gardeners that Lorelai had turned to. When she left for college she never looked back.

She had learned not to trust anyone, not to let anyone in and only to show this happy exterior so no one would realize how lonely she had really become. She had protected herself for so long she had no idea she was only hiding herself. Relationships never lasted longer than a few months, most of them no longer than a few weeks. Once her physical craving was met she was ready to move on. Never getting too close, never getting too attached for fear of getting rejected. Lorelai had come to terms with this existence. Was happy to let it continue.

She rolled over onto her side and slipped one hand under her pillow in an effort to encourage her sleep when unbidden an image of Luke popped into her head. She frowned at the sight of him standing behind his counter, idly drying a large blue mug with a tea towel as he looked at her with a small smile on his lips.

"I dunno what you are smiling at Danes." she said to herself, the words spoken aloud and shattering the silence she had been engulfed in. The image of Luke smiled a little wider as if it could sense her discomfort at the sight of him. He waggled his eyebrows at her and put the cup down then let both hands rest flat on the counter. She caught the edge of his smile turn up a little higher and his lips parted enough for his tongue to appear and caress them then disappear behind his smile again.

Lorelai swallowed around the lump in her throat and rolled onto her back to stare up at the dark ceiling. Suddenly the image of Luke was in front of the counter and she could see his long legs covered in soft denim, the flannel shirt was open and he wore a tee tucked in with his order book and pencil sticking out of the front of his jeans. His hands were on his hips which were cocked at an angle that made her think of other positions she'd like to see his hips in.

She closed her eyes and tried to shake the image out of her mind but it only made it more vivid. He scratched the back of his neck, ducked his head and looked at her through those impossibly long lashes. Without bidding Lorelai left her fingers stroke soft circles into her warm stomach, her little fingers brushing the band of her panties.

She sighed and tried to derail her train of thoughts but it was no use. He was smiling now, laughing even almost as if he was taunting her and she knew there was no use in ignoring him. She let her fingers dip a little deeper, and brush over her curls as she imagined his long fingers doing the same. She couldn't help the moan escaping from her lips as she felt how wet she was already. Mere moments of imagining this man and she was already weak at the knees and literally dripping with need.

She moved one of her legs aside, bending her knee and planting her foot against her other knee to give herself better access. Now that she was committed to this task she wanted to give it her all and make sure it was all worth it. She brushed her folds gently then let one finger slip between them and dragged it slowly up to her clit. She moaned and let out a long breath before repeating the motion and then added a second finger.

She opened her eyes to see Luke standing at the end of her bed. He was still fully dressed, his flannel shirt fell by his sides as he crouched down and crawled up her body. He took her wrist and moved her hand aside only to replace it with his lips, his tongue, his need. She arched up into the sensation as his tongue parted her folds licked her slowly then found her entrance and pierced her core. She cried out and gripped the sheets beneath her. She wanted it to happen slowly but her wanton desire had other thoughts. Her hips bucked and and her legs parted even more as his tongue quickened the pace then when his hand pressed on the top of her pubic bone and his thumb reached down to caress her clit and she felt the bubble inside her pop with a resonating wave.

She cried out, panting with her release as the sensation faded and she looked down at herself with a smile. It has been a long time since anyone had a starring role in any of her self guided excursions let alone someone she wasn't dating. She rolled out of bed and tied her hair up into a messy high ponytail then showered and let her body relax under the hot stream of water. She dried off quickly and crawled back under the sheets into a welcomed hard fought for slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** : Just a mini chapter today to whet the appetite!

* * *

"Okay, okay, its simple…" Sookie paced in the small kitchen and wiped her forehead with her apron. "You go to Mia and get her out of town somehow."

"Out of town?" Lorelai said laughing. "Sookie, how am I supposed to do that?"

"I dunno, I need to set up the inn, I need to get the canopy sorted in the rear garden and how can I do that when she is here?"

"Relax...I got this. I know exactly what to do." Lorelai patted Sookie's arm and walked back through the lobby. Mia was talking animatedly with some guests as she walked by and opened her cell phone. She slipped out into the garden and made the necessary calls. Ten minutes later she came back into the kitchen and hugged Sookie.

"All sorted."

"So? Where are you taking Mia?"

"No where. She needs to stay here at the inn." Lorelai took a strawberry off the top of the cake and bit into it. "I made some calls, diverted the canopy and the party will now be in the town square."

"What? How did you-"

"I made some calls. I spoke to some guy named Taylor who seemingly is the local mayor or something and asked Luke to make sure they set up the canopy in the right place. I also called Ms Patty from the dance hall and asked her to spread the word."

"Good call. She will have all the invitees notified in no time."

"So we just now need to keep Mia at the inn for the rest of the day."

"And how are you planning on doing that?"

"I spoke to Michel."

"From the front desk?"

"Yeah I asked him to keep her busy."

"Oh man will she be ready for a few drinks after that!" Sookie laughed and finished decorating the large three tier cake then ushered her kitchen staff into carrying it into the walk in fridge and out of sight.

"So...t minus three hours and we're home safe."

"Great. What could possibly go wrong."

"Oh no Sookie, please don't tell me you said that." Lorelai covered her face with her hands.

"What?"

"That's just tempting fate. Undo it, undo it!"

"How?"

"I dunno, throw salt over your shoulder, break a mirror, walk under a ladder."

"I don't think that's how it works." Sookie was chuckling as she continued to prepare food, both for the party and for the inn.

"I know, I just want this to be perfect."

"It will be honey." Sookie rubbed her friend's hand and smiled. "But for now, get out there and make sure she isn't killing Michel."

Lorelai watched the next few hours pass by excruciatingly slowly. Luke had called to say the tent was set up and the band was completing a sound test on the bandstand. Sookie had sent some of the kitchen staff out in a van to prep the food and drink and Ms Patty had confirmed most of the guests were already showing up at the square.

Lorelai felt the tension ebb from her shoulders and made her way out to the lobby where Michel was still monopolizing Mia's time. She gestured for Michel to finish up then approached Mia and draped an arm over her shoulder.

"Hey, so, are you about ready to go to dinner?"

"Oh god yes!" Mia rubbed her eyes.

"Sookie is just finishing up in the kitchen, she said she'd meet us at the Jeep in five minutes."

"Where are we going for dinner?"

"Sookie suggested we just go round to her house. She has a chicken marinade percolating and a lethal punch distilling."

"Oh sounds perfect!" Mia ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "Maybe we can swing by my place so I can shower first, get out of these clothes."

"No way, you look amazing, and this is exactly how I want to remember you."

Mia chuckled and let Lorelai lead her out into the car park. "You make it sound like we'll never see each other again."

"I know we will, but this night is special. And I want to make it perfect." She pulled Mia in for a tight hug that they only broke up when Sookie came hurrying around the corner.

"Break it up you two, we have some punch to imbibe!" Sookie climbed in the back as Lorelai took the front seat and Mia sat beside her. They spoke animatedly all the way into town and Lorelai parked in Sookie's drive mere moments later. Mia and Lorelai started to walk up the drive but Sookie called them back. "Wait, guys, I need to go to the store, I've no rice."

"Oh, ok, shall we wait for you inside?"

"No, come with me for the walk!" Sookie urged as she backed onto the sidewalk. "I don't want to miss a single second with you tonight Mia!"

Mia chuckled and looped her arm around Lorelai's elbow and walked with Sookie. Lorelai could feel her heart pounding in her chest as they turned the corner towards the square. Mia was talking to Sookie and laughing at her latest kitchen story and didn't notice the crowd that had gathered there. It wasn't until they were directly across the road from the large canopy that she looked up and halted in surprise.

"Oh my gosh…" Mia's hand flew up to her chest and her eyes filled with tears. Lorelai and Sookie walked with her across the road and into the throng of people. The band started playing as Mia was passed from hug to hug, each one as endearing as the next, each one filled with more love that it seemed possible to contain in such a simple gesture.

Lorelai and Sookie stood back to watch and soon the party was in full swing. A space was cleared for dancers, kitchen staff from the inn passed around plates of food while others made sure everyone's glasses were full. Ms Patty was passing around glasses of some lethal concoction that Sookie had warned Lorelai against, even as she took a glass for herself. Lorelai decided to throw all caution to the wind and took a glass for herself but immediately regretted it when she realized how delicious it was, and how much she was going to hate herself in the morning.

But future Lorelai was a problem for another day. She walked around the crowd and realized how tight this community really was. Business owners and families, had all come out to bid farewell to Mia who was clearly a well loved member of the community. Lorelai sipped her drink again and let her eyes seek out the one person she really wanted to see. She spotted him when they arrived and watched him engulf Mia in a tight hug but then he was gone. His diner was dark and looked closed as did the apartment she knew he occupied above it.

Then she found him.

He was standing at the back of the tent, had a beer in his hand, dangling loosely from his fingers and she wondered if it was the first one he had all night. She watched him interact with some of the guests but kept his distance and always stood on the edge. When he spotted Mia he approached her and drew her away from the crowds. They spoke softly, his arm over her shoulder, her arms encircling his waist in a sideways hug. She was laughing at whatever he was saying and he hugged her tighter for a minute more then let her go and waved as he walked away.

Lorelai watched him work his way to the front of the tent then step outside and when he was out of sight she was spurred into action. She put her now empty cup on the nearest table and hurried out after him, catching up as he was stepping off the curb.

"Hey, Luke!" she called out and he turned around to face her. He had both hands in his pockets and as usual was dressed in jeans, a shirt and a backwards baseball cap.

"Lorelai." he said around a soft smile as she came closer and stopped in front of him.

"Leaving so early?"

"I told you, I'm not really a party guy."

"But the dancing is only starting."

"I'm definitely not a dancing guy."

"How do you know? Have you even tried?"

"Yeah, many times." he chuckled and took a few backward steps but she reached out and tugged on his shirt to stop him.

"Then you just didn't find the right partner."

"And you think you are the right partner?"

"Are you asking me to dance?" she said with a demure lilt in her voice.

"No, I was-"

"I'd love to!" she tugged his shirt again and pulled him towards the tent.

"Lorelai, I need to…"

"What?" she whirled around to face him and grabbed his shirt again. "Need to get back to an empty diner?" He looked over at the darkened diner behind him and frowned. "Need to get back home to supervise your daughter?" she jerked her thumb over her shoulder to the bench where Ellie and Lane were sharing large ice cream sundaes, their legs swinging beneath them as they giggled and laughed at all the adults dancing in the tent. "Or was there some other reason you didn't want to dance with me?"

"I um...just...don't, I mean can't dance."

"Oh please." She tugged his shirt again and dragged him through the crowd in the tent to the edge of the dance floor, then faced him all of a sudden shy. "So...ready?"

"I guess…"

He waited for her to take the lead but after a few moments when neither of them moved it suddenly became hard for him to lift his arms. The music that was playing was a fast country and western and people around them gyrated and bounced along in time. When one couple behind Luke moved a little more boisterously than he was expecting he was pitched forward towards her. He grabbed her arms to stop himself from crashing into her and knocking them both over.

"Sorry."

Before he could release her the music changed into a soft country ballad and she smiled up at him. He moved one of his hands along her arm to clasp her hand and the other moved to rest lightly on her waist. She lifted her free hand to rest on his shoulder and they moved in time with the music in slow side to side sways.

"See? This isn't so bad is it?"

"No," he chuckled and moved his gaze away from the top of her head to somewhere over the horizon. "It's not so bad."

His grip on her waist tightened in a natural motion to urge her closer, she stepped in and his hand moved from her waist to the small of her back where one of his fingers rested on the curve of her ass.

"I don't know who told you you couldn't dance Luke, but they were lying." She chuckled at her own words and he closed his eyes at the sensation of her body moving against his as she laughed. The gentle shaking awoke nerve endings he hadn't felt tingling in a long time.

"No one told me I couldn't dance."

"So you just didn't want to dance with me?" she said her voice teasing as she leaned back to catch his eyes and smiled.

"No, of course not, I'm just not, great with…"

"Women?"

"No! Parties."

"Oh right, of course, yeah. Parties." She teased him and loved how his blush washed over his neck and up his cheeks. "You seem to be handling this ok."

"It's not so bad." he repeated his words from earlier and smiled at her.

After the first slow ballad was followed by another and that one by yet another, she felt him sigh not first the first time and decided to release him from her clutches.

"Okay, okay." she loosened her grip on his shoulder and let her fingers flex against his hand as she slowed their sways to an eventual stop and stepped back from him. "I think I've forced you to dance with me long enough."

"You didn't force me."

"Conned you then. Thanks though." She let her hand trail off his shoulder and down his arm to release him, then realized he still had a hold of her. Luke seemed reluctant to let her go as if he thought he might not get another chance. She felt an infinitesimal tightening of his grip on her waist before he let her go then he stepped back and they were only connected by their hands.

"Thanks for the dance." he said and his eyes fell to her lips that were curved in a soft smile.

"Pleasure was all mine."

He leaned down to kiss her cheek but she turned a little towards him and his lips connected with the corner of her mouth. He wasn't expecting to feel the warmth from her touch to burn as bright as it did and it startled him enough to make him step back.

She didn't seem to be as affected as he, and he watched her closely as he took another step back then turned and walked back to the diner. From there, the comfort of his own turf, after hurrying back up to his apartment he could look down at the party in safety. He could see her working the crowd, talking easily to people she didn't even know a week ago, people he had known his whole life and was still unable to talk to.

When she stepped further into the tent and out of sight he turned away from the window and fell into his arm chair with a sigh.

Ellie who had watched her father dancing with this strange woman with interest also watched the botched kiss and then his quick escape. She glanced at her watch and saw it was just coming up to half nine, their agreed time for her to be home so she knew she didn't have much time. She spotted Lorelai standing by the bar and made a beeline for her.

Lorelai had ordered an iced water in an attempt to ward off the effects she knew Ms Patty's punch was going to have on her took the glass and sipped it as she turned to face Ellie who was now standing in front of her.

"Oh, Hi!" Lorelai lowered the glass from her lips and wiped her lips with her fingers. "It's Ellie right?"

"Yeah. Ellie Danes."

"I'm Lorelai. Great to see you have broken out of the confines of your room."

"It's a special occasion. Mia is like a grandmother to me."

"Oh, she is?"

"Yeah, she has been there for me and my dad since my mom left."

"Oh she has? It certainly seems like something she would do."

"My dad and I are bringing her to the airport in the morning."

"Isn't that nice." Lorelai smiled sadly at the girl who was watching her so carefully.

"So what are your intentions with my father?"

Lorelai faltered and nearly choked on her drink at Ellie's question. "Excuse me?"

"My father. What exactly is it you intend for him?"

"Intend?" Lorelai looked up and around at the people who stood near by as if to ascertain that they were being watched and she was being set up. "I'm not sure what you mean, honey."

"Do you intend to date him? Or are you just looking to sleep with him?"

"Um-"

"Because if it's the latter, I'd really rather you didn't."

"And if it's the former?"

"Then I think it's something I can get behind and possibly help you out with."

Lorelai couldn't help but laugh at that. "Myself and Luke, your dad, are just friends. We just met and we're just getting to know each other."

"Yeah but I know my dad. He is shy. Ridiculously shy. He doesn't realize what a good catch he is."

"He's a good catch?"

"He's a great catch," Ellie spoke with conviction. "But he only thinks about me. He only thinks about what he can do for me and he forgets that what I want most is to see him happy."

"And you think I...you think I can make him happy?"

"I don't know, but I think he likes you. And I think you like him." Lorelai looked away and cursed her blush appearing under the 14 year olds intense gaze. "So I just wanted to see if you intend to leave him after you...got what you needed, or if maybe you intended to stick around."

"Honey I-"

"We have enough of women, well one woman, leaving us. So we don't have room for any more."

"Okay, okay," Lorelai put a hand on Ellie's shoulder and guided her away from the party and to the edge of the tent. "I don't have any intentions of leaving. I like your dad just fine. I only met him a week ago and I can see what a wonderful man he is already." Ellie's chest swelled with pride at Lorelai's words. "But you shouldn't be worrying about him and me, or me I mean."

"I gotta worry, because he's my dad. He's all I have and I want him to be happy."

"Of course you do!" Lorelai put her arm around Ellie and hugged her gently.

"So I just wanted to say my piece." Ellie stepped back and unconsciously hitched her jeans up in a motion that reminded Lorelai of Luke's nervous tick and it all but broke her heart. "I gotta get home. My curfew is up and I don't need an extension on it."

"Goodnight hun."

"Goodnight Lorelai." Ellie turned and hurried across the square to the diner. Lorelai watched until she was safely inside then let her eyes wandered up to the apartment above. Her thoughts were firmly on the occupant inside when she turned back to the party and over to Sookie who beckoned her.

Luke sat up when he heard Ellie on the stairs outside. He rubbed his eyes to wake himself up a bit and flicked on the tv to the baseball so it didn't look like he was simply sitting in the dark. She opened the door and locked it behind her then hung up her coat on the rack behind it.

"Hey dad."

"You're late."

"2 minutes." she crossed the room and perched on the arm of his chair.

"Did you talk to Mia?"

"Briefly. She was kind of surrounded. I'll talk to her tomorrow."

His heart was breaking at the sorrowful tinge in her voice. "You wanna come to the airport for the drive?"

"Wouldn't miss it." she rubbed his hair. "I saw you dancing."

"You did?" he coughed lightly and focused back on the screen.

"With Lorelai."

"You know Lorelai?"

"We've talked some."

"You have?" he looked up at his daughter with an arched eyebrow.

"So you danced?"

"Yeah I guess I did. Seemed rude not to."

"Oh it was just manners?" Ellie chuckled.

"Something like that."

"She seems nice."

"Mmmhmm." Luke said noncommittally.

"Why don't you ask her out?"

"Ellie!"

"What? She's beautiful, she's funny, she seems smart, what's the problem!"

"The problem is my teenage daughter is setting me up for dates."

"Oh dad, if I don't, who will." Ellie chuckled then ruffled his hair again and stood up to stretch. "I'm going to bed. What time are we leaving for the airport?"

"8."

"Make sure you wake me. Is she coming by for breakfast too?"

"Yeah."

"Wake me for that too then."

"I will. Goodnight sweetie."

"Goodnight Dad."

The following morning, Luke was standing in the middle of the diner setting up when the door behind him opened. He turned at the sound of the bells and was surprised at the sight of Mia standing there. "Mia! What are you doing here?" he asked as he crossed the room in two steps and gathered her into a hug

"I thought you promised to make me breakfast and bring me to the airport."

"Of course I did, but you didn't need to come here so early, I would have picked you up."

He guided her over to a table and pulled out the chair for her to sit down.

"Well I wanted to walk through the town one last time. One last stroll through Stars Hollow before I left."

"I get that." He brought her over a coffee and pulled out the chair next to her. "Sorry I didn't stay too last last night."

"I know, you and parties don't mix."

"Yeah. It looked like it was going well. Was it a surprise?"

Mia ducked her head and smiled. "No, no it wasn't."

"How did you find out?"

"It's a small town Luke, with a massive gossip tree. I'm just impressed they managed to keep it from me for as long as they did."

"Well you played the part very well."

Mia lifted her cup up in acceptance of his praise then sipped it. "So I saw you dancing with Lorelai last night."

"Oh, you too with this?" Luke stood up and went to the kitchen to prepare her breakfast but from her vantage point she could still see him and her voice reached him with ease.

"Why who else has been teasing you about that dance?"

"Ellie."

"Oh she noticed too huh? Well I don't blame her, it was worth noticing."

"Mia, please don't."

"So are you going to ask her out?"

"No...maybe...I dunno." He came out to her with a warm bowl of oatmeal and a circle of cinnamon honey on top.

"Why the hesitation?" she grabbed his arm and urged him to sit with her.

"I dunno." he shrugged and avoided her gaze.

"Luke William Danes." She spoke sternly and he glanced up. "I've been watching over you for thirteen years. I've watched you pine after that woman who did nothing but break your heart time and time again."

"I wasn't pining. I don't pine."

"And I've watched other women breeze through this town, perfectly nice women and none of them managed to catch your eye."

"Mia-"

"Until last night." Mia looked at him with a smile and waited for the blush she knew was about to appear and when it did she touched his arm. "So someone managed to get you out of the corner and actually got you dancing."

"It was just a dance."

"And it looked amazing." Mia chuckled when Luke dipped his head away from her gaze. "So why don't you do something about it?"

"Geez Mia, what is Stars Hollow going to do without its best pimp."

"I'm not pimping you out, or her. In fact if you use her and leave her I'll fly back from Florida to kick your butt."

"So what are you talking about here?"

"I'm talking about you giving her a chance. Giving you a chance too. A chance to be happy."

"I am happy."

"No, you are surviving." She patted his arm. "I think you can do better. You certainly deserve better."

"Alright, alright, I get it. Drop it."

"So you'll talk to her?"

"I'm sure I'll be talking to her."

"Luke."

"I gotta go up and wake Ellie. She'll kill me if she misses her last chance at breakfast with you." Luke got up from the table and hurried up to the apartment. he stopped inside the door and leaned against it to take a few deep breaths then knocked lightly on Ellie's bedroom door. "Ellie honey, Mia is here. Come down for breakfast."

"Okay I'll be right down."

Luke took a few more breaths then went back down to the kitchen to start breakfast. With plates laden down with egg, sausage and toast he joined Ellie and Mia at the table and they all ate together. He locked up the diner behind them and carried Mia's luggage to the truck then drove her to the airport. It broke his heart to see his daughter clinging onto her so tightly as they walked to the security gate after she checked in. They said tear filled goodbyes and Luke fought his own tears unsuccessfully. He hugged Ellie close and watched Mia until she was out of sight then slowly made their way back to Stars Hollow. He parked his truck in the side alley behind the diner and sat in it for a moment without moving.

"I'm really going to miss her." he said softly and Ellie slid across the bench seat to hug her father. They stayed like that for a few minutes then he tightened his grip for a moment before he opened the door and stepped out. "C'mon. Let's get some ice cream."

He held her hand and walked with her to the ice cream shop. they looked in the window at all the flavors then stepped inside and joined the queue. "Are you getting some too?" She hugged his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'll get a scoop."

"And I'll get two."

The door behind them opened and Lane came running in. "Ellie! you have to come by the school."

"What?" Luke stepped up and ordered a scoop of strawberry and chocolate swirl for Ellie and a mango sorbet for himself as Lane grabbed Ellie's arms and danced around in a circle with her.

"Open call for the school play, open call!"

"What? I'm not trying out for the play!"

"No, of course you're not, that's social suicide."

"Then why-"

"Because…" Lane looked up as Luke handed Ellie her ice cream and pulled her aside. "Because the guys soccer team is boycotting the play and storming the stage in twenty minutes to pull a chippendales performance."

"What!" Ellie nearly choked on her ice cream and covered her mouth.

"You have to come."

"I can't, I'm grounded." she said loud enough to look up at Luke and make sure he heard.

"Go." He hadn't heard what was going on at the school but he was happy to see his daughter smiling for the first time that day. "I want you back home to study by 2."

"Yes dad! Thanks dad!" she looped her arm through Lanes elbow and the two of them ran off laughing and giggling. Luke turned to pay for his ice cream and found himself looking into Lorelai who was taking a large milkshake from the counter and leaving money in its wake. "Oh, hi," he said in surprise and she smiled as she caught her straw between her lips and sucked. He lifted his ice cream to her in a cheers motion then turned towards the door with her. He held it open and let her out first then slowly walked with her on the sidewalk.

"So what did you get?"

"Mango sorbet."

"Sorbet?" she crinkled her nose. "You were in an ice cream shop, filled with any and all flavors imaginable of handmade ice cream and you chose sorbet?"

"Mango sorbet." He corrected as he lifted a small spoonful to his mouth.

"Oh, makes all the difference."

"Want some?" he pulled some onto the spoon and held it out to her. She looked from the offering in his hand to his smiling lips and wondered if he was daring her to take it. When she hesitated he shrugged and took it back and slipped it into his own mouth instead.

"Hey!"

"Too slow Gilmore."

"I was just deciding."

"You gotta be quick when it comes to sorbet. It melts." He took another spoonful and smiled at her.

"Give me another go."

"I'm not sure if you deserve another chance."

"C'mon, I'll let you taste mine."

"What did you get?" he eyed her cup suspiciously.

"A mocha cappuccino blast with extra marshmallows."

"Ugh, I bet the air in my mouth tastes better than that!"

"I needed my coffee fix and your diner was closed." They reached the front of the diner but both were reluctant to part. Luke sat onto the step and urged her to sit next to him.

"I was dropping Mia at the airport."

"Oh Luke, I'm sorry," she rested her hand on his arm. "That must have been hard for you. I know she was very important to you and Ellie."

"Yeah she was. She is, she always will be." He looked down at his melting sorbet and swirled it around in his cup with the small plastic spoon.

Lorelai sat in silence for a few moments and sipped on her drink. She leaned against him offering him the support she could and waited for him to speak. After a few moments when he too was silent she began to wonder if she wasn't intruding on a special moment, when he wanted to be alone. She moved off him and made to stand up and away from him when she felt him nudge her with his elbow.

She turned to look and saw him holding out a spoonful of his sorbet out for her. She looked up to his face and he was smiling so she leaned forward and took the spoon into her mouth and he dragged it out of her lips. the cold sensation of the sorbet, mixed with the hot sensation of his eyes on her lips was sending tingles all down her nerve endings from her scalp to her toes.

"Good?" He asked her when her eyes fluttered closed and she straightened up.

"So good." her voice was barely above a whisper and Luke made a mental note of its timbre, matched with her eyes and how they darkened and wondered if he would be able to do the same thing to her without the sorbet.

"I told you. And heaven forbid but it's also quite healthy."

"Eww," she batted his hand away and pursed her lips around her straw and sucked her milkshake. "You never said it was healthy!"

"Doesn't detract from the fact that you thought it was delicious." He bumped his shoulder against hers and smiled.

"I never said delicious."

"Your lips didn't, but your eyes did." He spoke before he thought. An action he never really let himself do unless he was relaxed and post coital and that, he realized with a chuckle was not a state he had been in for a very long time. He looked up at her to gauge her reaction but found her sucking on the thick straw from her milkshake and smiling at him.

"They did, huh." She watched him watch her. "What else did they say?"

"They said…" he started and wondered briefly if he should continue. his daughter's words, Mia's words his own thoughts swirled round his head, some encouraging him to continue, others screaming in panic to escape. He focused on his sorbet and the memory of the look on her face when she tasted it sprang into his mind and urged him to continue. "They said um that they might want to go out for dinner with me tonight."

"Did they now?" she played along and tried not to show her shock.

"Yeah, something about my picking them up at around 6?"

"I think you misheard." Her words shot through him like a heavy anchor and he cleared his throat in an effort to dampen down his embarrassment.

"Oh right, well um, I guess I should get my hearing checked." He tried to make a joke of it.

"No I mean, I think you misheard 6. 7 would be a better time."

"Oh, really?"

"Definitely."

"Okay. Good." he slapped his hands on his knees and stood up. "I'll see you then."

"See you then."


	5. Chapter 5

Luke was standing in the middle of the apartment when Ellie came breezing in shortly after 2.

"Hey dad, sorry I'm late, traffic was a bitch!" she said giggling but when Luke didn't react she stopped in her tracks and wheeled around to face him. "Dad?"

"Hmmm?"

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

He still hadn't moved. She walked in front of him and looked up to his eyes which were glassy and looked at a spot on the far wall.

"Hey, what's up? You having a stroke old man?" she waved her hand in front of his eyes and tried to get his attention but when he still didn't move, a shiver of worry rippled over her chest. "Hey, dad…" she tugged on his arm, finally managing to get his attention and move his eyes towards her.

"Hey honey, sorry." He rubbed her shoulder reassuringly and moved back to the kitchen to finish the dishes he had started.

"Whats going on?"

"Hmm? Nothing."

"Dad." Ellie leaned on the counter next to her father and crossed her arms over her chest. "Tell me."

"I have a date."

"Huh?" Ellie turned and grabbed her dad's arm. "What? with who?"

"Lorelai."

"Oh my god!" Ellie laughed in delighted and squeezed his arm. "I leave you alone for a few hours and look at you, you got yourself a date."

"Ellie…"

"What are you going to wear?"

"Huh?"

"You need to shower, and shave...and let's pick out an outfit." She was tugging his arm away from the sink and over toward his bedroom.

"Ellie, honey…" He let her pull him away without much resistance.

"Where are you going to take her? Did you make reservations?"

"Reservations?"

"Dad!" She slapped her forehead with her hands. "You can't just take her to Joe's Crab shack."

"Hey, I like the crab shack."

"I know you do dad, but it's not a date place."

"So where is a date place?"

"Mortons."

"Mortons? I have to wear a tie at Mortons." he protested as Ellie opened his wardrobe and rifled through his clothes.

"Dad, don't you think this occasion is a tie occasion?"

"I won't be comfortable in a tie. I won't be able to be myself."

"Okay, how about Reillys?"

"The bar?"

"There is a restaurant in the back. And maybe you can make a reservation for a bit later and start off with a drink first, that way if it's a bust you won't be stuck sitting through dinner."

"Not a bad idea. And I won't have to wear a tie."

"No but you aren't wearing flannel either."

"Ellie…"

"Go, shower, primp. I'll make reservations and pick out your clothes."

He didn't know whether to be proud or scared that his daughter was so willing to help him out on his date but he was lost without her. He imagined himself standing in front of his own wardrobe with no idea as to what to wear. So he let her take control.

He stepped into the bathroom and started the shower then stood in front of the mirror and looked at his own reflection with a grimace. He leaned forward and traced his hand over his stubbled cheek, suddenly wishing he had time to go to Pete's for a shave. He turned his face one way, then the other, pared his lips back over and checked his teeth. He pulled his cap off and ran his hands over his hair then slapped his own cheeks and smiled.

He stripped and showered taking the time to condition his hair then chanced using some of the perfumed gel Ellie had given him last christmas. He stood again in front of the mirror and thought about leaving the stubble on his chin. He knew some women liked it from various compliments he had received in the past but he wanted to make a good first impression on Lorelai. He lathered up the shaving foam and rubbed it on his face then slowly shaved careful not to scrape or cut his face. When he finished he tossed a few handfuls of water over his face then slapped some aftershave balm on. He combed his fingers through his hair and rubbed it with a towel then walked out to his bedroom where Ellie had left out a selection of clothes on his bed. He chuckled at his daughter's choices.

She had left out only one pair of dark grey slacks, leaving no room for argument as to what pants he would wear but several shirts adorned the bed beside them. He pulled on some boxer briefs and slipped into the trousers. then looked down at the shirts on the bed and wondered which he should wear. There was a solid rich blue one. A soft cotton blue and black one, a solid black one and a black one with thin red stripes.

"Ellie?" he called out. He grabbed two of the shirts and opened the bedroom door to find her lounging on the couch waiting for him. "Which shirt?" He held up the black one and the black and red striped one.

"Neither of those."

"But you left them out for me!"

"I wanted you to feel like you were making a decision."

"But I was making the wrong one?"

"Yeah."

"So which shirt?"

"The blue one." He turned back to his room and tossed the other shirts onto the bed then grabbed the blue one. He buttoned it up and started to tuck it in. "You need a belt with that outfit."

"The...black belt right?"

"Yeah dad," she chuckled. "The black one."

He grabbed it from the hooks on the back of his bedroom door and slipped it on then fastened it and stood in front of her for her appraisal. "Well?"

"You look great."

He checked his watch and saw it was only coming to six o'clock. "Okay, so...Jacket?"

"The short black one, with the grey cotton lining."

"Got it." He grabbed it from the rack and draped it over the back of the chair needlessly. "You made reservations?"

"Yeah. Reilly's table for two for 8. You're picking her up at 7 right?"

"Yeah."

"So it'll be about seven-thirty by the time you get there."

"Seven-thirty? It's a fifteen minute drive at most."

"Oh dad, she won't be ready when you go to pick her up." Ellie shook her head at her dad. "So by seven-thirty, you might make it, then you can have a drink at the bar."

"Ok, got it."

"If it's a bust, you can suggest skipping dinner and maybe having another drink instead so you can leave early if you need to."

"It won't be a bust, do you think it will be a bust? Why would it be a bust?"

"Dad, relax." She jumped off the couch and hurried over to soothe his fears.

"Sorry, I'm nervous."

"I've never seen you nervous before." She said after a moment and she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"I'm not sure I've ever felt this nervous before." He admitted as he kissed the top of her head.

"Thats a good sign right? It means you really like her huh?"

"It means...I dunno, it means something alright." He chuckled and hugged her tighter.

Lorelai sat in front of her vanity mirror dressed in only a heavy terry cloth robe. She brushed her curly hair into some semblance of a style and clipped the stray locks back into a mess at the back of her head, then pulled it all loose and tried again. She checked her watch. It was ten to seven and she had yet to pick out her outfit. She had three different styles picked out but wasn't sure which spectrum of formal he was taking her to so was unsure of which to choose. She thought about what little she knew about Luke and discarded the formal dress. She knew he'd want to make a good impression on her so she also discarded the jeans and top and instead opted for the form fitting black dress that was always a classic.

She dropped her robe and put on her underwear then pulled the dress on and struggled for a few minutes before managing to pull the zipper up completely. She applied only a little makeup to accentuate her blue eyes and lined her lips with a dark red shade then ruffled her hair and attempted to put it up again.

When she heard a knock at the door and saw it was just after seven she wondered if Ellie had to hold him back from arriving bang on time. She chuckled at the thought and hurried down stairs to answer the door.

"Hey," she said and she opened the door wider to invite him in. "I'll just be a minute more." She hurried back upstairs to her room as he closed the door behind him and stood awkwardly in her entranceway to await her return.

As promised a few minutes later she came down the stairs carrying a pair of heels then slipped them on when she stepped off the last step.

"You look beautiful." he said simply as his eyes traveled over her body.

"You clean up pretty good yourself mister."

He blushed under her obvious scrutiny then turned to the door and opened it to allow her to walk out before him. "Shall we?"

"So where are we going?"

"A place nearby called Reillys."

"A bar?" she said with only a hint of dismay in her voice as she realized she was a little over dressed to be sitting at a bar eating pub grub.

"Restaurant bar," he assured her as they crossed the lawn to his truck. "I made reservations. It's the kind of place you need reservations," he added as if it lent an air of importance to their chosen location. "Ellie helped me pick."

At his final admittance Lorelai smiled then stepped into the truck and he closed the door behind her. He hurried round to the driver's side and took a few deep breaths then climbed in and they took off. The journey was quick and easy and they fell into an easy chatter. When they walked into the bar Luke stepped forward and gave their name of the reservation and they were directed to the bar to await their table.

"I made the reservation for 8. I hope that's ok." he said after they ordered their drinks.

"Did you think I would take that long to get ready?" she teased him.

"No! not at all, but I thought…" He looked up as the bar man handed them their drinks and he paid and passed her glass of beer closer to her.

"Let me guess, you thought we could have a drink before dinner and see if the dinner part was going to be worth it?"

"When you say it like that…" he blushed and looked down at the feet in his hand and swirled it around his glass.

"Don't worry Luke. Its dating 101."

"It is?" He frowned and looked up at her.

"Yeah of course. No point in spending an evening dining with a boring dinner partner."

"Hmm, makes me wonder how my daughter knew that then."

Lorelai covered her mouth with her hand and laughed and Luke couldn't help but smile with her. They chatted easily, she about the inn and he about the diner. When their table was ready neither of them hesitated and he escorted her through the throngs of people with a hand resting on the small of her back.

The clientele was a little more upmarket than the bar restaurant category lent her to believe and the outfit she had chosen was perfect. Most of the women in the bar were wearing skirts and dresses and the men in casual suits. She cast her eye over Luke as he took his seat. The trousers he wore were smooth and looked soft to touch. The shirt almost silken but she knew he wouldn't be one to wear silk without more of an occasion than a first date. He had shaved and she wondered if his skin would be as smooth to touch as his shirt.

The table they were given was in a corner by the window overlooking a back garden with a fountain in the middle. She sat next to the window and he took the only other chair to her left. facing the window.

"Would you like to maybe share an appetizer?" he asked and she tore her eyes away from his chin to look him in the eye.

"Sure, as long as you don't mind eating something deep fried and salty."

"Maybe we should get two."

"Sure, as long as you don't mind sharing."

"Will you eat tomato and avocado bruschetta?" he asked when he perused the menu.

"I'll try about anything once." when she spoke he raised his eyebrows in question and she blushed a little. He enjoyed the reversal of roles and smiled. "Sorry, I didn't mean that to come out sounding so…"

"Dirty?"

"Yeah." She looked back down to her menu and studied it closer. "Oh vegetable tempura! Thats a win."

He allowed her to change the subject. They placed their orders and the waiter took their menus then a lull fell over them both. Luke worried momentarily that it was a painful silence but when he caught her watching him with a crooked smile he realized it was a natural lull and he allowed her to take her time in breaking it.

"So have you always wanted to run a diner?"

"I can't say it was a childhood dream of mine."

"What was your childhood dream?" she rested her elbow on the table and her head in her hand as she watched him and waited for him to speak. He seemed to take a moment to decide if he was going to continue then he took a deep breath, sat back in his chair and spoke.

"To travel."

"Travel?" she seemed genuinely surprised at this answer. It wasn't the typical answer you'd get from a guy who barely moved ten miles his whole life.

"I know," he said to her reaction. "Everyone is so surprised when I say that."

"What happened?"

"Ellie." he said evenly, almost as if he dared her to challenge him.

"I see." though she didn't really and wanted to ask more but it felt more like a 3rd date conversation, over a fire, with a glass of wine. she shook her head and admonished herself for thinking about a 3rd date when the 1st one had barely begun.

Luke watched her battle with her inner thoughts and waited for her to ask him the other questions she wanted to ask but when she didn't he did something he didn't often do, he volunteered the information.

"I was in college when Ellie was born. I was studying engineering. i wanted to travel the world building bridges."

"Wow!"

"I met Ellie's mom, Rachel, in high school and we both went to UConn. Me for engineering, her for arts, photography in particular. We were both juniors when she got pregnant. We thought about… termination…" a dark cloud washed over his featured but as soon as it appeared it was gone. "But in the end we decided to keep the baby. We moved back to Stars Hollow. My father was ill. The diner, was his store."

"You dad owned the diner?"

"Yeah, well it was a hardware store when he ran it. But I turned it into a diner after he died. Rachel went back to UC, and I ran the diner. I planned to go back after Rachel got her degree to finish mine then the three of us could take over the world." He chuckled at their naïveté and shook his head as he swirled his beer around in his glass.

"But she left…" she urged him to continue. Luke nodded. Failed to meet her eyes then lifted his beer and took a long sip. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No it's ok." He waved off her apology. "Rachel left just before Ellie turned one."

"Oh my…" Lorelai looked down. The pure look of hurt and betrayal that crossed his features seemed too intimate to be witnessed.

"She calls on her birthday...sometimes." Luke scoffed and drank more of his beer. "She comes by every six years or so."

"Are you and her…" Lorelai stumbled over her words, a sensation she was not familiar with. "Are you still…"

"What? No. No we're not." Luke put down his beer and looked up at her. "It's in the past. Right now it's just me and Ellie." He hated how those words made it sound so final, like there was no room for anyone else in their lives.

"And you guys seem pretty close…"

"We have our moments. I believe you witnessed some of our finest."

"I caught a few doozies." Lorelai smiled.

Luke sipped his beer and looked at her over the rim of his glass.

"Ellie would kill me if she heard what I was talking about. This is just not first date conversation material is it?"

"Don't ask me, I never was good at first dates."

"I find that hard to believe."

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or a jibe but I'm going to choose to believe it's the former."

"It is."

"But first dates are terrifying." She smiled. "You just want it to be over. Just want to get past the awkwardness and stifled conversation and get to the good stuff."

"The good stuff?"

"The sly looks, the soft smiles, gentle touches and the kiss."

"The kiss?"

"The whole date is a build up to this kiss, this elusive end of night kiss, everything is leading up to it but sometimes you can get to the end and the kiss is terrible or maybe it doesn't even happen."

"Lorelai…"

"And you end up standing outside your own front door disappointed and-"

"Lorelai!"

"And alone and the only thought that populates your brain is the fact that you have to go through this all again to get another chance for a kiss."

"Lorelai, stop!" He reached over to grab her hand then pulled her towards him. He wrapped the other hand around the back of her neck and crushed her lips against his in a kiss. At first his lips were unmoving against hers, simply an action taken to still her words but when he felt her relax against him he relaxed too and soon his lips could move, gentle motions against hers, his fingers stroked her neck and his hand that had hold of hers, intertwined with her fingers.

When her lips parted he pulled away. He wanted more, hell he needed more but this was not the setting to explore those desires. He sat back in his chair and looked at her. Her lips were red and wet from his kisses and her fingers reached up to press them as if she could not believe he had just kissed her.

"There." he said eventually. "Now that it's out of the way you don't need to worry about it for the rest of the date."

"Um, no, no I don't." She brushed her hair behind her ears and looked down for a moment then when she looked back up at him and smiled shyly she found him watching her.

"Sorry," he said eventually. "That was probably out of line. But you were babbling, and I couldn't really think of any other way to shut you up."

"Well it worked."

"I noticed."

The waiter chose that moment to arrive with their appetizers and the tension ebbed away as they shared their food.

"So what about you?" he asked as he sat back and watched her pick through the food on his plate.

"What about me?"

"Tell me how you ended up running a small inn in Stars Hollow."

"It's a simple story really. Girl grows up in overbearing and controlling house in Connecticut. Girl moves as far away as possible to attend college in California. Girl works her way up through the ranks to become assistant manager of an inn in North Carolina, gets an offer of a job in Stars Hollow. Girl moves back to Connecticut."

"So you are from around here?" Luke frowned and sat forward, eager to hear her clarify.

"Not this town no. I grew up in Hartford."

"Oh."

"Oh?" she challenged his reaction and Luke had the good sense to know he was in dangerous territory.

"I mean, oh, nice town." She smiled at his recovery and returned her attention back to the food on his plate. "So your folks are they still in Hartford?"

"Yep." Her short answer was signal enough and Luke decided to drop it. He struggled for a moment to think of something else to say but nothing sprang to mind. And the longer he left it the more stifling the silence became. His eyes darted around the room in search of a safe topic and when he brought his focus back to the table he found her sitting back in her chair watching him carefully. "I never got on with my folks." She sipped her beer and Luke cleared his throat.

"It's ok, you don't have to-"

"It wasn't a deprived childhood. I mean I went to a great school and I wanted for nothing,"

"Seriously, Lorelai," he spoke and reached over to grasp her hand in a tight squeeze but she just squeezed back and continued.

"But my life was not my own. My friends were vetted. Any boys I was allowed to talk to were because of the business opportunities it brought to my father. My mother dressed me. I mean not physically, but she told me what I could wear. I had to attend these cotillions, coming out balls, I was a debutante and had to attend any and all functions my parents deemed necessary."

"Sounds pretty...stifling." He was trying to focus on her words but found his fingers interlocking with hers a helluva distraction.

"I got my GED when I was sixteen, without them knowing. Applied to UofC and used my trust fund to pay for the first 2 years."

"And after that?"

"I worked. I was a maid in a hotel and a waitress in a diner, not unlike Luke's." She smiled at the memory and he sat in silence to wait for her to continue. "When I graduated, up to my eyeballs in debt, I worked two jobs to make ends meet. I ended up in North Carolina when a friend from college opened an Inn a offered me a job that included room and board. A godsend." She made a motion of wiping sweat from her brow. "I worked there for about 5 years and ended up as assistant manager. And that's when I met Mia."

"You met her in North Carolina?"

"She was staying at the inn. We gelled instantly and about two months later she called me and asked me if I was looking for new opportunities. Then badda bing badda boom, I ended up in Stars Hollow having the local diner looney roaring at me on the street for my parking."

Luke blushed and looked down at his lap then lifted his eyes to see her eyebrows wiggle and her smile broaden.

"So do you talk to your folks at all?"

"Yeah I try to keep it civil though my mother is hard work."

"Still trying to control you?"

"Yeah." Lorelai looked wistful for a moment then took her hand out of his and rubbed her eyes.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked. It's none of my business." He moved his cutlery onto his plate if only for something to do with his hands.

"No it's fine Luke. I don't mind." Then after a moment she added. "It's strange though."

"What is?"

"I don't usually...talk about personal stuff with people I just met."

"I know what you mean. I barely even do it with people I've known my whole life." he chuckled at his own admission.

"I guess that's gotta stand for something huh…" she looked at him expectantly.

"Yeah, I guess it does."

Their eyes locked and remained that way as the waiter cleared the table and refilled their water glasses. When he left the air around them seemed to be electric. Neither of them were willing to move, or break eye contact and for the longest moment they just stared and smiled.

The rest of the dinner was spent with companionable chatter. They ate and shared food, they argued about dessert, Lorelai wanting Luke to get something so she could have some, and Luke wanting nothing at all. When he caved and ordered sorbet she teased him and said he needn't have bothered but ate half of it anyway. There was a minor scuffle over the bill but Luke won out in the end, using her own words against her she she had argued with Mia. He asked if she wanted to stay at the bar for a drink and when she shook her head to decline he felt a pang of disappointment that this date was nearing an end.

Until out on the street when she slipped her hand into his, clasped his elbow with her other hand and pulled his arm tight against her and suggested they take a walk by the waterfront. Luke looked down at her and smiled then nodded and walked with her towards the pier.

They walked in silence through the well lit and festive streets then crossed the road to walk down the pier. When she shivered he draped his arm over her shoulder and pulled her in close but when she shivered again he slipped off his jacket and put it over her then held her against his body again.

"Won't you be cold?" she asked as she leaned into him, one hand holding the jacket closed, the other snaking out to rest on his chest. He smiled and shook his head and led her to the end of the pier. When they reached the barrier with nothing before them but the ocean no sound save for the lapping water on the pier struts he leaned his back against the rail and pulled her in for a hug.

"This is quite possibly," he kissed the top of her head and rested his chin there. "The best first date I've ever had."

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment." she teased him and he was beginning to recognize the different lilts in her voice.

"You guess?" He held her back to look down at her face.

"Well it depends on how many first dates you've had. I mean if you have had say 50-"

"50!"

"Then this being the best would be saying something." She chuckled and snaked her arms around his waist to pull herself against him again. "But if you have only had 3...then well… I guess the numbers speak for themselves." She chuckled and he tightened his hold on her to feel her vibrating against him. "So...which is it?"

"It's not 50. Not even close."

"So...3?"

"Maybe a little higher, though...not much," he admitted softly, speaking into her hair as if the muffled sound was a secret. "What about you?"

"Too many first dates. Not many second ones though."

"Idiots." His arms tightened around her.

"Huh?"

"Now that you have let me take you on a first date. There is nothing that could stop me from getting a second one with you."

"Confident of that?" she tipped her head to look up at him with an arched eyebrow.

"Pretty confident."

He lowered his head and kissed her forehead. Then bolder, filled with the thrill of holding her against him he lowered further, tipped his head to one side and kissed her lips. She acquiesced immediately stood up a little straighter so he didn't need to crane his neck, tipped her head in the opposite direction and parted her lips. When his tongue slipped past and met hers they both moaned and tightened their grip on each other. At first his tongue moved slow, almost matching the rhythm of the water beneath them, but as the heat and desire coursed through them his ministrations sped up. His hands moved from her back to her ass. One came up her spine to cup the back of her head and he parted his legs around her to pull her in even closer.

When he felt himself stirring and realized she would feel it too he started to withdraw but she held fast and didn't let him. Her hand circled his throat, stroked his neck while the other drew hard circles in the small of his back, pressing him to her. When another shock of desire raced through his body and made his cock twitch again he dragged his lips off her and held her at arm's length.

"Geez…" was all he could manage and the sight of her before him, looking at him through thick lashes, her lips wet, glistening from their kiss, more so when her tongue appeared to lick them and she smiled, he was ready to pull her back against him for round 2. "We...um, we should…"

Lorelai smiled as he stammered his way through a half sentence. She moved her hand up from his neck to cup his cheek then let the other one cup the other cheek and pulled him in for a quick sharp kiss.

"C'mon burger boy, it's freezing out here." She took his hand and twirled around to start walking back up the pier. Luke quickly fell into step beside her and she lifted his hand to drape his arm over her shoulder then snaked an arm around his waist. He kissed the side of her head and pulled her in closer as they walked.

They drove back in near silence but he was ok with that considering she had sat next to him in the truck, her head on his shoulder, her hand on his thigh, both of her feet on the seat beside her with her shoes kicked off on the floor beneath her. It was an image that Luke was surreptitiously studying for later inspection and one he was sure never to forget.

He drove to her house. Climbed out and helped her out of the truck then walked hand in hand to her porch. She opened the door and turned back to face him.

"I had a wonderful time." Her smile was wide and genuine while still somehow shy and Luke felt his heart add a few extra beats at the sight of it.

"Me too." he took both of her hands in his and stepped closer. "And I want to take you out again."

"You do huh?" she teased.

"If you'll let me."

"I think we can come to some sort of agreement." He bent down to kiss her and felt her chuckling against her.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked, her lips still brushing his as she spoke.

"No...well yes, I want to, but no I shouldn't. I better get home, to Ellie."

"Of course." Lorelai tried not to show her disappointment but it was all too clear on her face.

"I really do want to…" he said and he cupped her face in a gesture mimicking hers from earlier and kissed her though this kiss was not short like hers, it was deep and long, wet and hot. He turned her towards the door and walked her backwards until they were over the threshold enough for him to kick the door closed behind him. He circled her waist and lifted her off the ground, all the while keeping their lips connected. her hands circled his neck and held him in place and she sighed wantonly into his mouth as he released his grip and she slid to the floor, her body dragging tantalizingly against his. "Sorry...I thought...neighbors." Lorelai chuckled. "This is a very small town, but with very big gossips."

"I get it." she patted his arm.

"And I really should go." His grip on her released further and he stepped back so their bodies were no longer touching.

"I get that too." She smiled up at him and he knew she understood.

"So maybe we could go see a movie or something?"

"I'd like that."

"How about Thursday. You free?"

"I'm free."

"Great. See you Thursday then."

"Yep."

"Well probably before Thursday but see you then then too."

Lorelai laughed and he sighed and frowned as his own jumbled words echoed in his head. He rolled his eyes and stepped back but walked into the door making her laugh harder.

"Yeah, I really need to go. Looks like my cool potion is wearing off." He opened the door and stepped onto the porch. "Good night Lorelai." he smiled.

"Goodnight."

He waved then pulled the door closed and walked back to his truck. "Hold your shit together Danes. five more minutes and you'll be home free, then you can be a clumsy ass for the rest of the night."

He climbed into his truck and reversed out of her yard, hoping against all hope not to run over her trash can or the neighbor's cat. He made it home in one piece and slowly climbed the stairs to the apartment. He expected Ellie to be in bed but when he opened the door and saw her sitting cross legged on the couch, reading a book and clearly waiting for him, he realized he should have known better.

"Well?" she asked immediately.

"What?"

"Dad!" She slapped her own thighs and bounced up and down on the sofa as he crossed the room and sat next to her with a wide smile on his face.

"It was good."

"Just good?"

"It was great."

"Only great."

"Ellie! What do you want me to say?"

"Tell me all about it. Not just your usual monosyllabic phrases that tell me nothing!"

He looked at his daughter and smiled and she knew then without doubt that the date was a success.

"It was fantastic. I had a great time. The restaurant was perfect, afterwards we went for a walk on the pier then i took her home."

"Did you kiss?" He only lifted an eyebrow at that question but that alone gave her her answer. "Are you meeting her again?"

"I assume I will, Stars Hollow is a small town." he teased then lifted his arms to block her from slapping him.

"Dad!"

"We're going out on Thursday, to see a movie."

"A movie? You're not a movie guy."

"She likes movies, I can be a movie guy."

Ellie shook her head laughing. "You really like her huh?"

"Yeah, she seems…" his words trailed off as the memory of their kiss on the pier washed over him.

"Oh god!" Ellie covered her face with her hands and started to laugh.

"What?"

"You're going to be unbearable." She reached over and ruffled his hair then stood up. "I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight honey."

He watched Ellie leave then let his head fall back onto the back of the couch and let the date reply before him.

Lorelai walked into the inn and made a beeline for the kitchen. She poured herself a coffee and nudged Sookie then walked out to the back porch and sat on the bench to wait for her to join her.

"What has you in so early? Your shift doesn't begin for another hour."

"Do you have a few moments to sit and chat with me?"

"Ohhh...you have gossip!" Sookie danced over and sat next to Lorelai clapping her hands with excitement.

"I went on a date last night."

"With Luke!" Sookie practically screamed.

"How did you know?" Lorelai looked at her in shock at her guess.

"Oh please, I saw you guys the last week when he was at the inn. I practically had to hose you two down. Tell me everything!"

Lorelai laughed and didn't even try to hide her blush. She started off telling Sookie about her outfit then minute by minute, broke down the date for her including the kiss at the pier and again at her house. She kept Luke's personal stories to the bare minimum, but spared no detail when speaking of her own, having already gone through the nitty gritty with Sookie over a couple of bottles of wine. When she finished speaking Sookie was holding the edge of her apron in tight bunches against her chest and she sighed in delight.

"Oh my god...it sounds amazing!"

"It was."

"And you already have a second date lined up."

"Yep."

"Oh! This is so exciting!"

They sat on the porch dissecting the date until the time came when they had to part for work. Lorelai went through the motions at work struggling to keep focused on her work, all the while allowing her mind to wander at the feel of his hands on her back, his fingers in her hair, his lips on hers. She sighed, shook her head and refocused her thoughts, again.

Finally when the day ended she slung her bag over her shoulder and made her way out to the Jeep. She climbed in and started to drive through town but when she came to the junction that would steer her either to her home or to his diner she hesitated.

"Too soon?" she asked herself aloud, her fingers drumming on the steering wheel. "What's the rule, 3 days?" She rolled her eyes at the thought of lasting three days without a coffee from his diner and instead turned towards the left and parked in the town square.

She climbed out and looked across at the diner. It was well lit and half full. She could see Ellie in there clearing tables and delivering food but Luke was nowhere to be seen. Lorelai hesitated once again then stood firm, her feet planted on the curb, as she took a few steadying breaths and decided to go for it. But before she could go for it she heard her name being called out.

"Hey Lorelai."

At the sound of his voice she whirled around in shock to see Luke standing a few feet behind her, leaning back on the bonnet of her car, watching her carefully.

"Luke!" her hand flew up to her chest as if she could steady her erratic heartbeat from the outside. "You scared me."

"Sorry, you seemed to be in a bit of a trance. I didn't mean to startle you." He had a crooked smirk on his face that irritated her, more so at the thought that he had caught her gearing herself up to see him.

"I was just waiting for a gap in the traffic so I could cross the road."

Luke looked up and down the road either side of the street and noted with an arched eyebrow the lack of cars moving on the street. "Traffic, yeah."

"So what has you out here and not in the diner?" she asked and she forced her body to relax and took a step closer to him.

"I was talking to Ms Patty, arranging food for a kids party at the weekend."

"Oh, you cater too?"

"Not usually."

"Just special occasions?"

"Something like that," he admitted cryptically not wanting to go any deeper as he leaned up against her car. "So...were you gearing yourself up to come in and see me?" he let his smile curve his lips as he watched a slight blush taint her cheeks.

"I was arguing with myself if I need another coffee. I've probably already had too much today."

"You have a coffee intake limit?" He chuckled. "I didn't think that was possible."

Lorelai shrugged. This was unfamiliar territory for her. She was usually so confident and sure of herself when it came to men. She was usually able to hold her own, more, when they talked but this banter seemed to be more one sided than usual and Luke seemed to be enjoying it more than she. The nerves swirling around her body was causing her to stumble on her words, make her thoughts disappear and seemed to make her lose control of her knees. She looked up to him and he was looking at her as if waiting for a response, and she realized he had asked her something.

"Sorry?"

"Do you want to come back to the diner? Get your fix?"

"Um no, I better be getting home."

"Oh, ok." He looked disappointed and straightened up off her car then before the thought could disappear he stepped closer to her and took her hand. "I had a great time last night."

"Me too," she uttered with a relieved smile. "I really did too." then cursed her lack of command over the english language just then.

"I'm really looking forward to seeing you on Thursday."

She nodded. This time not trusting herself to speak coherently as their fingers intertwined and his thumb drew soft circles in the palm of her hand.

"But you should swing by the diner, for coffee, or dinner. Hell we serve lunch and breakfast too." Lorelai smiled. "So...see you around?"

Lorelai nodded and when he leaned in closer to press a gentle kiss to her cheek she leaned into his lips willing him to drag his lips to hers but knowing while standing in the town square he would do his utmost to resist her. He squeezed her hand in response to her gentle movements to show her he was feeling the same then pulled away and hurried back to the diner. Lorelai watched him leave then climbed into her car and drove home.

When Luke stood behind the counter and picked up an order pad from the shelf beneath it Ellie came over and leaned on the counter in front of him.

"What was goin' on out there mister?"

"Hmm?"

"Canoodling in the street in broad daylight?"

"It was a kiss on her cheek."

"Why Luke Danes, I do believe you are blushing!" Ellie squealed in delight as he poked her ribs in that ticklish spot she had since she was a toddler.

"Get back to work!"

"Slave driver!"

"Offspring."

They shared a smile then turned their attention back to their customers.

Thursday could not come quick enough for him. She came into the diner for breakfast on Tuesday and for a late coffee that evening but he missed her at lunch time on Wednesday and spent Thursday counting down the hours. They had arranged to go to the 8 pm movie in the bookstore cinema and he offered to pick her up but she had insisted on meeting at the diner. He closed the doors just after six-thirty and raced up to the apartment to shower.

Ellie was studying in her room when he dried off and dressed, this time more casually for a date at the cinema. He wore a faded pair of light blue jeans and a red henley top under a black and red checkered shirt. He slipped on his boots and looked at himself in the mirror. He forewent the shave this time and instead ran his hand over the three day growth. He brushed his fingers through his hair and instinctively reached out for his cap but hesitated a moment then tossed it back onto his dresser. He brushed his teeth, slapped on some aftershave then gripped the sink and took a few deep breaths.

"Relax. the hard part is over." He rolled his eyes at his own reflection then went out to the living room to grab his keys and wallet. "Ellie, I'm going to wait for Lorelai in the diner."

"Wait!" He heard her scrambling off her bed and her bedroom door flung open. "Don't you think you should invite this young lady up so I can meet her?"

"You've already met her."

"Not since you started dating."

"Ellie-"

"Didn't we just last week talk about dating and how you wanted to meet anyone I was interested in dating?" Ellie pursed her hands on her hips and looked at him sternly. "Now I let it slide for your first date considering how nervous you were but I believe the time has come-"

"Ellie, not tonight."

"I see. So what we're dealing with here is double standards."

Luke stood by the door, his hand poised on the handle to pull it open. He didn't want to traipse Lorelai around his apartment in front of his daughter, hell he didn't want her seeing where he lived quite yet, he wasn't ready for that revelation. But he could see the look of interest in Ellie's eyes even past the mock stern tone she was displaying.

"Okay, how about next week I invite her over for dinner."

"In the diner?"

"No. up here." He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll cook something for the three of us and we can hang out up here."

"Okay, that would be an acceptable compromise." He squeezed her shoulder and smiled then hurried down to the diner. Seeing as they were just going to the cinema down the road he left his coat upstairs. He walked behind the counter and started a fresh pot of coffee, knowing she would like a cup when she got here. He wondered briefly if they were at the greeting kiss stage yet. If she would protest if he kissed her when she got here, or if she would initiate a kiss. He was weighing up the pros and cons when he heard the soft knock on the door behind him. He turned and smiled at the sight of her peeking through the slat blinds then hurried over and opened it to usher her in. He was disappointed when she didn't tip her face up to him for a kiss as she stepped by him and was only slightly more disappointed in himself for not kissing her.

"Hey, you want a coffee before we leave?"

"Oh god yeah!" she said laughing and she perched herself on one of the high stools as he poured the coffee into a to go cup for her, fixed a lid on it and passed it across the counter to her.

"Ready?"

"Just need to make one more pit stop if that's ok."

"Sure." He followed her to the door and held it open for her but before she could go out onto the steps he pulled her arm back to make her face him and lowered his head to capture her lips in an impossibly soft caressing kiss. Only a little more than a peck, he pulled away almost as fast as he connected their lips but held her in position and looked down at her fluttering eyes. "Sorry, I just wanted to…"

"Kiss me?" she finished for him.

"Yeah, but I was thinking about it all day and I was wondering if I would get up the nerve to do it when you got here, then I chickened out and I was...mad at myself."

"So that was an angry kiss?" she chuckled.

"No. It was an 'I'm not going to be afraid to kiss Lorelai Gilmore' kiss." He smiled then lowered his head and kissed her again.

"I could get used to this." Her lips moved against his as she spoke.

"Good." He pressed his lips to hers once more then straightened and ushered her out onto the street.

They walked towards the cinema but Lorelai detoured into Doose's market and bought several different packets of candy. She carried them with glee as they walked to the cinema where Luke bought two tickets and held the door open for her.

"So this is a book shop?"

"It's a library."

"And a cinema."

"At night yeah it's a cinema."

"Does it always show classics?"

"I dunno."

"Oh popcorn!"

"But you have the candy…"

"Candy but not popcorn." She steered him towards the concession stand and urged him to buy a large tub then let him carry it and steered him to the front row where the large red couch was. As soon as they sat she dipped her hand into the popcorn and took a handful. Luke held it steady and watched her eat single kernels one by one then rip into a bag of candy and do the same with colorful gummi bears. "So have you seen this movie?" She asked and snuggled up against his side.

"Um…" Luke had to struggle to think of the name of this movie and glanced down at the tickets in his hand to see. "No, I don't think I have."

"Oh man are you in for a scare."

"Scare?" He looked down at the ticket again. "I thought this was about camping?" He had asked Ellie about the movie and she mentioned it was about a group of friends who went camping but got lost. "Ellie said it was a documentary."

"She did?" Lorelai covered her mouth with her hands and stifled her laughter. "Luke, the Blair Witch Project is one of the most successful horror movies of all time."

"Horror?" he shifted uncomfortably in his chair and glanced up at the screen to check if it had started yet.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." She gripped his arm and pulled it closer to her so his hand fell between her knees. He didn't like horror movies. he didn't see the point in forcing yourself into a state of fear when there was already so much stuff out there willing to bring fear into your life unbidden. But now, sitting on this couch, with Lorelai practically pressing his arm between her breasts, and his hand dangling between her legs, his fingers brushing her inner thigh, he could see the appeal.

The movie started and he settled into his position, relishing her warmth. his other hand held the popcorn on his lap and at one point, as she neared the end of the tub she leaned closer, brushed her breasts along his arm and tightened her legs on his hand and whispered in his ear.

"There better just be popcorn in this tub."

It took him a minute to realize what she was actually saying and when he caught on he felt a hot blush rise up from his neck. He ducked his head but it was no use, she was already watching him and delighted in it. He rolled his eyes at her focused his mind back on the movie and moments later she was watching it too. She rested her head on his shoulder and he relaxed against her. his fingers stroked her leg in idle patterns until the next jump scare in the movie made him grip her thigh tightly and she yelped out.

"God sorry…!" He rubbed the spot he just pinched but she was laughing and patted his arm.

"Don't worry about it. You can kiss it better later."

Her words bounced around his mind, the actual meaning and action behind what she meant sank in and he felt his fingers stroke her leg a little harder. He tried to keep his mind on the movie but not so much that he would get scared again and instead let his mind wander to the sensation of her warm leg under his hand. Finally the movie ended and though he was happy that there was no longer a threat on the screen in front of him he hated the thought that it meant he could no longer languish against her. They watched the credits huddled together and when the lights came up and the movie was stopped they turned to see the place was empty.

"I guess we should leave." She stood up and stretched and he couldn't help himself when he saw how her tee shirt rose up her body showing him a strip of her skin he reached out and dragged his fingertips across her midriff. "Oh!" She giggled and squirmed under his touch but when she didn't bat his hand away he was emboldened to continue.

He stood up next to her and let his other hand touch her skin. his fingers on her waist stroked her softly then as one moved to the small of her back the other made slow soft circles up her side, up and down over her ribs as her hands connected at the back of his neck.

"Did I tell you how good you look tonight?" he said softly. She shook her head and smiled. "You look amazing."

"Why thank you. You clean up pretty good yourself."

The hand that rested on her back pulled her a little closer and she stepped in between his legs so their hips were touching then lowered his face to kiss her. At first it was a simple kiss, his lips pressing gently against hers then he tipped his head, dragged his tongue across her lips to gain entry and when she granted it he pressed his chest against hers as he lapped his tongue around her mouth, wallowing in the hot wet sensation he found there. The kiss seemed to last forever and he wanted it to last forever more but an insistent coughing from someone standing behind them made him pull away and look over her shoulder. Lorelai giggled and pressed her face into the crook of his shoulder.

"Kirk…" Luke said through gritted teeth.

"The movie is over!"

"Give us a minute."

"I have to get home and feed my cat."

"I'll lock up."

"Taylor would kill me."

"Geez…" Luke let his hands trail away from Lorelai's skin and looked down at her to see her smiling with mirth.

"C'mon, I'll walk you home." He took her hand in his and led her out of the cinema and through the square. Only when they were halfway there did he slow down. "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it." She squeezed his hand. "Did you enjoy the movie?"

"I enjoyed watching the movie with you." he looked down at her with a sideways smile.

"I enjoyed watching you watch the movie."

Luke chuckled. "Documentary. I'm gonna kill Ellie."

"Well it kind of was a documentary."

Luke lifted an eyebrow at her and she smiled, lifted his arm and tucked herself against him under it. "Speaking of Ellie...she um, would like to have you over for dinner next week."

"She would?"

"I would. We both would."

"At the diner?"

"No. In our home." he said eventually, not realizing how hard it was going to be for him to utter that phrase. "I'll cook."

"Sounds great."

"How is Wednesday? Are you free on Wednesday?"

"Sure, what's for dinner?" she poked his chest when she asked.

"I dunno yet. I'll think of something. Something special."

They reached her garden and slowly made their way up the path to her porch. She fumbled for her keys and opened the door, all the while holding one of his hands and started to pull him in, all without saying a word but she was met with resistance.

"Don't you want to come in?" she was already inside the house and dropped her bag on the table behind the door. Luke leaned on the door frame and smiled.

"Oh I want to. Believe me, I want to."

"But?"

"But I don't think I should." he ducked his head away from her knowing gaze then lifted it with a rueful smile.

"Luke?"

"I can't just think about what I want. I need to think about Ellie. And what all this means for her." The words sounded stifled, heavy and awkward around his tongue. "I feel like this...us, whatever it is we're becoming, I feel like it's something I'm going to want to hold onto. And for that to happen, I want to do all this properly."

"I understand." she rested a hand on his chest and he covered it with one of his own.

"I don't want you to have to understand. I want you to…" he let out a short laugh. "I just want you." With his hands bracing either side of the door frame he leaned in and kissed her hungrily but before it could become too heated he pulled away. "Dinner next week? I want you to meet Ellie properly."

"I can't wait."

"Good night Lorelai Gilmore."

"Good night Luke Danes."

Luke blew a lungful of air over his own face and let his eyes wander over her body without even trying to hide his interest. "I'm leaving now." he said without moving as his eyes lingered over her waist and the strip of skin showing there. "Any minute now."

"You don't seem to be moving."

"I am...just really slowly."

"Get outta here you tease."

"Tease?" his eyes shot up to hers and they connected in blue sparks and before he could rethink his plan of action he released the door frame, stepped into her foyer and grabbed her in a tight hungry kiss. One hand cupped the back of her neck, the other trailed down her back to her ass, over her cheek to her thigh to drape her leg over his hip as he walked backwards and pressed her to the wall behind her. He pressed his body against hers, his hips moved in time with his tongue, leaving no doubt in her mind exactly how much he wanted her when she felt his growing erection press against her, even through the denim they were both wearing. She grabbed his shoulders, his arms, his hair, anything she could get purchase on to grind against him and he moaned into her mouth when she hit his groin just so.

He wanted to pull her pants off, drop his enough to release his cock and press it into her as far as it could reach but all too soon his senses came crashing back and he felt his hips and tongue slow down. She whimpered at the loss of friction and tried to pull him back against her but his mind was made up now and he slowly dropped her leg and stepped back to hold her at arms length.

"You don't know the spell you've cast over me Lorelai Gilmore."

"Clearly it's not powerful enough."

"Oh it's plenty powerful, trust me." He let her go and walked backwards towards the door and when she took a step to follow him he waggled a finger at her. "No! Stay there, don't come near me!"

She smiled and twirled a stray strand of hair around her finger then cocked her hips just so and made his eyes roll into the back of his head before he turned and hurried out the door. Luke dry washed his face as he walked across her yard and decided he would need to take a few laps around the block before going back to the apartment lest he have to answer some very unsavory questions from Ellie.

When he was sufficiently cooled down he went home and climbed the stairs in a slow languid speed. He opened the main door and turned to close it behind him, surprised at the darkness that greeted him. He locked up and tip toed through the kitchen to get to his room when he noticed a large green duffel bag on the floor by the couch. His mind reeled at the familiarity of the bag but he couldn't place it. Before his brain had a chance to kick in he heard Ellie's bedroom door open and he turned to see his daughter hurry over to him and engulf him in a bear hug.

"Mom is home!" she said in a stage whisper.

"What?"

"She got here about an hour ago. Isn't it great?!" he looked down at the pure look of delight in Ellie's face and forced a smile to curve across his own lips.

"Yeah honey, it's great."

"She is in the shower. I set up the couch for her. It's okay that I asked her to stay right?"

"Of course it is honey, of course it is."

Ellie squeezed him again then tip toed back to her room and shut the door behind her. Luke pulled out a chair from the kitchen table and sat down with a heavy sigh, a complete contrast to the light footed feeling he had not ten minutes ago.

"God dammit," he muttered to himself.

"I guess you are not as excited to see me as Ellie is." He turned to see Rachel standing in the bathroom doorway clad in nothing but one of his shirts.

"Jesus Rachel, what are you wearing?"

"Sorry, I need to do some laundry. You don't mind do you?"

"I'd rather you didn't."

"Should I…" she gripped the bottom of the shirt and started to pull it up but Luke waved her off.

"No! It's fine. Wear it. Get your laundry done." He looked her up and down. She had clearly been traveling in some place warm, as was evidenced by her deep all over tan. She was still wafer thin but he knew from experience it was a size that belied the strength she possessed. Her hair was shorter than it was last time. Her dirty blonde curls coming to just below her ears in their usual unruly way and her eyes sparkling with mischief just as they always did. "So how long are you here for this time?"

"Nice Luke. I only got here an hour ago and already you are asking when I'm leaving?"

"Just like to be prepared."

"Maybe I'll be staying this time."

"Maybe not."

"I dunno." She shrugged as she strolled over to the couch and dropped onto it, letting the shirt trail up enough so she could draw on her stomach and Luke caught a glimpse of a pair of deep red panties before looking up to the ceiling. "I just finished an assignment in Africa. I think I could do with some home rest and good cooking."

"Home?" Luke scoffed. "This is not your home Rachel. It never was."

"Luke that's not fair, I grew up in Stars Hollow too."

"You know what, I'm tired. Too tired for this conversation. Again."

"Ellie said you were on a date. Who was she?"

"None of your business." he walked across the room towards his bedroom. "Goodnight." he called out before resolutely shutting the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Luke spent the night on his back staring up at the ceiling cursing his luck. It had been three years since Rachel's last visit and longer than that since he had any interest in letting his eyes roam. And then the moment he lowered his barriers, let himself look around, touch and feel something other than just his own loneliness, she comes barging in and dispels the sensation. He closed his eyes over and let himself bask in the memory of Lorelai's leg draped over his hip, her crotch grinding against him to find that sweet spot. He felt his cock twitch and let his hand trail down his torso and under the band of his underpants to stroke it.

He hummed at the sensation as his grip tightened and licked his lips in the hopes he could taste her kiss off them. He wanted to grip himself tighter, stroke himself faster but the sound of someone moving around in the living room made him still. He held his breath and listened to the heavy footfall that he knew wasn't Ellie. It approached his bedroom and a soft knock preceded the door opening slowly. Luke tried to resettle his blankets and was sitting up a bit when Rachel entered.

"Hey."

"What are you doin in here Rachel?" meaning not just his room, but his apartment, his life.

She closed the door softly behind her and walked over to the bed to sit on the edge. She was still wearing only his shirt and a pair of panties. Luke tried not to look and instead focused on the hairline on her forehead. "I wanted to talk to you before Ellie got up, and I know you are an early riser." She glanced down at the bunched up blankets arranged on his lap. "In more ways than one," she said with a smirk. She reached over and went to iron out the creases on the blankets there but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her away. She laughed menacingly and let him push her back.

"Don't."

"Oh Luke, you used to be so playful in the morning."

"What do you want Rachel?"

"Same thing you want."

"I highly doubt that."

"C'mon Luke, there is no reason this visit has to be so formal!"

"So it's a visit?"

"Its whatever you want it to be."

"Over." he said shortly and he let go of her wrist and pulled himself up the bed to rest his back against the headboard. The blankets were still bunched on his lap but with Rachel sitting cross legged on the edge of the bed next to him, her proprietary smirk on her lips as she looked him over, all desire was washed out of his system.

"Really?"

"It was Ellie's birthday a few weeks ago."

"I know."

"Oh, I wasn't sure. You never rang."

"I knew I was coming home so I didn't see the point."

"Home?"

"You know what I mean."

"So you didn't see the point in ringing your daughter on her birthday?" he said as he crossed his arms over his chest and fixed her with a cold stare.

"Don't put it that way Luke."

"Oh, there is another way to put it?"

"Can you stop attacking me for one minute?"

"Can you think of someone else for one second?" She looked down at her fingers on her lap and let them interlock and twist together. Luke instantly felt a wave of guilt wash over him but he had learned to quickly follow this wave with one of anger. "For god's sake Rach…" Luke pulled the sheet off himself and got off the bed on the opposite side. He didn't care that he was wearing nothing but his underwear and knew she was watching as he crossed the room. he felt trapped and vulnerable under that sheet with her wearing next to nothing and sitting so close. He grabbed his jeans from the night before and quickly pulled them on then the red henley shirt and pulled that over his head too. He inhaled deeply and took strength in the slight waft of Lorelai's perfume.

"Cover it up Luke, just keep covering it up." She smiled and turned on the bed, taking the spot he had just vacated.

"Don't get comfortable," he warned as he grabbed a pair of socks from the drawer and sat at the end of the bed to pull them on.

"So...tell me about your date last night."

"No."

"Is that who you were thinking of this morning?" she grinned and let her eyes fall to his crotch.

"I forgot how vulgar you were. Thanks for reminding me." He reached for his boots and pulled them on then tightened the laces to tie them.

"Wasn't so long ago when you liked it."

He felt the bed move behind him and looked over his shoulder to see her crawling towards him on all fours.

"Really? Seems like a distant memory."

"Not that distant." She rested her hands on his shoulders and let her head lean against the side of his.

"Distant enough." Luke stood up and made her hands drop away from him, then turned to look down at her. "I don't know what you think is going to happen here. But there is nothing between us." he gestured between them with his hands. "You can't come back and expect to pick up where you left off. Not with me anyway."

"Luke-"

"If you really want to make amends, its not me you should be trying with. Ellie should be your main focus here."

"You know I love Ellie."

"Do you?"

"Luke!" She straightened up and rested her hands on her hips.

"Fix it, Rach." He turned on his heel and walked out of the room, leaving her behind him in a shadow of anger.

He went to the bathroom and cleaned up, brushed his teeth and washed his face then patted himself dry and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He tried to punch down the guilt that was foaming in his gut but it kept bubbling up. Maybe he didn't need to be as gruff with her as he was but it was the only way he knew to keep his distance. He didn't want to get sucked into another Rachel sponsored roller coaster.

He shook his head and walked out of the bathroom. She was standing at the counter making toast, still clad in his shirt. He shook his head and grabbed his keys then walked to the door without another word.

"See ya later!" she called after him as he closed the door behind him and descended the stairs to the diner.

Luke focused on getting the diner ready for the day. Setting up the tables, prepping the kitchen then working with Caesar to get the breakfast rush over and done with. He didn't expect Ellie to come down for breakfast as per their usual school day routine, not when Rachel was upstairs, but he still couldn't help the pang of disappointment when she breezed through in time to run across to school with nothing but a perfunctory wave and greeting.

When Rachel came down a few hours later he was happy to see she was wearing more than just his shirt. Though she was still wearing that. She had it tucked into her jeans and buttoned loosely so it hung open enough to show the black tank she was wearing beneath. She sat at the counter, and leaned forward to smile at him.

"What does a girl have to do to get a coffee round here?"

"Simply ask."

"Coffee?"

"To go?" he said but he had already pulled a to go cup out for her.

"Trying to get rid of me?"

"Thought you had a long list of things to do." He fixed a lid to the cup and slid it to her.

"Oh?"

"You know, find a place to stay, get the laundry done, buy something for Ellie for her birthday."

"Oh Luke, you are so subtle!" She lifted the coffee to her lips and sipped then closed her eyes and sighed. "Still make the best coffee ever though." She swirled on her stool and started to walk to the door. She held it open and flicked her hair over her shoulder. "See ya later hot stuff!" she called back and walked out almost knocking over Lorelai in the process.

"Oh sorry!" Lorelai grabbed her arms to stop them both from falling.

"Oh! God I'm so sorry!" Rachel said as she steadied herself and stepped back.

"Gravity got the better of you there huh!"

"Gravity and distraction, never a good combination."

Lorelai smiled and looked over this affable stranger for the first time. There was something about her she couldn't quite put her finger on. Something familiar but studying her face she recognized nothing. "No, I've fallen victim to the ills of gravity before."

"Well, sorry about that, I'll try to resist the gravitational pull of the pavement."

"Keep safe."

They walked around each other and Lorelai stepped into the diner. Luke who was standing behind the counter watching their exchange in terror was staring at her with wide eyes as she approached.

"Hey," she said as she slipped onto the stool Rachel had just vacated, with a smile that faltered when she caught the expression on his face. "What's up?" she asked carefully.

"Um, nothing. Hey. Coffee?"

"Yeah, sure."

He grabbed a mug and poured out a coffee for her then pulled the order pad out of the front of his jeans. "Eating today?"

"I'm not really hungry…" he started to put his order pad back but she grabbed his wrist. "Oh hey not so fast."

"Thought you weren't hungry."

"I said not really hungry...so just a little peckish." He tried to smile and looked down at her fingers circling his wrist. "So how about some pancakes."

"Small stack?"

"Well…"

"Medium?"

"Hmmm…"

"Large stack."

"With a side of bacon."

He smiled, wrote down the order and went to the kitchen to place it on the rack. He watched Caesar take it and whistle as he started to get it ready.

"Hey, you look different." he turned to her and watched as her eyes looked him up and down. "What is it…"

"Hmm?" He approached her again and rubbed the counter down with a rag.

"You look different."

"Oh my god!" She snapped her fingers and pointed at him. "You're not wearing any flannel!"

Luke looked down at himself and realized only then that in his hurry to get out of his apartment and away from Rachel he was only wearing his red long sleeve top and jeans with the front of his top tucked in from his order pad placement.

"Oh I uh I was in a rush this morning."

"Slept in?"

"Yeah."

Luke grabbed the coffee pot and walked the room refilling everyone's cups. Some of whom hadn't ordered coffee. He cleared the empty tables and wiped them down. He went into the store room and needlessly counted some boxes then came back to the front to see Caesar delivering Lorelai's plate to her. She took the plate with a smile and smothered the stack in maple syrup before tucking in. Luke watched from the side as she ate and shook her head in time with whatever music was playing in her head. He wanted to walk over to her and kiss her. A simple kiss would suffice he thought, but as the memory of their recent kisses surfaced he realized it probably wouldn't suffice at all.

He went to the till and took payment from the customers who were standing there then cleared their tables before resuming his position behind the counter just as she finished eating.

"Good?"

"Mmm Hmm." she swallowed the last bite and finished her coffee also. "So good. I'm going to put on so much weight living in this town…"

Luke smiled and took her plate then turned back in time to see Rachel approaching from the other side of the street.

"Lorelai, I need to talk to you." he said suddenly.

"Oh? Whats up?"

"Not now. Can I call round later?"

"Um, sure." She frowned at him. He took her empty cup and placed it into the kitchen then filed a to go cup with more coffee and secured a lid. "Nothing serious I hope...is everything ok?"

"What time will you be home from work?" he asked as he passed her the coffee ignoring her question.

"About 6ish."

"Okay, I'll see you then." he smiled tightly.

"Oh, ok then." she had the distinct feeling she was being ushered out and when she put her hands into her purse to pay he waved her off. "Alright...see you later."

Lorelai turned to walk out and got to the door at the same time as Rachel. She pulled it open and Rachel stumbled in with a gasp.

"Oh gosh!" Rachel said with a little laugh. "You! We have got to stop meeting like this."

Lorelai smiled and stepped aside to let Rachel in. "Don't mind me, I'm just trying to earn my eagle scout badges."

"Which one is this?"

"Consistently startle a member of the community!"

Rachel laughed. "Oh I got that one years ago." she cast her eyes over to where Luke was trying and failing not to watch and winked at him.

"One more scare for me to go, so you better watch out."

Rachel stepped aside to let Lorelai out and Lorelai looked over her shoulder to wave at Luke but halted at the look on his face. His eyes were wide open, his lips were but a thin line across his mouth and his hands were flat on the counter as he watched them both.

Lorelai frowned and a bubble of worry trembled in her belly. She lifted her eyebrows at him and offered him a smile but his attention was now focused on someone else. Lorelai stepped out of the diner and walked along the street but looked in the window in time to see the stranger she had just greeted wave at Luke and walk behind the curtain towards his apartment.

She wanted to stop walking, press her face to the window and get a closer look at the exchange but it was clear Luke was trying to get rid of her, trying to get rid of her before the other woman walked in. He hadn't quite succeeded but she didn't want to charge back in there now and demand answers. Well, she realized with a frustrated sigh, she wanted nothing more than to do that but she resisted and walked back to work.

At the independence inn Lorelai moved through the motions with a distracted air. When Sookie was finished the dinner prep and everything was running smoothly she came out ot the reception to see Lorelai still behind the counter.

"Hey honey, what are you still doing here?"

"Oh I'm just leaving."

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Lorelai brushed her hair back from her face then with a frustrated sigh she pulled it back fully and tied it into a ponytail. "Hey...you've known Luke for a few years right?"

"Yeah, we were in high school together, but he was a few years ahead of me."

"So you knew Rachel too?" Lorelai asked carefully.

"I didn't really know her." Sookie watched her friend for a reaction. "I guess I met her a few times. Why?"

"What did she look like?"

"Tall, brunette, slim, really pretty. Gorgeous brown eyes and amazing skin!" Lorelai lifted an eyebrow at Sookie's description. "Why?"

"Oh I was just wondering."

"Oh honey, it's all in the past. Trust me. You and Luke are new. And now. So go home, go call that hunk of yours and see if he doesn't want to call around for a nightcap."

Lorelai forced a smile to curve her lips and looked at her watch. It was just coming up to half six. She knew he would be waiting, there is no way he would say he would call around and then not be there. So she took her jacket off the back of the chair behind her and slipped it on.

"Okay, I'm going to head off."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Lorelai stepped into her office and grabbed her bag then went to her Jeep and drove home. As expected Luke was sitting on the steps that led up to her porch. She climbed out and approached him. She tried to smile but he was sitting still, staring at the ground with a frown burrowing his features, his hands dangled between his knees.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." She said breezily as she stopped in front of him. "Do you want to come in?"

"I um...do you want to sit?" He gestured at the step beside him but still didn't look up.

"Oh...ok." She sat next to him but left about a foot between them. She had been in this position before. She knew a break up chat and could spot it a mile off. And this was certainly a break up chat. "So...you wanted to talk."

"Yeah."

A long silence wafted between them and she waited for him to break it.

"So...talk." she was rapidly losing her patience and she couldn't keep up the pretense of happiness up any longer, not when her heart was hammering in her chest sending painful waves of sorrow around her body.

"Rachel is back."

"Oh."

"I don't mean like that." he said but his words offered no comfort. "She was there when I got home last night. Ellie invited her to stay."

"Oh."

"I just wanted to talk to you...tell you."

"It's okay Luke."

"What is?" he looked at her for the first time since she got home.

"It's ok, I understand."

"Understand what?"

"Rachel is back. That's it." she pulled her jacket closed tighter. "We hadn't really started anything anyway, let's just forget it."

"Lorelai that's not what I came here for…"

"Luke," she turned to face him and placed a hand on his arm. "It's fine."

"So that's it?" His frown deepened and he looked down at her hand that gripped his arm. "You want to just walk away?"

"No Luke," her grip on his arm tightened. "I think it's best if I just step back, give you room to deal with this."

"I've got nothing to deal with. I just wanted to tell you, talk to you about it."

"How long is Rachel staying?"

Luke looked away and Lorelai had her answer. She squeezed his arm and stood up. She brushed down the front and back of her skirt as she climbed the rest of the way up to her porch.

"I'll see you around Luke." She pulled her keys out and opened the door then looked over her shoulder at him, still sitting on her porch and closed the door softly behind her.

Luke waited until he heard the lock click behind him then with a heavy weight on his shoulders got up and walked away.

When he got to the diner Caesar had everything under control so he waved him to continue and went straight up to the apartment. Ellie and Rachel were sitting at the table in the kitchen painting each others nails.

"Hey Dad!" Ellie squealed in excitement when he walked in and waved her colorful nails at him. "Look what mom got me!"

"Cool." he uttered as he glanced at her. He looked at Rachel to still see her wearing his shirt. "Still no laundry done?" he asked with a bitter twist in his voice.

"Long day of chores."

"Yeah sure." Luke walked through the apartment to his room and closed the door behind him. he flopped onto the bed and closed his eyes. He tried to sort out what he was feeling. Hurt at how easily Lorelai found it to walk away from him. Anger at Rachel and her as ever impeccable timing. Sad for Ellie and how he knew she was going to be feeling when Rachel did her usual disappearing act. Loneliness at the thought that he wasn't going to have to worry about greeting Lorelai with a kiss, holding her hand, hugging her or making her smile.

He folded his hands behind his head and interlocked his fingers then let his eyes close over and tried to relax. When a soft knock on his door preceded the sound of it opening he turned to glare at Rachel but instead found Ellie standing there sheepishly watching him.

"Hey honey."

"Dad...are you ok?"

"Sure honey, I'm just tired." he rubbed his eyes vigorously with his fingers then sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Ellie came to sit next to him.

"You seem mad...or upset."

"I'm fine." He nudged her with his shoulder. "You hungry?"

"Yeah. Mom is making pasta."

"Good."

"Did you guys fight?"

"No honey, we're beyond fighting. We've done enough to last us forever."

"You and Lorelai then?" Ellie asked after only a moment's hesitation.

"What about me and Lorelai?" he responded carefully.

"Did you guys fight?"

"No honey. We're...friends."

"Just friends?"

"Just friends," Luke confirmed and he looked away.

"I'm sorry." Luke didn't respond and Ellie continued. "Is it because of mom?"

"When did you get so curious about my love life?"

"I've always been curious dad," she said with a half smile. "There just wasn't ever that much to be curious about."

Luke nudged her again. "C'mon, let's rescue dinner from your mom."

On Saturday morning while Ellie was still officially grounded Luke lifted the restriction for a few hours to get her to go over to Lane's. He needed the time to talk to Rachel and get down to the bottom of what she was planning to do. He listened to her footsteps descending the stairs and a moment longer for the bell over the diner door to jangle and announce her full departure from the building then he turned to Rachel who was sitting on the couch watching him with a smile.

"Wanted some alone time huh?" she patted the couch beside her and waggled her eyebrows. Luke purposefully walked to the armchair and sat down.

"What's your plan?"

"Plan?" Rachel laughed. "Oh Luke you know me better than to think I have a plan."

"How much longer are you staying here?"

"Why? Is your resolve melting? Am I getting through to you?"

"If it's going to be for much longer I think you should get somewhere else to stay. I know how uncomfortable that couch is."

"Yeah my back is getting sore…" she rubbed the small of her back. A simple gesture that used to work as an invite, but Luke paid her no heed.

"So you should really be sleeping somewhere else."

"Like?"

"Rachel drop it." he was angry at her assumptions that he would just so willingly take her back. As he if he was simply sitting around waiting for her. "Nothing is here between us. I don't care what you think you can make me do, or feel, but there is nothing here."

"Luke…"

"I'm glad you are back here. I truly am. I want you to be as much a part of Ellie's life as you can, but as far as you and I are concerned, there is nothing to salvage."

"I'm not trying to salvage anything, I know we're not right for each other." He nodded but she continued. "But that doesn't mean that we can't have a little fun while I'm here."

"While you are here?" He caught her words and latched onto them. "So you will be leaving?"

"I don't know. like I said. I never plan too far ahead."

"I know." Luke looked away. "Maybe you should get a room at the inn, or find a short term rental then because you here, this isn't working for me."

"Oh hush, little ole me! I take up hardly any space. And besides, Ellie loves me being here."

Luke couldn't argue that last point. He wondered if her real lack of eagerness to get another place was due to the fact that she knew she would be leaving soon. he let his eyes fall over to the duffel bag that sat in the corner and realized she had yet to take any belongings out of it. She had simply been living out of it. her impact on his apartment was next to nothing, other than the glaring uncomfortable tension from her mere presence.

That at the utter joy she brought into Ellie's life. She had done nothing but smile since Rachel arrived and it lifted his heart to see it. He just dreaded the moment when she would leave. Not for himself but for Ellie. he was the one who would have to pick up all the shattered pieces she'd leave behind.

"I'll give you until Monday. If you intend to stay longer than that, you need to find another place to stay."

Luke stood up and grabbed his keys. He grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair and slipped it on.

"I'll see you later."

Luke left the diner to Caesar and went over to the dance hall to sort out the party for Patty. He had delivered the food and equipment earlier and now he just needed to set up. He crossed the square and waved at the few regular customers he spotted then pushed the heavy sliding door open and stepped in. Patty was instructing Kirk on where to hang the decorations and he nodded with a small smile then went to the back of the room and started the setup. A couple of hours later he had the hot plates ready, the dogs and burgers were almost cooked and a large pot of paella was mixed and warming under the lamps.

"Wow, this is some spread you have Luke!" Patty said as he walked over.

"Its nothing really." he waved off her compliment. "I added a pot of paella for the parents. You said about twenty kids right?"

"Yeah, but closer to thirty adults."

"There should be enough. And if not it's a quick dish to make more of."

"Oh Luke you're too kind."

"It's the least I can do." Luke flipped the burgers and kept his attention on the food. He had a soft spot for Ms Patty. She was a huge influence on him and one of the many supports he got when Rachel left town all those years ago. She was a babysitter, a dance teacher, helped him talk to Ellie about the birds and bees, and brought her shopping for bras when she was thirteen and became a shelter for her when she needed another shoulder to cry on. If it wasn't for Ms Patty, Babbette and hell even Kirk he was sure he would have lost Ellie years ago to the ravages of adolescence.

"So I see Rachel is back in town." He expected this question and though he wanted nothing more than to tell her to not ask him anymore, he didn't want to draw attention to the discomfort he was feeling at the mention of Rachel's name.

"Mmmhmm."

"Is she staying for long?"

"Dunno."

Patty heard the reluctance in his voice and almost let his tone hold back her questions but she just had to know.

"How was your date with Lorelai the other night? Went to see some scary movie?"

"It wasn't a date." he said dismissively. "We just saw a movie."

"Right. I see." Patty helped him set the table up a little more in silence then when all the napkins were folded, plastic cutlery in place and the crowds of people started to stream in, she turned to face him and gripped his forearm. "Luke, honey, don't get bogged down by distractions. Take what's right in front of you and run with it."

She squeezed his arm and hurried off to greet her guests leaving him in a state of confusion. What did she mean he wondered as he watched her hug and kiss everyone that walked in. Was Lorelai a distraction in this case? Or Rachel? He let his mind wander and thought of the walk along the pier, the feeling of her body pressed up against his, the sensation of her lips against his, on his neck, her fingers locked between his, her hair brushing off his cheek. If she was a distraction, she was a helluva distraction. He turned back to the food and made sure it was all ready to go as the line of people waiting to be served started forming.

Shortly after 4pm Ellie came bounding in with a wide smile on her face. She grabbed an apron from behind the stand Luke had set up and got to helping him serve the food. She chatted idly about her day with Lane, about projects she had going on in school and even mentioned some plans she had for things to do with her mother. Luke bit his tongue to stop himself from telling her not to make any solid plans with Rachel. He loved seeing Ellie so happy and he didn't want to be the one to burst her bubble. At least, not yet.

"There is something else…" Luke said as he passed someone a plate of food and turned to see her smiling and staring off into the distance. "What is it?"

"Well...you know how you said…" she looked over her shoulder to make sure they wouldn't be overheard. "You know how you said I could start dating?"

"I vaguely remember something along those lines," Luke said noncommittally.

"Well Tim is back from Florida. And despite the wonderful showing of parental care you displayed in the mall a few weeks ago, he still wants to go out with me."

"Ellie-"

"I know dad! I know!" She waved off his interruption. "I told him the rule."

"Which rule?"

"The one you said that you had to meet him before I was allowed to go out with him."

"Oh...that rule. And?"

"And he agreed."

"He did?" Luke was shocked and unable to hide it. He thought any fourteen year old boy would run a mile upon hearing he had to meet her father. Especially after the mall incident, as he had come to call it. Unless… a horrific thought burned its way to the front of his mind. "What age is this guy?"

"21."

"What?!" Luke dropped his serving spoon with a loud clatter and turned to her. "Ellie if you think I would let you-" He caught the glint in her eye and the smile on her face and poked her in the ribs. "Not funny. Not funny at all."

"He's in my science class Dad!"

"Oh, ok then."

"So you'll meet him?" He looked at her sidewards. Wondered when did she get so big. then let his lips curve into a small smile and nodded his head. "Tonight?"

"Tonight?" Luke frowned again. "Why so soon?"

"Because he wants to take me to the screening of Indiana Jones at the omniplex by the mall tomorrow."

"How do you expect to get there?'

"His mom is driving us. And picking us up." She added quickly before he could ask.

"Seems to me like you have a lot of planning already completed for this date I have yet to approve."

"I'm just being diligent dad. I know the questions you will ask."

He looked at her for a moment more. "Ok then. Tonight. At the diner?"

"Yes!" Ellie jumped over and hugged him tightly. "Thank you!"

"And I want his parents number, I want to talk to his mom."

"Sure dad!" She was still hugging him and her words were muffled by her face being pressed into his chest. For a moment he let her stay there, he wanted her to stay there forever. His little girl. But he knew better than to waste his wishes on the impossible. Instead he would save them for something more likely. As if on cue, Lorelai chose that moment to wander into the dance hall and their eyes locked across the room. She smiled at the sight of Ellie hugging him, trapping his arms by his side, preventing him from waving. Then she lifted a hand to brush her hair behind her ear and walked over to Ms Patty where she was engulfed in a hug of her own.

Shortly after Ellie released him she went around the room picking up empty plates and trashing food scraps. Luke turned his attention back on the food he was serving and tried not to let his eyes wander too much in search of her. She knew where he was if she wanted to speak to him and if she didn't want that, then he thought it best to leave her alone. But he couldn't help himself.

Every glimpse of black curly hair he darted his eyes over, only to be disappointed. He thought he heard her laugh at one stage but it turned out to be Kirk who was being tickled by his girlfriend. For want of something to watch, Luke found Ellie across the room clearing a table and chatting idly with Taylor and he smiled at the sight of her.

Her first date. He shook his head and couldn't help the smile but it faltered on his lips when he saw Ellie turn away from Taylor and bump into Lorelai. He saw them exchange a few words. Watched how Lorelai treated her so equally, listening intently to what she said and not bending down in a patronizing way to hear her. He watched how she responded, waving her arms animatedly and laughing along with her as she told whatever story she was in the throes of. Ellie gingerly touched the material of Lorelai's skirt and ran her fingers over it. Lorelai hitched her hip and lifted her blouse enough to show Ellie the full material and they both stroked the silky material over her thigh. Then Lorelai reached out and touched Ellie's hair. Twisted it around her finger, held it back from her face and then dropped it and smiled.

Luke guessed Ellie was telling her about her upcoming date, unconfirmed date, he corrected himself and wondered what advice Lorelai was dishing out. He watched with interest now, no longer peeking through hooded eyes and doled out food without even looking down. Then when Ellie turned to him and smiled, she said something to Lorelai and pointed him out from across the room. Lorelai looked up to where he was standing and he found himself rooted to the spot. She lifted her hand in a half wave but he was too frozen to reciprocate until, even from across the room, he could see her smile falter. He wanted to wave back but she had looked away. He wanted to call out to her but his breath and his voice were caught in his throat. He watched as she rested a hand on Ellie's shoulder and said something to her then turned on her heel and walked out. Ellie gathered up the rest of the plates and carried them back to the food stand.

"God dad, no need to be so rude!"

"I wasn't rude...I didn't mean to be." He watched Ellie toss the recyclable material into one can and the food scraps into another. "What were you guys talking about?"

"You."

"What?" He stared at her wide eyed.

"It's so easy these days dad, I mean I'm not even trying over here!"

"Quit it with the jokes already."

"We were just talking. About school, about the inn, about my yet to be decided date," she added carefully at the end.

"Oh?"

"Dad." Ellie turned to him and put her hand on her hips to stare him down sternly. "You are going to be unbearable. Why did you break up with her if you are only going to be miserable?"

"I didn't break up with her...is that what she said?" He looked over his shoulder to see if she was still there as he had a sudden urge to run over to her and show her how much he didn't breakup with her.

"No she didn't say that. She didn't have to. You think I'm blind?"

"...no." he said sullenly, a sulky tone diluting his words.

"I saw how happy you were with her. I see how miserable you are without her. Just go talk to her."

"I don't think she really wants to talk to me. Or see me for that matter."

"Right yeah." Ellie rolled her eyes then reached behind her back to untie her apron. "That's why she came into this kids dance recital party even though she doesn't have any kids." Luke watched as Ellie tossed her apron into the wash bag and then reached up and pulled him down so their were eye to eye. "Don't think you have to pretend to play happy families with mom just for me. I don't care about that. I care about you. I want to see you happy."

"I know."

"So go be happy dad, with whom ever makes you happy."

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek then released her grip on his shoulders and let him straighten up. He watched as she walked away and turned only at the last minute to wink at him before stepping out of the dance hall. Luke tidied up the rest of the food and unplugged all the equipment. He pushed the food stand back into the wall and out of the way then carried the trash and wash bag back over towards the diner.

He let himself in the back way and snuck upstairs without facing the crowd. he showered and changed but decided not to shave and instead wanted to show a menacing field about him when Ellie's would be date arrived. He went downstairs and helped Caesar with the rest of the dinner crowd then when they had most of them cleared out and the evening lull started to settle in he sent Caesar home and set about cleaning the place up.

Shortly before seven Ellie came bounding down the stairs and perched herself on the high stool by the counter. He noticed she had changed, brushed her hair out and tied up the side of it with a small ribbon, similar to how Lorelai had held it in place earlier.

"I like your hair like that." he said with a smile.

"Thanks." She blushed and looked down at her swinging feet.

"So what time does this punk get here?"

"Dad!"

"What!"

"Be nice."

"I will."

"He said his brother will drop him by at about 7. They are getting a video for a family movie night."

Luke nodded and smiled at her insertion of his family plans. As if this would help him decide to let them go on a date. But before he could tease her further the diner door opened and a young boy walked in sheepishly. He closed the door behind him. Luke watched as he took a steely breath then marched up to the counter and stuck his hand out stiffly.

"Mr Danes." He said matter of factly. "I'm Tim Winters."

Luke looked down at the boy's outstretched hand and glanced over at Ellie with an arched eyebrow. Her eyes pleaded with him to be nice and he looked back at Tim who was paling visibly before his eyes.

"Hello Tim." Luke took the boy's hand and was impressed by the firm grip and two sharp pumps he received. He knew his father must have taught him that Or maybe the brother.

"I would like, um, to take, um Ellie, your daughter...though you know she is your daughter, Ellie to a movie tomorrow night."

"You would huh?" Luke placed both palms on the counter and leaned forward, knowing his height would give him a powerful presence over Tim.

"Yes sir. And I understand there are certain conditions I must fulfill before you will allow me to do so."

"And what would they be?"

He watched as Tim and Ellie exchanged glances and Ellie nodded encouragingly for Tim to continue. This was clearly a scene they had rehearsed.

"To meet you, firstly." Luke nodded then stood to his full height and crossed his arms over his broad chest. Tim gulped. "To impress you...ensure you I will do nothing but show respect to your daughter, Ellie." Luke nodded and tried his best to keep the stern look on his face. "To make sure she is back before curfew."

"Which is?"

"9pm on a Sunday."

"And where are you taking her?"

"To the omniplex. To see Indiana Jones."

"And what if she has seen that movie?"

"Dad! Of course I've seen that movie! It's a rerun!"

"Do you drive Tim? How do you anticipate getting to the omniplex?"

Tim feverishly fished in his pockets for a slip of paper. "My mom, will drive us."

"There and back again?"

"Yeah Dad, like Bilbo Baggins. Are we done?"

"So you won't mind if I call your mother then…Mrs Winters, Lincoln Street is it?" Luke said as he looked down at the paper in his hand which had her name, address and phone number neatly printed on it in 8th grade cursive.

"Of course sir, the number is right there." Tim and Ellie exchanged hopeful glances again.

"Oh I'll just ring information, it's easier than dialing." Luke picked up the phone from the wall behind them and dialed for information. He watched Tim for a look of stricken panic on his face but he saw only confusion. Luke had been 14 before. He had written his fair share of notes to his dates fathers, every single one of them with a number to a friends house who were prepared to field a call. He asked information to be connected when they located the number and after only three rings a soft female voice picked up. "Hi, is this Mrs Adele Winters?"

"Yes."

"Hi, I'm Luke Danes."

"Ah," he heard her chuckle. "Tim said you might be calling. I understand we have a budding love interest between our families."

"Yeah, something like that."

"So in case Tim hasn't told you, or more than likely he has and you are calling to confirm. I will be dropping them at the cinema, I have the tickets for the show already. I'll be picking them up afterwards too. Runtime of 138 mins with trailers. I checked with the ushers and they will be out no later than 8.20pm."

"Oh, ok."

"Tim is my youngest son of three. Don't worry, I've thought of everything."

"Thank you."

"We'll be home directly after the movie and I should have Ellie home no later than 8.50."

"That's great. Thank you."

"No problem. If you need my cell, it's on the paper Tim has given you." Luke looked down at the paper in his hand and smirked.

"Ok, thanks. Bye." He hung up the phone and looked over at Ellie who was watching him carefully Tim was still standing in front of the counter, almost at a militaristic attention stance.

"So? Can we go?"

Luke looked between them and slowly nodded his head. "Yes, you can go." Ellie looked over at Tim and they both grinned at each other. "Do you want a milkshake Tim?"

"No sir. My brothers are waiting for me in the video store. but thank you or the offer." he backed away from the counter to the door and glanced at Ellie. Luke couldn't help but wonder if he was trying to get away before he messed up and make him change his mind and he chuckled at the thought. He watched as they both shared glances until Tim pulled the door open and hurried out. Ellie raced over to the window to watch him run down the street out of sight into the video store.

"Oh my god Dad!" she squealed in delight and ran over to Luke to engulf him in his second hug of the day. This time his arms were free and he hugged her back. When Rachel came into the diner her arms laden down with shopping bags she smiled and dropped her bags.

"Whats happening?"

"I have a date!" Ellie screamed out, her arms still holding her father to her. Rachel squealed and hurried over to hug Ellie from behind, take the opportunity to inadvertently hug Luke also. but he was so wrapped up in his daughter's joy he didn't care. Ellie and Rachel squealed in delight, making Luke laugh. he bent his head and kissed the top of his daughter's head as her arms tightened around him even more. When he looked up and saw Rachel watching him with a wistful smile on her lips he couldn't help but smile back.

Out on the street Lorelai looked in at the familial image they presented, framed by the door to the diner, the dim lights casting a soft glow across them as they hugged and smiled, as Luke kissed his daughter, and Rachel kissed his cheek. She let her heart sink even lower and turned her back on them. She shoved her hands in her pockets and pulled her jacket closed tighter around him, hating herself for her craving to see him. Hating herself for thinking there was more to it, more to them, more to discover. She walked home, tossed some cereal and milk into a bowl and carried it up to bed to eat.

* * *

 **A/N** : Okay, that's enough set up, time to get down to bid'ness! I reckon I'll get the rest of the chapters up over the weekend or shortly after.


	7. Chapter 7

Lorelai threw herself into her job. She had always had an excellent work ethic but when it came to looking for a distraction there was nothing that worked better than a chaotic day at the inn. And recently to her utter joy, the inn was filled with chaos. She was quickly becoming aware of how involved the whole town was with everyone's lives. Through chatter in the kitchen and from the staff she had heard that Rachel was still at Luke's. They were seen together as a family and sometimes just with Luke. She heard how they were spotted out in Westbury at a bar, in Hartford at a restaurant, had taken a long weekend in New York, and one persistent maid insisted she had seen them hunting for a house out on Plum Street.

Everyone seemed to forget that her and Luke had been on a couple of dates. Everyone but her. In the three weeks since Rachel had come back to Stars Hollow, she had only been into the diner once. And that was just when she spotted him driving off in the truck. She slipped in, order a coffee and a burger to go then raced home before he had a chance to come home.

Tonight, leaving the inn just after seven she got out to her Jeep only to find the battery dead. She tried the engine again and again, but to no avail. She went back into the diner to look for the maintenance guy who would have jumper cables but she couldn't find him. She asked a few members of the staff but no one knew where the cables were. Lorelai resigned herself to walking home and pulled her coat closed then shoved her hands in her pockets. The walk back to town was on a deserted road, no footpath and very little traffic. She cursed her luck as she willed the streetlights to come closer and closer but instead they seemed to be even further away. By the time she reached the outskirts of the town she sighed with relief and her steps quickened to the welcoming light.

She slowed eventually as she crossed the square and let her eyes wander over to the diner but the lights were off and the blinds were down. She let her eyes look up at his apartment but only long enough to see the lights in his home then looked away.

She wandered along the street and came to the BWR. The sign on the street displayed they were showing The Towering Inferno and she halted beside it trying to decide if she would go in. Her alternative was walking home to her house alone and right now that did not seem appealing. She paid for her ticket, grabbed a box of popcorn and a coke and slipped in. The movie was just starting so she took the first empty seat she found and settled in to watch. Not realizing how tired she really was she let her head fall back and closed her eyes over just as the fire started in the movie.

Luke placed the now empty popcorn on the floor between his feet and looked over at Ellie sitting beside him and Rachel on her other side. They were curled up against one another, arms linked, Ellie's head on her mother's shoulder, Rachel's head was resting on top of Ellie's. Luke watched them for a moment and let his mind wander around the last few weeks.

Rachel had become comfortable in their flat. She was still sleeping on the couch but it was becoming easier and easier to have her around. Ellie was simply basking in her presence. They talked, hung out, went shopping, watched movies and spent a huge chunk of their time teasing him. They teased him about his grumpy demeanor. They teased him about his morning rituals, his monosyllabic responses, his flannel, his cap and most of all his constant blushing.

He cursed at his cheeks at how easily they showed his blush. He blushed when Rachel touched him, when she tried to rub his back, squeeze his shoulders, when she tried to kiss his cheek and he ducked away. Ellie joined in on the teasing but only because she thought he liked it. She thought it was him showing he liked her mother but it wasn't that. He was uncomfortable, annoyed and feeling trapped.

When he pulled his mind out of his memories he looked back over at them only to find Rachel watching him. She winked and smiled but he looked away. Soon when the movie was over he saw Ellie had fallen asleep against from his truck but decided against it.

Rachel looked up at him and smiled and he tore his eyes away to stir his daughter and slowly Ellie woke enough to stand up. Luke stood with them and Ellie wrapped her arms around her mother and leaned into her as they walked out. Luke strolled behind them carrying Ellie's coat. As he approached the back of the seats he spotted Lorelai asleep in a two seater, her near full popcorn in her lap. Rachel had spotted her too and looked around to see if Luke had seen her. When she saw him standing in the aisle, watching her Rachel chuckled. She shook her head and continued to walk Ellie home.

Luke stepped into the row of seats and bent down in front of Lorelai. He reached out and touched her arm to gently shake her awake. Her head rolled to the side and her eyes fluttered open. When she saw Luke crouched down beside her she couldn't help the smile that curled her lips and without thought she reached out and stroked his cheek. He tilted his head into the palm of her hand but as she woke up more fully, her smile faltered, her eyes widened and she withdrew her hand from his face. She swung her legs out from under her and stood up. He stood up with her and they stood toe to toe.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she brushed down the front of her top and turned to grab her coat from the seat behind her.

"Movie." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder at the screen behind them.

"Oh." She slipped her jacket on and let her eyes stare at anything but his face.

"Busy at the inn?"

"Hmm?" she concentrated on closing her coat up.

"You were asleep at the movie house. I'm guessing you are tired from being so busy at the inn. And I'm guessing you are so busy at the inn because I haven't seen you in a few weeks." He watched her squirm under his scrutiny then added, "You haven't been into the diner."

"Oh right, yeah, really busy. I better get going home."

He walked out with her to the street and looked up and down for her Jeep. When she waved at him and started to walk home he called out after her.

"Hey, where is your Jeep?"

"Oh, I'm walking home."

"Are you mad? Its freezing out here!"

"It's two minutes. I'll be fine."

"I'll walk you."

"Don't worry about it Luke." She turned to walk away from him and called over her shoulder. "See you around."

"I'll walk you home." He repeated then hurried after her and fell into step next to her. They walked a few blocks in silence. She tried to hurry her pace but he kept it infuriatingly slowly.

"So...how is Ellie?"

"She's great."

"How did her date go?"

"Which one?" Luke said with a chuckle.

"Oh wow there have been a few?"

"Yeah, four in total."

"All with the same guy?" she asked with a laugh and Luke looked at her with his eyebrows arched.

"Yeah! Geez."

"So she is officially dating now."

"Actually I think they are going steady."

"Wow!" Lorelai nudged him with his elbow. "That's pretty big."

"I know," he grumbled.

Lorelai let him stew with his thoughts for a few moments longer then when they turned into her drive he slowed his pace even more when he noticed her Jeep was not there and turned to see if it was in the street behind them.

"Hey, where is the Jeep?"

"Oh, I left it at work."

"You walked home from the inn?"

"No I walked home from the BWR."

"And how did you get to the BWR from the inn?"

"I, um, I walked."

"Lorelai! Geez!" he stood at the bottom of the stairs to her porch with his hands on his hips. "Don't you know how dangerous that is? Hell that road isn't even lit? I don't even think it has a pavement in most parts."

"It's fine. I'm fine." She climbed the steps and he followed her.

"Why did you leave your Jeep at the inn?"

"Oh, the battery died." She pulled the keys out of her coat pocket and opened the door. When she stepped in she turned and was surprised to see him on her heels entering behind her.

"And no one was there with jumper cables?"

"No." She backed away and let her jacket slide off her shoulders and hung it up on the rack by the wall then turned and walked towards the kitchen. He put Ellie's coat next to hers on the rack and followed her.

"I'll go by and jump start it tonight."

"No Luke, don't, it's fine." She carried the kettle to the sink and filled it with water then switched it on and turned to see him standing in the archway.

"It's no problem."

"No, leave it, it's fine." She turned her back to the counter and folded her arms across her chest. She scuffed her toe on the linoleum floor and avoided his eyes.

"How about I swing by and bring you to work in the morning, then I can take a look at the car while I'm there."

"Really, it's fine. you don't need to."

"Right, and how are you planning to get to work tomorrow?"

"I can walk Luke, it's fine."

"Stop saying "it's fine!" It's anything but fine!" He scoffed and stepped in closer to her. He rested one hand on the counter beside her. "I'll be by in the morning. What time do you need to be in at?"

She mumbled something but he couldn't hear. He leaned forward and bent his head in front of hers, his ear close enough to her mouth that he could feel her breath on his skin.

"Sorry?"

"8. I need to be in by 8."

"Great." He straightened up and looked down at her. She was still avoiding his eyes but he couldn't help himself. He reached up and curled her hair behind her ear, making her look up at him. His hand trailed down her neck and rested on her shoulder. He watched her eyes darken, her brow furrowed and before he could stop himself he tugged her closer so her shoulder pressed to his chest then leaned forward enough to press his lips against hers.

It was a different kiss to every other one they had shared before. This one was tentative and scared, filled with trepidation and nervousness. He wanted to pull her even closer, kiss her deeper but he felt like she was waiting for him to finish so she could ask him to leave. He started to pull back but before he could disengage their lips, she whimpered, turned to face him fully, pulled on his other shoulder and deepened the kiss. He slid his arms around her, one cupped the back of her head, the other pressed the small of her back, pressing her against him. He tilted his head, parted his lips and slipped his tongue into her mouth.

She moaned when she felt his tongue caressing hers. Her hands dug into his hair and she tried everything to pull him closer even though their bodies were already touching from lips to hips. The hand he held on her back was suddenly touching her skin, as the blouse she was wearing crept up from her ministrations. He wasted no time in slipping it in further, and drew soft circles on her skin from her shoulder blades to the top of her ass.

His other hand moved down her neck, over her back to the curve of her ass where he was able to grip her thigh and lift her leg to circle his waist. With the extra leverage he was able to turn fully and press her back into the counter.

He pulled his lips away from hers long enough to utter a single word. "Up." He helped her onto the edge of the counter with one hand on her waist the other under her ass then stepped closer and pulled her to the edge so she was pressing against him in the most delicious way. Her arms were locked behind his neck but all too soon she needed more. She brought them to his front and started to undo his shirt. One button led to another and soon she was opening them at a frantic speed as he inched her skirt up higher. When she got to the bottom of his shirt and it hung open she raked her nails along his chest and delighted in the sensation of his breath catching in his throat. She broke their kiss and let her lips trail soft kisses along his jaw to his chest as far as she could reach.

His hands ran up and down her thighs, over the curve of her ass and roamed up her ribs where his thumbs brushed the underside of her breasts making her moan with anticipation. She leaned back enough for him to access the buttons on her blouse and when it hung open he brushed it down her arms. Then with only a second's hesitation he covered her breasts with his hands at the same time he captured her lips with his own. Her gasp was caught in his kiss and he leaned forward enough to brush her breasts against his chest but he wasn't satisfied to still be blocked by the red lacy material of her bra. He reached behind her and opened the clasp then pulled it off her and dropped it to the floor. This time, her skin, brushed his and a whole new sensation rippled through him.

He groaned into her mouth, his arms wrapped around her back to press her into him as his onslaught of kisses continued. Her hands pushed him back and for one horrifying moment he thought she was trying to stop them but when he felt her tugging on his belt he sighed with relief. Her eyes were fixated on her hands as they struggled to pull the leather belt open. He watched as they opened in delight when she finally managed it, then tugged on the button fasteners to open his jeans. She didn't even hesitate for the courteous second he did before plunging her hand into his boxers and grasping him in a tight grip.

"Jesus…" he uttered as he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her hungrily. She stroked him in time with his tongue and he slowed the movements on his tongue to see if she would reciprocate. When she did, he slowed his tongue even more then flicked the tip of her tongue and waited to see what she would to. She ran her thumb over the tip of his cock making him gasp and release her from his kiss. He stared down at her for a moment, his thumbs stroking her cheeks. She tried to kiss him again but he held her back. She frowned and looked up to his eyes, almost for the first time since he kissed her that night.

Thoughts, words, emotions all swirled around his head, vying for supremacy but nothing could actually formulate long enough for him to translate it into speech. So he tried to show her with actions. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly. Let one of his hands brush down her front, over her breasts, her torso, over the bunched up material of her skirt to her thigh then up to the apex of her legs where he found her cotton panties already damp.

He moaned into her kiss, and pulled her even closer to the edge. The grip she had on his cock loosened when she realized what he was doing. She waited for him to lift her up to remove her panties but when he simply pulled them aside and stroked her with two fingers her hips bucked towards him. His thumb stroked her nub, making her squirm and he slid two fingers into her as his tongue darted into her mouth.

She broke the kiss and tossed her head back to moan aloud so Luke took the moment to drop his boxers completely and push his tip to her entrance. His lips found the pulse beating rapidly in her neck and she gripped her shoulders ready for the sensation to wash over her. She sucked in a deep breath and waited for him to make his move then with a guttural moan he pushed into her. He held her still with one hand on her waist and the other wrapped up her back to grip her shoulder.

Her hands gripped him, held him to her, his chest pressing against hers, the rough hair scraping on her breasts causing her nipples to peak even further. When he pulled out and pushed back into her she couldn't control the noises that came out of her throat. She moaned, whimpered, mewled and squirmed and he met every single one of them with a powerful thrust of his hips. His lips burned kisses on her neck, the soft spot below her ears. His teeth raked across her jaw, bit her lips and his tongue plunged into her mouth in a hungry onslaught.

He wasn't sure how long he could last but he wanted to stay here forever. He needed to. He pumped her hips along with his own, his fingers digging into her, leaving white crescent marks on her skin but she didn't seem to mind. He felt a soft tingle bubble up in his balls and he realized he was going to come to an end all too soon.

He tipped her forward a little, increasing the pressure in all the right spots so her clit dragged up and down his cock as she moved and her moans became gasps of pleasure with every thrust.

"Lorelai…" he whispered, not in an attempt to sound seductive but more because it was the only control he had of his voice right now. He pulled her closer to the edge, she wrapped her legs around him and held onto his shoulders but he parted them enough to be able to grasp her breast and squeeze it in his hand, brush her nipple with the centre of his palm. Her gasps faded as she neared the edge and she screwed her eyes shut in an attempt to prolong the sensation.

Tingles of pleasure erupted from the base of her spine and electrified every nerve ending in her body in a matter of seconds. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as her toes curled in pleasure until the final explosion in her very core made her muscles spasm and seize. He held on to ride through her orgasm, loving how her inner muscles encouraged him to release and when he thought he might be able to hold on just a little bit longer, her eyes fluttered open and she looked directly at him, a wicked curving smile on her lips and he lost it.

He moaned aloud. A single long throaty moan as his hips pumped wildly into her. his cock twitched and released, filling her with warmth but he kept moving until his hips couldn't take it any longer. Eventually he stilled. He bowed his forehead to rest on her shoulder as he tried to catch his breath. She placed her palms flat on the counter behind her and let her head fall back as she tried to catch her breath. Neither of them spoke and in the moments that passed the only sound was their ragged breaths, filling the room and holding their words hostage.

He lifted his head enough to kiss her cheek but when she didn't respond, didn't turn towards him he stood up straighter and looked down at her. Her head was still lying back, her hair cascading over her bare back. Her chest was no longer heaving but still made an overwhelming sight. He looked lower, her stomach moving slowly as her breathing calmed and then to the point where they were still connected. His crotch glistening from her juices, his cock, still buried inside her, holding on to the warmth for as long as it could as he realized now that once he stepped away, he might not get back.

He wanted to stay there. He didn't want to pull out though he wasn't sure how practical it was to remain connected like this. He wasn't sure he would do a full day in the diner with Lorelai wrapped around him like this he thought with a chuckle. So slowly, painfully slowly and watching her face for any reaction, he pulled his hips back and broke their connection. She remained still. No movement or reaction until he took a further step back and bent down to pull up his boxers and jeans in one fluid motion.

When he had his belt closed and started working on his shirt buttons she finally lifted her head and looked at him.

"Hey…" he said with a slight smile and a shrug of one of his shoulders.

"Hi."

"That was…" he looked at her again then back to his fingers as they struggled to close the buttons on his shirt. "Incredible." he said.

But at the same time she uttered a single word. "Mistake."

He did a double take. Forgot about the buttons he was trying to fasten and stared at her with a frown. "What?"

"You heard me Luke." She hopped off the counter and fixed her panties and her skirt. She bent down to pick up her blouse and bra but made no move to put them back on, instead he watched, his mouth agape as she crossed the kitchen to the laundry room, tossed both items into the machine and pulled a tee out of the basket beside it. She turned and walked back into the kitchen as she pulled her top on, giving him a tauntingly delicious view of her breasts bouncing as she walked.

"Why?" he asked, trying desperately to keep the thunder out of his voice. "Why do you think it was a mistake?"

"Luke I don't know what impression I may have given you, and the last five minutes notwithstanding. I'm not now, nor have I ever been, or ever will be...the other woman."

"What?"

"This was a mistake. You are with Rachel now. I shouldn't have let you in, I shouldn't have let you walk me home. I'm more than capable of making it home myself. I think you should leave."

Her words came flying out of her mouth faster than he could follow and as each one registered with him he felt a new wave of anger crush him.

"Lorelai." he reached for her arm as she brushed past him but she shrugged him off with a glare.

"Please." she uttered the word with a strong voice but he could tell there was more emotion stirring underneath. "Leave. Please leave Luke." Her voice broke just on the last word. She stared at him for a moment then turned and walked away. By the time she was at the bottom of the stairs she was racing and hurried up to her room, taking the steps in twos to get there as fast as she could.

Luke listened to her running and stood frozen in the kitchen for a moment before he found the power to move. He grabbed Ellie's coat from the rack in the hall then closed the front door softly behind him. He glanced up to her room as he walked down her drive but the lights were off and it made his heart ache. He imagined her lying on her bed in the dark, her head on the pillow, her knees to her chest. No way was that reaction anything other than bravado.

He walked home in despair each step ingraining his anger and confusion deeper until finally he reached the diner. He opened the door and locked it behind him then turned to see Rachel sitting on one of the stools by the counter.

"Where have you been?" Luke rolled his eyes and made to walk by her but she grabbed his arm. "Luke."

"What Rachel...what do you want from me?"

The grip she had on his arm tightened and she tugged him closer. Before he could react her lips were crushed to his, her tongue plunged into his mouth and her hand was on his ass. When he realized what she was doing he pushed her away and took a step back. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand and shook his head in disgust.

"Luke…"

Luke pulled his eyes away from her, and hurried up to the apartment. Ellie was in bed and with a quick check on her to make sure she was ok he went into his own room and shut the door behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Luke woke early and showered and dressed before Ellie or Rachel stirred. He was down in the diner with a couple of hours to spare before his first delivery arrived. He cleaned, again, set up for the breakfast food and took an unnecessary inventory. When the bread was delivered he signed for it and put it away just before Caesar arrived. He helped out with the breakfast rush with little or no words escaping his mouth. People seemed to pick up on his mood and all chat was cut down to the bare minimum. They came in, ordered, ate, paid and left.

Luke didn't seem to notice and went about his usual routine with little or not thought to those around him. His mind was fixated on something else. Her lips. Her hair. Her fingers. Her breasts. Her body. Her moans. He didn't need to close his eyes to see her, didn't need to think too hard to feel her. Her image was emblazoned on his mind across every single nerve making his body tingle.

By the time lunch time arrived he was still moving through the motions. Ellie and Rachel had left to go shopping and he bristled at the sight of them as they walked arm in arm to the bus stop, laughing and chatting along the way.

He hated himself for feeling this way but he couldn't help it. Rachel was back in his life but not in the way he had once wished for. She had wormed her way in despite his best attempts to keep her at bay. She was still sleeping on his couch, living out of her duffel bag, hinting at how much she wanted them to be a family, some hint more subtle than others. His fingers came up to his lips as he remembered her clumsy attempt to kiss him but it wasn't a patch on the experience he had shared with Lorelai.

Lorelai.

He paused in what he was doing, to let himself wallow in her. He could almost smell her. He glanced down at his watch and realized he had another three hours to go before he could even think about closing. He looked around the diner at the evening patrons who were starting to build up. Then over his shoulder at Cesar who was cooking at the grill humming with a smile as he plated up a couple of burgers and fries.

"Order up!" Cesar called out then turned back to the kitchen, wiping his hands on his apron.

Luke took the order and delivered it to the right table then came back to the kitchen and leaned into the arch.

"Hey Caesar," he called out and Caesar looked up with a surprised look on his face as it was almost the first words Luke had spoken up all day. "Do you reckon you would be ok to close tonight?"

"Sure thing boss."

"And open up in the morning?"

"Yeah sure, you going somewhere?"

"Yeah. Out."

He tossed the rag he was holding onto the shelf by the sink then patted his pockets to make sure he had his wallet and keys. He picked up the phone and called the apartment upstairs to leave a message for Ellie then left. He left the diner, walked past his truck and all but marched through town to the bar. He pushed open the heavy door and made his way to the edge of the bar. He sat down and ordered a beer and a short, downed the whiskey in one, then sipped his beer. When he was finished that he ordered the same again. Then again, and again until the bartender questioned his ability to manage his liquor.

"I'm fine.' Luke said and he tossed the money onto the counter. The bartender looked him over. It was a slow night in the bar, most of his regulars were already packing up, and this guy seemed to be tame in comparison to the quality of drunks he usually got.

He served him up his pint and short and watched as he down the short and sipped his pint like he had done with the rest of his rounds.

Luke managed to get two more rounds out of the bartender before he was cut off. He rolled his eyes. Tossed enough money on the counter to close his tab then stood up and walked out. When he was met with the cold night air the sudden effect of all the alcohol in his system hit him like a sledgehammer in his stomach. he felt like he had been spinning in loops and was wondering why the world around him was spinning to wildly out of control.

He took a deep breath and tried to steady himself, closed his eyes over and immediately regretted that decision. He let his shoulder fall against the building and waited for everything to stop hurting long enough for him to start moving. His journey home was much slower than his march away from the diner. he stumbled and dragged himself back but by the time he made it to the town square he was about ready to collapse. He made it to the gazebo in the centre of the square and all but fell onto the bench there.

He wasn't sure how long he was there for but when he felt someone prodding his shoulder he tried to bat it away before opening his eyes. Lorelai hovered over him, her hands braced on her knees and her hair fell down around her face as she studied him with a worried expression on her face.

"Luke?"

"Lorelai?" he tried to sit up but everything around him spun and pushing him back against the bench.

"Are you ok?" She pressed a hand to his shoulder to steady him when the smell of alcohol hit her. "Whoa… Luke you are steamed!" she chuckled.

"I'm fine." He brushed her hand off him and stood up. He braced himself off the rail of the gazebo and started to make his way back home. Lorelai followed him, trailing his course home and resting a hand on his back to steady him when he stumbled. When he got to the door of the diner he struggled to get the keys in to open it so she brushed his hands aside and opened it for him then helped him in. He made his way through the diner, clumsily banging into tables and chairs as he rounded the counter to the stairs up to his apartment.

He leaned against the archway to catch his breath and steady the world around him and turned his head to see her standing beside him with both hands on his chest to keep him standing upright.

"Lorelai Gilmore…"

"Luke…"

"Danes. Luke Danes."

Lorelai chuckled. "I know your name Luke. You need to get to bed, sleep off this stupor."

"Yeah...bed." He let his eyes roam all over her but they settled on her lips. She watched his eyes and felt a shiver settle over her torso. He started to lean forward, reached one hand up to her shoulder and pulled her towards him and against all her better judgement she let him.

Until the apartment door at the top of the stairs swung open. The light at the top of the landing came on and they both turned away from their kiss to see Rachel approaching.

"Luke?"

Luke chuckled and he looked back to Lorelai. He made to kiss her again, not seeming to care that Rachel was coming down the stairs. But Lorelai leaned away. She braced her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back into the wall but he craned his neck to get closer to her. Rachel made it to the bottom of the stairs and let her eyes flick between the two of them.

"I found him passed out on the gazebo. I wasn't sure if he would make it home ok…"

"I can take it from here." Rachel let Lorelai step back then slipped her arm around Luke's waist and turned him towards the stairs. "Lock up on your way out," she said over her shoulder as Luke draped his arm around her shoulder and leaned against her as they walked up the stairs. Lorelai turned away as quick as she could and left.

Rachel got Luke through the apartment and into his room without much effort. At the sight of his own bed be started his nightly routine. He pulled his shirt off over his head. Toed his shoes off and pulled his belt open. Rachel pulled his duvet back and opened his bed out then sat on the edge of the bed and watched as he dropped his jeans and kicked them into the corner of the room. He came over to where she was sitting then fell into the bed behind her. He reached up and dragged his hand down her spine with a sleepy sigh.

"G'night…" he uttered, a breathy release as he found oblivion.

Rachel looked over her shoulder at him. He had one arm bent up over his head and the other hand resting on his chest. His head was turned away from her and he was already asleep. She lowered her head onto the pillow and slowly pulled the duvet up around her. She lay on her side, and slowly inched her body towards him so her butt was pressed lightly against his side. It only took a few squeezes of her butt cheeks for him to turn towards her. He spooned up behind her, wrapped one arm around her torso and pulled her back against him, tucking her butt against his crotch and burying his head against her neck and he sighed. Rachel smiled and snuggled against him then sighed and let her eyes close over.

The light in the room seemed brighter than the sun. And Luke felt like there was a marching band playing the graduation song next to his bed. But all of that discomfort paled in comparison to the sensation of her butt curled into him and her back against his chest. He tightened his grip on her and let his fingers slip under her top to draw soft circles into her warm skin. He pressed his face into her neck, brushed her hair aside and kissed her shoulder, then snuggled back into her for a moment longer.

When the pain and nausea washed away long enough for him to open his eyes he slowly blinked them open and waited for the white wash of the morning sun to clear enough for him to see. Where he expected to see black curly hair cascading on her pale skin, instead he saw shaggy brunette hair tossed over an olive shoulder. It took him a moment to realize what he was looking at and when he did he pulled back. He scrambled off the bed and pressed his back to the wall behind him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he said and he looked around the room as if he would get clues as to what had happened. He spotted his jeans and shirt crumpled in a pile on the floor next to his shoes. He tried desperately to think about what happened but he was coming up with a blank.

"Luke…"

"I don't know what happened here last night, but whatever it was, was a mistake." He reached behind him and grabbed a pair of sweats from the drawer then pulled them on and reached for a tee shirt.

"Luke, nothing happened!" She stood up and walked over to him but he tried to walk past her. "Luke, will you stand still for a minute." She pressed her hands to his chest and stilled him.

He looked down at her, his head spun, an unbearable noise bounced around making it hard for him to concentrate on her words.

"Seriously, nothing happened. Not that it shouldn't have… but it didn't." She trailed her hands down from his shoulders, down his arms to his hands and interlocked their fingers. He looked down at their hands then back up at her face. She smiled crookedly then stepped up on her tiptoes and leaned in to kiss him, just as a soft knock sounded at the door and Ellie walked in.

"Oh, sorry, guys…" she chuckled and backed out of the room, closing the door softly behind her. The interruption was enough for Luke to break out of the cocoon she was creating around them. He released his hands from her grasp and stepped back.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"You were pretty well oiled last night."

"Rachel, this is ridiculous." He sat on the edge of the bed, put his elbows on his knees and planted his face in his hands.

Rachel looked at him for a moment then walked over and crossed the room to sit next to him. She nudged him with her shoulder.

"That woman you came home with last night...was that the woman you were dating?"

Luke's head shot up and he turned to stare at her with wild eyes. "What woman?"

"Last night when you came home you were hanging off this woman...tall...dark curly hair."

"No, god please no…"

Rachel chuckled. "Man you were out of it. Don't you remember?"

"I remember sitting in Vinnys."

"Nothing else?"

"Not really."

He let his head fall back into his hands and groaned aloud. Rachel looked at him for a moment longer then leaned against him.

"Luke." When he made no response she spoke again. "Luke. Look at me." He tipped his head towards her so he could see her from one eye. "I'm gonna leave."

"Leave?" He sat up straighter and looked at her warily. "The room? The flat? The town?"

"Town."

"For how long."

Rachel shrugged. "I was offered a job in Chicago."

"A job? What job? When?" He turned to face her now, one hand on the bed behind him and a frown on his face as his hungover brain struggled to keep up.

"Last week. It's as house photographer for the Chicago Sun Times."

"Wow...that's...pretty amazing." He smiled and nodded his head. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I guess I was hoping you'd come round to playing happy families with me and maybe...maybe you could come to Chicago with me."

"Rach…"

"I know, I know." She chuckled and shook her head as she looked away from him. "You'd never leave Stars Hollow."

"This is my home. My diner. Ellie is in school here, she is happy here too."

"Well, there's that too."

"What?"

"I want Ellie to come live with me for a while."

Every drop of blood in Luke's body drained to his toes. His nerves tingled and the hair on the back of his neck stood up on end. "Are you insane?"

"Luke you've had her for 14 years-"

"Because you left!" He stood up and started to pace the room.

"But now I'm back."

"And you want to pick up where you left off."

"I want to spend time with my daughter." She shrugged and watched him pace. "She wants to go with me."

Those words stopped Luke in place and he whirled on his heel to face her. "What? You talked to her about this?"

"Yeah, we talk Luke, that's what mothers and daughters do."

Luke scoffed. He ran his finger through his hair and willed his brain to catch up with what was happening around him.

"I'm leaving on Friday. The paper is giving me an apartment for the first few weeks, then I'll find my own place. Ellie is finished school in two weeks for the summer, and then I want her to come out to me."

"To live? With you? In Chicago?"

"She can stay with me for the summer, and if she likes it, she can...just stay."

"Jesus Christ Rachel…" Luke laughed but it wasn't a sound filled with mirth. In fact it was riddled with fear and pain. His breath was caught by a lump in his chest and he didn't seem to be able to inhale enough to get past what was happening.

"Think about it." She stood up and brushed down the front of her clothes then walked slowly towards the door.

She opened it a bit then turned to face him with a crooked smile. "The offer still stands if you want to join us."

Luke looked at her in shock unable to contain the bare emotion that tainted his normally serene features as she winked and walked out of the room.

Luke's day passed in a blur. He rocked back and forth between feeling nausea from his hangover and the prospect of Ellie leaving. He couldn't focus and it was obvious to those around him that his mind was not on the job. After delivering the wrong order for the umpteenth time, Caesar grabbed his shoulders and steered him out of the diner and back towards his apartment, giving him orders to stay out of work for the rest of the day, longer if he needed it.

Luke stood at the bottom of the stairs and looked up towards his apartment door but couldn't face the prospect of walking up there to be greeted only by emptiness. Ellie and Rachel had gone out to the mall for the day and he hated the thought that they were together somewhere, planning a life together, without him.

He turned and walked out the back door. Stormed passed his truck and just kept walking. He walked through the square, up Cherry Lane, passed Lorelai's house without even slowing and just kept walking. His hands swung by his sides as his strides quickened and soon he was running full tilt down the road ignoring passing traffic and the route he was taking. His legs ached, it had been so long since he sprinted anywhere. His lungs begged him to stop and the pounding headache behind his eyes urged him to slow but he kept running.

He wiped his brow with his arm to stop the sweat that was rolling off his forehead from distorting his vision but it wasn't enough and when his foot caught on a fallen branch by the side of the road he went careening down to the ground, his arms outstretched to brace himself for impact. He tucked and rolled and aimed his body for the rolling ditch next to the road. He tumbled and fell over a few times before finally coming to a halt on his back panting and aching from the fall.

He closed his eyes and let his body rest, his lungs find a natural rhythm and his head cope with the pain that reverberated around him. After a few moments longer than he needed he opened his eyes and moved to sit up. He braced his hands behind him and winced at the shooting pain that bounced around his left wrist. He moved his hand to the front and looked at the already swelling joint and frowned. He flexed his fingers gingerly and made a fist but was unable to tighten it fully. He circled the wrist with his other hand and tightened his grip on it to test how far the pain was reaching but it was all located only a couple of inches from the bottom of his hand.

A sprain, he realized with a grimace and he pulled himself onto his feet and dusted the dirt off his clothes with his good hand. He climbed out of the ditch and looked up and down the road to get his bearings. He wasn't mindful of which way he was running and frankly had no idea where he had ended up but knowing the direction he had come from he started to retrace his steps. His legs ached, his back was sore , his left wrist was throbbing in time with his head and he could taste the bitter copper flavor of blood in his mouth. He didn't care to wipe his face and knew it was covered in cuts and scratches from his fall but he wanted to feel that niggling pain, needed to feel it to keep himself in the moment. because he knew the minute he succumbed to the thoughts and fears that were edging into the corners of his mind he would be lost to the panic of losing her.

It felt like he had been walking for hours. The sky had darkened and unfamiliar dark clouds tainted the sky above him. He welcomed the rain though and felt like it would add to his mood more than a shining sun in a clear blue sky could. With his arms hanging by his sides he slowly made his way back to Stars Hollow and had just reached the outskirts of town when he heard a car beeping in the road behind him. Without looking he waved it by but the horn continued to beep. He heard the engine slow and someone call his name.

Lorelai.

His body sagged but he kept on walking. The car stopped behind him and he heard the car door open and close followed by the sound of hurried footsteps before a hand closed around his arm and forced him to turn.

"Luke, what are you doing out here?"

The rain was falling heavier now and when he looked at her he felt tears spring to his eyes and he welcomed the disguise of the falling water on his cheeks. But she wasn't fooled. She pulled his arm and dragged him back to the Jeep, shoved him inside then hurried around to the other side and climbed in beside him. She took a moment to glance over at him, then started the engine and drove him back to her home. WIthout a word she parked and climbed out, came round to his door and led him into her house. He remained silent as she stood in the hallway and pulled off her sodden jacket. She brushed her wet hair back from her face and tied it into a messy ponytail then turned to Luke to see he hadn't moved from the shadow of her doorway.

She stepped over to him and undid his coat and peeled it off his broad shoulders. When he winced as she pulled his arms out she looked down at his hands and noticed his left wrist was swollen and the color had changed to a light red and blue bruise.

"Oh Luke…" She lifted his wrist to take a closer look. "What happened? He didn't seem to notice she was speaking to him or for that matter where he was. He started to shiver and she realized he was soaked through.

"Luke you are in shock, you have to get out of those wet clothes."

She took his other hand and let him upstairs. She left him standing in her bedroom and went into the bathroom to start the shower. When she had it hot enough she returned to his side to see he hadn't moved but his shivering had intensified. She urged him into the bathroom and started to undress him. Took off his shirt and tee then pushed him towards the shower and told him to undress the rest. She left a couple of towels on the counter and closed the door behind her. She listened by the door for a few moments then when she heard him rustling around and undressing she gathered his sodden clothes and brought them down to run them through the wash.

Luke stepped below the spray and let its warmth cover his body. He rinsed the combined grime from his run and fall off then lathered more soap in his hands and repeated the process. When the water started to cool he stepped out and turned it off then dried off with the towels she had left out for him. He stood in front of the mirror as he wrapped a towel around his waist then braced his hands off the edge of the sink and let his chin fall to his chest.

He took a few shaky breaths then rinsed his mouth out with her mouthwash and stood up straighter. he took a closer look at his wrist and winced in pain but tried to ignore it. Leaning forward he looked at his face and the several cuts and gashes that covered the side of his forehead. He traced his fingertips along the cuts and tested them by pressing on them gently until one of the deeper ones started to bleed again.

"Dammit." He wadded up some tissue and dabbed the cut to staunch the flow of blood. When it finally stopped he tossed the tissue into the trash and turned to walk out of the bedroom. He was half surprised and half not to see her sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for him. He gripped the towel around his waist and slowly walked over to sit next to her.

"You ok?" she asked and she looked at him carefully, trying to gauge his reaction both to her question and her presence.

He wanted to nod, assure her that he as fine. He thought of shrugging to show his inability to answer but instead all he could do was blink to hold back the tears that sprang forth unbidden. He dropped his head to look at his feet in an effort to hide his reaction but it was too late. She had caught it and it shot right to her heart and squeezed it tightly. When a tear fell onto her carpet silently she reached an arm around his shoulders and pulled him against her.

His head rested on the front of her shoulder and he continued to cry, his tears falling one by one, trailing wet tracks over his cheeks and wetting her skirt. She brushed the hair from his face, rubbed his back and whispered soothing noises against the top of his head. His hands fell limply between his legs and he made no move to deepen her embrace. After a moment he was shivering again and she realized he must be freezing and still have remnants of shock racking his body.

She pushed him back then stood by the bed. She pulled the duvet over and urged him into the soft mattress and pulled it back over him. She moved to walk away but his hand snatched hers. When she looked down at him she saw his tears were still falling on her pillow and his eyes watched her carefully. "I'll be right back."

She went downstairs and filled a mug with boiling water then stirred in the peppermint tea bag before tossing it into the trash and carrying it up to the room. She left it on the bedside table then picked up the towel he had discarded from between the sheets and draped it over the back of the chair by the end of the bed. He had curled into a tight ball, his hands balled up under his chin, His knees up towards his chest and his head almost off the pillow. She sat at the edge of the bed and without hesitation brushed his hair off his face soothingly. His tears slowed and eventually dried but his shivering continued. His face was contorted in a mixture of panic and pain.

She stood up from the edge of the bed and circled the room then climbed up behind him and spooned in next to him. She draped one arm over his side and the other she burrowed beneath his neck to rest on his chest and held him against her. He was still and unyielding but she held fast, rested her forehead against the back of his head and murmured soothing noises near his ear.

His arms trembled, his torso shook and he rubbed his feet together to get warm but it was no use. Lorelai tried to rub her warmth into him but with the barrier of the duvet between them it was fruitless. She released him, kicked off her shoes and dropped her cardigan then lifted the duvet and climbed in beside him.

This time when she snuggled up to him she had one hand under his arm resting on his torso and the other found its place under his neck and against his chest. She felt a strange combination of heat from his body and cold from his shock as she pulled him against her body and tried to soothe his fears away. He didn't resist for a single second and instead rested against her and pulled her arms tighter around him. His shivers continued for a few minutes more then she felt his body start to relax against hers and his breathing slowed. He closed his eyes, tightened his grip on her arms and sighed.

Lorelai held him for as long as he needed. Let her breath warm the back of his neck and her fingers lightly stroke his stomach as he slept. His grip on her slackened and she felt his heart beating in a more relaxed and controlled manner beneath her other hand. His chest rose and fell along with her and a soft snore escaped his lips. She smiled against his shoulder and pressed a soft kiss there then rested her head back into her own pillow and closed her eyes too.

When Luke awoke he was surprised to feel a hand that was not his own resting on his hip and another stretched out in front of him protruding from beneath his neck. He closed his eyes and clocked all the sensations that were setting off alarms he couldn't describe over his body. Her legs were curled up behind his, his butt was nestled against her crotch. Her chest was pressed against his bare back, though she was wearing some sort of silken top that felt soft and smooth against his skin. Her head was resting against his back, between his shoulders and her warm breath caressed his skin.

Luke took a deep shaky breath and slowly released it as he basked in the sensation of being enveloped in her arms. He wanted to tighten his grip on her but feared he would wake her up, and then she would move or leave so instead he settled for the sensation of lying with her now for as long as he could.

"You're awake."

Her voice was whispered but in the stillness of the room it was louder than either of them had expected. It wasn't a question but more a statement and she followed it with a soft kiss between his shoulder blades and her hand moving slowly against his hip bone.

He nodded his head, afraid to speak lest he say something that would break this spell that shimmered between them.

"Do you want to talk?"

Luke shook his head vigorously against the pillow and pressed it in further then screwed his eyes tightly shut to block out the panic that was already starting to bubble up from the pit of his stomach. He fully expected her to sit up behind him and push him away, demand he provide her with an answer but instead she moved her hand from his hip, across his stomach, splayed her fingers out and pressed him closer.

He sighed with relief and relaxed his muscles then took a few deep shaky breaths and closed his eyes again. Her fingers gently stroked his stomach and he moved one of his hands up to her other hand to interlock their fingers then moved it to his lips to press a soft kiss to her knuckles.

"Rachel is leaving." he spoke suddenly and softly and Lorelai wasn't sure she had heard him correctly. Her fingers stilled on his skin, confused and wondering if he was upset that she was leaving or there was something more. "She is moving to Chicago and she wants to take Ellie with her."

"Oh…" Lorelai admonished herself at the wave of relief that washed over her when she realized he wasn't dreading Rachel leaving.

"I think...I think Ellie wants to go with her."

"Oh Luke," Lorelai pushed herself up behind him and rested her chin on his shoulder. "No, don't think like that. She would never leave you."

"They already talked about it. Rachel said-"

"Rachel said...what did Ellie say?" Luke closed his eyes over. "Did you talk to Ellie about this?" He shook his head. "You need to talk to her. Don't let Rachel get in between what you and Ellie have."

"I can't…"

"Luke-"

"I can't Lorelai, I can't bear to hear Ellie say she wants to leave."

Lorelai took a breath and kissed his shoulder. "You can't let her go without talking to her."

"I know."

"So is that why you were running in the rain on the side of the road?"

He nodded. "Caesar kicked me out of the diner. I started walking then I just kept going. I guess I just needed to get it out of my system."

"Is it out now?"

He smirked and nodded his head then turned it towards her and caught her eyes. "Thanks." He offered her a tight lipped smile and gripped her hand tighter. She rested her chin back on his shoulder and smiled.

"Anytime."

They stayed like that for a few minutes more, neither of them wanting to move, but neither of them able to push the boundaries any more and take this connection to the next level. After a moment when the silence between them became more stifled than comfortable he looked away and glanced at the clock by her bedside table. It was just after eight pm and he realized that he needed to get home, needed to talk to Ellie and decide what their next move would be together. But the thought of pulling himself away from Lorelai's embrace terrified him. The thought that he might not be able to get back into this cocoon of hers was enough to make him want to stay.

"Its getting late," she said as she too spied the time and ever so slowly she started to pull away from him. He followed her motion and rolled onto his back but captured her hand to stop her from rolling even further away.

"Almost too late…" he said and she looked down to see him watching her with a focused gaze.

"Too late?"

"Almost…"

His hand trailed up her arm to her shoulder, circled her neck and cupped the back of her head then pulled her down to him for a long soft slow kiss. One of her hands was trapped beneath his neck, but the other was splayed out on his stomach, her fingers touching the the dusting of hair that tapered lower and as she followed it idly she came to the sudden and shocking realization that he was naked.

She broke the kiss and looked down to where her hand was, though she couldn't see it beneath the duvet. Resting on his pubic bone, her little finger edging on his pubic hair mere inches away from what she expected to be his erect cock. When she looked back up at him he had the good sense to look a little embarrassed and he shrugged before he pulled her head back down to continue kissing her.

When she didn't push him away he became more bold, he rolled onto his side, her hand moved from his front to his hip and he inched closer to her with one hand on her hip all without letting his lips leave hers. She moaned when his fingers gripped her tighter and leaned towards him only to confirm her earlier suspicions about his cock. His hand moved up her hip to her side, under her silk blouse to her back and stroked her skin in featherlight touches that sent tingling alarms shoot up her spine to the base of her skull.

He opened her lips with his tongue and caressed the warm wet heat of her mouth as his hand came back down to circle her ass and lift her thigh to hook her leg over his hip. Now with his cock pressed against her she started to reciprocate and move against him rather than be a soft malleable body for him to pose.

The skirt she was wearing was a black pleated cotton mix that was easily displaced but caused a barrier between them that he needed to be rid of. He ran his fingers along the waistband until he found the clasp then undid it and tugged the zipper down. Without removing his lips from her he pulled it down and urged her up enough to slip it out from under her, then hooked his foot into it and removed it completely. She smiled against his lips and he chuckled.

"Not done yet…" he said and he moved his kissing attention from her lips to her jaw, her neck and her ear as his fingers searched her top for a snap, button, zipper, tie, anything that would help him get it off her.

She was chuckling as she felt him searching until finally his frustration bubbled up and he stopped kissing her.

"Where is the...how do i…?"

She stretched her arms above her head and he realized this was a pullover top so he slowly stroked his hands from her belly, over the sides of her breasts to her arms and pulled it off over her head then discarded it off the side of the bed.

"Better?" she teased as her arms fell back onto his shoulders and she leaned in to kiss him again.

"Almost…" he said as he eyed her light pink lacy bra that encased her breasts.

"Man, you are never satisfied," she teased as she arched her back and pressed her breasts against his chest.

"Not when it comes to you, Lorelai Gilmore." He spoke with a lilt of jest in his voice but when his eyes looked at her she saw he was entirely serious and it made the smile she wore fade then disappear. He rolled her onto her back and rested on his side beside her. He circled her neck with his hand then dragged it down her chest, between her breasts and over her flat stomach to her panties. She gasped at the sensation and squirmed beneath his touch, all too aware of his erection pressing into her hip. His fingers brushed the band of her panties from one hip to the other then repeated the motion only this time one finger slipped beneath the elastic. She moaned with anticipation and sighed as his hand started to move back up her body.

One hand gently cupped her breast and his thumb grazed over the stiff peak of her nipple. She grunted and pushed her breast into his hand but before she could feel any more friction his hand was on her other breast pressing her nipple into his palm and circling it gently. His long fingers found the front clasp of her bra and with one flick opened it. She thought he would hesitate a moment before pulling it off her, tease her some more, but instead he brushed the fabic aside and immediately covered one bared nipple with his lips, while the other he lavished attention from his hand.

She gasped at the sensation of his tongue rasping against her pebbled tip followed by a gentle bite from his teeth. Her hand gripped a fistful of hair and she moaned as he blew cold air over her now wet skin. When he leaned over to treat her other breast to the same attention his free hand trailed down her body and cupped her mound. Her hips bucked beneath his touch and he was relieved to find her panties already warm and damp from his attention. He wasn't sure he would be able to hold out for a full on foreplay session as well as the main event.

"Luke…" she gasped when he released her breast and moved his lips up her throat to her jaw to seek out her lips.

His hand slipped beneath the elastic of her panties and gently stroked his way from the top of her pubic bone to her very core. When his fingers pushed past her folds he pressed his tongue past her lips and mimicked the motion of his tongue with his fingers. She moved against him in rhythm, trying desperately to speed him up but he resisted for as long as he could. Then when her free hand moved to his stomach, tickled his hair there then trailed lower to wrap her fingers around his shaft he almost jumped out of the bed.

She held fast, her grip tightened and released in a soft rhythm before she started to stroke him in time with the motion of his tongue. When her thumb brushed across the tip of his cock he broke their kiss with a guttural moan. He sat up and pulled her panties down then let his hands roam up her thighs to urge her legs apart. She opened her arms to welcome his weight as he nestled against her. She caught his face between his hands and kissed him deeply and circled her hips against him making him squirm.

"Wait, gimme a sec…"

He lifted his weight off her and moved his hips. His wrist was throbbing with pain but there was no way it was going to stop him from completing what he had started. But he wasn't able to hold his weight with one hand and place his cock where he most wanted it to be. She seemed to notice his dilemma and moved her hands from his hips to his cock. She stroked him from base to tip a few times then opened her legs wider and brushed the top of his cock from her clit to her entrance as she rolled her hips towards him.

He wanted to push into her, bury himself inside her but he was enjoying her taking control and wanted to see what she was going to do, where she would lead him, how long she would last. He concentrated on ignoring the pain in his wrist and instead let the sensations she was creating course through him. She pressed his tip to her clit and moved it back and forth as she pressed her hips towards him and just when he thought he wasn't going to be able to hold out any longer she moved his tip lower, pressed it between her folds and placed it right at her entrance. She released her grip on him, wanting instead to hand control over to him and when her hands regained their position on his hips she looked up at him with a crooked smile and licked her lips.

Luke looked at her face, her shimmering eyes, holding back the dregs of laughter, her rosy cheeks kiss swollen lips, wet from his kisses and her tongue, and he bit his lip as he moved his hips and in one smooth slow motion entered her to the very hilt of his cock.

Her eyes fluttered closed but he kept his open, unwilling to lose even a single second of this. He rested his weight on her pelvis for a moment then lifted off her, pulled his cock almost all the way out then pushed back into her, this time faster, harder. She moaned again, this one deeper and lasted longer. He wanted to catalogue each and every one and spend his life trying to reach new pitches of moans to pass from her lips.

He moved his hand to stroke her breast as his hips moved in a slow steady rhythm. He dragged his fingers over her ribs, loving the sensation of the rippling beneath her skin as he pushed into her then moved his hand lower to her hip and around to cup her ass. He lifted her ass to meet his thrusts and she circled her hips with every push.

His chest was low enough so that her breasts brushed against him and he could feel her taut nipples rubbing through his chest hair. That mere sensation was enough to make him cum now, hard, fast and unstoppable but throw in the mix of her hips moving against his, her hot wet crotch enveloping his cock with every stroke, her ass clenching every time he pushed into her and her hands stroking him from every angle she could reach.

"Oh yeah…" she rasped a breathy moan that diluted her voice and it made goosebumps break out along his neck and spine.

He started to move faster, harder. Pushed into her with rougher thrusts than he had meant to. She reached above her head to brace her hands off the headboard and counter his movements that made him slow down but her whimpering told him she needed this, wanted this as much as he so he sped back up.

He moved his hands to grip her hips, sat up fully on his haunches and pulled her against him with every thrust. Their skin, now slick with sweat slapped loudly, punctured only with their heavy breathing moans and gasps when they were fully connected.

"God...Lorelai…" he warned when he knew he was about to reach his limit.

"Now Luke…" she urged the trembling bubble of her orgasm was already building beyond her usual limits and she moved one hand to cover her own breast, stroke her own nipple in a greedy effort to enhance it even further.

He watched her fingers move against her skin and felt the heat rush from his body to his core. He looked down to where his cock moved in and out of her, a blur of skin and sensations, his glistening from her juices, hers throbbing against his cock as her bubble exploded and her voice declared her orgasm welcome home. Her inner muscles twitched and stroked him with every movement and he tried to hold out to let her ride her wave but when her breathy moans found his ears he lost his reserve. His fingers gripped her hips tighter he pushed into her deeper then with only one last effort of resistance he felt his desire burst from him. He filled her and continued to move his thrusts only slowing when his cock had finally spilled its load inside her.

"Jesus…" he let his chin hit his chest then slowly released his grip on her hip and lowered them back to the bed before lowering himself on top of her and resting his head on the pillow next to hers, within the crook of her neck.

Her hands stroked his back and she turned her head to kiss his cheek. He made to move off her but she held him fast, wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders to make sure he stayed where he was.

"Stay." she whispered against his ear then kissed his lobe and tightened her grip on him,

"I'm crushing you."

"You're not."

He hugged her tighter then with both of his arms beneath her circling her back and holding her to him he rolled over so she was lying on top of him instead.

"Now I'm crushing you," she said with a chuckle.

"Not likely."

They lay like that long enough for their bodies to dry and start to chill, still connected both inside and out and it wasn't until Luke looked at the clock and saw it was just after nine that he realized he needed to get home. Needed to face the music that awaited him.

"I better go." He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead and when she made no response he tried another tactic and instead made his cock twitch against her. As he predicted that got her attention and she looked up at him with a smile.

"Doing that's not gonna make me let you leave any sooner."

"Sorry...but I really do have to go."

"I know." She kissed his cheek then slowly rolled off him.

He rolled in the opposite direction and stood up to walk across the room. When he reached the bathroom she wolf whistled and caught him shaking his head as he closed the door behind him. While he was in the bathroom she got out of bed and pulled on a pair of blue and red checkered pyjama bottoms and a red tank top. She gathered up her discarded clothes from earlier and tossed them into the laundry basket then realized with a smile all his clothes were down in the dryer except for his jeans which she knew would be sodden wet from the rain and being crumpled on her bathroom floor. She made the bed and sat on the end of it to see what way he would tackle this situation.

As expected the bathroom door opened a crack and he looked out from behind it with a crooked smile.

"So...um…"

"Everything ok Luke?"

"My jeans…"

"Yeah?"

He looked at her on the bed and realized she knew exactly his predicament and instead of cowering behind the bathroom door he was going to turn the tables. He pulled the door open wider and stepped out his crumpled wet jeans dangling from his hand as he crossed the room towards her. Her mirth was lost by the sight of him walking so casually towards her, completely naked and semi erect in her bedroom.

"Oh...I see." she said, her breaking voice betraying her outlying confidence.

"Do you?" he said with a smirk as he stopped right in front of her and rested his hands on his hips brazenly. "Do you see?"

"I see plenty." She looked up at him and smiled and he bent down to kiss her. What was meant to be a chaste soft kiss of affection turned into a heated duelling kiss of desire. Her hands came up his legs, up the back of his thighs, cupped his ass then trailed to his front and gripped his shaft in a tight slow moving stroke.

"Lorelai," he muttered against her lips.

She chuckled. "You can't go parading around my room like that and not expect me to react."

"Well I wouldn't go parading around your room if you hadn't taken my clothes away."

"You have your jeans," she spoke softly, her lips brushing his jaw and her hands still moving against his cock.

"Too wet."

"Dirty."

She felt his eye roll and chuckled then pushed his shoulders back and pulled his hips forward so he was standing between her legs, his cock now fully erect from her ministrations. She braced one hand around the base of his shaft and the other on his ass as she moved her mouth to his tip and let her tongue appear to lick it gently.

"Gah…" He tried to jerk his hips away but she held fast and pulled him back into position. She glanced up at him and caught him watching her intently then licked her lips and moved her head to take him in her mouth completely. "Oh god…" he let his head fall back and looked up at the ceiling. She dragged her lips up to his tip, used her tongue against the underside and took him in right to the base again.

The hand she had on his ass encouraged his movements in a rhythmic fashion as she licked and sucked on him incessantly. He dropped the wet jeans he was holding and buried his hands in her hair, moved her head to the position he needed her suction to be then moved his hips along with her strokes.

Her hot wet mouth enveloped him as her tongue circled his tip and when he thought he could take no more she hummed her pleasure while he was fully in her mouth and he felt it reverberate up his spine to the hair on the back of his neck.

"Jesus, oh yeah…" he grunted and resisted the urge to move his hips faster though her fingers on his ass tried to break his resolve. "Lorelai, wait...I'm…oh…"

His voice was mixed with his grunts, her fingers caressed his ass and pulled him in deeper and she moved her head faster as she hummed against him then released his base to reach for his balls and stroked and squeezed them in time with the motions from her tongue. In one flash of motion she released his cock and sucked his balls into her mouth, moved them around with her tongue, hummed and smiled when he cried out at the sensation. She released him and took his cock back into her hot mouth in one swift stroke sucking him into the hilt, letting his tip hit the back of her throat before moaning around him as she dragged her lips to his tip.

"Now...move now," he warned her but her grip on him tightened. He looked down at her, sucking him in and out in a blur of desire and when her eyes fluttered open and looked back up to him he felt his control snap inside him and like an overstretched elastic it broke through his body and he felt it settle in his toes and up his spine. She sucked on his twitching cock, swallowing what he emptied into her mouth in sharp spurts until he was spent.

The hands on her head moved to her shoulders to keep himself upright as he tried to regain focus from the spinning room and his bones that seemed to have turned to jelly. She held him in her mouth a moment longer then slowly dragged her lips up from his base to her tip, circled it with her tongue once more then released him with an audible sucking pop. Luke fell to his knees, captured her face between his hands and kissed her gruffly.

"You're incredible." he uttered against her between kisses then pulled her into his arms for a tight hug.

"You're not so bad yourself."

"Lorelai...I…" he leaned back from her and held her at arm's length, his hands gripping her forearms tightly.

"Shhh Luke…" she pressed her fingers to his lips and replaced them with her own lips in a soft kiss. "Don't."

"I don't want this to be just this."

"Luke, we're fine. You need to go to Ellie, talk to Ellie. I'll be here." She pulled him against her for a hug and felt his arms circle her back. He kissed her neck, her shoulder then pulled back enough to kiss her throat and lips.

"I really had better go," he uttered between kisses.

"I know."

"I wish I could stay."

"I know that too." She smiled and they both stood up. "Let me get you something to wear."

"It's fine, I'll wear these."

"They are still wet."

"I'll change when I get home."

"Okay, your tops are down in the dryer."

"Thanks."

With some effort he managed to pull on his damp jeans then he carried his boots and followed her down to the kitchen. She took his tops from the dryer and shook them out then handed them to him and shrugged when she noticed how wrinkled they were. He pulled them on without comment then sat down to put on his boots. After tying his laces he stood up and hitched his jeans then turned to walk out to her lobby to grab his coat.

"Thanks for...you know." Lorelai smiled and Luke rolled his eyes. "Not that. But well yeah thanks for that too but that's not what I meant-"

"Relax, I know what you meant." she stroked his arm and he pulled her into a hug, held her head against his chest and her pressed her lower back so her whole body was aligned with his. "Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "I need to talk to Ellie."

"Good."

"I think I'll take her out tomorrow, just the two of us and we can talk it all out without...without interference."

"That sounds like a great idea."

"Can I um...can I take you out?"

Lorelai pulled her head back and looked up at him. His face was a mixture of fear and hope. She smiled and nodded her head. "I'd like that."

"Great." he smiled with relief and bent his head to kiss her. "Maybe I'll see you in the diner soon?"

"Probably."

"Good." he kissed her again then stepped out the door and closed it behind him.

Lorelai watched him through the frosted glass until she could no longer make out his shape then she raced up to her room and looked out the window until he turned the corner of her street to make his way home.

Luke walked slowly and felt the tension in his shoulders rise with every step he took closer to home and more so, every step he took away from Lorelai. The diner was closed and when he walked through it he was relieved at the sight of the chairs on the table, counters wiped and kitchen ready for the breakfast in the morning. He trudged his way up the stairs and walked into the apartment to find Rachel and Ellie sitting on the couch watching a movie and sharing a bowl of popcorn.

"Hey Dad!" Ellie said happily and Luke noticed how she was wrapped around her mother's arm, had her head on her mother's shoulder and her legs across her mother's lap. Rachel watched as he noticed their close connection and smiled triumphantly when he looked at her face. Luke's face turned to stone and he excused himself and went to his room. He lay on his bed and listened to their chatter and laughter as they watched the movie until finally it was over. They cleared their snacks away and Rachel guided a tired Ellie to bed then he listened to the rustle of sheets as she made herself comfortable on the couch. He waited for a while longer then when he thought she was asleep he went back out to the living room. He was standing by the TV staring down at her and wondering how one person could come into his life and mess it up so thoroughly when her soft voice broke the silence.

"Thinking about joining me?" she asked with a chuckle as she pushed the blanket to the side as if to make room for him.

"Not in the slightest." His words stung and she quickly fixed her bed again.

"What then?"

"I'll talk to Ellie tomorrow." he perched himself on the edge of the coffee table in front of the couch. "You need to back off, no more persuading her and promising her how amazing Chicago will be. But I'll talk to her tomorrow, without you and if she really wants to go...I won't stand in her way."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Great Luke."

"Can you do that? Can you stop being a voice in her ear? a voice of promises and everything you think she wants to hear?" Rachel nodded her head. "Okay then." He slapped his knees and stood up. "I'll talk to her tomorrow." He walked into his bedroom and closed the door behind him then stripped and fell into bed.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, after breakfast in the diner, Luke walked Ellie to school. She seemed confused by this but didn't refuse his request when he offered. she had noticed he was out of sorts and wanted to help him get back to normal. Outside the school he slowed his gait and put a hand on her shoulder to turn her to face him.

"How did that bio exam go?"

"A minus," she said with a slight frown. "I mixed up my cell division labels."

"A minus is pretty impressive. How about the debate? When is the next one?"

"Not for another week, last one before the summer sessions."

"Summer sessions?"

"There is a camp in DC for the national debate championships."

"And you are going?" Luke's ears pricked up at the thought of her summer plans.

"No, we didn't qualify, but we have one final debate this season, like we're guinea pigs for the seniors who did make it."

"That's not so bad."

"It's all practice!" Ellie looked up at her father and then over at the school door when the first bell rang. "You ok dad?"

"Today is Wednesday right?"

"Yeah, all day," she said with a chuckle.

"And on Wednesdays you have PE and study hall in the afternoons right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Would you mind if I collected you and we went off for the afternoon?"

"Leave school early?" she glanced at the school door and the streams of people that were walking in, in an effort to make it to home room in time.

"Just for today, I just want to hang out, talk to you."

"And we can't do that after school?"

"We could...I guess." he let his hand fall off her shoulder and she saw his own shoulders slump. It was only then she noticed the cuts on his forehead and the tired and worried look in his eyes.

"No dad, it's ok, I can leave. My last full class is finished at 12.20."

"Okay, I'll collect you then." He smiled warmly at her and backed away as the 2nd bell rang. "Go, don't be late!"

She smiled and turned then hurried to the school with only one more glance over her shoulder at him as he walked back to the diner.

Luke sat in his truck outside the school and glanced at his watch. 12.26 and she was still not here. It wasn't like her to be late but he knew better than to barge into school to demand to know where his daughter was when he was planning on taking her to play hooky with him for the day. He was watching the door intently when he saw her walking out, one hand holding her bag on her shoulder, the other interlocked with a boy's hand. He squinted to get a better look and realized with mixed relief it was Tim. He tried to look away as they shared a chaste kiss and watched Tim with a frown as he waved at her and she hurried to Luke's Jeep.

"How's Tim?" he asked as he turned on the engine and they drove off.

"He's fine." she blushed and avoided her father's intense gaze then fiddled with the radio to get some music as she pulled off her jacket and tossed both it and her book back into the back. "So where are we going?"

"To the lake."

"Windsor lake?" she said excitedly.

"Yeah."

"Are we staying?" she looked into the back seat and tried to see into the bed of the truck to see if there was any camping gear.

"No, not tonight. Just for a few hours." He nodded towards the back. "I brought food and your swim gear and we can cook what we catch."

"Pffft I presume that's the royal we you mean, as if I recall correctly it was I who caught that trout last time."

"Beginners luck." he chuckled and let himself relax into her company.

"Where is mom?" he bristled at the mention of Rachel but damped down his annoyance.

"She was busy sorting some stuff out."

"Oh. Ok." she seemed satisfied with that response and turned her attention back to the passing roads.

They reached the lake in no time and Luke parked the truck under the shade of a large oak tree. They both climbed out and he hiked two bags over his shoulder as she grabbed the fishing rods. They walked the short trail to the water side and found a secluded spot. Ellie ducked into the bushes to change into her swim gear behind a towel as Luke threaded the hooks on their rods with bait. He set up two deck chairs and sat into one and held both rod until Ellie joined him. She had on a pair of shorts and a top over her togs and she sat into the chair next to him with a contented sigh.

"This beats the hell out of an afternoon of dodgeball."

Luke chuckled then handed her a bottle of soda. He opened his own and they clinked the bottlenecks before settled back in their chairs and basked in the silence around them. After a while Ellie rolled her head towards Luke and watched him battle with his thoughts.

"So...she told you." she said. Luke looked over at her and nodded.

"She told me some stuff but I thought me and you should talk properly, without distractions." Ellie nodded. She turned her attention back to her rod then glanced at Luke again when he spoke. "Do you want to go?"

"I don't want to leave you." Those simple words warmed his heart enough and made him brave enough to continue.

"But do you want to go to Chicago?"

"I want…" Luke's breath hitched in his throat as he waited for her response. "I want all of us to go."

"Ellie…"

"I know, I know." she waved on his response. "You and mom are not connected like that anymore. At least that's what she said."

"She's right." He silently thanked Rachel for her words.

"So what you're saying is, I need to make a choice."

"I just want you to be honest with me." Luke put his rod down and looked over at Ellie with a blank expression on his face. "If you want to go to Chicago and live with your mom, I won't stop you. I'll miss you like crazy and I'll be here if you decide to come back but I think you are smart enough and old enough to make a decision yourself." he said then as an afterthought he added. "I trust you."

"You want me to go?"

"Oh god no Ellie, I never want you to leave. But I don't want to stop you from doing something...something that will help you get to know your mom, have a relationship with your mom."

"I...I kind of do want to go. But…"

"But?"

"But I'm scared."

"Of Chicago?"

"No," Ellie chuckled. "I'm scared of leaving you." her chuckle turned into a sob as a few errant tears ran down her cheeks.

Luke felt his heart spasm at the sound of fear in his daughter's voice. "I'll be here Ellie, I'll always be here for you. But maybe this is something you need to do."

"Sounds like you are trying to get rid of me." she tried to hide her fears behind a joke but Luke saw right through her.

"Never." Luke got up off his own chair and crouched in front of Ellie's. "It doesn't have to be forever you know. School is finished in a couple of weeks. You could go out there and just spend a few weeks in Chicago during the summer. Then come back to Stars Hollow and decide what you think is best."

"At least then I'd have an experience from both sides and I would be better equipped to make a decision."

"Exactly."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Will you be okay if I'm in Chicago for a few weeks?"

"I'll be fine Ellie." he smiled and patted her knee then returned to his seat and hoped that she didn't see the shattering of his heart on his face.

Back in Stars Hollow they left their gear in the truck and walked around to the ice cream shop. Luke handed her a sundae and took his own sorbet and they walked out to the square to sit on the steps to the bandstand.

"So have you ever been to Chicago?" she asked as she tucked into her treat.

"Sure, a few times."

"What's it like?"

Luke glanced at her as she concentrated on not dropping the ice cream from her spoon and wondered how to approach his answer. Truth was he hated it. Every single minute of it. From the moment he stepped off the plane at the over crowded airport to the moment he stepped back onto fly home he simply hated it. But to impart those thoughts now, to his daughter who was already in two minds about whether or not to go to the city and spend time with her mother could be seen as contriving. As if he were conspiring to make her stay with him. So he just shrugged. "It was ok."

"You hated it didn't you," she said with a chuckle and she nudged him with her elbow.

"I did," he admitted with a useful smile. "But that doesn't mean you will."

They finished their ice cream and Luke took her trash then waved her off to see Lane as he strolled back to the diner. He promised Caesar he'd be down shortly and slowly made his way to his apartment where he found Rachel sitting at the kitchen table waiting for him.

"So?" she prompted, a bitter tone in her voice.

"What?" Luke asked as he dumped their bags in the corner and proceeded to empty them out.

"Did you convince her to stay?"

"No." He avoided her eyes as he tossed some clothing into the laundry basket and the remains of their lunch into the trash. "I told her she should go spend the summer with you."

"You did?" Rachel stood up and followed him into his room where he was putting the bag away in a top shelf in the cupboard.

"Yeah, of course I did. She's your daughter Rachel, she needs more time to get to know you."

It was a masked jibe, not very well masked but she didn't care. She threw herself at him. Locked her arms around his neck and pressed his body against his. His hands came to her waist to steady them both and stop them from falling onto the bed behind him and gently he pushed her away.

"Thank you Luke! Thank you."

"She is really excited to go with you but she is also kind of nervous."

"It will be fine. I'm going out there on Friday and I'll have a place for us set up by the time she finishes school. That's in two weeks right?"

"Yeah, the last day is on the 23rd."

"Thats perfect." Rachel started to pace, and muttered out a list of things she needed to do for the trip.

"Rachel," Luke called out but she didn't respond. "Rach!" He grabbed her arm to stop her from pacing and forced her to look at him. "This isn't like a sleep away camp. You can't just treat her to gifts and excursions, she needs stability and discipline."

"I know, I know."

"She needs rules too and someone to enforce them. She's fourteen."

"God Luke, I know," she shook his hand off her arm and continued to pace.

"So what do you think she will do in the city while you are working?"

"What?"

"This job you have, for the paper, while you are off taking photos what is it you expect her to be doing?"

"Chicago is an amazing city to explore."

"Rachel she's fourteen! You can't leave her off on her own to explore the city!"

"I know, but there are groups, day camps, science fairs and exhibitions. Don't worry, I have it all covered." Luke was silent. He didn't want to argue with her, he needed her to figure this stuff out. He just didn't want Ellie hurt in the process. "Look, I know you are worried about her…about any time she spends with me, but I promise I'll look after her." She reached out and grasped his hand. "I love her Luke, I love…her."

Luke frowned and looked up to her face. Saw the trepidation there, thoughts crossing her features and furrowing her brow and he squeezed her hand back. He nodded slowly. "I know you do. I just want her to be happy." They both shared a smile then Luke released her hand and went back down to the diner.

On Friday Luke and Ellie dropped Rachel off at the airport. She promised to call every night and email Ellie pictures of the flats she was thinking of renting. They hugged tightly at the gate and even Luke leaned in for a short hug and a surprising kiss on his cheek. He ducked his head and blushed as she leaned away and hugged Ellie again then disappeared behind the security cordon. Luke and Ellie drove back to the truck and Ellie chatted excitedly about all the stuff she would be able to do in Chicago. Luke tried not to stifle her too much with his worries and instead smiled and nodded, asked enough questions to show his interest and keep her talking. When they pulled up outside the diner Ellie jumped out and yelled she was going to go see Lane then raced off across the square. Luke watched her leave before turning and walking back into the diner. He caught up with Caesar then immediately got stuck into the diner service. By half six he was ready to keel over but the customers seemed to have other plans for his evening. Eventually the steady stream slowed and he was able to take a breather. He made a cup of tea and leaned against the end of the counter to read the paper. When the bells rang again he looked up to see Lorelai walking in with a shy smile.

"Hey" he said with a nod of his head and a smile. She waved and sat into the seat at the end of the counter, next to him. "Coffee?" She nodded eagerly so he ducked behind the counter and poured out a large mug for her. "Hungry?" she nodded again. "What can I get you?" She lifted the coffee to her lips, holding the cup with two hands and took a long sip. Her eyes closed over as the liquid slid down her throat then she opened her mouth and sighed. He recognized that sigh and he knew she was done it on purpose. He dragged his eyes up from her lips to her smiling eyes and it was all he could do not to reach across the counter and plant a rough kiss on her lips. "How about a burger?"

She nodded and he turned to the kitchen to put her order in with Caesar before resuming his stance at the end of the counter, next to her.

"So…how's it going?" she asked. They hadn't spoken since he left her apartment the other day. She knew he was having a tough time and probably needed some space to work things through with Ellie. She waited for him to call but he didn't. She waited for him to come round, but he didn't. Then today on her way home from work she drove past the diner and instinctively pulled in to park.

"Been a strange few days," he muttered as his hands played against the pattern on the formica counter top. "I'm sorry I didn't call…"

"That's ok," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"No, no it's not." He grasped one of her hands and held it in his on the counter then looked up another face and waited for her to look at him. "I meant to call, but everything was so unresolved here and I didn't know…I didn't know what to say."

"What to say?"

"I mean…" He squeezed her hand. "I can't thank you enough for the help you gave me the other night and I just wanted to talk to you when it was over and tell you I'm going to be ok."

"And are you?"

He shrugged. She squeezed his hand back. "I dunno, but I still should have called you."

"It's ok, I know you were busy."

"That's no excuse Lorelai. But…" He turned slightly to face her more, let his hand reach up to brush her cheek and tucked a strand of wild hair behind her ear. "You're here now."

"Yep."

"Do you want to hang around after?"

"After what?"

"Your burger. I'm about to close anyway. You can eat eat while I clean and maybe after we can…watch movie or something?"

"I'd like that."

Caesar called out from the kitchen that the burger was ready so Luke grabbed it and deposited in front of her then proceeded to let Caesar go home. He flipped the sign to closed and went through the motions of cleaning up. By the time she was finished he had all the seats up on the tables and the floor swept. Caesar had cleaned out the kitchen and readied it for the next day so Luke went around turning off the lights in the back rooms, and in front of the diner. He took her empty plate and brought into the kitchen where he rinsed it and put it into the dishwasher before locking up and walking over to stand behind her. "Ready?" he asked with one hand on the small of her back, his fingers splayed wide enough for one of them to rest on the curve at the top of her ass. She nodded and turned to slip off her stool then he led her through the curtain and up to his apartment. He brought her over to the couch and urged her to sit then grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge and joined her.

"So what do you want to watch?" she asked after they clinked their bottles together.

"How about we talk." he said and sipped his beer again, unable to believe those words had really just some out of his mouth.

"Sure…you wanna tell me what happened with Ellie?"

Luke nodded but before he spoke he took a long drink then placed the beer on the coffee table in front of him and turned to face her. "We went out to the lake on Wednesday. I convinced her to play hooky with me after lunch," he added with a chuckle. "We talked about Chicago and plans and what her options were. She asked me what I wanted her to do, I told her she should go for the summer and see how she likes it."

"Good answer." Lorelai smiled and reached over to rub his arm.

"Rachel left this morning. We dropped her at the airport and she promised to call every night." Lorelai arched an eyebrow in skepticism and Luke nodded. "I'm not too hopeful myself but who knows."

"So Ellie will go to Chicago." Luke nodded. He reached for his beer and sipped it again then held it between his knees and picked at the label. "When will she leave?"

"Two weeks. She will probably fly out on the 24th or 25th."

"For how long?"

Luke shrugged. He drained his beer then stood to get another one from the fridge, bringing one for her too, though her first lay all but untouched on the table in front of them. He sat down heavily with a sigh and took another sip. "It's supposed to be for the summer. But if she loves it…it could be for longer."

"And if she doesn't?"

"Then I told her I'd be back here waiting for her whenever she needed me."

"You're a great father Luke," Lorelai said softly and she rested a hand on his chest and patted him gently. "Ellie loves you and she is really lucky to have you in her life. I have no doubt that she will miss you and come home to you soon enough." Luke offered her a tight lipped smile and covered the hand she had on his chest with one of his own, then he lifted her fingers and kissed them lightly. He pulled her closer and lifted an arm so she could snuggle against him. Her arms circled his waist and her head rested on the front of his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and passed her the remote for the TV.

"Well right now my daughter is visiting a friend and she is likely to come home pretty soon, so with that in mind, I'm going to resist my seduction plans and instead hold you here and watch a movie."

"Seduction plans?"

"Well…not plural. Just one."

"And what might that plan entail?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

"Tease."

He chuckled and she snuggled closer to feel the vibrations through her own body, then flicked on the TV and surfed through enough channels find a movie. She tossed the remote onto the table and kicked off her shoes to lift her feet up behind her. Luke let his arms rest along her body and rubbed her hip softly but with enough pressure she could feel the idle shapes he drew into her then after a moment he pulled her blouse up high enough to slip his fingers in and let his fingers play on her skin instead. Lorelai smiled and kissed his chest through his shirt and he tilted his head to rest against the top of hers.

It was like this that Ellie found them when she came bustling in through the apartment a song on her lips as she went to the fridge to grab a juice. She turned to the living room and halted in her tracks at the sight of Lorelai and her father asleep and entangled in an embrace on the couch. She glanced at the TV and saw there was some infomercial on and guessed they had been asleep for quite some time. She flicked off the TV and looked down at them both sleeping so soundly and smiled. The wall of worry she had about leaving her father alone during the summer started to crumble as she realized that he would not be entirely alone. Then before she could turn and creep back out of the room she noticed Lorelai stir. She snuggled closer against Luke then slowly her eyes open and started to take in her surroundings. When she clocked Ellie standing there watching them she was suddenly alert.

"Shhh…" Ellie said and lifted a finger to her lips with a smile.

Lorelai slowly extracted herself from Luke's grip and sat on the edge of the couch. She brushed her hair back from her face with both hands then sat up and smiled sheepishly at the teenager watching her so carefully. She grabbed her shoes and slipped them on then slowly stood and walked towards the kitchen.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, you don't need to leave," she said with a worried lilt in her voice.

"Oh honey, no that's ok, I didn't mean to sleep!" she glanced at the clock on the wall and saw it was just before nine. "I really need to be leaving."

"Without saying goodbye?" Ellie said and she jerked her thumb over her shoulder at Luke's still sleeping form.

"You can say goodbye for me." Ellie nodded solemnly and walked Lorelai to the door. "Are um, are you and my dad dating?" Shocked by the simple question and her lack of knowledge on how to answer it Lorelai was stunned into silence as she stood at the top of the stairs. "It's okay with me if you are, I mean he really likes you."

"He does?" she turned to Ellie with a soft smile.

"Yeah, for sure."

"Well…maybe you should talk to your dad about this."

"I would but he gets all embarrassed and flustered and he goes all red. Its pretty funny actually." Ellie came out into the hallway with Lorelai and sat on the top step. Lorelai took her silent cue and sat next to her.

"Yeah it is pretty funny when he does that," she agreed. "I heard you were dating someone too?"

"Yeah…Tim Winters." Ellie said with only a hint of the blush her father would have shown with the same topic. "He goes to my school but we only have one class together."

"Which class?"

"Science."

"Oh that's the best one!"

"What? Ellie looked at her with a frown. "Why?"

"Well in PE you have to wear those awful school shorts and tee shirts and there are infinite ways of making an ass of yourself. English is too much work to be worrying about looking good in front of a guy. Math is good too, you can wow him with your equations but there is a fine line between prowess and mathlete." Ellie chuckled. "But in Science you get to wear the lab coats and those goggles which are great if you happen to get a pimple." This time Ellie laughed outright.

"I never thought of it like that."

"So are you guys going steady?" This time Ellie's blush was a little deeper and Lorelai nudged her with a smile. "Good for you! Not only did you snag a good guy but you managed to do it and all without Luke's head exploding."

"There were some close calls."

Lorelai smiled and let the silence fall between them. She had a feeling that Ellie was trying to talk to her about something but just didn't know how to broach the subject. "So are you looking forward to going to Chicago?"

"He told you about that huh." Lorelai nodded. "Yeah I'm pretty excited but…"

"But what…"

"I'm trying not to be too excited. I don't want Dad to think that I'm too excited to be leaving him."

"Oh honey he would never think that, not in a million years."

"Well there is that, and…I just don't want to let my hopes get too high." The words were simple and delivered with a shrug as if to play down their meaning but Lorelai knew better.

"Everyone needs something to be excited for Ellie, and you shouldn't stop yourself from feeling that excitement. It's all part of the adventure. "

"I really hope you like my dad as much as he likes you." she said suddenly. This time it was Lorelai who looked away and blushed. "I just want him to…be happy."

"Your happiness is what makes him happy." Lorelai offered but even as the words tumbled out of her mouth she felt the saccharine aftertaste. "Sorry, that was pretty sappy."

Ellie chuckled. "Yeah. Well maybe while I'm gone you can look out for him? Make sure he doesn't just hole up in here on his own?"

"Sure thing."

"Good." Ellie stood and dusted off the back of her jeans and Lorelai did the same. "Good to see you again Lorelai." She walked back to the apartment and closed and locked the door as Lorelai went downstairs and drove home.

Without turning on any lights Lorelai walked upstairs to her room and undressed. She turned on the bath and filled it with hot water before pouring in some bubble soap and stirring it vigorously. When the phone rang she hurried down to answer it but immediately regretted it when she heard her mother's shrill tones on the other side. She brushed aside the thinly veiled attempts to guilt her into agreeing to dinner next week, professed to be extremely busy and even faked a coughing fit before she managed to end the call. She placed the handset onto the side of the tub then slowly slid into the hot water and drew the curtain over to create a cocoon of steam. Lorelai sighed and sunk below the surface of the water completely then lifted out enough to breathe and relaxed.

When the phone rang again Lorelai tried to ignore it but the incessant noise seemed to bounce and amplify off the tiled bathroom walls. She yanked the curtain open and snatched for the phone then connected the call and barked into the receiver.

"What now!"

"Lorelai?"

"Oh, Luke, sorry." she chuckled and moved a bit higher out of the water. "I thought it was someone else?"

"Who?"

"My mother." she wiped her face and let the sound of his voice soothe the tension from her muscles.

"So you left."

"Yeah."

"Ellie said you guys chatted."

"A bit."

A small silence inflated between them as Luke waited for her to continue and she refused to betray a confidence. "I wish you had woken me before you left."

"Sorry, you just looked so darn cute and peaceful," she said with a smile and her laugh made the water move around her and he was sure he heard the splash.

"Are you…are you in the bath?"

Lorelai stilled and wondered if she should be truthful with him. "Yes." she said as if her mouth had other ideas.

"Geez…"

"Hey it's not like I called you from the bath, you called me."

"Yeah but you could have let the machine get it."

"Do you want me to hang up?" she lifted her leg out of the water and let him know what she was doing.

"…no."

"What do you want me to do?" she heard him standing up and realized he must have been sitting in the living room. She listened as he moved into his room, closed the door behind him then the faint groan of the bed springs as he lay onto his bed.

"I just want you to stay right where you are."

"What else?" She splashed the water around some more and smiled as she listened to him struggling with his thoughts and try to decide whether to not to carry this conversation further.

"Maybe you need more soap…you should probably lather some up."

"Oh I have loads of soap…and it's very lathered. I have it on my arms and my shoulders, my legs and my chest…I just need to rub it in a bit."

"Oh man…" Luke chuckled and shook his head. This was supposed to be a good night call, let her know he was thinking about her as he tried to make up for his radio silence over the last few days.

"Sorry..should I stop?" she asked but he could tell by the playful lilt in her voice that she had no intention of stopping.

"No. Don't you dare…" his voice was low, barely above a whisper. "Tell me more."

She moved her hand off her knee and dragged it over her silken skin between her breasts, over her torso and circled her navel. She described in great detail how soft her skin was, how wet and slippy she was from the soap but all the while she remained off the core areas he really wanted her to go. But she wasn't about to give in to that so easily. No, he was going to have to ask her for that. She described her legs and how she was soaping them then rinsing them all the way up to her hip and inner thigh. She heard his breath catch when she almost went where he needed her to be but instead she moved back to her knee and he moaned.

"Lorelai…" he uttered. He had his phone pressed to his ear and his other hand gripped the bed sheets tightly.

"What?" she dared him to ask her.

"There are a few parts you seem to have missed…"

"Really?" she squirmed about in the water making it splash over the sides but ensuring he heard her and had a good visual. Luke was already picturing her in great detail and he wasn't sure how he had managed to keep his hands off himself up to this point, and worse, he wasn't sure how much longer he would last. "Where did I miss?"

"Tell me about your breasts…" he managed to get out eventually and Lorelai's smile widened with triumph.

"Well…" she began. "The water is really warm but the window in my bathroom is open a little so there is a cold breeze coming in and it's making my nipples ache."

"Ache?"

"For attention."

"Well goddammit Lorelai, give them some attention!" he commanded with a laugh.

"I've never been quite sure but I think my right breast is slightly bigger than my left one…right now with my hand covering it, it feels heavier, and my nipple is so tight." she squeezed her breast, palmed her nipple and moaned lightly into the phone. Luke reciprocated with moan of his own. "My other breast…"

"Yeah?"

"Oh this one fits so perfectly in my hand, with my palm pressed against my nipple I can feel it tightening even more." She fell silent for a few moments as she lavished attention on her breasts and Luke relished the sound of her labored breathing through the phone. "I wish…I want to…"

"What Lorelai?" he asked urging her to continue. He couldn't resist touching himself anymore and instead of trying he yanked his belt open and unfastened his jeans. He slipped his hand below the waistband of his boxers and pulled his straining erection free of the confines of his clothing. He moaned into the phone when he felt his hand circle his shaft.

"Oh…" she moaned loudly as her hand slipped lower and beneath the water to cup herself. She tossed one leg over the side of the bath to give herself more access then dragged her fingers along her slit before slipping her fingers into her folds and pulling them up to her clit.

"What Lorelai, tell me what you are doing?"

"I have one hand on my breast, and the other is lower…much lower."

"And what is it doing down there exactly?" he asked. He stroked himself slowly, matching the cadence of her breath. He tightened his grip against the toil of his cock when her breath hitched in his ear. "Tell me Lorelai."

"I'm stroking my clit with my thumb… and I have my fingers at my entrance."

"Lorelai…"

"Oh…I just slowly put one finger in, but it's not enough…I'm moving my hips to try and get deeper but it's not enough. I'm adding another finger…I need more!" She gasped as she slid another finger inside herself and curled it against her inner walls. "Oh yeah."

"Does it feel good?"

"Yeah, really good." she moved her fingers a little faster and the water around her splashed and spilled. She jerked her hips in time with her fingers and her gasps start to become moans.

Luke secured the phone between his ear and shoulder and reached down to cup his balls. He squeezed them and palmed them gruffly as his other hand stroked his cock. HIs thumb rubbed across his tip when she grunted and he imagined her doing the same thing to her clitoris.

"I wish you were here…" she moaned and her pure wanton need was enough to make his hands still.

He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. "Me too."

"Oh Luke…" she moaned aloud as her fingers found a sweet spot.

"Lorelai…"

"I'm so close…" her hands moved faster. He could hear the water splashing around her and moved his own hand faster. His cock was starting to twitch and ever conscious of his need to be quiet he bit his lips and held his breath. She curled her own fingers inside herself and let her thumb brush over her clit to pull herself over the edge. The explosion of pleasure was no where near as powerful as she wanted it to be but the sound of his own release coming through the phone took it up a notch. They both panted with their release and took a few moments to come back down before either of them spoke again and they both did it at the same time.

"That was unexpected…" he said.

"That was unexpected…" she said.

They both laughed, their laughter diluted with need.

"Not as good as the other night," he admitted, still chuckling.

"No, definitely not."

An easy silence fell between them. "So how about you come round for dinner tomorrow with me and Ellie?"

"I'd love that."

"How about 7?"

"Perfect."

"You should get out of that bath, I bet you are pruning."

"A little," she admitted looking down at her fingers.

"Goodnight Lorelai."

"Goodnight."


	10. Chapter 10

Lorelai slept in on Saturday and spent her late morning showering and primping. She didn't expect to be going to Luke's house, to fall into bed with him with his daughter sitting outside on the couch, but she knew if she didn't primp and prepare, there was more chance that he would get her into an uncompromising position and realize she hadn't shaved or showered and curled her hair so it hung just so. She met Sookie for lunch and they chatted like school girls about the possibilities then hurried home in time to change. After trying on several outfits she finally decided on a light baby blue silken skirt that swished smoothly against her legs as she walked and a black camisole top with spaghetti straps. She decided not to wear tights as her legs were still soft and smooth from her bath and the layers of cream she lathered on that morning so she put on her pumps and grabbed a navy chiffon shawl from the cupboard. She glanced at her watch and realized she was only ten minutes late so with the time it would take her to walk she would be a reasonable and expected fifteen minutes late. When she arrived at the diner she was greeted by Ellie who was sitting at the counter and watching for her. She hurried across to the door to pull it open for her and took her hand to pull her in before closing and locking the door behind them.

"You look amazing!" Ellie said as she eyed Lorelai's outfit up and down.

"Why thank you!"

"I never know what goes with what, it's a total crapshoot when I dress."

"Oh stop, your outfit is really nice." Lorelai clocked the faded jeans with colorful stitching, the bright green sneakers and the dark blue halter top with thick spaghetti straps.

"Please, I got my sense of fashion from my father, which usually only consists of boots, jeans, flannel."

"And the cap," Lorelai said with a smile as they got to the top of the stairs. "Wait…usually?"

"Usually." Ellie turned and smiled at her then pushed the door open and let Lorelai walk in ahead of her.

Lorelai stepped in and spotted the kitchen table had been set complete with a table cloth. There was a soft music playing she couldn't quite place but what really took her breath away was Luke standing by the stove. He was wearing a pair of dark grey slacks and a black shirt. the collar was open, his head was hatless and he was simply smiling at her. She smiled under his gaze and was rooted to the spot as he put the spatula down and crossed the room towards her.

"You look amazing," he said and he leaned in, rested one hand on her waist and kissed her cheek lightly.

"Th-thanks," she said with a blush.

"Sit down," he urged and he pulled out a seat for her.

"Do you want a drink?" Ellie asked as she opened the fridge. "We have beer, wine, juice, water…"

"I opened a bottle of red," Luke said and he pointed across the counter at the wine that was breathing. Ellie grabbed a juice for herself and two wine glasses for the others then poured out a more than generous amount for Lorelai.

"So what's cooking good looking?" Lorelai asked as she sipped her wine and looked at him over the rim of her glass.

Luke looked at her over his shoulder and smiled. "Just some bolognese," he said with a shrug but Ellie scoffed.

"Just some bolognese," she mimicked. "It's only the best bolognese in the country."

"Really?"

"Complete with homemade garlic bread and a tossed salad," Ellie added with a wide grin.

"Sounds amazing…ya know, except for the salad!"

"Yeah well if you don't eat your salad, you don't get any dessert," Luke said over his shoulder

"There is dessert?" Lorelai clapped her hands with excitement.

"Yeah it's-" Ellie started to speak but Luke jumped over and covered her mouth with his hand and hugged her back to him.

"No telling…" he said and he looked down at Ellie. She looked up then nodded her head. "If she doesn't like the dessert then we have no way of making sure she eats her salad."

"Ok," Ellie said with a chuckle and she plonked herself down beside Lorelai.

Luke focused back on the dinner and listened to the easy conversation between Lorelai and Ellie. They talked about clothing and shopping, movies and music. All topics he tried desperately to share with his daughter but failed at every hurdle. It warmed his heart to hear her speaking so animatedly about it now and his affection for Lorelai grew even more at the effort she was clearly putting in.

When their conversation turned to boys and dates his ears pricked and rather than listen to the overall conversation he was focusing on Lorelai's responses to Ellie's innocent questions. Good places to date? Great movies to watch? Conversations to start with when it got awkward and even how to hold hands. Lorelai answered all her questions openly and they joked and laughed as she regaled her with some stories of terrible dates she had had.

"Well at least you went out and tried," Ellie said pointedly and slapped her dad's ass as he passed by them.

"Hush you, Lorelai doesn't want to hear about my dating life."

"Lack of…" Ellie scoffed.

"Oh I could bear to hear a little bit."

"Shame it's time for dinner then." Luke put a bowl of pasta into the centre of the table then a dish full with bolognese. He reached into the oven, giving Lorelai a lovely view of his ass as he bent over and pulled out the garlic bread. He put that on the table as Ellie took the salad out of the fridge. "Okay…dig in." He sat next to across from Ellie with Lorelai seated at the head of the table between them. He took her plate and dished out her food then added a large portion of salad on the side much to her chagrin. "Eat it all up and then you get dessert."

"God you are so demanding!" she moaned but looked up and winked at him.

"Tell me about it!" Ellie sighed as she passed her own plate over to Luke for him to dish her dinner out.

"There'll be no dessert for anyone if I don't see some empty plates."

"Yes Dad."

"Yes Luke."

They both spoke conspiringly and when Ellie lifted a closed fist over the edge of the table Lorelai bumped it with her own fist and they both giggled. "God help me…." Luke rolled his eyes and chuckled with them.

They ate dinner and talked about school, the inn, and the diner. Ellie and Lorelai seemed to take delight in torturing him but he took it in his stride, too happy at the sound of his daughters joy to really mind and when Ellie was distracted by the food in front of her, Lorelai reached under the table and rested her hand on his knee. When he looked up at her she was smiling warmly and he simply returned it. After all the plates were cleared, even after Lorelai's second helping, Ellie carried them to the sink and Luke went to the fridge.

"So we get dessert?" Lorelai said as she clapped her hands.

"Yes."

"What is it?"

He opened the fridge and pulled out a jug of freshly whipped cream then reached back in and emerged with a chocolate silk pie. Ellie and Lorelai "Ohh'd" and "Ahh'd" as he grabbed some plates and spoons then took a large knife from the drawer and sat down to slice.

"Want some?"

"Oh god yes!" she said and she passed him her plate. He dished out everyone's portions then settled in to eat his own. Lorelai moaned when she tasted the chocolate mousse and Luke watched as she dragged the fork out of her mouth. "Oh my god Luke, where did you learn to make a pie like this!"

He dragged his eyes from her mouth and up to her eyes and only then realized she had spoken. "Huh?"

"Never mind." she said with a chuckle.

Ellie finished her pie in record time then stood up and put her plate into the sink.

"Okay dad, I'm gonna go see a movie with Lane."

"Kind of late for a movie isn't it?" he glanced at the clock and saw it was nearly half eight.

"They are showing Grease at the BWR," she explained as this was reason enough to be out later than usual.

"Grease?!" Lorelai's ears pricked up at the name of one of her favorite movies.

"C'mon dad, I'll come straight home after. Its Saturday and I'm finished all my homework!"

"Okay okay, go. But straight home after."

"Thanks," she circled the table and hugged him from behind then hurried out of the flat, her exit being announced by the slamming diner door that made the bells ring out long after she left.

"Dinner was gorgeous," Lorelai said as she stood to clear her bowl and Luke's into the sink. She started the tap and let it run for the hot water to come then put the plug into the drain and started to fill the sink to do the dishes.

"Leave those Lorelai," he said as he stepped away from the table and came round to her side.

"No its, fine, its the least I can do."

"No, I mean…just leave them…" He turned off the tap and pulled her arm so she was facing him then without hesitation he planted a kiss on her lips. Her arms curled around his body and she pressed herself against him then when he licked her lips and pressed his tongue into her mouth she welcomed him with a moan. He pressed one hand into her lower back and caressed it around to her ass then hitched her leg up over his hip and pressed her back into the counter behind her. "C'mon…" He released her long enough to speak then kissed her again before grabbing her hands and pulling her with him to his bedroom.

"Luke…Ellie-"

"Will be gone for a few hours."

"Wow did you guys arrange this?"

"No," he said with a chuckle as he closed his bedroom door.

"Should we put a sock on the door."

"No need," he uttered then pulled her back into his arms.

He resumed his last position but this time kissed her jaw instead of her lips. He moved to her neck, her shoulder, back to her neck to that soft spot below her ear and let his tongue lick the outer shell of her ear. She moaned and tilted her head to give him better access and let her hands roam over his back and front to feel the rippling muscles beneath his shirt.

"You are so beautiful Lorelai," he muttered against her skin, his breath hot and tantalizing as it tickled and made her squirm.

"Wait…wait…" with some effort she pushed him away far enough to look into his eyes and frowned. "Are we about to have rushed sex in your apartment before your daughter comes home?"

"Well, I wouldn't quite put it like that but…yeah." He looked at her to see if he could gauge her reaction to his words. "Don't you want to?"

"Oh no…I do!" she chuckled. "I just want to make sure we're on the same page!"

He growled at her joke and pulled her back against him. His hands on her back found the hem of her top and skimmed beneath it to touch her hot burning skin. She leaned back from him in a signal for him to pull it off her and he acquiesced. When he tossed it to the floor he looked down at her with delight in his eyes to see she wasn't wearing a bra and was now naked from the waist up before him.

"It didn't work with the top," she said as she spotted his gaze and inadvertently jutted her chest out towards him. He wasted no time in covering her breasts with his hands first, kneading them gently then a little more roughly before pulling one into his mouth and suckling on it. She held his head in place and moaned when she felt him roll her nipple between his teeth. He moved his attention to her other breast and let his hand move down to her ass to press her against him so she was sure of the effect she was having on him.

"Wow…" he said as he rasped his tongue on the skin between her breasts and up her throat to the underside of her chin until he reached her lips. He cupped her face in both hands and plundered her mouth with a kiss.

"Amazing."

"Not so bad yourself." Her fingers had managed to open his shirt and she peeled it off his shoulders. He laughed but reciprocated by hooking his thumbs into the waistband of her skirt and slowly tugging it down until it was loose enough to fall to the floor of its of accord. Lorelai now stood before him in nothing but a part of black silken panties and her pumps. She made to toe off her shoes but he stopped her with a chuckle.

"Leave them." he placed his hands on her hips and turned her so her back was to the bed then slowly walked her backwards until her legs hit the mattress. He leaned down to kiss her as he lowered her onto the bed and kept his lips moving against hers without the rest of his body touching her.

When he broke the kiss he had both of his hands balancing on either side of her head, holding himself high above her. Her hands were on his chest, her nails raking from his shoulders through the dusting of hair that tapered off below his trousers. His muscles jerked and twitched under her touch but he made no move to stop her. He kissed her breasts, licked and sucked on her nipples then moved lower and circled her navel with his tongue. Her knees parted naturally and he continued on his journey down her body He nipped on her hip bone, dragged his tongue across the top of her pubic bone and moved his hands down her ribs to cup her ass and lift her towards him. With one glance up at her he moved her legs wider apart then placed his head there in the crux and inhaled. She squirmed and moaned then stretched her hands high above her head making her breasts bounce and dragging his attention away from his task momentarily.

Focusing back on what was literally in front of his face he dragged his tongue along her already damp panties and elicited a guttural moan and a hip jerk from her. He sat back on his haunches and pulled her panties down then resumed his position this time slinging one of her legs over his shoulder. His tongue repeated its earlier motion but this time without the barrier of her panties the sensation was so much more powerful.

"Oh Luke…" she muttered and he almost lost his resolve at the sound of his name on her voice like that. He slipped his tongue between her folds and pulled it up to her clit. He sucked it into his mouth and suckled on it, causing her to reach down and grasp a handful of his hair to hold him in place. She came almost immediately in a wash of breathless moans. "Oh god!" Her voice was full of gravel as she spoke when the sensations faded, and the hand that she had clamped in his hair loosened its grip but encouraged him to keep moving.

Luke took his signals and this time moved his tongue lower, circled her entrance then slipped in and out in a quick motion. She moaned again and thought briefly if this was going to continue she would have to invest in a throat lozenge company. His tongue moved in all the right directions, stormed her up and down, darted in and out of her, lifted her from the mattress to heights she had never experienced and all the while he watched her through hooded eyes enjoying the show she was presenting with way more smugness that she thought he could muster. When she was writhing again, letting his name slip past her lips more than not and her grip in his hair tightened once again he moved his attention back to her clit and flicked his tongue back and forth over it as two of his fingers came to her entrance and slipped in.

"Fuck, oh god…" her hips jerked and she clamped her thighs around his head as her second orgasm bubbled up and popped like a champagne cork from her core, over her spine to her toes. Her voice echoed around the room softening only as Luke slowed his ministrations and eventually stilled. He pulled his head away enough to blow a breeze of cold air over her burning loins then kissed the top and sat back from her. She was a melted puddle on his bed and he had never seen anything like it. Her hair fanned out above her head and one arm was flung up high amongst it. Her other hand was out wide with her fingers curled slightly towards her palm and her legs were still parted, joined by her now glistening crotch.

"Beautiful," he muttered and he crawled up over her and planted a kiss on the hollow of her throat before falling onto the bed by her side and perching his head in his hand as he held himself up on his elbow.

"Hmmm…" was all she could muster, her eyes still closed as she basked in her pleasure.

"Wow…to have rendered Lorelai Gilmore speechless."

"Shhh…" she slapped his chest weakly but turned towards him to snuggle in and he wrapped his arms around her to hold her in place.

They lay like that for a while and Luke stroked her hair back from her face, kissed her forehead and pulled one of her legs to hitch on his hip. When she was sated and fully basked she started to move her hips against him and was surprised to still feel his erection pressing into her hip. She tipped her head up and he kissed her gently but she deepened it without much effort then rolled him onto his back and straddled his waist.

"You, Mr Danes…are wearing way too many clothes." Her hands fumbled with his belt and he lifted his hands to the back of his head and interlocked his fingers. When she got his belt open she tugged on his pants fastening then slowly pulled the zip down, letting her knuckles brush against his cock.

"Careful…" he warned. "That thing's got a hair trigger about now."

She stepped off him and pulled his pants and boxers down and yanked them off his feet she slowly crawled up his body to straddle him again. She kissed his thighs on her way up and his hips and flicked her tongue off the top of his cock but he reached out and grabbed her arms to pull her higher. He tried to kiss her but she avoided his lips instead she hitched herself up on her knees, and reached down to grab his cock. His grip on her arms tightened as if in warning but when he looked down at her hands he watched as she guided him to her entrance. She circled her hips and sank low enough to take in his tip and they both lost a lung full of air at the sensation. She let go of his shaft, moved her hands to rest on his chest and lowered herself to take him in completely. She made to move again but he held her in place.

"No, Lorelai, shit wait…" he tried to hold her in place but she moved her legs to sit up and plunged down on him again. "Oh fuck…" she moved again, and again, each time landing harder and harder. She spread her knees a little wider and took him in deeper then leaned forward to change the angle and make sure his cock dragged along her clit. Luke screwed his eyes shut but the temptation to watch her breasts bouncing before his eyes was too much so he held them open and feasted on the sight.

"You like?"

"Yeah," he managed to get out, his eyes never leaving her breasts. He lifted his hands to cup her breasts and let his thumb drag over her nipples. He lifted his legs a little higher to encourage a deeper angle but he needed her to move faster, harder. His hands gripped her hips and helped her move but it wasn't enough. With a grunt he pulled her off him and rolled her onto her back then followed and plunged right into her again. Her legs came up to his waist but he moved one then the other higher, lifting her left leg to the other side and bracing both of them over his left shoulder. He held her in place with one hand on her hips and the other across her thighs and he pounded into her searching for a release. He was so close but he needed her to be there too. Needed her to pull him over the edge. She was hot and tight, slick with desire and quivered around his cock with every thrust be pushed into her. "Oh god Lorelai."

"Let go Luke, I'm there," she said and she lifted her hands to her breasts, rolled her nipples between her thumb and forefinger the sight of which was enough to kick him up a notch. He moved his hand to her clit and stroked it with two fingers in time with his hips. Her moans and pants became more vocal, more wanton and it was when she said his name again that he finally let go. "Luke."

That was all it took. He broke up inside her, his cock twitched and pulsated against her inner walls and she twitched around him, milking him for all he had to offer until finally the room stilled, their voices silenced and their bodies hummed. Luke dropped her legs to his sides and fell atop of her, boneless and unable to move.

She welcomed his weight and held him tightly against her until finally he moved to the side. He rolled his head towards her and watched her features as she came down from her high. Her brow was furrowed, her lips parted and her eyes closed. It was more beautiful than he was used to seeing and he couldn't resist reaching out to touch her. He brushed the back of his fingers against her cheek and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey…" he muttered and smiled.

"Hi."

"You're amazing."

"Thanks. I try." she said with a smile and rolled over to face him. He did the same and their hands met and connected in the middle.

"You are very trying," he said with a smile.

"Makes the reward all the better."

"I can't argue with that." He leaned in and kissed the corner of her mouth.

"You know what I would love right now?" she said as she drew soft circles on his upper chest.

"Still want more? Aren't you satisfied yet woman?"

"Some more of that pie."

"Pie I can do." He kissed her again then stepped off the bed and stood to look down at her for a moment more.

"You're beautiful."

"Why thank you, kind sir."

He fished his pants up off the floor and pulled them and his boxers on then grabbed a clean tee from the dresser and wore that too.

"You want that pie in bed?"

"No, I'll be out in a minute. I just want to use your bathroom first."

He leaned over her and kissed her again then walked out to the kitchen to finish cleaning and get some pie. When Lorelai appeared again she was dressed back in her outfit, minus the shoes, a curious juxtaposition from what she was wearing moments ago. Her face was glistening from the water she had splashed over it but there was color in her cheeks and a sparkle in her eyes. She came up behind him and circled his waist with her arms before she rested her head on his back and leaned against him. He finished the dishes then walked to the fridge with her still connected to him.

"This would be a lot easier if you went and sat down."

"But I don't want to."

"But pie!" he offered.

"But Luke is better than pie."

"He is?" he turned in the circle of her arms and smiled widely at her. "Never thought I'd hear you say those words."

"Pie can't make me feel what you just did."

"Not even chocolate silk pie?"

"Not even."

"Good." He kissed her forehead then took the remnants of the pie and a fork and walked with her to the couch. He sat at the end and rested one leg along the back of it, the other was planted on the ground and he pulled her down to nestle between them, resting her back against his chest. "Here." He put the pie on her lap and held out the fork to her.

"Don't you want any?"

"Not really, I just want you to have some."

"Aww you can't make me eat pie alone."

"You're not alone, I'm here." He squeezed his arms around her and kissed her neck. She cut off a piece of the pie and scooped it up on the fork then held it out to him to take. "No really, I'm fine."

"Luke…" the tone she used was the same as she had used earlier while he was buried deep inside her, quivering against her inner walls and made him orgasm hard and even now while he didn't think he would be able to get it up for a while it was still powerful and he felt his cock twitch against her ass. He knew she felt it too when she clenched the cheeks of her ass against him and chuckled. She held the fork closer to his mouth and this time he took it without protest. Luke switched on the TV because he knew that if he kept watching her eat that pie and she kept using that tone against him whenever he refused, it would be no time before he lifted her off the couch and onto his lap to bury himself into her. Luke chuckled and realized he would keep refusing to make her use that tone. But he had to restrain himself, had to keep his mind off her ass against his crotch or her breasts just being above his arms that rested on her waist.

He flicked through the stations until he came to a ball game and despite her protests kept the remote out of her reach, enjoying thoroughly her body squirming against his as she tried to get it out of his grasp. She tried to say his name, tried to use that tone against him again but he covered her mouth with one hand and stopped her.

"Not this time," he said. He felt her tongue appear and lick his fingers but he held fast for a moment then looked down at her pleading and smiling eyes. "You done?" she nodded. "You won't use that tone?" she shook her head. "Promise?" he released his grip from her mouth and she smiled.

"I promise Luke," she said using the very tone he needed her to avoid. With a predatory growl he tipped her head back and tilted her face to kiss her gruffly. He plunged his tongue into her mouth and wrestled with hers in swift circular motions.

"Careful," he said when he tore his lips off hers. "You use that tone and I can't be held responsible." he kissed her lips, this time keeping his tongue in his own mouth and turned back to the tv to focus on the ball game. Lorelai finished the pie, even managed to get him to eat a few more bites then settled in to watch the game with him only asking new questions every few minutes. He narrated the action on the screen and called out the players stats but no matter what he said she turned it round into some sexual innuendo. He poked her ribs and and tickled her to get her to stop and that was how Ellie found them.

Lorelai was breathless from laughing and Luke had a wide grin across his face. She thumped her way up the stairs and came in singing a song from the movie loud enough to stop them from doing something she didn't want to see, but when she caught them laughing on the couch and watching baseball she smiled.

"Hey you two."

"Hey honey, how was the movie?"

"Amazing." she grabbed a juice from the fridge and strolled over to sit into the armchair next to the couch. Lorelai and Luke resettled in their seats.

"As usual!" Lorelai chimed in. "I mean it's Grease, how could it not be!"

"Imagine if they remade it!"

"Well it used to be a play. But I prefer the movie. They tend to kick you out of a theater when you sing along."

"No such rules at the BWR"

"Good to know."

"Usually they do a musical season on during the summer. you should check it out."

"Oh, I will!"

"Anyway, I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight Dad…see ya Lorelai." she slurped the end of her juice and tossed it into the trash as she walked through the kitchen and into her room.

"Goodnight honey." Luke called out and Lorelai simply smiled. When the door to Ellie's room closed she leaned back into Luke and sighed.

"She is amazing Luke."

"Yeah, despite-"

Lorelai cut him off before he could finish that line. "No, all thanks to you. You did a wonderful job."

"Thanks." he said with a slight blush and turned his attention back to the ball game. "So…um…"

"Wait, before you say what I think I know you are going to say, don't."

"No?"

"No. Because if you ask me, I will say yes."

"And you don't want to," he said flatly as he tried to hide the disappointment from his voice.

"No, it's not that, I do want to but I think…I think you and Ellie have these next few weeks together before she leaves and I don't want to encroach."

"You wouldn't be encroaching."

"Have breakfast with her tomorrow Luke. And every morning you can. Take all the moments you can to share with her, just for, the next few weeks and we'll have all the sleep overs you want after that." Luke nodded. He didn't like to admit she was right, but he knew she was. He squeezed her back against him and kissed her temple. "And on that note, I'm going to take my leave."

"So early?"

"It's just after eleven." She wrangled out of his grip and stood up. She went into his room to retrieve her shoes and slipped them on with one hand on the door frame to keep her from falling and he approached her to gather her into a tight hug when she was ready. Now that she was in her shoes and he was barefoot, and with her 4" heel it brought them to near equal height. "Thanks for dinner. I had a great time."

"Open invitation, you are always welcome." He kissed the crook of her neck as he spoke and let his hands roam over her back. "Let me walk you down to your Jeep," he said as he released her from his hug and took hold of her hands.

"No that's ok, stay here," she protested.

"Lorelai, I'll walk you to your Jeep." He spoke firmly and she realized she wasn't going to be able to convince him otherwise.

"Hmm you might need shoes then."

"I'll be fine. Where did you park?"

"Outside my house."

"You walked here?"

"Yeah, it was a nice night."

"Okay then...I'll walk you home." he spoke over his shoulder as he went into his room and pulled on his shoes and socks then grabbed a sweater and met her back by the apartment door.

"Luke no, seriously. I'm fine. Stay here, you can't leave Ellie on her own."

"She'll be fine for ten minutes." He took her hand and led her out of the diner. he paused to lock up behind him then took her hand again and walked her home. She released his hand and slipped her arm around his waist and he draped one arm over her shoulders and held her against him.

"I really did have a wonderful evening."

"Good." he said and kissed her temple.

"I'm glad we…" her words trailed off as she tried to verbalize her thoughts.

"Me too." he stated simply. He stood at the bottom of her porch as she climbed the stairs and opened her door. "Good night Lorelai."

"Good night."

"See you tomorrow?"

"Girl's gotta eat!" she smiled and waved as he started to back away then when he turned to walk home she closed the door and locked up.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a week since Rachel had left and there had only been two phone calls from her. One the day after to let Ellie know she had made it safe and had already picked out two possible apartments. And another to apologize for not calling, though even with this call she ended it quickly with a promise to call again soon.

There had been no detailed emails of the apartments that they might be living in, no photos or information. Luke tried to make excuses and give her valid reasons why Rachel might not be calling but the dismay in her eyes killed the words almost as soon as they passed his lips. His own anger bubbled over more times than he cared to mention. He was gruff with customers, short with Caesar and finally after he shouted at Lorelai to order or free up the table he felt his resolve snap.

She lowered the menu she was holding and looked up to his face. His features were contorted in anger and his barely contained rage was clearly visible. She knew what was happening and why he was so angry. She reached over the counter and put her hand over his and it was all it took for his features to relax. He raised his eyebrows in an apology and rubbed his face then turned his hand up to clasp hers and squeeze it gently.

"French toast...with bacon?" he said and she nodded with a small smile. "Be right out." Luke ducked into the kitchen and stayed there until her order was ready. When he reemerged his face was more calm and softer though she could still see the steely look of fury behind his eyes.

"Thanks," she said simply and tucked in. She stayed in the diner for the rest of her lunch break and only left at the last minute to get back to work on time, as if her mere presence was helping him to calm down. When she dropped the money on the counter and waved before walking out Luke watched her cross the road to her Jeep and climb in.

"Back in a sec Caesar…" he called out as he chased after her and managed to stop her from pulling away. She unzipped the window and leaned out with her elbow and smiled. "I'm sorry for barking at you back there."

"Forget about it Luke."

"No, it's not ok for me to take this out on you."

"It's ok, I know you are angry."

"Well I just wanted to apologize."

"Seriously, there is no need," she said as she lifted her hand and stroked the side of his face then pulled him closer and kissed him.

"See you later."

"Sure, try not to scare too many customers away. But if you do, don't chase after them and kiss them like that."

Luke chuckled. He stepped back from the Jeep to let her pull off and waved until she turned the corner and out of sight.

As he closed up the diner that night with Ellie sitting at the counter eating a slice of pie and reading over a school book he stopped what he was doing and sat down next to her.

"Hey," he said and nudge her to get her to look up. Friday night in the diner and she was sitting at the counter reading a school book instead of going out with Lane or going to the movies. Hell he'd almost even prefer if she was out with Tim than in moping with him.

"Hi." she glanced up at him but pulled her focus quickly back to the book before her.

"Not going out tonight?"

"No."

"How come?"

"Geez dad, it wasn't that long ago you were threatening to keep me locked up in my room until I was graduated from uni." he knew she was joking but there was a bite in her tone.

"Whats up?"

"Nothing…"

"Ellie...c'mon, talk to me."

"Dad, just leave it, god!" she slammed her book closed and slipped off the stool then turned and stormed out of the diner, slamming the door closed too. Luke looked after her and watched as she stomped across the square. He wanted to run after her, and get her to talk to him but he guessed he knew why she was so angry and wanted to give her the space she needed.

Lorelai parked her Jeep outside her house and gathered her belongings from the back seat. She had her jacket slung over her shoulder, some rolls of fabric under her arm and was reaching in for a binder when everything she was juggling became too hard to hold and dropped around her feet.

"Dammit…" she muttered as she bent over to pick it up and turned at the sound of soft footsteps hurrying over to her. "Ellie?"

"Hey...I was sitting on your porch. I hope that's ok."

"Eh, yeah sure." she looked over Ellie's shoulder to see if Luke was there too but he wasn't. They both picked up her belongings and carried them into the house where Lorelai instructed her to drop them onto the couch. "So you want a drink or something?"

"Sure."

"I have water and milk, coffee, though your dad would probably kill me if i gave you that. I have soda too!"

"Soda is fine." Lorelai went into the kitchen and came back with two sodas then they pushed the rolls of fabric aside and sat into the couch. "What's with all the fabric?"

"Its leftovers from the inn. I thought I'd make something nice."

"Really?" Ellie looked over with new interest at the soft fabric. "Like clothes?"

"Sure, or maybe some cushion covers, some curtains. I dunno, I'll see what the fabric shows me."

"Thats pretty amazing."

A silence fell between them and as much as Lorelai wanted to know why Ellie was sitting on her porch, she didn't want to force the issue.

"So I've had a tough day at work today, and when I'm done I like to come home and watch trashy movies. Would you like to join me?"

"Yeah sure, that sounds great."

"Okay, I'll go and change, you go into the kitchen and make some popcorn and we'll meet back here in ten minutes."

"Deal."

Lorelai hurried upstairs and quickly changed out of her work outfit and into a pair of shorts and a slim fit blue check shirt. She grabbed her mobile from her purse and dialed Luke's number. He answered almost immediately on the first ring so she knew he was sitting by the phone waiting for Ellie to call.

"Hey, it's me."

"Lorelai, hi."

"Ellie is here."

"What?"

"I just got in from work and she was sitting on my porch."

"Is she ok?" he asked a mixture of relief and worry diluting his voice.

"She seems upset about something but she's not really talking."

"I'll come pick her up."

"No Luke, leave it. We're going to watch a movie and I'll walk her home afterwards."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I just wanted to call and let you know where she was."

"Thanks Lorelai."

She hung up and went down to find Ellie just walking in with a bowl of popcorn. they sat onto the couch and Lorelai activated her DVR to scroll through the list of movies she had saved. "Now I wonder how trashy should we go…"

"Very trashy."

"Sharknado trashy?"

"More." Ellie was giggling as she munched on the popcorn.

"Leprechaun?"

"More!"

"Okay...okay, I'm about to open your world into a new dimension of trashy movies. Tonight, for one night only...well not really, I watch this movie a lot...we are gonna watch, The Room!"

"Is it a horror?"

"Oh it's certainly horrible. but it's not a horror."

"Let's do it."

The movie started and they both settled in to watch. They laughed so much at certain points that Lorelai had to pause and rewind to keep up. They finished the first bowl of popcorn and made another before the movie was finally finished. She stopped it as the credits started to roll and looked over at Ellie who was laying against the other end of the couch, their feet mingling in the centre. Her cheeks were flushed from the laughter and there were still tears in her eyes. she sighed and chuckled, rubbed her fingers in her hair and turned back to face Lorelai with a wide smile.

"Thanks," she said.

Lorelai shrugged. "It was nothing. Thanks for the company."

"You like movies huh?"

"I love movies. It's like my own personal escape when I need to get away from everything that's going on in my life."

"Oh." Ellie sobered up immediately. She knew a leading statement when she heard one.

"You want to talk about something honey?"

"I...um...not really." Ellie looked down at her feet then pulled them up tighter and hugged her knees to her chest.

"That's ok, sometimes it's enough to just hang out without talking."

Ellie nodded though her eyes looked off into the distance. Then without prompting she spoke. "Me and Tim broke up."

"Oh honey," Lorelai sat up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"If I move to Chicago next week...it just didn't make sense to keep going out with him."

"If?"

"Well...my mom hasn't been calling like she said she would."

"She just started a new job, things can get a little crazy when you start a new job."

"I know, and I want to believe she is waiting for me in Chicago but it's been 14 years of being let down, so I'm not sure if it's all about her new job." There was a bite in her tone and Lorelai squeezed her shoulder. "Tim said I should forget Chicago and stay here in Stars Hollow. He doesn't understand what it's like to not really know your mom, not really know if she loves you."

"Oh Ellie I'm sure she loves you, of course she does!" Lorelai rubbed her back. "How could she not, you're amazing."

"Well she's not great at showing it. So me and TIm had a huge fight and we broke up." Her tears started to fall freely and she covered her face with both hands as she sobbed. Lorelai pulled her into a tight hug and offered her soft words of comfort. When she stopped crying she sat back and looked up at Lorelai who dried the last of her tears with her thumbs. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to…"

"Not at all. Anytime you want to call round here to rant and rave, cry or just hang out and watch movies, you are more than welcome."

"Thanks."

"I think maybe you should call Tim."

"What's the point."

"If you do go to Chicago it might be nice to keep in touch with him. And if you stay…"

Ellie smiled. "If I stay…" She shrugged and sighed and her smile disappeared. "I guess my dad will be happy if I stay."

"You're dad would be ecstatic if you stayed but that doesn't mean he doesn't want you to go. You know he wants you to have a proper relationship with your mom."

"I know." She rubbed her face and fixed her ponytail. "I'll really miss him."

"Then you'll have to call him. Tell him all about your time in Chicago."

"I don't want him to think I'm having too good a time in Chicago."

"He'll want to know you're happy."

Ellie shrugged. "I feel like I've really messing things Tim, with dad."

"No honey, you can call Tim and explain it all to him. And your dad will love you no matter what happens, if you stay or if you go."

"I guess."

"No guesswork involved." She rubbed her arms and smiled reassuringly at her. Ellie returned the smile but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Well I better go."

"I'll walk you home."

Ellie was about to protest but as Lorelai slipped on her shoes and a jacket she decided the company might be nice. They talked about the movie they had just watched and by the time they reached the diner Ellie was smiling and laughing again. As they walked up the steps to the diner, Luke, who had clearly been waiting for them, pulled the door open. Ellie stepped over and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back. Kissed the top of her head, looked at Lorelai over her head and mouthed thank you to her with a crooked smile.

When Ellie released him from her hug she turned to Lorelai and waved then hurried through the diner to the apartment. Luke ushered Lorelai into the diner and guided her to a stool by the counter. He poured her a cup of coffee and sat on the stool next to her.

"So...what happened?"

"She's upset about Rachel not calling her as much as she promised."

"I figured that was it."

"Also she broke up with Tim."

"Oh…" Luke look confused and his eyes darted over to the curtain Ellie had disappeared behind. He leaned forward and lowered his voice. "Well wasn't that always on the cards with her moving to Chicago?"

"Yeah of course but that doesn't make it any easier Luke." She slapped his thigh. "This guy was her first crush, first boyfriend, first love."

"First love?" Luke was skeptical and he sat back in his stool with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah, powerful first love. You never get over it." Luke chuckled and shook his head and she slapped his thigh again. "C'mon, you have to know what it's like… or have you never been in love?" she teased. Luke's eyes darkened and his smiled crept a little wider across his face.

"Sure I have. But heart broken? I dunno about that."

"Well it's different for girls."

"Ugh…" he dropped his face into his hands. "I don't know how to handle this."

"Nothing to handle," she said as she pulled his hands away from his face. "Just let her have some space. A little wallowing is good for a broken heart."

"Mended a few have you?"

"Maybe...once or twice," she admitted with a rueful smile. Luke felt a pang across his chest at her words spoken so softly and his grip on her hands tightened. "So, still no word from Rachel?"

"No. Nothing concrete."

"Give her time, starting a new job is always a little hectic."

"Time is one thing I cannot give her. Ellie needs to have this chance now. I just know that if Rachel lets her down this time, there will be no reconciliation."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because this time I let Ellie make the decision. In the past I've alway blocked her from the worst of Rachel. Made excuses, told her stories about how amazing and busy her mother was, photographing the world but this time, this time I let Ellie have all the facts, and let her make the decision to go. If Rachel turns her back on her this time, Ellie will feel the full sting herself."

"Oh I see...do you think she will renege on her offer to take Ellie?"

"I don't know. I really don't." Luke let go of her hands and pushed the heel of his hands into his eyes as he released a lungful of air and let his shoulders slump. "And I'm the idiot who let her get sucked in. You'd think I'd know better by now." He dropped his hands between his knees.

"C'mon Luke, that's not fair. You just wanted to give her a chance to get to know her mother."

"Yeah well I know her mother and I should know better than to let Ellie get too close."

She rubbed his arms. "You can't protect her forever Luke."

"I know. I just wish…"

"I know." Lorelai stood up off her stool and stepped into the circle of his arms. He widened his legs and pulled her closer, dropped his head to rest on her shoulder and tightened his grip around her waist. She kissed his temple and lowered her head to snuggle in the crook of his neck and let her lips press softly against the warm skin behind his shirt collar.

They stayed like that for a few moments and when Lorelai started to pull back he loosened his grip but didn't release her entirely. He held her in place for a while and looked up at her concerned features as her hands ran through his hair and gently scratched the back of his neck.

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Taking her in and talking to her."

Her first instinct was to brush off his gratitude but she knew it meant a lot to him so she simply smiled and accepted it. "Any time."

"Do you want to come up for a while?"

"No, I better get home."

"Let me walk you."

"No its ok Luke, it's getting late." She looked down at her hands that rested on his chest. "Besides if you walk me home it will be another chaste kiss that will get me all hot and bothered and then you'll leave and I'll be left unsatisfied!"

"Lorelai, I'm walking you home. You can either let me walk by your side, with my arm around you, or suffer my following you home a meter behind you."

"Alright, alright, let's go." she chuckled as she stepped back and he held her in place for a moment then pressed a quick kiss to her forehead.

"Let me just go and tell Ellie."

When he got up to the apartment he found her sitting cross legged on the couch with her phone on her lap. She was texting and smiling with the TV muted low.

"Hey I'm just walking Lorelai home."

"Ok."

"You ok here for a while?"

"Yeah I'm going to bed soon. I'm going to go see Tim's swim meet early tomorrow morning."

"Oh?" he crossed the room and sat on the arm of the couch beside her.

"He's racing in Hartford and his mum said I could ride with her. Is that ok?"

"What time?"

"The meet is at 8am so she said she would pick me up at 7.15."

"Wow swimmers race early huh."

"She said we would be back at 1. I can work the afternoon shift in the diner then." she looked up at him expectantly. "So, can I go?"

"Sure honey, but how about you come down early to have breakfast with me before you go."

"Deal." He smile widened and she picked up her phone to text Tim he presumed. Luke stepped off the couch and walked out. He met Lorelai on the street and locked the diner door behind them then as promised, draped an arm around her and pulled her snugly against him.

"So looks like there will be no need for wallowing," he said with a smile and a soft chuckle.

"They're back together already?"

"Yeah I think so. She is going to his swim meet in the morning."

Lorelai smiled and let her head fall against his shoulder as they walked. When they reached her place he waited until the front door was opened and she stepped in then started to back away but she tugged his hand and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Lorelai…" he muttered against her lips.

"Just a simple goodnight kiss for your girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" he leaned back and smiled down at her. He had thought of her as his girlfriend but he had never uttered the word aloud and now to hear her say it made his heart do something in his chest that caused his breath to catch.

"Yeah, what did you think I was...a hussy?" she tugged on his shirt to pull him closer. He laughed and kissed her back but when she parted his lips with her tongue and gripped the back of his neck to hold him closer he put his hands on her waist and pushed her back.

"Maybe hussy is the right word."

"Luke Danes! Why I never!" she had a shocked look of offense on her face but the twinkle in her eyes and curve along her smiling lips gave her away.

"Never?"

"Well...hardly ever."

"Good night Lorelai." he kissed her and leaned against the door frame and Lorelai realized he was going to go home and as predicted leave her wanton and frustrated.

"Goodnight Luke," she uttered as she stepped backwards into her house but left the front door wide open. He was about to turn away and walk home when he noticed her hands were undoing the buttons on her shirt. He frowned and watched for a moment more until the shirt was hanging open and revealed that she wasn't wearing a bra. She let her fingers trail from the hollow in her throat, between her breasts, over her torso to the fastening on her shorts. She popped the first button, then the second and watched as his eyes were fixated on her fingers.

"Lorelai…" he said, his voice husky with need, questions on his lips, his eyes, and his brow furrowed as he wondered how far she would take this game. But even in the short time he had known her he never knew her to back down from a challenge and this was most certainly a challenge.

Her fingers traced soft lines back up her body to her neck to lift her hair high above her head. She tossed her head back and let her hair go and the slow movements of her arms displaced her shirt enough to display her breasts in full.

With one hand still buried in her hair the other moved back down over her body, paused long enough to circle her nipples on both breasts then drew a direct line to her shorts. She popped the rest of the buttons and shimmied her hips enough to drop the shorts around her ankles. Luke held his breath but with a mixture of relief and frustration he saw she was wearing a pale pink of cotton panties.

Lorelai lifted her head and looked at him straight in the eye. Her lips curved into a crooked smile and she blinked slowly then stepped out of her shorts and turned her back to him. She bent at the waist to pick them up and Luke felt his cock twitching with the need to be inside her. She stood and looked over her shoulder then started to walk to the stairs and slowly ascended them. Luke was still standing in the doorway, his body leaning against the frame to hold himself up and he watched as her hips swayed from side to side with each step up she took. Without a second thought he followed. He closed and locked the door behind him and hurried up the stairs, taking the steps in twos and threes lest he miss something she was doing.

When he stepped into her room she was kneeling on her bed, facing the door and waiting for him. He closed that door behind him too and approached her. She expected him to start undressing but when he stood by the end of the bed with his arms crossed over his chest she realized what game he was now playing. She let her smile curve her lips and continued to show him what she had to offer. Her shirt kept part of her body tantalizingly covered and he wanted to reach over and pull it off her entirely but he resisted the urge and continued to play his passive role in this game she started.

Her hands roamed over her body, cupped her breasts and stroked her thighs. She dragged her fingers across the band of her panties and he waited with bated breath but instead of slipping beneath the cotton fabric she moved her hands higher and cupped her breasts. She sighed as the weight of her breasts settled in her hands and pinched her nipples between her thumb and forefingers.

When she heard his breath catching in his throat she couldn't help but smile and she moved her head to look him in the eyes but his eyes were watching her fingers.

"Everything ok?" she whispered, as her fingers continued their teasing on her own breasts.

"Uh, yeah." his eyes darted up to her face but back down to her fingers lest he miss her ministrations. She squeezed her nipples a little tighter and let out a moan and watched as Luke's eyes fluttered closed for a moment.

"You want to help me out over here?"

"I dunno...you seem to be doing just fine," he said with a smile. "Show me…"

"Show you?"

"How you cope when I'm not here."

Lorelai chuckled. She fell back onto her haunches and then lay on her bed. Her head fell against the pillows and her shirt fell open by her sides, giving him full view of her breasts that had been partially covered until now. As he feasted on the sight he almost missed the vision of her hand moving beneath the band of her panties to cup herself gently.

She moaned at the sensation and moved her fingers more but he couldn't see what she was doing as it was all below the barrier of her panties.

"Lorelai…" His hands trailed up her legs and she stretched her legs out towards him but her hand kept moving. His hands stroked her thighs and gripped the edges of her panties at her hips then slowly pulled them down and tossed them to the floor. Now with fewer constrictions around her legs she parted them further, bent one enough to brace her foot off the back of her knee and moved her hand lower, two fingers stroking between her folds from as far down as she could reach to the top, to circle her clit.

She moaned low, a noise that seemed to come from the base of her throat and her eyes fluttered closed. Luke watched with great fascination as she stroked and teased herself to the very edge of her pleasure. His cock was hard and pressed against the confines of his jeans but he didn't dare touch it yet. When she slipped both of her fingers inside of herself and moved her other hand down to flick her clit in a faster motion he almost lost his control. She was deep in her fantasy, moaning and rolling her head aside as her hips jerked wantonly against her hand but it wasn't enough. It never was. She could pleasure herself this way but it was nothing in comparison to how he made her feel.

"Luke…" she breathed out his name and frowned in frustration when she couldn't get her fingers deeper.

"I'm here...I'm here." He came onto the bed and kneeled between her legs. He bent one around his hip and stroked the other from her ankle to her thigh. Her fingers stilled but he grasped her wrist and encouraged her to continue and when she did he moved his hands to cup her breasts and stroke her nipples, his eyes never leaving her fingers as they moved in and out of her.

"Oh god…" she panted as his warm hands massaged her breasts and moved her hips faster, lifted them higher in the hope he would break his resolve and help her. Luke looked down at her fingers, sliding so easily in and out of her and without thinking he lowered his face and let his tongue rasp over her clit then blew a waft of cold air over her. "Oh fuck!" she felt her spasm coiling tighter and screwed her eyes shut to hold onto it for as long as she could without letting it snap and right then Luke knew he needed to be buried deep inside her when those convulsions started.

"Shit, wait!" he muttered as he tugged his belt open and pulled his jeans and boxers down. He moved her hands aside and lined up the tip of his cock to her entrance then gripped her hips and plunged into her in a single smooth fast thrust. He grunted as they connected then pulled out and thrust back into her again, this time deeper, his cock pressed against her inner walls just as her orgasm exploded around him. She gasped and moaned, called out his name and gripped his hips to hold him in place as she rode the wave of her pleasure to its end.

She closed her eyes over and let her breath settle down before opening them again to look up at him smiling so smugly above her. "I don't know what you are smiling at Danes," she said with a panting chuckle. "I did all the work there."

"I know...it was amazing."

"It was pretty good," she agreed with a smile but then when he moved his hips back and slowly pushed into her again she realized he was still fully erect and the sensations he sent through her on the crest of her previous orgasm made her nerves tingle from the base of her skull to her toes.

"It's not over yet."

"I can tell…"

Luke leaned forward a bit to ensure the shaft of his cock was brushing across her clit as he moved and he started to move faster, harder. her fingers pulled on his shirt to get to his skin and without even stopping his hips he grabbed the hem of both his shirt and undershirt and whipped them off over his head. With the new found access she pulled on his back to pull him closer and when he was lowered enough she arched her back so his chest was scraping the tips of her breasts.

"Oh god…" he moaned at the sensation of her stiff nipples against him and lowered even further to crush her breasts against him but this made it harder for him to move inside of her.

"Roll over." she muttered.

"Huh?" he leaned back to look at her face with a frown, all the while his cock continued to move in and out of her.

"Roll over you big oaf!"

He smiled and rolled away from her, hating the sensation of his cock sliding out of her and losing contact completely but it wasn't to be for very long. As she moved on the bed towards him he toed off his shoes and shimmied his jeans and boxers lower. She pulled them the rest of the way off then crawled on all fours towards him. She straddled him with one leg while the other was between his legs then gripped his shaft and positioned him at her entrance. Luke held her hips and looked down to where they were about to be connected. When she paused he looked up at her face.

"Ready?"

He nodded, unsure if his voice would be able to make any sounds then surprised himself with the volume of his own groan as she lowered her hips and took him in completely. She moved around, circled her hips and ground against him until she found the perfect position then bounced up and down as fast as her hips could carry her. He helped her movements by bending his legs up and giving her some leverage and holding her hips to guide her pace. He tossed his head back and screwed his eyes tightly shut to prolong the sensation for as long as he could but it wasn't to be for much longer he realized when he felt the hairs on his arms and legs tingling and his spine sending signals of alarm to his core about an imminent release.

Luckily by the sounds of her panting he knew her release to be just as close so he tipped his hips a little higher, connected more with her clit and hoped for the best. When her breathy moans became more vocal and the grip she had on his leg tightened to almost painful levels he knew she was a goner and focused on his own need for the few seconds it would take to push himself over the edge. He opened his eyes, locked on the bouncing motion of her breasts then with a final thrust up into her he released what little control he was still holding onto.

She followed right behind him and the mere sensation of her pulsating around him prolonged his orgasm and made him feel weak. She continued to ride him through the dregs of her own orgasm, grinding against his pubic bone and moaning in ever decreasing sounds until finally she stilled. A moment more after that she moved her legs and collapsed on the bed beside him. He snuggled her closer and rubbed her back as she kissed his chest and let her heartbeat try to calm down.

Eventually when their breathing had relaxed, their hearts had resumed a normal pace and their bodies had dried of all remnants of their sex, she lifted her head and rested it in her hand to look down at him.

"This is why you shouldn't walk me home."

"Ha! This is exactly why I should always walk you home!" he said with a laugh and he lifted his head to kiss her.

"Well I can't say I'm complaining."

"I'd hope not." He looked over at her and smiled. "That was quite a show you put on there."

"That? That was just the edited version."

"Edited version?"

"Trust me, it's never that smooth when I'm on my own."

Luke glanced down at her and wondered if this was a topic he should pursue. The image she had presented him with this evening was one that was ingrained in his mind now and one he knew he would pull up often. If she said there was more to the show, he wanted to know what it was. But he knew better than to press post coital musings for more detailed descriptions.

"I can see your cogs turning Luke...what are you thinking about?" she asked as her fingers drew idle patterns on his chest.

"You." he admitted simply.

"How so?"

"Just thinking...about your show, and how it might be enhanced and…" he blushed under her amused scrutiny but pressed on. "And how many showings there usually are."

"Well now, that would be telling."

"Sorry," he smiled at her and looked away.

"But I would love to show you some time."

"I'd love to see it."

"What about you?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you um...to, or with me?"

Luke frowned for a second as he tried to figure out what she was asking. But when he released he smiled and rolled his head to look at her. "Abso. Fucking. Lutely." he said with conviction and she laughed out loud and rolled away from him to let it out.

"Really?" she said when her laughter died down to a mere chuckle.

"Lorelai, the first day I met you, you crept into my brain and I couldn't get you out. I was so pent up and I couldn't stop myself. When I had a shower that evening you may as well have been in there with me."

"No way!" she half sat up, leaned back on her hands and looked at him over her shoulder.

"I haven't had anyone star in my...thoughts for a long time but you infected them and it was all I could think about. Your lips," he tugged her shoulder to pull her back down on top of him. He kissed her softly then rolled over so she was on her back and he half lay on top of her. "Your hands." He interlocked their fingers and continued to kiss her as he spoke and she smiled against his lips when she felt his cock moving against her hip. "Your breasts." he released one of her hands to cup her breast and massage it gently and she used her free hand to stroke his shaft and put him in place. Without waiting to see if he was ready she rolled her hips towards him and took him in a few inches but he didn't need any further encouragement to go deeper.

This time their lovemaking was slow and sensual. His hips moved against hers, his lips kissed her jaw, her neck, her ear her lips and any other place they could reach. Her hand stroked his back, his sides, his ribs and his torso as he held one of her hands above her head and his other hand stroked the line of her spine from her neck to her ass. This time her orgasm was a slow build up and a soft release, just as powerful without the sting of the coil snapping, it felt like a wave cresting, crashing over her body and enveloping her in a warm embrace.

He followed her into a crashing wave of his own and held her against him as they both basked in the sensation. "Jesus…" he muttered against her neck. "I can't get enough of you."

"Good." she rolled her head towards him and kissed his cheek then circled his neck with her arms and held him tight. "Because I'm not done with you yet either." They held each other tightly, as if trying to show how they felt with hugs alone but after a while Luke pulled back and kissed her temple.

"I better go."

"I know," she said with a sigh. "I wish you could stay," she uttered as she released him and he sat up and leaned back on his hands. "I wish I could wake up next to you."

"Me too." he looked down at her. She lay on the bed, wearing only her check shirt and a rueful smile. He couldn't resist leaning down to kiss her lips but pulled away before he could get sucked into another session. He stood and dressed but she only changed her position on the bed, allowing the shirt to cover her modesty but making sure there was enough cleavage showing so it wasn't too easy for him to leave.

"Thanks for walking me home, handsome."

Luke smiled down at her as he buckled his belt then sat on the edge of the bed to put on his shoes. She traced her fingers along his spine but when he stood he was out of her reach and her hand dropped to the mattress. he turned to look down at her and smiled.

"Should I now offer to walk you home, then you could walk me home and we could have another showing?"

"Though I would love a never ending repeat performance, I'm not sure if I would be able to actually get a performance out of myself, and besides…" he looked her up and down from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. "This is exactly how i want to remember you when I fall asleep tonight." He leaned down on the bed to kiss her gently. "Goodnight Lorelai."

She smiled demurely and tugged his shirt to kiss him once more before he left. Luke walked out of the house and across her lawn in slow long easy steps. He made it home and was relieved to see Ellie was already in bed. he checked in on her but she was sound asleep so he crawled into his own bed and followed suit.


	12. Chapter 12

The following morning Luke and Ellie shared a quiet breakfast together before Mrs Winters came to collect her. Luke had a to go cup of coffee ready for Tim's mother, put a few donuts in a carry out box for them when waved them off and focused his attention back on other customers at the diner. The morning flew by without a second thought and by lunch time he was watching the clock for Lorelai's appearance. As if on clockwork the door opened at 12.20 and she came bounding in and up to the counter. He didn't hesitate in leaning over to present himself for a kiss and though the simple gesture shocked her she met him halfway and kissed him.

"Hey," he said with a slight blush as if he just realized where they were.

"And a good morning to you too."

He was pouring out a coffee for her and smiled up at her jovial tone. "Sleep well?" he asked with a crooked smile.

"Incredibly well. Completely sated I was."

He looked up at her words and caught the tail end of her mischievous smile but before he could respond the phone rang. He turned his back to her to answer it. "Luke's."

"Luke, its Rachel."

His heart stopped at the sound of her voice and he wondered if this was the call. The call she would make to delay Ellie's visit. Or worse he realized, the call to confirm it.

"Rachel. How's the new job going? Busy?" he said his voice bitter and angry.

"Incredibly busy. Sorry I haven't been calling."

"It's not me you need to apologize to."

"Is she there?"

"No Rachel, she's not."

"Luke..." he voice faded off on the phone and he waited with bated breath for her to continue.

"Spit it out."

"I've found a place to live on the outskirts of the city. Rent in this city is astronomical. But I think Ellie will love it here." Luke's heart sank. "I've signed the lease and I'm moving in on Monday so I should have it all set up for Rachel on the 23rd."

"So you still want her to come visit?"

"Visit? I still want her to come live with me." There was a pause on both ends of the phone. "Does she still want to come?"

"That's a question you had better ask her."

"When will she be back?"

"This evening."

"Okay then, I'll call back this evening. I've already emailed her the details of the apartment."

"Great." Luke spoke with no emotion and wanted nothing more than for this conversation to be over.

"Look, I'll just call back later ok?"

"Sure. Fine."

"Bye."

He hung up without speaking and took a moment to compose his face before turning back to Lorelai but he needn't have bothered. She saw right through his resolve and reached across the counter to take one of his hands.

"She found an apartment for them and wants Ellie to move out there next Saturday."

"I heard."

"I thought, I guess I hoped she would mess this up and..Ellie would stay."

"Oh honey I know you did. But you're doing the right thing."

"I hope so."

When Ellie spoke to Rachel on the phone she squealed and laughed with delight. Luke listened to them make plans and Ellie giggled her way through the phone call. When he eventually hung up she came rushing over to where he stood at the end of the counter and hugged him.

"It's happening! She bought my ticket and she emailed me the confirmation. I just need to print it off and pack my bags!"

"Are you going to be ok flying to Chicago on your own?"

"Yeah dad, it's only about 2 hours. I'll be fine." She pulled off her apron and tossed it into the cubby hole behind the counter. "I have to go pack."

She raced up to the apartment and grabbed a duffel bag from the top of her wardrobe. By the time Luke closed up and joined her in the apartment she had most of her packing done.

"Honey, you aren't leaving for another week right?" he said half joking half panicking at the sight of her.

"I know dad, I just want to be ready."

Later that evening after they had dinner, she checked her mail to look up the apartment. She ohh'd and aaah'd and turned her laptop to show him where she would be staying. He tried to muster up some enthusiasm but he was finding it increasingly hard. And so was the rest of the week. He tried his best to not bark at her, not show her how irritated and annoyed he was. He tried to mirror her excitement and help her make plans but all the while he felt like he was dying inside.

When Saturday came they both opened the diner and set up for the breakfast rush. Ellie watched the clock and counted down the hours until she had to leave. Then finally when five o'clock hit she yelled out for Luke to grab his coat and keys so they could leave for the airport.

With only a slight reluctance he followed her out to the truck where she had already stored her bag in the back. She asked him to detour to Tim's house and he stayed seated as she rushed up to the door. Tim opened the door before she climbed up the steps to ring the doorbell. She shoved a bag into his hands, gathered him into a tight hug then kissed him quickly and hurried back to Luke, who was trying to look like he hadn't been staring.

"Ready?" he asked and part of him wanted her to scream "NO!" and stay with him but instead she smiled and clapped her hands and bounced up and down as she put on her seatbelt. He pulled out into traffic and took the highway to the airport. In good traffic he knew he could make it to the airport in about 30 minutes but with his severe reluctance to get there it was closer to 50 minutes before they got there. He parked up and grabbed her bag from the back. She slung her knapsack over her shoulder and did something he didn't expect.

She stepped over to him and held him in a half hug as they walked. Her head pressed into his chest and her fingers locked on his side. Luke squeezed her against him and kissed the top of her head. They checked her in and he handed over her luggage then they walked ever so slowly towards the security gate.

"Okay so this is it." He said and he stopped their movements before she could join the queue. "You know I'm here for you if you need me, day or night, whatever it is, big or small, you call me and I'm here. You need me to come to Chicago and I'm there. Whatever it is Ellie."

"I know Dad."

He crouched down before her and hugged her tightly. he tried to control his tears, as he didn't want to send her away worrying about him but it was a losing battle. When she pulled back and reached into her knapsack he watched as she pulled out a small package and handed it to him.

"I got you this." He looked down at the simply wrapped package and back up at her with a frown. "Open it."

He pulled on the tab of the package and ripped it open to see a jewelry box inside. When he opened that he found a watch and looked up at her. "It's a watch."

"I know it's a watch," she said with a chuckle. She took the box off him and pulled the watch out of the box then tugged on his wrist and slipped it on. She fastened the leather clasp and turned his wrist for him to see the face. "See?" she pointed at the face which displayed two times instead of just one. "Its got the time for Stars Hollow and the time for Chicago." Luke looked up at her and smiled. "I've got one too." She pulled up the sleeve of her jumper to show him that she was wearing a similar watch in a smaller size. "Now it won't matter that we're so far apart, because we'll always be connected."

Luke felt his heart breaking and he pulled her in for a tight hug until he couldn't bear to look at her. She stroked his face and kissed his cheek and Luke stood up when she released him. He took her hand and held it in both of his as they walked to the queue. He held her close as they snaked around the queue then when they got to the point where Luke could not go with her anymore he pulled her aside for a hug and kiss then reluctantly let her go.

She told him she loved him, promised to call daily and held his hand for as long as she could reach. Luke stood by the security gate and watched as she snaked around on the other side. It wasn't until she was fully out of sight that he could bring himself to leave the area but even then he was reluctant to leave the airport. he checked the departures board and found her flight details then took the elevator up to the viewing platform. He checked the gates and found her plane. He looked at he watched and realized it would be close to an hour before she took off but he didn't mind. There was no way he was going to leave this airport before she did.

He found an empty seat that allowed him to see her plane and he watched as the luggage was loaded, the grounds crew checked the equipment and even saw the flight crew boarding. When the passenger tunnel was pulled back and the doors closed he stood up and leaned against the window with one hand flat against the cold pane. He watched as the plane taxied out to the runway, waited its turn then take off. He watched it soar into the air until it was out of sight at which point he leaned his head against the window and closed his eyes over. He wasn't sure how long he had waited there for but when he pulled back from the window most of the platform around him was empty. He walked back to the car and climbed in but it was a moment more before he could muster up the will to start the engine and drive off.

When he got back to Stars Hollow he parked the truck in the alley to the side then let himself in through the back door. He climbed the stairs to his apartment, but once inside he felt himself start to crumble. He walked over to Ellie's room and stood by the door. He looked over her tousled bed, the discarded clothes from when she was packing. The posters on the wall and CDs on the shelf as if she was just gone over to Lane's for the evening. He brushed the tears off his face and closed the door then walked over to his room. He stood inside the door and looked down at his small bed where Lorelai was lying beneath his sheets with her back to him. He realized she was asleep when she didn't stir as he closed the door and started to undress.

He tossed his jeans onto the chair by the end of the bed, pulled his shirts off over his head and threw them over his jeans then walked over to the bed and stood by the side. She was still lying on her side, her back to him and the sheets pulled up to her chin. He wasn't sure if he was going to be able to climb into the bed without waking her but he was sure as hell going to try. He sat on the edge, and slipped under the sheets. In the small bed he had no choice but to lie on his side behind her and slipped one arm around her waist to pull her back against him. She snuggled in without waking and he lowered his head into the pillow behind her.

Within moments he was asleep. Some time later Lorelai woke up with his limbs entangled around hers. It took her a moment to realize where she was but as her senses came alive and she realized he was spooning behind her sleeping softly she let her body relax against his and snuggled in closer. Some time before dawn Luke woke up and pulled her tighter against him. She sighed and turned her head towards him.

"Hey," she said in a soft whisper.

"Morning." He lifted his head enough to kiss her cheek.

"I hope you don't mind my being here." She rolled over onto her other side so she was facing him and he slipped one arm beneath her neck while the other rested on her hip.

"Mind? God no, never." He leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

"I thought I would surprise you when you got back. I must have fallen asleep. When did you get in?"

"I dunno, I think it was close to eleven."

"Eleven? Wasn't her flight at seven?"

"Yeah but I hung around to watch it take of and I just...just couldn't bear to leave." She rubbed his arms soothingly. "Why? What time did you get here at?"

"I came in just as Caesar was closing at about 6.30."

"And you were lying up here in my bed…" he lifted the duvet to look down at her body and it only seemed to clock with him then that she was completely naked. "Naked?"

Lorelai chuckled and blushed a little but it soon faded when she realized how happy he was to see her. "I just thought you might have liked some company last night. I thought I might have been able to distract you from your afternoon. But I must have fallen asleep. Sorry about that but I also didn't want you waking up alone in the apartment for the first time without Ellie."

"You're amazing." He leaned in and kissed her, rolled towards her and pulled her body against his to hold her in place.

"So...how was it?" she asked when he stopped kissing her and leaned back enough to look in her face.

"It was horrible." He closed his eyes and took a deep shaky breath. "She was so excited and happy. I was just fucking miserable."

"Oh Luke."

"She gave me this watch." He lifted his arm up to show her. "See if has both Chicago and New York time on it?"

"Thats so sweet!" Lorelai said and she brushed her thumb over the smooth face of his watch and squeezed his hand.

"She said it's so we can always feel connected but it felt more like a goodbye gift. It felt like she had already made up her mind about not coming back."

He felt the tears sparkle in his eyes again and sat up suddenly to rub them. She sat up beside him and curled her arm around his waist as she leaned against his back. She had no words to soothe him and knew whatever she said would be too soft to penetrate his sorrow so she just leaned against him and let him know she was there.

"What time do you have to get up?" she asked and he looked over at the clock to see what time it was now.

"Not for another three hours."

"You should try to get some sleep."

She lay back onto the bed and pulled him down to curl up beside her. He draped one leg over her thighs and the other stretched out along her legs. His head rested on the top of her chest and her chin on the top of his head. She held onto the arm that he draped across her chest and brushed his hair back off his face to comfort him. He held onto her tightly and kissed her skin as he let his eyes drift closed and followed them into a shallow slumber.

Lorelai stayed awake for the rest of the night. She hugged him when he whimpered from his dream, kissed his brow to soothe away his frown and massaged his back when he tensed up. For the most part he allowed her to soothe him back to sleep but she knew it wasn't a restful sleep and in the morning he would wake up as tense as he was the moment Ellie stepped out of his sight at the airport. When the alarm went off he moved immediately to roll over and switch it off. He turned back towards her and blinked his eyes a few times as if to check if she would disappear. When she didn't, he leaned up and kissed her gently then turned on his ass and swiveled his legs over the edge of the bed.

He braced his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands and took a few deep breaths before he slapped his legs and stood up. Lorelai watched as he rummaged through his clothes and pulled out clean underwear, and shirt. He draped them over the end of the bed then walked into the bathroom, but left the door slightly ajar.

She listened to him go through his morning routine of brushing his teeth and washing his face, and when the shower turned on she was reminded of what he had said earlier in the week when they lay in her bed. A devilish grin curved her lips and she wondered what his reaction would be but emboldened now by the very idea she couldn't resist. She pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail as she climbed out of the bed and moved across the room to his en suite bathroom stealthily.

When she moved the door open to step inside he was already in the shower and rinsing shampoo into his hair. She moved to the other end of the bath and pulled the curtain aside then stepped in behind him and reached out to place her hands on his shoulders.

"Jesus…" he yelled out and twirled around to face her. "Lorelai, you scared the crap outta me."

"Sorry," she said with a giggle as she stepped forward and let her hands drape over his shoulders.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked and when she met his question with only an arched eyebrow he rolled his eyes and smiled. "Stupid question."

"Good retraction."

She stepped closer and let her hands roam down over his slick wet slippery skin to his hips then up his ribs around to the back of his shoulders and back to the front of his chest.

"Wait, don't, I need to be down in the diner in about 30 minutes to start opening up."

"Then don't waste time talking to me!" she gripped his shoulders and pulled him over to her to kiss him gruffly as one of her hands raked her nails down his chest and grasped his cock without preamble. He grunted into her mouth as he moved his hips away from her but she held fast and only followed. The spray of the water came over his shoulders and sprinkled her skin so she ducked her head away from his kiss and moved her lips to concentrate on making his flat nipples peak with her tongue. His hands moved from her shoulders to her neck to bury into her hair. He pulled her hair tie out and mussed her hair up and she looked up at him with a gratifying smile.

"I like it better down."

She waggled her eyebrows and returned her focus to the task at hand, as she continued to stroke and massage his genitals in time with the motion of her tongue on his alternating nipples. He wanted to turn and push her against the cold tiles then ram himself into her but he realized what she was doing and knew she wanted to be in control, feel like she was accomplishing something, soothing his loneliness or something, and for the most part, he realized, she was. When she moved lower he stopped her progression by holding onto her arms.

"Lorelai, you don't need-"

"I know I don't need to Luke, I never need to, that's not the point. I want to." She leaned up to kiss his lips, moved her mouth to let her lips drag across his jaw to his ears, bit his lobe gently then whispered softly. "Let me, let me feel you in my mouth, hot, pulsating, twitching with need until I can swallow you…"

Her mere words were enough to make him cum there and then in her hand. He braced himself against the tiled wall next to him and nodded his head. He felt her smile against his neck then move her lips over his chest again and lowered herself onto her knees so she was at eye level with his now fully erect cock.

He looked down at her and watched in wonderment as she leaned forward enough to to circle the base of his cock with her tongue then lick the underside up to his tip and flick that with the pointed end of her tongue before leaning back to look up at him with a smile.

That smile alone could push him over the edge. She gripped the underside of one of his thighs and urged him to lift his leg so his foot was on the edge of the tub. She leaned forward again and angled her body enough so she could take him in her mouth completely. When his cock hit the back of her throat she made a gulping motion that rubbed his tip and his cock twitched at the sensation.

"Jesus…" he gasped and couldn't help his hips jerking towards her face. She braced her hands on his hips to steady him. "Sorry."

She didn't bother to break contact with him to let him know it was ok, instead she started to move her head and stroke him in and out of her wet mouth in slow motions then when she was comfortable with the rhythm she squeezed his hips and encouraged him to move with her. When she had him controlling the pace she moved her hands to massage his balls, letting one finger behind them to press against his perineum and he moaned loudly at the sensation.

She hummed with mirth at his reaction and did it again, but this time he was ready for her and his reaction was less surprised and more engulfed. His hips started to speed up so she angled her head again to take him in deep. her fingers worked magic on his sensitive body and soon she felt his hands gripping her hair in tight fists as his hips fucked her face as fast as he dared, as fast as she allowed.

"Lorelai…" he warned her but she was steps ahead of him when she felt the head of his cock stiffen and pulsate against the inside of her cheek. She sucked on him hard, hummed her desire and dragged his orgasm out of him with all the air from his lungs. "Christ, fuck," he uttered as he held her in place to keep hold of his twitching cock in her mouth until his hips slowed down and finally stopped. He moved his hands out of her hair and up to his face to press the heel of his hands into his eyes.

She released him with an audible pop, kissed his thighs, his pubic bone, his belly his ribs, up to his chest and his neck until she was standing in front of him with a predatory smile. He moved his head to look down at her then pulled her against him and kissed her gruffly. "You are fucking amazing."

"Thanks."

"I'm this incredible mix of being completely satisfied and incredibly horny right now."

Lorelai chuckled at his words and hugged him. The water on his back had started to chill so she pulled the curtain aside and climbed out. She passed him a towel as he stepped out too then wrapped one around herself and walked back to his bedroom. When he followed he found she was standing next to his bed, bent at the waist and drying her legs with the towel. His eyes were fixated on her ass in the air as she slowly stood up and though he knew she knew he was watching, he didn't care to look away when she did turn around.

He smiled and winked then turned to grab the clothing he had laid out. When he had on his boxers and jeans he pulled a flannel shirt on and started to do up the buttons then turned to see her climbing back into his bed.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a frown.

"Getting back into bed." she slipped her legs under the covers, leaned back into his pillows and pulled the cover up to her chin so he could still see her mischievous smile.

"Are you not getting up?"

"Just because you chose to get up early on a Sunday for work, doesn't mean we all have to."

"You're gonna stay here?"

"Yep."

"In my bed?"

"Mmm-Hmm."

"Naked?"

"Indeed."

"While I'm down there serving the town freaks pancakes?"

"Uh-huh." She watched his frown turn into a display of anguish and she began to have second thoughts. "Unless you'd rather I went home…" her hands started to peel the covers off her but he hurried over to her and held them in place.

"No!" he all but yelled. "Stay here, be naked. I don't mind."

"You're sure?"

"Completely." He leaned down and kissed her gently then continued to get dressed. When he grabbed his wallet and keys just before he left he came back over to his bed and sat on the edge. "Want me to bring you up some breakfast later?"

"Brunch."

"Okay," he chuckled. "And you'll be here right?" he asked as if still unable to believe she would be waiting in his bed, naked for him all day.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay, good." He leaned over and kissed her then went down to the diner to open up.

Shortly after the breakfast rush was over Ellie rang the diner. He answered the call mid conversation with Kirk and held it to his chest for a moment.

"The bacon is from the same place, the oil I'm using to fry it is the same, Caesar has assured me he use the same method, so if it tastes funny, it probably because you poured malt vinegar over it instead of maple syrup." He turned his back to kirk and answered the spoke into the phone. "Luke's."

"Dad," Ellie said, still laughing at the conversation she heard him have with kirk.

"Ellie!" Luke stretched the phone cable away from the counter and behind the curtain to sit on the bottom of the stairs. "How's it goin? How was the flight? Did your mom pick you up?"

"It's great Dad. The flight was really quick, I watched a documentary movie about fonts and graphic design. Mom was waiting for me at arrivals and we went out for dinner. Sorry I didn't call last night but it was so late by the time we got back to the apartment."

"That's ok honey, I figured you were distracted." he said and he tried to dampen down his hurt at her not calling him.

"Not distracted, exhausted!" She chuckled. "I fell asleep in the cab on the way home and mom put me to bed, I don't really remember. I woke up only five minutes ago and I wanted to call you right away."

"Thanks honey."

"So the apartment is amazing!"

"Oh?"

"It's overlooking grant park, one block over from the shopping district, there are popcorn shops everywhere!"

"Sounds amazing." he urged his voice to sound as excited as hers but he knew he was failing miserably. "What are your plans today?"

"I'm going to unpack and shower and get ready. Mom is gone into work but she said she would be home around 4 then we're going to go out exploring the city. I need to look up some things to get my bearings. This city is amazing."

"Sounds like you have a great day planned."

"Yeah, I can't wait for her to get home so we can go out!" she giggled with excitement and sighed. "Anyway I better go get ready. I don't want to be rushed when she comes home. I just wanted to talk to you let you know I was ok and got here safe."

"Thanks honey."

"I'll call you later tonight or early tomorrow and let you know all about it."

"Great, I look forward to it already."

"Later dad."

'

"Bye Ellie."

Luke listened to her hang up and then to the dial tone for a few seconds before he took a deep breath and stepped back into the diner to hang up the phone. He glanced at his watch and saw the time was just after twelve in Stars Hollow and eleven in Chicago. He replayed Ellie's conversation in his head and wondered if Rachel would make that 4pm appointment with her daughter. But rather than worry and fret he pushed it to the back of his head and went into the kitchen to fix Lorelai some food. He made a short stack of pancakes, a side of bacon and poured a coffee into a to go cup. He secured on the lid and went upstairs. In his apartment he put the food on the dining table and crept over to his room. He opened the door slowly in case she was asleep but when he spotted her wide awake he pushed the door open and stared at her brazenly, his mouth hanging open as he feasted on her.

She had made the bed, tucked the blankets in with hotel precision, fluffed his pillows and laid back down on the bed clad only in one of his shirts which she had failed to button up correctly. One of her hands was up over her head on the pillow, while the other was drawing circles on the soft warm skin of her stomach. Her head was rolled towards him and she watched him with a predatory smile as he registered her position. She had one leg stretched out towards the end of the bed and the other was bent high, her foot planted on the mattress, her knee swaying slightly.

"Took you long enough."

"Sorry, I didn't realize all this was waiting up here for me." his eyes roamed over her body without even trying to disguise his desire as he spoke. He stood unmoving by the door, one hand still on the handle.

"Well it was, and it's hungry."

"I brought you some pancakes." he nodded his head over his shoulder towards the kitchen where the food was cooling rapidly.

"Not that kind of hungry," she chuckled. "C'mere…" Her words were urging enough and he found the power to move his feet and approached. He stood by the bed, his knees pressing into the side of the mattress and let his eyes feast on her. Lorelai let her fingers roam over her stomach towards her breasts, lifting the shirt as she moved. "Take off your shirt." Without hesitation or moving his eyes from her hand he pulled his shirt off over his head and dropped it to his feet. "Nice...now...the jeans."

He undid the button and pulled his zipper down hastily and dropped his jeans around his ankles. With only a slight struggle he managed to toe off his boots and kick his jeans aside as he watched her hand massage her breasts, one after another, pinched one nipple then moved to the next. Back and forth, slowly cupping the weight and kneading the soft flesh. His vision was slightly obscured by the shirt he was wearing but he didn't mind because he knew when he got that shirt back it would smell like her and that would simply be amazing.

She let her eyes roam over his body, her smile widening at how his stomach twitched when her eyes fell lower to his erection that was unmistakable beneath the cotton boxer briefs he was wearing.

"I should let you go back down to the diner like that," she said with a chuckle.

"That would be beyond cruel." his voice was barely above a whisper.

"You're right...I wouldn't tease you like that." She started to undo the three buttons on her shirt and looked up at him to gauge his reaction. His eyes were locked on the movements of her fingers as she popped the first one at her midriff, then the second beneath her breasts and finally the last one that covered them then she pulled the cotton aside and let both her hands cover her breasts.

"Much better…" he uttered but hadn't realized he said it aloud until he heard her soft laugh.

"You like?"

"You have no idea…"

"I have some idea." She had let go of her breast and she reached out to grasp his erection. He moaned at the sensation but it was nothing in comparison to the feeling when she slipped her hand below the band of his underwear and grasped him without the cotton barrier.

"Christ, This is...wow...ugh," he tried to formulate a sentence but she was pulling all rational thought out of his head as she stroked him.

"Take these pesky things off." she said as she pulled on the elastic band and let it snap back against him.

Without hesitation Luke pulled his boxers down and kicked them over to his jeans then when she tugged on his arm he knelt on the bed and crawled over her, placing one leg, then the other in between her open legs and lowered his weight atop of her slowly. They both sighed at the skin to skin connection and even though they were not as connected as they were about to be, the mere touch of his skin on hers in places neither had dared expect just pulled all the air out of their lungs and more so when they kissed. Her hands ran up and down his back as he kissed her gently. his hands tickled her ribs, caressed her breasts and cupped her ass, pulling her leg around his hip as he stroked the back of her thigh.

He could feel her hot damp core against the underside of his cock and when she squeezed herself around him he almost came right then and there. He grunted and jerked his hips towards her and they both laughed softly at the near misfire.

"Careful…" she said as her tongue pulled his lobe into her mouth.

"Maybe don't do that then when you know what it does to me."

"What?" she asked innocently then squeezed him again. "That?"

"Oh fuck Lorelai…" he pushed her hip back into the mattress to try and break the connection a little and give himself a reprieve but his cock followed her heat and when she squeezed again he felt himself teeter. "Shit…" he drew his hips back and plunged into her. The connection as she wrapped around him, hot, wet, tight was too much and when he pulled out and plunged back in he felt himself snap. She moaned as she felt his cock twitching against her inner walls as he came inside her. His hips continued to move against hers in an effort to prolong his own orgasm and maybe catch her up but it was no use. "God dammit." he dropped on top of her, buried his head in the crook of her neck and nipped on her skin there.

Lorelai laughed softly beneath him, stroked his back and kissed his temple. He pulled his head back to look at her and smiled.

"I would apologize but I'm not in the slightest bit sorry, it was amazing, you are amazing. Also I'm pretty sure that went exactly how you intended it to go."

"Pretty much." she said triumphantly and her smile widened.

He leaned down and kissed her. "You want your pancakes now?"

She nodded her head eagerly so he slipped off her and walked to the kitchen to get the food. When he returned she was sitting up on the bed, her back to the headboard and a pillow across her lap. she clapped her hands eagerly as he approached, both at the sight of him naked and walking towards her, and the fact that he was carrying food. He placed the take out box on the pillow and sat on the bed in front of her, one leg bent under him, the other planted on the ground.

"Pancakes...my favorite!" she exclaimed as she poured the syrup from the small pot over the food.

"I thought burgers were your favorite."

"They are my favorite too." she bit into her food. "And chilli fries. with onion rings."

"They can't all be your favorite."

"You're my favorite, so whatever you bring me is my favorite." she wiggled her eyebrows at her cheesy line but he simply smiled and blushed which only made her laugh harder. "You can't blush, that's no longer allowed."

"I'm not blushing."

"Yes you are, look at it, creeping up there over your neck!"

"Lorelai!" he warned her and tried to look away but she pulled his chin with one finger to force him to look at her.

"You can't sit here naked on the bed with me and blush."

"You're not naked, you're wearing my shirt."

"But you're naked and yet you are still blushing. It's adorable!" she laughed again, enjoying how he squirmed under her scrutiny.

"Stop, eat your breakfast." he stood up and walked over to the bathroom. She finished her food as he took a quick shower then when he returned he dressed quickly and came over to sit next to her again. "Good?"

"Amazing." Then with a crooked smile she added. "And the food wasn't bad either."

Luke rolled his eyes, gathered up the cartons and tossed them into the bin. When he came back into his room he found her snuggling back into the pillows again, his shirt still open and brushed aside, her hands interlocked beneath the pillows as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Are you staying in bed?"

"Why do you keep asking me that?" she looked over at him with a mock frown. "Didn't you wait long enough to get me in to bed? now all I hear is you asking me to get out!"

Luke snorted as he approached and leaned over her, one hand either side of her head. "If I had my way you would never leave my bed. Ever." He punctuated his words with a kiss.

"In that case, go downstairs and make nice with the townspeople, I have some lying in bed to do."

He kissed her again and turned to leave but not before taking one last look at her lying on his bed.


	13. Chapter 13

Luke returned to the diner with a bit more life in his step. He served food and drinks, made conversation with the locals, made up a fresh batch of pies and all the while spent his day wondering what she was up to. He imagined her in his bed in various positions, on his couch, in his shower, on his dining table. All variations of the same thing that had greeted him earlier. No matter where she was, when he opened the door and found her, she beckoned him to her with a crooked finger and a smile, wearing nothing but his shirt. When the final patrons left the diner and he finished cleaning up, he put a slice of pie into a box and a club sandwich with fries into another box then made the quick journey up to his apartment. He found the kitchen to be empty, the living room void of her presence. The main bathroom was dark with the light off so he knew she was either in his bedroom or his small ensuite.

He wasn't sure which one he wanted more, all he knew was he had some making up to do after his earlier performance and this time he had the added benefit of not having an audience sitting below. He pushed open the bedroom door slowly, almost mimicking his earlier approach. The lights were off but there was still enough light to see her curled up on her side fast asleep. his heart ached at the sight. He approached the bed and crouched down beside where she lay. Her hair had fallen over her face so he reached up and brushed it aside. The simple gesture was enough to wake her and she stirred and stretched out on his bed, not caring that she was fully baring herself to him.

"What time is it?"

"Just after seven."

"Oh the diner is closed?" she half sat up and looked over at him.

"Yeah."

"Oh wait, you're here, I fell asleep."

"I noticed," he chuckled and made to step onto the bed with her.

"No, wait, go back, I wasn't ready."

"What?"

"Go back out and come back in!"

"Lorelai…" he protested but she was insistent enough that he sighed and backed away from her with an amused frown. "Out of the room or the whole apartment?"

"Just the room," she said, giggling now she covered her face with her hands. "Go on, quit stalling."

He rolled his eyes and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. As soon as she heard the latch click she jumped off the bed and reached for her knapsack on the ground below the window. She rummaged around to find what she was looking for. In the living room Luke could hear her giggling and moving about the bed. He heard the springs groaning as she bounced back on the mattress then a strange clinking sound. He stood in the kitchen tapping his foot impatiently, all manners of scenarios running through his head until he heard her call out his name.

"I'm ready Luke!"

He bolted across the room and swung the door open then stood agape as he took her in. She was lying on his bed with both hands handcuffed to the headboard. She had discarded his shirt and wore nothing but a pale pink ribbon around her neck and he could see a key he presumed was to go with the cuffs, nestled between her breasts, and a pair of chiffon thigh high stockings.

She watched him with a triumphant smile as he stood transfixed to the spot and let his eyes roam over her unashamedly. When he found the power to move again he started to approach as as he got closer he pulled his shirt off over his head, toed off his shoes and pulled off his socks. He stood by the bedside in nothing but his jeans and she let her eyes feast on the sight of his broad muscular chest, dusting of hair that tapered off below his waist. When she cuffed herself to the bed she thought of the look on his face and was delighted to see it was pure shock and arousal. But what she hadn't factored in was her own arousal and how she was not going to be unable to stroke her fingers through his hair, rake her nails over his chest and back and would instead have to be completely passive.

He was watching her face and seemed to take in her conflict but with a predatory smile he reached out and cupped her chin. He leaned down, kissed her gently then let his hand trail featherlight touches from her throat, between her breasts, over her flat stomach, through the soft curls between her legs and down the inside of one of her long stocking covered legs to circle her ankle.

"You look incredible." he muttered it aloud, his eyes were transfixed on his hand roaming over her body.

"You know, I didn't really think this through...maybe you should uncuff me…"

His eyes shot up to hers and for a brief second she saw nothing but concern behind his deep blue but it was quickly replaced by amusement and a mischievous smile. "If you truly are uncomfortable, and you want me to release you, I will do so in a heartbeat." he said and he leaned down to kiss her gently. "But…" he let his lips move against hers and she felt him smile. "If you just want to get out so you can put your hands all over me, then I'm afraid I need you to stay as you are so you don't distract me."

She giggled as he spoke and squirmed under his touch when his hands continued to stroke and massage her from her ankles to her throat. He knelt up on the bed and straddled one of her legs. He leaned forward with his hands either side of her shoulders and bent down to kiss her. She opened her mouth and welcomed him in. As his tongue stroked the inside of her mouth she lifted her leg a little to press against his groin and he ground against her with a moan.

"Not this time Gilmore," he muttered and he pressed her leg down onto the bed. He moved to lie between her legs completely, let his hands roam up and down her sides and kissed her belly with a smile. "You're incredible."

"You're not so bad yourself."

"No, I mean…" He got up on all fours and crawled up her body so they were nose to nose, eyes locked. "I mean…" He frowned as he tried to think of the words to express the thoughts and emotions that were soaring around inside but he was failing.

She pursed her lips and kissed him then let her head sink back into the pillow so he could see her smiling. Luke looked at her for a moment more then his smile turned from soft to cheeky as he lowered his head and kissed her breasts. He laved her nipples with his tongue stimulating them into taut peaks. She arched her back to press her breasts into his face and he slipped one hand beneath her to lift her to him as he switched his attention to her torso and trailed a wet path of kisses to her pubic bone.

He could smell her arousal and it made his already erect cock twitch and strain against the confines of his jeans. One of his hands was under her butt, massaging her cheek as the other reached up her body to fondle her breasts and he lowered his face between her legs to inhale her scent. She moaned and gasped then jerked her hips when his tongue came out to lick her.

"I've been downstairs all day thinking about this," he said, his voice and breath tickling her and making her squirm.

"I've been up here thinking about it too." He chuckled, kissed her mound, nuzzled her with his nose then let his tongue lap her slowly from the bottom to the top before he slipped it between her folds and sought out her clit.

"Oh yeah," she moaned and moved her hips to encourage him to repeat the move but he didn't need any encouragement.

He moved his tongue down to her entrance, and circled it with the tip before slipping it in slightly. She moaned again her hands straining in the cuffs as she tried to move them to grab him. "Luke," she pleaded but he only chuckled and thrust his tongue into her again. She cried out and bucked her hips but his hands grasped her midriff to hold her steady as he moved his focus from her entrance to her clit.

He flitted between both points of pleasure, back and forth, stalling every now and then to pull her back from the edge, then dove back in to lift her to her peak. She felt her bubble of ecstasy growing and shrinking, her pleasure purely under his control and adoration. She whimpered when he paused, moaned when he drove her on and pleaded for him to let her finish.

"This isn't fair," she half cried when he took her to the precipice once again but drew his head back and looked up at her squirming.

"Hey, you got yourself into this mess, just tell me to release you and I'll do it in a second..." he said, his chin on her belly as he looked up at her. He could feel her wet crotch against the top of his chest and it was driving him wild but he was having way too much fun with her to end this now. He waited for her response. Her eyes darted from his hands on her breasts as they idly stroked and massaged her and his predatory smile that curved his lips just so, barring a few teeth and his full intent. When she didn't say anything he chuckled. "That's what I thought."

He returned his focus back to her clit and flicked it back and forth with his tongue before sucking it into his mouth and humming around it tenderly.

"Oh…" she groaned and squirmed but before she could push him to take her higher he released her completely and stood away from her. She looked up as he stood at the end of the bed and started to undo his belt. He walked around to the side and popped his button then slowly pulled his zipper down. She licked her lips and watched as he lowered his jeans and boxers and kicked them aside then stood next to her and watched her eyes take him in. Again her hands clinked from the cuffs and she whimpered to be released but Luke took no heed. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly then carefully came onto the bed and straddled her chest.

His cock rested between her breasts and she looked down at the tip, her eyes wide and expectant. Luke leaned forward and braced himself off the wall with one hand as he rolled his hips and made his cock rub against the valley between her breasts, his thighs pushing her breasts together to cushion him tightly. Luke moaned at the sensation and she looked up to his eyes and watched as he lost himself temporarily. Then with his free hand he cradled her head and lifted it off the pillow and in an instant she knew what he wanted her to do.

He rolled his hips forward and she opened her mouth to take in his tip, used her tongue to rasp across the top and smiled when he let out a guttural moan that surprised even him. She opened her mouth wider, craned her neck towards him and took him in further, each inch causing him to moan louder.

"Fuck, yeah…" he pushed the words out past his breath that was lodged in his throat and grunted when she sucked on him and hummed. "Shit, wait!" He pulled himself out of her mouth and removed his hand from the back of her head to let her drop back onto the pillow.

"Sorry," she said with a smile, knowing she was close to taking him over the edge. He wagged his finger at her and shuffled out of her reach, letting his cock drag its way down her body until it brushed her mound and made her sigh. "Luke…"

"Almost."

He continued his journey south until he was back in place with his face between her legs. He hooked both of her legs over his shoulders, splayed one hand out on her belly where his thumb was gently stroking her soft curls and the other hand reached up to fondle her breast.

He nuzzled her softly, kissed the inside of her thigh, licked the crevice as far down as he could reach then pointed his tongue and slipped it into her. Her hips bucked and he used his hand on her belly to steady her then licked her in an increasing rhythm. He sucked her skin, thrust his tongue into her then moved his hand to reach her clit and massaged that in time with his tongue. Lorelai fought her way through the fog in her brain to the peak of her pleasure, clamped her thighs around his head to keep him in place then bucked her hips and rode him over the edge where she melted into the mattress in a puddle of moans and screams.

"Luke." she said, not for the first time, elongating his name into a throaty moan that made his cock twitch.

"Stay with me," he urged as his tongue continued to assault her then moved to sit up and placed his cock right at her entrance. Even here he could feel her twitching as her orgasm took hold then he took her hips in both hands and pushed himself right into the hilt of his cock. They both gasped at the sensation and her inner muscles caught him and stroked him furiously.

He pulled all the way out, used his hand to move his cock across her clit and down her crevice to her entrance and pushed all the way in again. This time her groan was more vocal and he looked at her face to see if he had hurt her but she was lost in a wave of pleasure. He repeated the move, each time her moans getting louder until the last one when he thought the neighborhood would be knocking on his door to see what was happening.

He slipped his hands beneath her butt to lift her up a bit and change the angle and this time when he thrust into her he managed to get deeper and her eyes fluttered closed at the sensation. Her body was a boneless mass, purely there for him to position and with each thrust her orgasm gripped her tighter, and held her hostage.

"Lorelai…" he said as if in warning to let her know he was about to finish and she opened her eyes, locked them with his and licked her lips. His fingers dug into her hips, held her in place and he pounded into her with abandon, moving the bed back and forth, banging the headboard off the wall and with each clink of the cuffs his cock throbbed against her inner walls until she felt the cusp of another orgasm squeeze him from the inside. "Fuck."

He thrust into her as his own orgasm exploded, his hips slapping against hers, his cock twitching forcefully against her as he came and continued to move inside her. She was holding him to her with her legs wrapped tightly around his waist until eventually he slowed down and finally stopped. He hung over her panting desperately to catch his breath then with a grunt fell atop of her and melted with her.

Forgetting again she was cuffed to the bed she moved her hands to try and reach out to him but she was met with only resistance.

"Luke," she whispered and she shook her wrists.

"Mhmmm?" he said without moving his head, his voice muffled.

"Untie me."

Without hesitating he lifted himself off her and crawled up her body to kneel beside her head. He took the ribbon from around her neck and uncuffed one hand then the other. He tossed the cuffs onto the bedside table and took her wrists in both hands to massage them tenderly. The cuffs had left slight red marks on her inner wrists and he felt immediately contrite for his hand in causing her any discomfort.

"Hurt?"

"No."

"Good." He lifted her hands to his lips and kissed the inside of each wrist then slid down onto the bed and snuggled her in next to him. "Comfy?" he asked. She had her head on his shoulder, one hand idly scratching the hair on his chest and the other curled under her pillow. One leg stretched out alongside his while the other was draped across his midriff.

"Mmmm," she moaned and smiled, kissed his shoulder and sank even further into the bed. He returned the gesture with a kiss to her temple and the hand that was resting along her back pressed her into him before relaxing and tracing soft circles into her small of her back.

"Lorelai…" he whispered and after a moment when she didn't respond, he said it again. "Lorelai…"

This time she stirred but her eyes remained closed. He looked down at their intertwined bodies and heard the words he wanted to say roll around in his head but he seemed incapable of actually speaking them aloud.

"If you are about to ask if I am hungry, you'll be met with a resounding yes!" she said, her voice throaty and whispered.

"I have pie in the kitchen."

"Pie?" What the hell are we doing in here then!" she scrambled off the bed with a speed and agility her earlier languid position belied. She snatched his shirt off the floor and pulled it on over her head and he watched as she bounded out of the room and into the kitchen. He chuckled and hurried to catch up with her, pulling on a pair of sweats and a henley top on the way.

"Hey!" he heard her exclaim as he approached. "There were fries in here!"

"There still are." he came up behind her and wrapped her into a hug.

"But they are cold and soggy."

"I got a little distracted." He kissed her neck.

"We're going to have to have a talk about your focus levels young man."

"Sorry, I'll do better next time,"

"So what does a girl have to do to get a fresh batch of fries around here?"

"Nothing that you haven't been doing all evening already!"

"Can payment be applied retroactively, or do I need to do a repeat performance?"

"This time I'll allow retroactive payment." he kissed her neck again and squeezed her into a hug then released her. "I'll be back in a bit."

Luke went down to the diner to prepare their food and Lorelai took the reprieve to take a shower. When she finished and dried off she used his toothbrush to clean her teeth and slipped his shirt back on. Instead of pulling on the thigh high stockings again she rummaged in her pack and donned a pair of navy short shorts then stepped back into the kitchen as he came back up the stairs.

"Perfect timing." she rubbed her hands together and sat at the table where he put out the dish of fries. She grabbed the ketchup and put a large dollop on one side, then did the same with mayo. She liberally doused salt and vinegar over them all then turned to him with a devilish smile and bit into one.

"Good?"

"Delicious."

"There is a club sandwich in there too which is still good if you want it."

"I may have already eaten half." He lifted the lid of the take out box to see she had indeed eaten half of the sandwich. "But I left the rest for you."

"No that's ok, I made it for you."

"What will you have?"

Luke looked at her with a cheeky grin as if battling with the words in his head. "I'm not hungry, I already ate."

"Dirty!" she said with a giggle and she slapped his arm playfully.

"I'm going to go grab a shower." he stood and kissed the top of her head as he walked across the room towards the bathroom. By the time he was finished and came out to the kitchen she had finished the food and was just finishing cleaning up after herself.

"Lorelai, you didn't need to do that."

"Its ok, its the least I can do, after all I'm kind of an uninvited houseguest."

"Never uninvited, always welcome."

"Well whatever way you look at it, I kind of crashed your weekend, so it's the least I can do, really."

"You can crash my weekend any time you damn well please," he said with a chuckle as he started to boil the kettle to make tea. "Especially if it means I get to have the best damn sex I've ever had!"

"The best?" It wasn't until she made her remark that he realized he had said that second part aloud and he screwed his eyes shut then turned to her with an embarrassing blush creeping up his neck to take residence in his cheeks. "Don't you dare try to take that back!" she said with a laugh as she came over to him and circled her arms around his neck. With their foreheads pressed together and his arms now around her waist she spoke again, this time her voice softer and more filled with wonder. "The best huh?"

"By a long shot," he admitted and locked his eyes with hers to let her know he meant it.

She smiled then kissed his lips gently and pulled him into a tight hug. "Good to know."

"Um...how about you?" he asked.

"Well…" she paused and he felt his heart pause along with her. "I suppose…"

"Suppose?"

"I mean, it's not bad!"

His eyes widened but when he saw her smile and her eyes twinkle he knew he'd been had. His hands moved from the small of her back to her waist and tickled her. She squealed and tried to squirm away from him but he pulled her to him, her back pressed to his chest as he circled her waist with one hand and held in her place so he could tickle her with the other.

She cried out, begged him to stop but he was merciless, loving too much how her body twisted and rubbed against him until finally when she lost her breath he released her. Panting she stepped away from him, the tail end of her laugh still resounding around the room as she sat down to finish her food and he resumed making his tea.

He brewed a pot of coffee for her and carried both mugs over to the table by the couch. When she finished eating she joined him and sipped her coffee with a contented smile. Slinking lower against the cushions she lifted her feet onto his lap and he rested one hand on her ankle while the other surfed the stations for something to watch.

"There! Wait, go back…" she insisted and made him revert the direction of his channel surf. "There!"

"What is this?"

"A movie!"

"What movie?"

"The Swimmer. Starring Burt Lancaster."Luke tossed the remote onto the cushion by her and instead used both hands to hold her feet. She half turned towards the tv and he started to rub the sole of one foot with his thumbs. "Mmmm, that's nice!"

He smiled and continued his ministrations on one foot, then the other. She sighed when he found her pressure points, and curled and stretched her toes under his touch.

"So, Ellie called earlier." he said and her eyes flew open. She turned to face him to wait for him to continue. She had wanted to ask him about her all day but was reluctant to do so until he brought it up.

"How is she?"

"Great. Flight got in on time, Rachel met her and they went for dinner and then home. Today they went to explore the city."

"Sounds pretty good."

"Yeah," he said more with a sigh than his voice.

Lorelai sat up and rubbed his shoulder. He turned to her with a rueful smile and shrugged.

"C'mon, let's go to bed. You probably have to get up at dawn, and I need to go to home in the morning before I go to work."

She stood and reached her hands down to help him to his feet then they both went into his bedroom. She remade the bed, while he went into the bathroom and when he emerged she took her turn. She came back out to find him sitting on the end of the bed with his hands dangling between his knees.

"Hey," she whispered as she crouched before him.

"Hi."

"C'mon," she took his hands and pulled him to the side of the bed then slipped out of her shorts and his shirt, pulled the duvet back and slipped in between the cool sheets. "You want to be big spoon or little spoon?

"Huh?" he looked down at her for a confusing moment then realized what she was asking. "Little spoon," he said with a smile and she scooted back on the single mattress to make room for him. He lost his clothing and followed her into the bed then turned his back to her and let her snuggle up behind him. He sighed with undisguised pleasure when her breasts pressed against his back and her crotch nestled against his butt. He tugged the arm she had around his waist up his chest and held it against his heart and felt himself relax. She kissed his shoulder and squeezed him against her then relaxed with him.

Hours had passed and Luke was still awake. Her grip on him had loosened and he figured she was asleep by the soft rhythmic breathing he could hear. his mind replayed the events of the day. A Sunday for him usually consisted of one or two hours of busy service at the diner, running through homework with Ellie, before they had dinner and maybe watched a movie, if she wasn't at Lane's. But this Sunday was nothing like he had ever experienced. Lorelai had brought this light into his world that he couldn't ever see extinguished.

She was vibrant and full of energy, sweet and thoughtful and seemed to genuinely care about how he was feeling but never pressed the issue. He was never one for talking things out and it was if she sensed that and let him broach the topic at hand. Ellie. His mind wandered to what she might be doing but realizing she as an hour behind he figured she was still up and chatting with her mother. He could almost see her excited face as she recounted stories from their day, laughing and smiling and though the pain in his heart was enough to bring tears to his eyes, the thought of her happiness held them at bay.

Luke let himself relax and sighed when he felt her snuggle into him. He closed his eyes over, basked in the sensation and fell asleep.

When his alarm rang the next morning he slapped it off with one strike and settled back against her before she could wake. But it was too late, the beeping had woken her immediately and the sensation of his body against hers had soothed the shock of the early morning intrusion.

"Sorry," he muttered over his shoulder. "Bit early for you I'm guessing."

"That's ok." she whispered into the stillness of the morning. "What time is it anyway?"

"Five twenty."

"Five Twenty? In the morning?" She half sat up behind him to look over his shoulder at the alarm clock on the bedside table. "In that case, I take it back, it is a bit early." she fell back onto the bed behind him, He chuckled at her and started to get out of bed. "Where do you think you are going?" she asked and she tugged on his shoulder to pull him back into bed.

"Up. I need to get showered and dressed and be in the diner in twenty five minutes to meet my bread guy."

"Twenty five minutes?" She smiled impishly as she pushed him onto his back and slid on top of him. "That's loads of time."

"Lorelai…" he tried to restrain her but his body was already responding and by the look in her eyes she could tell. "You are intoxicating," he said before he lifted his head enough off the pillow to kiss her. What started off as a slow languid morning kiss, quickly became heated and lustful. Her legs that had been resting atop of his, their feet mingling fell to his sides as she straddled him.

His hands curved around the cheeks of her ass and he pulled them apart at the same time as he pushed up into her, grinding his cock against her damp mound. She gasped at the sensation and matched his thrust with one of her own making him gasp back. With her hands on his chest she pushed herself up into a seated position, lifted herself off him enough to make room for him to position himself at her entrance and when he rubbed the tip of his cock from her clit, between her folds to slip into her she moaned and closed her eyes. Before taking his hand back he dragged it back up the path his cock had just taken then stroked her clit in slow circles. Her hips matched the movement of her fingers and she slowly descended on his stiff cock as she rotated around him.

Luke bit his lip in an effort to hold onto his control and released a lung full of air when she finally took him in completely and stilled. She seemed to need the reprieve too and took a moment to bask in the feeling of him filling her as his hands massaged her butt. When she moved, it was slowly, a soft pace that woke every nerve from the top of her head to her curled toes.

"Lorelai…" he spoke softly, encouraged her movements to keep pace and waited for her to respond. "Lorelai." he said again and squeezed her ass to get her attention.

"Hmmm?" she rolled her head forward and opened her eyes to find him watching her with a crooked smile. His fingers kept her hips moving when he felt her slow down and he watched her for a while then let his smile widen.

"Morning sex...my favorite sex."

She chuckled and he squeezed her hips to make her move faster as he bucked up into her to counter her thrusts. Soon he had her gasping, moaning for her release to hit her and squeezed his cock with her inner muscles to make sure he was right there alongside her. When he grunted her name, and his fingers dug into her skin she cried out and tossed her head back, giving him a delicious view of her bouncing breasts as her orgasm shuddered around her, around him and finally pulled him over the edge. Luke sat up as he came, engulfed her in a hug, crushed her breasts against his chest and rode through his pleasure with her banded to him like that, his voice muffled by her shoulder.

"Jesus…" he kissed her skin where he had bitten her, leaned back and rested his hands on the mattress behind him so he could look at her. She smiled, turned her hair behind her ears with both hands then let her hands rest on his shoulders and leaned forward to kiss his temple.

"Favorite sex?"

"By far."

"Why?"

"I dunno, because you're still half way between asleep and awake and everything is heightened and dream like."

"You're a romantic Luke Danes," she said with a scoff and squeezed her hips and inner muscles making him jerk.

"Whoa, careful!" he lifted her off him and placed her on the bed next to him then stood up and walked into the bedroom. She heard the shower run but moments later he came back out and grabbed a towel from the press. When he went back into the bathroom she got up and dressed into a short plaid pleated skirt and a navy sweater. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, tying her shoelaces when he emerged with a towel slung low on his hips.

"You're dressed."

"Yeah, I know, it's a strange sight. One you haven't seen in quite some time." She stood up and started to gather her things from around the room to shove back into her knapsack. "But unfortunately I need to go home and get ready for work."

"You could shower here." He came up behind her and circled her waist with his arms as she was bent over the bed fidgeting through her bag. He pulled her back against him and swayed his own hips from side to side.

"Yeah I could," she stood up and leaned back into him. "But then I would end up back in your bed, undressed and late for work."

"That wouldn't be so bad." He kissed her neck, her shoulder and her ear.

"Luke, stop," she said with a laugh and turned in his arms to face him and dodge his kissing. "I really need to go."

"I know." He stopped trying to manhandle her and loosened his grip. "I was just enjoying the idea of having you lying up here naked while I was working down stairs."

"Well sorry to disappoint but I have Benjamins I need to earn if I want to be able to pay you for coffee."

"We could come to some other arrangements." he pulled her closer and kissed her neck again. She could already feel his cock stiffening against her thigh.

"Stop!" she swatted him away. and looked down at his crotch, the obviously tented fabric of his towel making her eyes widen. "Already?"

"Always." He grabbed her and pulled her to him and with one swift move hooked his arm under her butt and lifted her up. Her legs circled his waist and he steered her back towards the wall. He kissed her neck, suckled on her shoulder while one hand held her up and the other found its way under her sweater to her breasts. He laughed possessively when he covered one and realized she wasn't wearing a bra. His hand moved to the hem of her skirt and slipped up and under her thigh to her ass where he discovered she wasn't wearing panties either. Luke growled at his discovery, pulled on his towel to drop to the floor then moved his cock to massage her crevice. He stroked himself as he brushed his tip against her clit, circled it slowly and slipped it between her folds until he could feel her juices spreading around her and slowly dripping down his shaft. All the while his tongue was tantalizing the skin on her neck and shoulder. He moved himself to her entrance and slipped right in to her fully.

"Ahhh." he moaned into her mouth at the sensation and when her tongue pushed its way into his mouth he pulled out and pounded right back in. Her hands gripped his shoulders and her hips tightened around him. He thrust into her in an ever increasing rhythm, using the wall as leverage and keeping her aloft with his arms, his hands on the cheeks of her ass, holding them apart to ensure their connection.

"Harder," she moaned softly into his ear then bit her lip. His fingers dug into her and he bowed his head as he pulled her to him when he thrust forward. He pushed her back to the wall as he pulled out and repeated the motion over and over. "Yeah, fuck me…"

Her words, her voice, her fingers buried in his hair, along with her breasts crushing against his chest and the strange scratchy sensation of her skirt against his midriff all did wonderful things to his nerves, but when she moaned, low and guttural and squeezed his inner muscles he lost it. He grunted along with his release, screwed his eyes shut and tried desperately to get in as many strokes into her as he could but lost all resolve when her orgasm milked him from the inside.

He wasn't sure how he managed to stay standing but with his knees locked and her back pressed into the wall he was stuck like that for another while. He was sure the minute he moved he would collapse onto the floor in a mess she would have to mop up. But eventually he knew he had to release her. He let his hands slip away from her ass, up her ribs to her back and took a step away from the wall to let her find the floor with her feet.

Her skirt fell back into place and she sashayed her hips to smooth it out then looked at him with a wide grin.

"You, Luke Danes, are insatiable."

"Only for you." he leaned down and kissed her.

"I need to get out of here before I get to used to being your sex slave." she went across the room and grabbed her bag as he bent over to pick up his towel and retie it around his waist.

"Wouldn't be so bad."

"No, it wouldn't." she stopped in front of him and leaned up on tip toes to kiss him on the lips. "See you later?"

"You better."

She winked and walked out of his apartment. Luke checked the time and dressed as quick as he could then hurried down to the diner to let in his bread guy who was just pulling up outside.


	14. Chapter 14

At the Inn Lorelai went through her day on a cloud with a soft smile curving her lips. She was somewhat distracted but managed to complete her duties without issue. But by lunch time Sookie had had enough of her sauntering through the inn with her curious smile. She grabbed a couple of slices of pie and a flask of hot chocolate then hooked her arm through Lorelai's and pulled her out into the rear garden to sit with her on a swing bench in the shade of an oak tree. Lorelai had expected to be pulled aside a lot sooner by Sookie so she was a willing captive and swung her legs back and forth cheerily as Sookie bribed her with treats to get her to speak.

"I had the most wonderful weekend with Luke. That's all."

"Spill. I need details."

"I'm not going to bore you with the sordid details-"

"Sordid details by their very nature cannot be boring!" Sookie argued but Lorelai only shook her head with a laugh.

"Look," Lorelai began. "Ellie went to Chicago with Rachel on Saturday."

"Oh, yeah."

"I met Luke at his place when he got back from the airport. We hung out, I just didn't want him to mope around the apartment missing her too much."

"So you distracted him?" Sookie waggled her eyebrows at her suggestively.

"Let's just say I kept him busy."

Sookie laughed. They spent the next hour giggling on the swing, swaying slightly back and forth as Sookie tried to coax more details out of Lorelai, and Lorelai try to describe her weekend with a PG 13 rating to her friend. they were so caught up in their stories that they didn't notice Luke emerging from the rear entrance from the kitchen and approaching them. It wasn't until he stood in front of them and coughed slightly that they both looked up. They were both stunned into silence at his appearance as if their stories had conjured him then looked at each other and burst out laughing. Luke looked on confused both when Sookie recovered she gathered the plates they had their lunch on and stood.

"Hey Luke, good to see you."

"Hi Sookie."

"I better be getting back." she smiled at him and winked at Lorelai as she hurried off and Luke took her position on the wing porch.

"I didn't interrupt something did I?" he asked as he nodded at Sookie's retreating form.

"No we were just catching up about our weekends."

"Oh?" he blushed slightly and looked down at his hands that were locked together between his knees.

"Don't worry I didn't go into detail with her."

"I should hope not," he said with a frown.

"So what has you out here at the inn?"

"You."

"You came out to see little ole me?"

"Yes."

"See, I knew you were a romantic!" she nudged him with her shoulder.

"Not romantic really…" he admitted with a chuckle. "Just incredibly horny." His confession made her stop laughing and then she looked at him, her mouth agape, her eyes wide. "I kept thinking about you upstairs in my apartment, naked, wanton, waiting. At one stage I almost ran up to check if you were there. But then I remembered you leaving." As he spoke he kept his eyes fixed on his joined hands. "And I started thinking about what you were wearing when you left, or more importantly what you weren't wearing." Lorelai chuckled and remembered his growl when he discovered she wasn't wearing any underwear. "And I got to thinking what you might be wearing at work, or again...what you might not be wearing." He cast a sideways glance at her and ignored the faint blush that colored his cheeks. "And well I couldn't stop thinking about it, so I came out here to see you."

"So in actual fact you came out to see if I was wearing any underwear at work."

"Yes." He spoke resolutely, sat back in the swing causing it to sway slightly and half turned his body to face her, one of his arms lining the back of the swing behind her so his fingers could caress her far shoulder softly. His eyes fell over her body and clocked the black linen pants she wore with the light blue blouse tucked in. The blouse had a low cut neckline but her cleavage was tastefully covered and revealed nothing.

"Well now, isn't this a wonderful turn of events." She smirked as his eyes roamed over her knowing full well her clothing would conceal the answer to his question. She crossed her legs before her and watched as his eyes widened and took in her movements, roamed onto her hip to see if he could spot a visible panty line and then up her waist to check if her shirt had moved to reveal anything more. He caught her chuckling and moved his eyes up to meet hers and smiled crookedly.

"Lorelai…" he muttered, his eyes fall to his hands again but he pulled them back up and connected with hers.

"That's not really the reason I came."

"It's not?" she mock pouted at him. "Now I'm disappointed, and my ego is a little bruised…"

"Oh, don't get me wrong," he smiled and rested a hand on her knee. "Everything I just said, is entirely true, and it is nearly killing me not knowing your state of underwear," he looked her up and down again aggressively and she beamed at him and jutted her chest out just enough for him to notice.

"So if you didn't come here to ravage me, why are you here?"

He seemed to want to answer but didn't quite possess the power to do so and battled with himself then finally settled on, "I had the most amazing weekend."

"Me too."

"I wanted to tell you this yesterday but it didn't seem right, I mean it's right, it feels right, for me I mean, I certainly hope it's right for you too, but the timing didn't seem right, I was afraid you would take it wrong-"

"Luke," she soothed his wandering thoughts and placed a hand on his knee which he immediately covered with his own. The other hand he had on her shoulder pulled her closer to him and he leaned over to plant a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I'm falling in love with you." he blurted the words out the moment his lips disconnected from her skin. "I have fallen in love with you. I fall in love with you more every day."

She half expected these words, she even knew the various moments throughout the weekend when she thought he was going to say it but even that hadn't prepared her for the wave of emotion she felt at the sound of his soft voice uttering those simple words. He was watching her closely, waiting for her reaction and once the initial shock had subsided she smiled. Her hands came up to cup his face and she pulled him closer, kissed him softly and let her lips linger on his for the longest moment. When they parted she moved back, smiled again. Her thumbs ran over her cheeks then one over his lips to brush the lipstick off from her kiss.

"I love you, Luke."

"You do?" he seemed as shocked at her words as she was at his.

"Yes, I do." Her smiled widened and she leaned in to kiss him again but this time he didn't let her break it so easily. When she pulled back he followed her, leaned forward and deepened the kiss, he slipped his tongue into her and caressed the inside of her mouth and she let him but as the realization of their surroundings hit her she pried him off her and leaned back.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he said and he went to lean into her again but she held him at bay.

"Luke, not here, I'm at work."

"Oh right, of course, I'm sorry," he stopped trying to fight her and moved a bit away to give her some space, all the while glancing around him to see if anyone was watching, then turned back to her with a rueful smile on his lips and a deep hunger in his eyes.

"I'm right there with you buddy," she said and she patted his knee then stood up and brushed the creases out of her outfit. He stood with her and watched her hands brush over her body.

"I better get back to the diner." he said and he stepped away from the swing then turned to offer her his hand and walk with him.

They walked in silence, hand in hand to his truck that was parked at the side of the inn then he pulled the door open and turned to face her.

"Thanks for the visit."

"Thanks for the reply." He kissed her gently, catching the corner of her mouth and let his hand that was resting on the small of her back roam a little lower to cup her ass and pull her against him, and she moaned at the feel of his semi erect cock against her crotch. "Sorry, couldn't help it." He smiled as he released her and when she licked her lips then ran her hands through her hair before stepping back she locked her eyes with him.

"Go back to work you harlot." He laughed as he climbed into the truck and closed the door behind him then hung out the window towards her when she tugged on his sleeve. "And just so you aren't suffering, the answer is nothing."

He frowned at her words, not realizing the context until she turned on her heel and sashayed away from him. When she turned to look at him over her shoulder he grinned at her and shook his head until she disappeared through the door into the lobby. Luke took a moment to calm himself down then started the engine and went back to the diner.

As he walked in through the front door and made to take his normal position behind the counter, Caesar stuck his head out and called out to him.

"Ellie called," he said then ducked back into the kitchen.

"Oh? When?" Luke went to follow him and hung through the archway to see Caesar by the grill.

"About fifteen minutes ago."

"Thanks. I'm going upstairs to call her back, yell if you need me."

"Will do, boss."

Luke hurried upstairs and grabbed the phone by the couch then sat on the edge of the soft cushions after he dialed her number and waited for her to pick up. It rang out with no option to leave a voicemail so Luke hung up, checked the number and rang again. But again, it rang out. He hung up with a sigh, checked his watch and returned to the diner.

He focused on keeping his mind off Lorelai but try as he might it was a losing battle. No matter what he did or where he looked he thought of her. So he quit trying to fight it and instead basked in the memories he had of her from the weekend just past. He thought of his shock at finding her there on Saturday night, surprise at finding her in his arms on Sunday morning and the pure delight of falling asleep with her wrapped around him the Sunday night.

With the very vivid memories of Lorelai pressed up against him in his bed, behind him, in front of him, on top of him or below him, with his small bed there was no way for them to be both be in it and not be touching, and though there was some part of him that never wanted that to change, he knew he needed to bite the bullet and get a bigger bed.

He grabbed the phone book from the bottom shelf of the end table and flicked through it to the furniture section. He ran his hand down through the listings to find a local store then rang them up and ordered a new bed. He hung up with a triumphant smile and went back down to the diner.

Lorelai called in on her way home and they kissed gingerly over the counter before he served her a coffee and a slice of pie. She teased him and he blushed, he spoke softly to her and she smiled. It was a tentative routine they had been working on since they met but this was a whole new level that neither had experienced before.

When she finished her drink and pie she was reluctant to leave. He asked her to stay until he closed so he could walk her home and when she nodded he refilled her coffee and got to cleaning up. When he was finally finished he took her hand and they walked home in the cooling summer evening. they took a longer route around town that took them by the lake, over the pond, through grant park and out at the far end of her street. When her house came into view he pulled her in closer, wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. She held him close with an arm around his waist until she got to her door and had to release him to open the door.

"Coming in?"

"No, not tonight, I need to go home and ring Ellie. I missed her call earlier and I couldn't get through to her after."

"Come in, ring her from here."

"You don't mind?"

"No! Of course not," she said as she tugged on his hand and pulled him into the lobby and closed the door behind him. She led him over to the bottom of the stairs and pushed him up the first few steps. "There is a phone in my room, you'll have more privacy there."

He nodded and started to ascend the stairs and she followed with her hands on his ass. She pushed him into her room and over to her bed where she turned on the bedside lam and gestured to the phone. "Make all the calls you need. Just give me a minute to change out of my work clothes and it's all yours."

"Thanks."

He watched her walk across the room to the wardrobe and pull out some clothes then turned to the phone to pick it up, but her parting words from earlier made his head whip back around to her to see her pull her blouse out of her trousers and over her head, proving what she had said to be true. His eyes feasted on the sight of her bare back, no impedance from her bra as she wasn't wearing one. She took the tee she was planning to wear from the back of the chair and slipped it on all without turning around. It was a white and blue ladies baseball tee with short sleeves and a wide neck. It just about covered the top of her ass so he waited for her to remove her trousers before making his call.

Sure enough, she opened her pants and shimmied her hips to drop them to the floor. When she bent at the waist to pick them up he knew she knew he was watching but he didn't care. He had the most perfect view of her ass and he wasn't about to look away for some false show of decency. She grabbed the shorts from the chair and stepped into them and slowly pulled them up her legs to her ass where she had to tug them over her cheeks before she could close them properly. With that done, she whirled around as she tied her hair up and walked out of the room without a word to him.

He shook his head, took a few deep breaths then picked up the phone and dialed Ellie's number. Again it rang out and he cursed under his breath for not thinking to give her a cell phone while she was traveling. He pressed the hang up button on the phone but immediately released it and dialed again. This time when it rang out he replaced the receiver on the set and went downstairs to see Lorelai stretched out on the couch watching TV.

"That was a quick call."

"Still no answer."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's ok, I'm sure she is just out having a ball with Rachel." His words were what he wanted her to be doing, but his tone was tight and controlled. He crossed the room towards her but when she moved to get up he sat on the ground beside her head and dropped his head back onto the cushion next to her. Her hand came out to softly scratch his scalp and he sighed and closed his eyes to will himself to relax beneath her touch. They watched the movie for a while then Luke chuckled and rolled his eyes back to glance at her. "That was some show you put on up there."

"Show?" she asked innocently.

"With the undressing and the redressing," he clarified and gestured with his hands towards his chest and ass.

"Oh, that?" she snickered. "That wasn't a show…it was just how I dress."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." she brushed his hair off his face and smiled at him as he closed his eyes and let her soothe him. they watched the movie until it finished but neither of them were really paying attention. Luke's minds as flitting between his daughter and her possible whereabouts and her mind was on the man that sat on the floor next to him. The quiet strength he emitted without releasing it made her feel so safe and content.

When the credits finished rolling he lifted his hands to rub his eyes then let out a deep tired sigh. She leaned forward enough to kiss his forehead and he smiled up at her.

"Come here…" he whispered and lifted his chin to offer her his lips. She acquiesced and kissed him, their heads in opposing and upside down positions she couldn't help but smile at the strange sensations. "I love you," he muttered when their kiss was finished but lips still connected.

"You do?" she asked, mimicking his response from earlier.

"Yes, I do." She kissed him again. "Do you have plans for Friday?"

"This coming Friday?" He nodded his head. "Nothing other than working, but I should be finished at the inn at about 5."

"Good, do you want to come over to my place for dinner?"

"You're going to cook?"

"Yeah I was thinking it would be nice. Our last meal was with Ellie and I guess I just want to repeat the process without the chaperone."

"Sounds wonderful."

"So you'll come?"

Lorelai wiggled her eyebrows at him. "Thanks to your talents, I usually do, more than once."

"Hey, I'm over here asking you out and you are making dirty jokes?"

"It wasn't a dirty joke, it was a double entendre. Major difference."

He frowned and arched an eyebrow at her but she just grinned and kissed him. He moved his hand to hold her head in place as they kissed so she couldn't get away as easily then parted her lips and slipped his tongue into her mouth and caressed her from the inside. When she moaned and kissed him deeper he wondered how he would advance this. In their short time together they had shared so much intimacy. He wasn't close to being bored with her yet, her every reaction seemed new and exciting and he was determined to try to connect to her every which way before settling into a routine with her. He opened his eyes and realized he could see her breasts covered by the tight tee to the side of his head and he thought if she was just a little be further forward he could kiss them. He just wasn't sure how to maneuver her into that position. He continued to kiss her fervently as his mind whirled at the possibilities and when he came up with one he thought might work he decided to just go for it.

He lifted his hands high above his head to run them down her sides and gripped the edge of her tee shirt and started to peel it off her and realizing what he was doing she lifted her upper body enough to let him then they broke their kiss long enough for her to pull it off over her head, but this time when she lowered herself back down to kiss him he maneuvered her body forward enough so both of her breasts hung above his face. She braced herself on the edge cushions of the couch and dangled her breasts before him then leaned to the left and lifted the tip of one breast to his lips. He kissed the flat nipple and circled it with his tongue until it peaked then suckled it into his mouth and pinched it gently between his teeth. She gasped and pulled her breast out of his reach but quickly replaced it with the other one.

He treated the other to the same attention and when she couldn't take it anymore she pulled back and sat up away from him. He looked up at her with a devilish grin that made her want to lower right back down onto him but he had other ideas.

"Turn around." he spoke confidently as if there was no way in hell she would refuse him but the look in his eyes was not as sure of his power over her.

"Huh?"

"Turn around, face the back of the couch."

"Eh…ok…" she moved her knees to one side of his head and turned around to face the back of the couch and he moved her leg to the other side of his head.

"Ah," he said as he looked up to her crotch but only noticed then she was still wearing her shorts."I think I should have asked you to remove the shorts first."

"Oh…" she suddenly caught on to what he was planning and backed up off the couch entirely. She stood before him and grinned as her fingers found the button to her shorts and opened them then pulled the zipper down and ever so slowly slipped them over her hips and dropped them to the floor before kicking them aside. "How is it, that somehow I always manage to be completely naked before you?"

"I'm more persistent than you." he said and he gestured for her to approach. "Quit stalling, get over here."

She walked over to him with more sway to her hips than was strictly necessary but he appreciated the effort and took her hands when he could reach. She planted her feet either side of his hips and started to lower herself on top of him but he grasped her hips and stopped her.

"Keep moving." he urged her forward and back onto the couch where she found herself straddling his face. She reached out to grip the back cushions and looked down to where his head was protruding from her legs but his eyes were not on her face, or her breasts that dangled before him. His eyes were planted solely on his goal. They were wide with anticipation and she felt herself twitch under his stare.

The moment her muscles twitched his eyes darted up to hers but only for a second as he returned his focus back on her. He inhaled her scent, licked his lips then let the tip of his tongue trace the outline of her sex with a featherlight touch, just enough to let her know he was there, enough to make her moan, enough to make her twitch again and almost enough to make her come.

She moved her hips in a circular motion but he lifted his hands to grip her and still them. She moaned his name, elongated and adding extra syllables to it as her grip on the cushions tightened and his tongue tickled her again. He loosened his grip on her hips and she took that as a signal that it was ok for her to move against him so she did. He moved one hand to her front to stroke her clit and the other to her back to press into the top of the crevice of her ass and slip lower between her cheeks. She gasped again at the sensation and lowered herself onto his face in a physical wish to get him where she needed him to be. He chuckled softly and the vibrations took her up another notch.

The finger on her clit went up her belly to cup her breast while the finger at her ass slipped lower still to press gently on the entrance to her anus. His tongue finally pushed passed her folds to lick her other entrance and when her gasping was about to subside from this new sensation he penetrated her with his tongue and his fingertip. She cried out in surprise and lifted her legs to move off him and immediately he removed his fingertip from her anus and his hand off her breast.

"Jesus…" she muttered.

"Sorry…" he made to move out from under her but she reached down and gripped his hair and pulled him back into position.

"Don't apologize, and certainly don't move. That was fucking amazing and we're not near finished here."

Luke chuckled with relief and settled back into place. He retraced his steps, let his tongue tease her to near oblivion as one of his hands stroked her clit and moved up to her breast and the other slipped between the cheeks of her ass to her anus. This time she tensed as she waited for him so he caressed her a little more, made her forget what he was planning and focused only what he was doing then before he made his move he ran his tongue to to her clit and massaged it gently then found her entrance again and slipped into her welcoming heat as his fingertip pressed into her anus.

Again she cried out, this time louder, more demanding and he felt her body shudder as the first stage of her orgasm took hold. He pulled his tongue and finger out and thrust them back in, this time his finger slipping a little deeper and again she shuddered. Her eyes screwed tightly shut, her hands gripped the cushions so tight her knuckles were white and her hips started to move as she needed more from him.

He met her demands and moved his tongue and finger as fast as he dared as deep as she allowed and used his nose to nuzzle her clit. She pitched forward for better friction, cried out when the new angle increased the intensity and felt herself shuddering uncontrollably as her orgasm started to overflow.

He moved his hand off her breast to her ass to encourage her movements and lapped his tongue against her inner walls that he felt starting to quiver then just before she peaked he curled his finger in her anus and pressed it a little deeper. This time her scream was louder than anything he had ever heard from her and she clamped a hand over her mouth before it was finished as she rode his face hard until she as spent. Her cries became whimpers, her breathing was erratic and her hips still moved and quivered around his lips.

"Oh fuck Luke…" she squeezed her inner muscles and he suckled on her sex until she was able to move off him and collapse across the couch. "That was incredible…" her voice was hoarse her words whispered. She looked down at him as he sat up and turned to face her. His head was now aligned with her ass and he draped one arm over her thighs and kissed her butt cheek. He was drenched in a strangely erotic mixture of sweat and her juices and his smile was wider and more devilish than she had ever seen.

"Not bad for a thirty five year old single father eh!"

"Not bad…for anyone…on the fucking planet." she muttered her words staggered as she tried to catch her breath and focus. "I don't even want to know where you learned to do that. Frankly I don't care, as long as you keep doing it."

"Yes ma'am." he kissed her butt cheek and got up on his knees to crawl up to her head. He brushed her hair off her face and kissed her temple. "I better go. I have another early start tomorrow."

"You mean you are leaving before I get to reciprocate?" she rolled off her back and into her side where she knew she would be presenting her naked front to him.

"I'll take a rain check." he let his hands roam down her sides and up her front to caress her breasts.

"Booo, spoil sport."

"I know, I suck. Literally."

"Dirty!" her eyes widened with delight at his joke and she pulled him in for a kiss.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Actually, no," she sat up with him as she started to stand but he stalled at her words and turned back to her. She dropped her legs either side of him and ran her hands over his chest. "I'm working late tomorrow then I've got to go to Hartford."

"Oh." He wanted to ask her why, what business she had there, why it would mean not seeing him. But he didn't. "Ok."

"I've got to meet my parents for an annual summer BBQ event at their country club."

"Right."

"If I make it back to Stars Hollow it will be really late, that's if I don't just stay there."

"Ok." He wanted to know more, demand to know the full story of this trip because as far as he recalled she did not get on with her parents, so for her to be going to their place for a full event was unusual to say the least. But he didn't. She watched the conflict wash over his face and hated that he dampened down all the questions he had. "Well if you do decide to come back, maybe you will call into see me on the way home?"

"It'll probably be really late."

"I don't care." His hands stroked the sides of her thighs.

"Ok, maybe I'll see you tomorrow.."

"Alright then. If not tomorrow, the next day." He leaned in and kissed her tenderly and she hugged him close for a second before releasing him. She held out her hands for him to help her up and when he did she circled his neck with her arms and pressed her whole body against him. He walked backwards with her towards the door and reached behind him to rest a hand on the knob before he kissed her and turned her. "Stay back, remember you aren't wearing any clothes."

"Oh it's nothing they haven't seen before," she said with a laugh, making him stumble as he walked out of her house. He frowned at her but she wagged her eyebrows and smiled and he realized she was joking.

"Goodnight Lorelai," he cast her a half wave as he descended her porch steps and walked home.

Luke got home to a flashing red light on his answering machine. He hurried over and pressed play and felt a mixture of happiness and sorrow at the sound of Ellie's voice.

"Hey dad, I missed you in the diner earlier so I thought I'd try your apartment this time." Her calling it "his apartment" instead of home near killed him. "Just checking in, as promised. Everything is fine. No real news. I miss you like crazy." there was a long pause as if she was trying to think of things to say. "Okay, so I'll catch you tomorrow hopefully."

Luke replayed the message again then checked his watch and realized it wasn't too late to call. He dialed her number but again it called out and he slammed the phone onto the receiver. He went into his room, tossed his clothing into the laundry and showered before collapsing on his bed and falling to sleep immediately.

All day in the diner Luke hopped every time the phone rang. but not once was it Ellie calling. He tried twice more throughout the day to call her but got nothing more than an endless ringing tone. His mood became incessantly more angry and he was relieved to be able to close up and return to the solitude of his apartment. He made a quick dinner, showered the diner off and changed into a pair of shorts and a tee to crash on the couch and watch the ball game.

He was dozing off as the red sox were striking out in the fifth inning when the phone rang. He hopped off the couch and grabbed the handset, managing to knock the lamp over in his haste. Without pausing to check the damage he helped the handset up to his ear.

"Hello."

"Dad!"

"Ellie!" he sat back onto the couch and sank into the cushions. "How are you? I miss you kid!"

"I miss you too Dad. I've been ringing."

"I know, I've been trying to call you too, but maybe I have the wrong number."

She reeled off her number and he confirmed it was the one he was calling.

"I've been out quite a lot."

"So you are having a good time?"

"Yeah, it's amazing here dad."

"Great, I'm glad you are enjoying it. What have you been up to?"

"Museums, galleries, so many museums and galleries. Oh and the library, you should see this place Dad!"

Luke chuckled. He could have guessed those would have been her activities. "How is Rachel?" he asked, almost as an afterthought.

"She's good. She is really enjoying the new job."

"She is still looking after you right?"

"Dad!"

Luke could feel her roll her eyes at him and he smiled. "Sorry, I just worry ya know."

"I know, but you really don't need to."

"So what's your plans for the rest of the week?"

"I'm going to a lecture in the library tomorrow. Then an exhibition on the development of green energies on Friday. We're planning to go camping over the weekend."

"Camping? With your mom?"

"Yeah…" Ellie was about to say something but she hesitated. Luke sensed her hesitation and urged her to continue. "Well there is a group going. Some people she works with."

"Where will you be camping?" Luke sat up and grabbed a paper and pen to take note of her response.

"Some park north of the city. It's a camp ground as opposed to actually camping in the wild blair witch style."

"That reference does nothing to soothe my fears Ellie."

"Sorry dad," she said with a chuckle. "But it will be fine, don't worry." Luke made a mental note to ring Rachel and get more accurate information from her. "We'll be out of phone range over the weekend though so I won't be able to ring you."

"That's ok honey, you don't need to ring me every day you know."

"Oh, don't you want me to call?"

"Ellie I want you to call me every hour on the top of the hour, with updates on what you've eaten, where you've been and any conversations that took place. But I figured that was an unreasonable demand." He smiled at the sound of her laughing. "Ring me when you want to ring me, when you want to talk, tell me something in particular or if you just want to hear my voice."

"Okay Dad, thanks. So how is everything in Stars Hollow?"

It was on the tip of his tongue to tell her about his development with Lorelai. His declaration of love but he didn't. He wasn't sure why, he just thought better of it. "Everything is the same as usual. Kirk is a single appointment short of being committed, Patty is one more grip short of getting a restraining order put out on her. Taylor is just about as annoying as he has ever been."

Ellie laughed at his words and he continued his narration of the townsfolk to keep it up. He ran through everyone she knew and laughed along with her by the time he was done.

"And how about Lorelai? I couldn't help but notice you didn't mention her."

"Lorelai…Lorelai is great."

"So you guys are still dating?"

"Yeah, we're still dating."

"Ahhh dad, I can feel your blush from here!"

"Shut it," he ordered and laughed when she giggled on the other end. "Everything is still going really well with Lorelai."

"Great, I'm delighted to hear it." There was a pause and he realized with a sigh that they had reached the end of the call. "It was great talking to you dad. I really do miss you."

"I know honey, I miss you like crazy too."

"Love you dad."

"Love you back."

"G'night."

She hung up the phone and he listened to the dial tone for a few seconds before he hung up the phone. He got off the couch and cleaned up the mess from the lamp then crashed back onto the couch to watch the rest of the game. He replayed their conversation in his head. Chuckling at the funny parts, closing his eyes over at the parts that made his heart ache. There was no mention of her flight home. She had an open ended return ticket with a possible return date in the middle of July but by the sounds of it she was enjoying it more than he thought she would and that date could be extended, indefinitely.

Luke closed his eyes, rubbed them with the heel of his hands and puffed his cheeks out with a lungful of air. He tried to let his mind refocus on something more pleasant to think about and his natural focus point was Lorelai. He smiled softly and let his hands fall to his chest as he tried to recall the details of her from the night before. Her breasts as they dangled over his head, the sight of her as she shimmied out of her shorts and walked towards him but it wasn't until he recalled her cries when he penetrated her with his tongue and his finger that his cock started to stiffen. He groaned as he realized he wasn't able to call her or see her and this was an erection he would either have to ignore or take care of himself.

Without thinking he let one of his hands reach down to cup himself over his cotton shorts and closed his eyes to will her image back to the forefront of his mind. When she straddled his face and he inhaled her scent. When she lowered her hips enough for him to lick her crevice. When she rode his face and her breasts bounced in his hand. now with his cock fully erect Luke moved his hand under the band of his shorts to grasp himself firmly. Without preamble, without build up or teasing himself he focused his mind on her image atop of him, her scent, her quivering, her reactions to his touch and he stroked himself vigorously. He cried out when his orgasm started to build up and he felt himself nearing his peak. he remembered with vivid clarity how she felt, how she smelt and how she sounded and he came. It was a softer orgasm then he anticipated, not as powerful as he needed but the release was enough to keep his mind reeling until he could relax. He lay on the couch panting for a few moments longer then turned off the tv, showered and went to bed.

Hours later, Luke was asleep dreaming of her. Her cold skin against his heated burning skin. Her lips trailing kisses across his back and down to his ass. Her hands urging him to roll over and immediately finding his cock to take his semi flaccid organ into her mouth and massage it to full erection with her tongue. He bucked his hips to push his cock into her mouth and urge her to take it deeper. The sudden jerking movement woke him up more fully and he basked in the sensations that tingled his senses. He moved his hand down to grasp her head and hold her in place but was met with nothing but his own crotch. Fully awake now, with his erect penis in his own hand Luke felt the desire fade away as he realized it was all just a dream and he was still in bed alone. He dropped his head into his pillow and sighed.

"Smooth."

He stroked himself to try to recapture the sensations he was engulfed in just moments before, but it was no use. The initial joy was gone and he was only frustrated now. He rolled over onto his front and trapped his cock against the mattress and screwed his eyes tightly shut to try to ignore it. He fell into a restless sleep and woke up in the morning with his alarm, more tired than when he fell into bed the night before.

He groaned his way through his morning routine and soon found himself knee deep in breakfast service at the diner. Just as it was ending he turned to the jingling bells over the door to see Lorelai walk in, looking just as tired and pissed off as he but they both smiled when their eyes connected. She moved to sit down at the counter but he came around to her side, took her hand and led her through the diner to the storage room in the back. He closed the door behind them and pulled her into a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist, lowered his head to her shoulder and took a few deep breaths to take her in. She circled her arms around his neck and took his hug without question, and they stayed like that in silence, swaying slightly from side to side until they each had their fill. When he finally released her it was only partially and only enough so he could lift his head and look down at her.

"Good morning," she whispered.

"I missed you last night."

"I missed you too."

"How was it?"

"Awful." she frowned and he pulled her head onto his chest, cradled it with one hand and rested his chin on top of it.

"I'm sorry."

"Did you manage to get hold of Ellie?"

"Yeah."

"How as it?"

"Horrible." This time he frowned and she pulled him in for a hug. "I was hoping you'd come by last night."

"I was hoping I'd escape in time to come by," she admitted with a sigh. "It was just after midnight when I could slip away. But I was exhausted so rather than risk falling asleep while driving I crashed at my parents house."

"I figured. So you are just getting in now?"

"Yeah, I need to go home and change for work."

"Oh sorry, I'm keeping you." he started to release her but she pulled him back in.

"No, this right here is exactly what I came here for." she rested her head against his chest again, and they fell back into the silent sway they both seemed to take so much comfort in. "This and pancakes." she added with a chuckle and she felt him smile against her forehead.

He tilted her head back and pressed a soft kiss against her lips then ran his hands down her arms and interlocked the fingers of one hand to lead her back out into the diner. He poised her on a stool by the opposite end from the till then went to the kitchen to make her pancakes. He poured her out a coffee then plated them up and passed her the syrup caddy then leaned against her end and waited with her. She told him about the BBQ and how her parents paraded her around like a trophy. It was a charity event, a charity the independence inn was involved with, hence her presence and though she didn't come right out and say it, Luke had the feeling she thought her parents had manipulated the whole event to make her the main attraction, knowing she wouldn't be able to refuse because of the inn.

She seemed to get angrier and louder as she told him more and more details and he rested a hand on her arm to calm her down. She finished her breakfast and let her coffee have the soothing effect it usually did then pushed the plate aside and turned to him with a rueful smile.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to splurge all that on you so early in the morning."

"That's ok, I don't mind."

"And now I have to go, so you will have to wait til later to tell me about your call with Ellie, is that ok?"

"Of course." he walked with her out of the diner and over to her Jeep and when she climbed in she opened the window and leaned out to him for a kiss.

"I love you," she said against his lips.

"You do?" he asked and she smiled at his making it into their thing.

"Yes. I do."

"See you later." He pressed another quick kiss against her temple and leaned back from the truck so she could drive off.


	15. Chapter 15

After the diner closed he went up to his apartment with a salad sandwich and a bowl of soup. He ate his dinner quickly then reached for the phone and dialed Rachel's cell. After only two rings it went to her voicemail and he released he had been screened. He hung up the call and dialed it again but this time it went straight to voicemail. He left her a message to call him back as soon as she could then mentioned the camping trip and reason he was calling then dropped the phone on the coffee table and slumped into the chair. When it rang five minutes later he picked it up and immediately spoke into it.

"Rachel?"

"No…Lorelai."

"Oh hey Lorelai. What's up?"

"Not much, though I was doing much better until my boyfriend answered the phone by stating his ex's name."

"Sorry, I just called her and left a message, I thought it was her calling me back."

"Don't worry about it Luke, I'm only teasing." She chuckled at the sound of his anxious reply. "So do you want to call round tonight?"

"Actually, would you mind coming round here instead? I kinda want to stay close to the phone."

"Okay that's fine. with me. Want me to bring anything?"

"Just yourself."

"See you in a bit."

"Come right up I'll leave the side door open for you."

He hung up then went down to open the side door before returning to his apartment to give it a once over before she arrived. There were a few dishes in the kitchen but for the most part it was clean enough for visitors. He hurried into his bathroom to brush his teeth and freshen up but just as he was finished the phone rang. He hurried out to answer it but this time decided not to make any assumptions as to who might be on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Luke, I got your message."

"Rachel, I've been trying to call you-"

"Yeah I know, I got your message. This is something about the camping trip myself and Ellie are taking this weekend?"

"Yeah, what's going on, Ellie didn't have all the details."

"We're going camping Luke, what more details do you need?"

"I need to know where you will be, and who you will be with." he said, his tone angry and demanding no matter how much he tried to keep calm.

"What? since when do I have to check in with these details to you?" her tone matched his.

"Since my daughter is with you."

"You never gave me any details like this."

"Rachel, you never asked." That shut her up he released with a smug smirk. "So, where will you be?"

"Sycamore park. We've booked in for the Friday and Saturday night then on Sunday we're going to a spa in Milwaukee."

"And who is going?"

"Me and Ellie." she said but even if he didn't have more information from Ellie he would have known she was lying.

"Rachel, for starters I've known you for about 16 years and not once have I ever known you to be someone to voluntarily go camping."

"Luke you don't know me as well as you think you do."

"Ellie already told me you are going with some people from work."

"She did?"

"Yeah so why don't you cut the shit and just tell me the truth."

"There is a friend from work who takes his kids up there every summer. I told him Ellie was staying with me for a while and he invited us."

"So a guy?" Luke was annoyed and didn't even try to disguise it. "You want to take Ellie camping with a strange man?"

"He's not a stranger Luke, he's a friend."

"You just started that job a few weeks ago Rachel! How well do you even know this guy?!"

"Well enough to know I can go camping with him. Jesus do you think I am that helpless?"

"It's not you I'm worried about, Rachel."

"Well thanks for the trust…"

"Trust?!" he yelled out with a barking laugh. He was so focused on the call that he didn't hear Lorelai's footsteps climbing the stairs, nor did he hear the apartment door opening and closing. "What reasons have you given me to trust you?"

"Luke you have to give me a chance."

"I've given you so many chances already Rachel, I'm all out. This chance is from Ellie, not me." He started to pace and when he turned he spotted Lorelai standing just inside the door trying to look like she wasn't listening. He gestured her into the living room and waited in the kitchen area to finish his call. "And now that she is in your care I expect you to look after her properly."

"Look after her? She's fourteen for god's sake!"

"I swear to god Rach if you tell me right now that you think she is old enough to look after herself I'll be on the next flight out there to bring her home."

"That wasn't what I meant."

"So if you intend to take my daughter on a trip out of the city I'm going to need some details. Contact info for the camping park and spa. As well as the name and contact info for the stranger you are choosing to travel with."

"Luke-"

"I need this info Rachel. If you don't provide it I'll take steps to get Ellie home."

"Get her home?" Rachel chuckled cruelly and even before she spoke he knew what she was going to say. "You mean back to Stars Hollow right? Because she has been feeling right at home here in Chicago." Expecting her words did not make them hurt any less.

"Rachel…"

"Fine! I'll email you the details tonight."

"Thank you."

"Anything else?"

He wanted to ask her how Ellie was really doing, how she was settling in, get an honest answer to what his daughter was actually going through and not just the platitudes she had been offering him so far, but he didn't trust Rachel to be that source of information.

"No, nothing else. Just the contact details as soon as you can please."

"You'll get them tonight."

She hung up the phone before he could, then he took a moment to steel himself before replacing the handset on the receiver and walking into the living room. Lorelai had kicked off her shoes and was curled up on one side of the couch leafing through a sports magazine she had taken from beneath the coffee table.

"Hey," he said as he sat next to her, placed a hand on her knee and leaned in to kiss her.

"Hi."

"So you heard?"

"Some. Wanna catch me up from the start?"

He sighed, stretched his legs out before him, and let his head roll back onto the cushions behind him. He told her about Ellie's call, how she had referred to the apartment, how excited she seemed and how it seemed less and less likely that she would be returning to Stars Hollow. His voice almost broke at that final point and she snuggled up closer to him, to offer him what comfort she could. Then he told her about the call to Rachel. His demeanor changed instantly from sorrowful to bitter. His muscles tensed and he sat up to rub his hands through his hair.

"Well I guess you heard most of that call but dammit… she makes me mad."

"I can see."

"Sorry." He dry washed his face then turned to her and tried to smile. "How was your day?"

"Exhausting." she smiled wearily and stroked the side of his face. "Just remnant frustration build up from last night."

"I shouldn't have made you come out here, if you are tired, you should have said."

"You didn't make me. Anyway I wanted to see you."

"You did huh?" he sat back into the couch, wrapped an arm around her and pulled her against him.

"Course I did."

He sighed as she relaxed against him and he reached for the remote. "You wanna watch something?"

"No, I'm good sitting here just like this."

She curled her legs up over his knees and settled her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head, rubbed her back with one hand and her thigh with the other.

"I had a dream about you last night." he said suddenly and she smiled as she tipped her head up to look at him.

"You did?" her finger drew circles on his chest over his heart. "Was it a dirty dream."

"Almost."

"Almost?" her fingers stilled on his chest and she looked up at him with a crooked smile.

"Well you were…working away and before it could really go anywhere I woke up."

"HA! No Way!" she laughed and tossed her head back as her mirth took hold. Luke sat still and waited for it to subside.

"Finished?" he said when her laugh finally stopped and she smiled up at him.

"Sorry, that was mean."

"No meaner than dream Lorelai not finishing."

"Oh, feeling unloved?" she teased him as her fingers circled his heart again.

"No actually," he said suddenly serious. "Feeling more loved than I ever have before." he kissed her forehead then rested his against hers and smiled with her. "So do you want to stay tonight?"

"That depends…what time do you need to get up in the morning?" she poked his ribs.

"Same time as i get up every morning."

"Five twenty?" she said shocked. "Every morning?"

"Yeah."

"Okay I'm gonna go ahead and pass."

"Aww really?" he protested and lowered his lips to nuzzle her neck.

"Yeah, and not because I don't want to, believe me, I do. But I'm shattered. And I know, if I stay here it will not be sleeping we'll be doing in that tiny bed of yours and then all of a sudden it will be five twenty and I'll have to get up."

"You don't have to get up when I do."

"Well it's no fun being in that bed without you," she pressed his head away from her neck and planted a quick kiss on his lips before pushing him back more fully and getting off his lap entirely.

"Oh, you really are going huh?" he watched as she smoothed her hair back as she stood before him.

"You thought I was just teasing?"

"I guess I hoped." he smiled ruefully as he stood with her and walked her to the door.

"I just know if I stay I won't get any sleep, and I have a few doozy days at work coming up."

"Oh?"

"First full house of convention goers since Mia left and I want everything to go perfectly."

"So you are working late tomorrow?"

"And Thursday."

"Oh, how late?"

"Only til about nine."

"That's not so bad, come round after and I'll have dinner ready for you."

"You don't need to do that," she protested.

"Let me."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow so." She leaned up on her toes and kissed him but he pulled her against him and slid his tongue into her mouth. She protested weakly for a moment then let him take her on this journey but when he pulled back a bit and started to lower her back to the couch she planted her hands on his chest and pushing him back further. "Luke Danes you are chancing your arm!"

"It was worth the shot." he kissed her cheek and watched her go.

The rest of the week flew by in a blur. Luke made dinner for Lorelai on Wednesday and Thursday at her place. They kissed and chatted on the couch but she pulled a brake on all his ministrations before they got too heated. He protested and tried to convince her to let him continue but both nights she managed to ward him off and he left.

Luke knew she was busy at work, knew she was tired and going straight to sleep as soon as she got home but part of him couldn't help but feel the sting of rejection. On Friday when his bed arrived he got the guys to carry it up to his room and take away his old bed. He waited until after the lunch rush then spent the rest of the afternoon putting his bed together and rearranging the furniture in his room to make it fit. He made a quick trip to the mall to buy bed clothes then added the finishing touches. Once it was complete he looked down at his handiwork with a smile.

Back in the diner he focused on the dinner time surge of customers and by 7pm he was clock watching, waiting for her to arrive. By 8 he was worried. He tried her cell, but she didn't answer. He rang her home but it went to her answering machine. When he called the inn and they told her she had left a few hours ago he got nervous. Another hour ticked by and when she still wasn't answering her phones his nerves evolved into terror.

He called out to Caesar to close up and raced out to his truck. He wanted to drive the route she normally took him from work but first wanted to check her home. When he turned onto her street he could see her Jeep in her drive and immediately his heart skipped a beat with relief. His worry was no less though and he knew it wouldn't be until he had her in his arms.

He parked haphazardly behind her Jeep and hurried across her lawn to the porch. He jumped up the stairs in one leap and knocked on her door.

"Lorelai?" he called out and knocked again. "Lorelai it's me!" he tried the door and found it was unlocked. He saved his tirade on safety for later and pushed the door open. Both the kitchen and living room were empty so he started to climb the stairs, still calling out out to her. "Lorelai?" At the top of the stairs he could see a soft light under her bedroom door. He took a breath and knocked on the door then paused for a heartbeat and opened it.

Even with the dim light from the bedside lamp he could see her strewn across the bed, half dressed, hair mussed and covering her face, her mouth slightly open as she snored softly. The shirt she was wearing was one of his and other than the pair of cotton panties she also had on, she was wearing nothing else.

"Lorelai…" he crossed the room and crouched low in front of her, then reached out to brush her hair off her face. "Hey, Lorelai."

Her eyes fluttered open and she licked her lips as she started to wake up some more. "Luke...hey." she said sleepily and started to roll over onto her back.

"Lorelai, you scared the crap outta me."

"Hmmm?" she started to wake up more, and rubbed her eyes as she sat up. "Wait, what time is it?"

"Just after 8."

"Oh...Oh god! I'm so sorry!" she covered her face with both hands and looked at him from between her fingers.

"What happened?"

"I just lay down for a minute, while I was waiting for the water to heat up."

"What time was that at?"

"Just after 5."

"Lorelai that was three hours ago!"

"Power nap!" she giggled then reached over to grab the lapels of his shirt. "Sorry, I'll make it up to you!"

"You will, huh?"

She kissed his mouth but before he could slip his tongue into hers she moved her mouth and started to nip on his jaw. "Oh yeah, I'm full of energy now."

"I can see."

She pulled him with her onto the bed and pushed him back into the mattress then straddled his torso and leaned down to kiss him. His hands fell to cup her ass and he massaged her cheeks as she deepened the kiss. She moved her crotch against his, light touches at first but soon she was pressing harder, grinding into him and matching the rhythm with her tongue. She smiled in triumph at the sensation of his cock hardening in his jeans and she circled her hips to increase the pressure in all the right places.

He moaned into her mouth when she found his sweet spot and she couldn't help but moan with him when he grasped her hips and pulled her against him. Lorelai sat up abruptly and started to undo the buttons on the shirt she was wearing then let it hang open to expose her breasts. But before Luke could reach up to touch her she stood up off him, on the mattress and dropped her panties. She kicked them aside and straddled him again, but before she could lower herself fully on his torso he pulled her higher so she was sitting on his upper chest. His hands cupped her ass and he urged her a little higher. His breath tickled her already damp skin and he lifted his head enough to let his tongue dip into her enough to circle her clit.

"Oh god…" she moaned, inched a little higher and let him ravage her. His tongue stroked her slowly as his fingers massaged her ass then he pulled her a little closer and plunged his tongue into her. She braced herself off the wall in front of her and moved her hips in time with his hands. He could look up her body at her moving breasts and he felt himself get even harder. His nose nuzzled her clit and when he pulled his tongue out of her to suckle her clit into his mouth she cried out and trembled as her orgasm shattered around her spine.

"Luke…" she called out his name but he continued to suck on her until she moved back down his chest, out of his reach. She quickly undid his jeans and pulled them low enough to let his cock spring out. He watched as she grasped his shaft and lowered herself towards it so she could drag the tip of his penis from her clit to her entrance and back again. She moaned when his fingers tightened on her hips and when he tried to lift himself to push into her she moved away to continue teasing him.

"Lorelai…" he warned her.

She rubbed her clit with his cock then pushed it between her folds and when it met her entrance she spread her knees wider and he pushed his hips up as he plunged into her. They both gasped and moaned at the sensation but she gave him no time to bask before she lifted off him and came back down on him hard.

"God, yeah, keep going!" he urged as if afraid she might stop. she bounced on him in fast motions, sat back as she moved and covered both of her breasts with her own hands. Luke watched her fingers circle her nipples, pinch her stiff peaks as she pushed her breasts together. She moaned and bit her lip when he drove himself up into her harder and faster, then with one hand on her hip to keep her balance he moved his other hand to her front to massage her throbbing clit.

"Luke!" she cried out.

"Now Lorelai...I can't…"

He felt his orgasm building to a crescendo and knew he was about to finish so he wanted to pull her down with him. She gyrated against him, using her fingers to hit points his cock couldn't reach, squeezed her nipples and twitched her inner muscles against him.

Luke lost it when she massaged his cock with her inner muscles and exploded inside her. He cried out and kept moving in and out of her until he felt her spasm around him. Her orgasm rippled through her body from where they were connected to the ends of her hair and she fell like jelly on top of him, sated.

It felt like hours but was mere moments later when she moaned and rolled off him. she sprawled on the bed and let out a long throaty breath. He rolled his head to the side and looked at her then sat up enough to balance on his elbows and look down at her.

"Hey…" he said, his hand reaching out to stroke soft circles on her belly.

"Mmmm…"

"You ok?"

"Oh buddy, I'm more than ok," she said and her head rolled towards him, eyes still closed but her lips curved into a wide sated smile.

"You've been so tired lately."

"I know," she opened her eyes and sought out his, finding concern there. "I'm sorry I haven't been around."

"It's not that Lorelai, I know you are busy at work but you need to take care of yourself too."

"That's what I have you here for," she purred and rolled over to face him then draped her leg over his hip and pulled him towards her.

"Lorelai…"

"Don't worry Luke...I'm fine." She kissed his shoulder and snuggled against him. He lowered himself into the mattress and accepted her snuggle but after a moment felt a chill. "You know…"

"What?"

"I'm betting the water will be warm enough now."

He felt her smile against his shoulder and before he could turn to look at her she pressed him into the bed and raced over into the bathroom. Luke sat up and watched her bare bottom disappear behind the door and smiled. He looked down at the jeans pooled around his ankles and shook his head with a chuckle. He toed off his shoes and pulled his jeans and socks off too then followed her, discarding his shirt and top as he walked through her room.

He stepped into the bathroom to find her standing under the shower spray. One hand braced on the tiled wall in front of her, her head bent forward to the spray was hitting the back of her neck. her other hand idly rubbed the water over her torso, beneath her breasts and across the top of her pubic bone. The mere sight she presented pull the air out of his lungs and his steps faltered. He braced himself on the sink as he moved towards her then stepped in behind her. He took a moment before reaching out to her, not wanting to break the spell.

His hands rested on her shoulders and he dragged them slowly down her back to the curve of her ass then circled her hips and pulled them up over her ribs to rest just below her breasts, then pulled her back to rest flush against him. He lowered his head and kissed the back of her neck and felt a shiver rippled through her body.

"Cold?"

"No."

Luke chuckled and kissed her neck again. He spent the next 20 minutes or so massaging her body. He pooled some shower gel into the center elf his pam and proceeded to lather it against her where ever he could reach. She sighed and moaned appreciatively, arched her back, protruded her breasts and squirmed against his couch, encouraging him to cover certain areas over others. One of his hands came up to cup her breast, palm her nipple into a stiff peak as his kissed changed to nips and he moved his attention towards her shoulder. He moved his hand to her other breast and repeated the same motion but almost lost his footing when she slowly clenched her butt cheeks against his groin.

He took her movement as an invitation to change pace and lowered the hand that pressed her against him to the apex of her legs. His fingertips brushed through the soft curls there, lower still and one finger slipped between her folds to slowly circle her clit.

"Oh…" Her other hand moved to brace on the tiled wall and she pressed back into him.

"Hold on…" He gripped her hips, moved one of his legs between both of hers and lifted it to step on the edge of the bath, her leg draped over his, giving him all the access he needed.

His cock was hard but slick from the shower and rubbed tortuously against the crevice of her ass. She clenched and pushed back into him making him moan. He bit her shoulder and she yelped so he soothed the spot with his tongue and a series of soft kisses. His hands worked on her breasts and stroked her clit in slow soft circles then he pulled away from her, ignored her whimper and grabbed his cock to place it at her entrance.

"Now Luke...now…"

He gripped her hips and held her steady then with a slow languorous stroke he filled her right to the base of his cock. They both stilled caught up in the sensation and Luke wasn't sure if he could move again without losing his control but when she used her inner muscles to pull him in deeper he grunted and pulled out, almost completely.

"Witch…" Lorelai chuckled, her body shaking with her mirth making Luke tremble with more need. "Think it's funny?"

"A little…"

"I'll show you funny."

"What?" She looked over her shoulder at him and her curved smile all but enraged him. "You're gonna do a skit? Some stand up?"

"No, I'm more of a silent comedian."

"You mean like a mime?" She rolled her eyes and clenched her muscles around the tip of his cock that was still nestled just inside her.

"Slapstick."

Lorelai laughed this time and her body started to shake but this time Luke gripped her hips and plunged into her but before she could get used to it he pulled out and pounded back in. All the mirth was gone now, and the sound of her laughter was replaced by the sound of their bodies. His crotch hitting against her ass as he plunged into her over and over a steady rhythm to build up a bubble of pleasure. His fingers gripped her hips, leaving white crescent moon marks in their wake as he pulled her against him with every thrust he pushed into her.

As he started to feel himself tremble, a sure sign that he wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer he moved one arm to wrap around her, hold her against him and the other slipped lower to slip between her folds and found her clit.

"Yeah…" she moaned at the sensation of his thumb circling and pressing into her.

"Good?"

"Great."

"Lorelai…" His thrusting quickened, she clenched around him with every stroke until finally her bubble burst and she moaned breathlessly then melted. Luke held her up against him and feeling her pulsate around him was enough to let him follow suit. He kept moving inside her, shallower strokes as his cock twitched with his release until finally he could stop.

He leaned forward against her, his chest on her back and kissed her shoulder. He moved the hand from between her legs to turn off the water then ever so slowly stood up straighter and lowered their legs from the side of the bath.

"You're incredible…" he muttered against her.

"I try." she turned her head and he kissed her cheek then they both stood and she turned in the circle of his arms.

"C'mon…"

He stepped out of the bath and grabbed a large towel from the rack then helped her out and wrapped it around both of them.

"Not gonna get dry like this," she said as she circled his waist with her arms and hugged him close.

"Who cares." He held her against him, one arm low on the curve of her ass, the other across her shoulders, holding the towel closed against them. He started to sway side to side and lowered his forehead to rest on her shoulder. His breath was warm against her skin and his hands gripped her tightly against him.

"Luke Danes… are you dancing with me?"

"Swaying."

"Feels like Dancing."

"Everything feels like dancing when you're in love."

"Oh god...really?" she chuckled and leaned back from him to see his face.

"That was pretty corny huh?" He smiled and ducked his head to hide his blush.

"That's ok, everything is corny when you're in love."

"Shut it Gilmore." He leaned forward and kissed her lips then pulled her into a hug. After another minute swaying back and forth Luke started to feel goosebumps on her back and knew it was time to dry properly. "C'mon let's get dry."

He opened the towel and she hunched her shoulders from the draft but before she could whine he put the towel back around her and rubbed her arms. He grabbed another towel and slipped it around his waist then took her hand and led her back into the bedroom. He went grabbed a pair of her jeans and a tee from the stool at the end of the bed and tossed them over to her.

"Put these on."

"On? Why? Its pretty much bed time, may as well just…" she started to let the towel dip but he grabbed it and held it in place.

"Get dressed, let's go back to mine."

"Back to yours? But we're already at mine?"

"I can't stay here, I need to be home." He looked at his watch. "Ellie is going to call in about half an hour and I want to be there when she does." He looked down at her face and kissed her lips quickly. "And I want you with me tonight. I'm sick of not waking up with you in my arms. Come home with me Lorelai. But before you protest let me add that tomorrow is Saturday, Caesar is opening for me and I don't have to be up at dawn."

Lorelai let her smile curve her lips and stepped up on her tip toes to kiss him. "Ok.'

She stepped back, dropped the towel and watched him gape with satisfaction. Luke closed his eyes and took a deep breath then turned his back towards her and proceeded to dress himself. When he was ready he glanced over his shoulder to see her pulling a tee over her braless chest. He watched with appreciation for a moment then sat on the bed and slipped on his shoes.

"Ready?" he slapped his thighs and stood .

"Wait, I need some stuff for the slumber party." She hurried into the bathroom to grab some toiletries then raced around the bedroom packing some clothes. "Ok. Ready."

He held his hand out, and she placed the bag handle into it, which he slung over his shoulder and held out his hand again. She slipped her fingers in between his and he pulled her close and they left.

The diner was closed and Luke took them in through the back door. He paused at the bottom of the stairs up to his apartment and nodded towards the diner.

"Have you eaten since lunch?" she shook her head. "Hungry?" she nodded her head. "Fancy a turkey melt?" She nodded again, this time more enthusiastically. Luke dropped her bag on the bottom step and led her into the diner. He left the lights off and put her onto a high stool then went about making some food. By the time it was ready and the coffee was brewed Luke was looking at the clock and waiting for Ellie to call.

"Don't worry she'll call." Lorelai patted his thigh as he sat next to her and he nodded with a soft smile. They had just finished eating when the phone behind the counter rang. Luke jumped up and raced to grab it.

"Luke's."

"Dad!"

"Ellie!"

Lorelai smiled and started to clean up their dishes.

"How have you been Dad?"

"Missing you kid."

"I miss you too."

"All ready for your camping trip?"

"Um, yeah," she said but Luke caught her hesitation.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, it's going to be fine. Hell it's not even like real camping, not like you and I would do."

"Yeah I got the details from Rachel."

"It's a fully functional park with showers, toilets and fire pits."

"Well maybe it's for the best."

There was a moment of silence and Lorelai who had cleared up their mess was lingering at the end of the counter trying not to listen in. She waved her hand for his attention then gestured upstairs and backed away through the curtain. She grabbed her bag and went up stairs.

"So what have you been up to? Have you been to all the museums yet?"

Ellie laughed. "Not all of them, not yet."

"How about the libraries?"

"Oh I've been to most of them."

"Whats the flat like?"

"Its great. So big, so much room, I have my own bathroom. And there is a balcony with patio chairs!"

Luke swallowed painfully around the lump in his throat as he thought about the meagre offerings of his own apartment. "It's pretty hot though," she added as she sensed her father's discomfort. Another awkward silence fell between them and Luke struggled to think about what he wanted to say to her. "How is it going with Lorelai?"

"Lorelai?" Luke took a moment to let his memories flash through his head and smiled. "Lorelai is amazing."

"Everything is going well?"

"Really well. I um...I…" Luke wanted to tell her how he really felt about Lorelai. Tell her how he had said he loved her, but something was stopping him.

"What is it?"

"I'm enjoying spending time with her," he said eventually.

"Me too."

"So what time do you guys leave in the morning?"

"Eleven I think."

"Eleven?"

"Yeah, mom isn't much of an early riser."

He heard the lilt of anger in her voice. "Ellie, is everything ok?"

"Um, sure dad, its, um, its great."

"You know I…" he wanted to tell her he'd love to have her at home. Love to come up and collect her, drive her home if he had to but he felt like if he said that she'd feel pressure to come home so he swallowed his perceived selfishness. "I love you kid."

"I love you too." This time he heard a smile in her voice and it made him feel a little better.

"Can I talk to Rachel?"

"Oh, um, she's not here right now."

"No?"

"She's still at work."

"At work?" he glanced at his watch. "It's kind of late for her to be at work isn't it?"

"Oh...is it?"

"Does she normally work this late Ellie?"

"Not every night."

"Ellie…"

"Really Dad, it's fine."

Luke took a deep breath to steady his anger. "If you say so honey."

"Anyway Dad, I better go, I have to pack for the trip tomorrow."

"Okay honey. Be safe."

"I will."

"And call me when you get home."

"I will."

"You're home on Tuesday right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, goodnight honey. I love you."

"Love you too Dad."

Luke waited for her to hang up, then listened to the dial tone for a moment more before hanging up himself. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath then turned to walk through the curtain and up to his apartment.


	16. Chapter 16

Taking the steps in twos Luke got to the top in no time and burst through the door letting his anger finally bubble over. He paced the kitchen back and forth thumping his hands off the apartment door before turning and pacing across the room to thump the kitchen counter.

"Luke?" Lorelai who was sitting on the couch crossed the room to slip into his pace line and stop him. "Whoa, Luke, slow down...what happened?"

"God damn Rachel."

"Is Ellie ok?"

"I...I think so."

"Think?" Lorelai gripped his arms then cupped his face between her hands. "Slow down...tell me about the call."

"Ellie is fine. She's fine."

"Convinced yet?"

"No." He sighed. "I just get the feeling...that Rachel isn't really around."

"What do you mean?"

"She is working late in the evenings, Ellie is all alone."

"Did she say that?"

"Not so much."

"Did you talk to Rachel?"

"I can't talk to Rachel. Every time I talk to her we end up fighting. Shouting. I'm so sick of it."

"Ellie is going camping tomorrow right?"

"Yeah."

"You're worried?"

"Yeah." He didn't hesitate to tell her how he was feeling and Lorelai took solace in that and tried to push away the unease she was feeling at the hold Rachel seemed to have over him.

"She's going to be fine Luke. Rachel won't let anything happen to her."

"I know, I just…"

"I know." she circled his neck with her arms and kissed his cheek. "I'm not going to tell you not to worry, that would be futile. I won't even tell you not to think about it."

"Thanks." He kissed her temple.

"But I will try to keep your mind off it."

"Lorelai…" he pulled back from her and she saw his frown.

"I couldn't help but notice you got a new piece of furniture."

He looked over at his bed and smiled. "I forgot about that. It was going to be a surprise."

"A sexy sexy surprise!"

"Lorelai, I don't think…"

"C'mon…" she took his hand and led him over to his room then shut the door behind them and pushed him to the bed. "Get in. I'm going to the bathroom. I expect to see you in bed when I get out mister!" She turned on the bedside lamp and off the overhead light. Luke nodded and she turned on her heel to go into the bathroom.

Luke pulled his shirt and tee off over his head then undid his belt and dropped his jeans. He toed off his boots and lifted his feet one by one to pull off his socks. He left his clothing pooled on the floor and pulled back the duvet before climbing into the bed with a sigh.

When Lorelai came out of the bathroom she smiled at the sight of him. The duvet was up to his waist so she got lovely view of his chest. He had one arm thrown across his eyes the other was hanging off the edge of the bed. She stood by the opposite side of the bed and pulled off her jeans, socks and sneakers and smiled at him lying so close to the edge.

She crawled onto the mattress and stayed on all fours above him. "Pssst...hey Luke!"

"Hmm?"

"You know there is loads of room in your bed now...you don't have to lie so close to the edge."

"Hmm?" he moved the hand off his eyes and looked at her on all fours beside him. "Oh yeah."

"Come here to me."

She lay back on her side and held her arms out to him. He needed no further invitation and rolled towards her. She slipped one arm around his shoulders as his head settled on her shoulder and the other came to cover the arm he draped over her torso. She kissed the top of his head and he reciprocated by kissing the top of her breast.

"Wait." She pushed him away sat up, yanked the tee off over her head and tossed it off the end of the bed then resumed her position and pulled him back into her embrace. Luke repeated his kiss, this time meeting skin with his lips and she sighed. "Much better. Comfy?"

"Mmm."

She stroked his hair back from his face and kissed his head as her other fingers caressed his arm gently. "Go to sleep Luke," she said and kissed him again.

After a few moments when Luke's breathing had slowed and his arm on her torso was heavier she was sure he was asleep, so it was more surprising when he spoke.

"Do you think Ellie will ever come home?"

"Oh Luke...of course she will." Her grip on him tightened. She stroked his cheek and tipped his head up to look at her and her heart broke at the sight of the tears unshed in his eyes. "Oh honey."

He closed his eyes, to hide his tears but only managed to push them out and she turned her body towards him to envelope him fully in her embrace.

She kissed his temple, stroked his hair and rubbed his back. His shoulders shuddered with a few shaky breaths but eventually his grip on her loosened and she knew he was asleep. She held onto him tighter, continued to soothe his worry away until she too had fallen asleep.

Luke woke hours later entangled in her limbs. He was lower on the bed than she, his head nestled against her chest below her chin, his hands were wrapped around her, banding him to her as tight as he could and still allow her to breathe. One of his legs was resting between both of hers and the leg she had on top was draped across his waist. He kissed the top of her chest and pulled her ever closer then kissed her again and sighed. Lorelai woke when he pulled her closer and kissed his forehead when he sighed.

"You're awake?" he whispered.

"Not really. You?"

"A bit." They stayed embraced in silence for a while then he tipped his head to look up at her. "Thanks...and sorry."

"No need for either." She kissed his head again. "That's what your girlfriend is for."

"My girlfriend."

"Mmmhmm."

"My. Girlfriend."

"Yep."

"Mine." His hand slid lower on her back to the curve of her ass and pressed her against him as the other hand moved up her back and gripped her shoulder. He tipped his head up and kissed the underside of her chin. "All. Mine."

Lorelai giggled and he squirmed against her to move up her body so they were head to head. Her giggles turned to gasps when she felt his erection press against her crotch even through the cotton of her panties and his boxers.

"Mine…" she said and she grinded her hips into him. Luke chuckled but moved his erection away from her. "Aww."

"Shhh." He kissed her jaw to her ear, nipped her lobe, down her neck and bit her shoulder. She moaned appreciatively and squirmed under his touch as his hands explored her back, her spine and her ass.

She moaned and writhed and he took the bold move to slip his hand below the band of her panties to cup her ass. but the barrier was too annoying so he pulled them down and off her.

"No fair," she protested.

"Shhh." He rolled her onto her back and followed her but when her hands reached down to his boxers he grasped her wrists and lifted them above her head then trailed his fingers in whisper like touches down her arms, over her ribs and to her hips then trailed back up her torso to stroke the tender underside of her breasts.

He moved lower on her body his lips burning kisses over her breasts making her gasp but he continued on his journey and moved lower still. His lips moved slowly, too slowly for her liking, until he finally reached where she wanted him to be. Her legs had parted and he was settled between them. His tongue appeared and licked her. Pressed against her heat, flat and light strokes to make her moan and squirm beneath him.

"Oh Luke…"

"Shhh." he said with a smile letting his breath tickle her wet mound and she gasped. This time when he licked her his tongue slipped between her folds, brushed against her entrance up to her clit, circled it then retracted her tongue. Lorelai lifted her hips to chase his tongue then arched her back making her breasts move fluidly to the sides. He raised his hands to grasp them, massaged them, palmed her nipples and refocused his mind on the movements of his tongue.

He licked her slowly, tantalizing her with his tongue, his breath, his voice when he hummed and used his hands to keep her nipples peaked and taut with the attention of his fingers. She arched her back, moved her hips to match his rhythm and soon felt her orgasm trembling just beneath the surface.

"Lorelai?" he pulled back from her and she lifted her head to look down at him. Her mouth was agape her eyes glazed and she blinked rapidly to try and focus on him. "I love you."

"Oh Luke."

He cocked a crooked smile at her then returned his attentions to her core, this time faster, more focused on getting to the destination than the journey. Soon she was panting along with his movements and just when she thought it was a lost battle it burst through the surface and she cried out. He continued to lap her, enjoying the pulsating sensation of her pleasure until her whimpering turned to pants and finally a long sigh.

He kissed the top of her pubic bone and rested his head on her stomach for a few minutes. When her breathing had steadied he looked up then lifted himself off her and crawled up the bed to hover over her. She blinked her eyes and opened her mouth to say something but her body had been sapped of all energy so she pursed her lips and he lowered his head to kiss her.

He leaned off to the side and draped his arm low across her torso to draw soft circles into her side. She rolled her head to look at him and smiled.

"Hey…" she whispered.

"Hi."

"I love you too."

Luke chuckled, lifted his head to kiss her then let his head fall back onto the pillow next to hers with a contented sigh. The distraction was beautiful, he thought as he cast a sideways glance over Lorelai who lay panting and sated beside him. But it was fleeting and soon his mind returned to Rachel. Luke screwed his eyes tightly shut to banish all thoughts of Rachel out of his head as he lay next to Lorelai and opened them only when he felt the bed move beside him. She was leaning on her side, propped up by her elbow and looking down at him with a wanton smile.

"What…"

Her hand came to rest on his chest and her nails idly stoked soft patterns into the dusting of hair there.

"This thing we're doing…"

"Thing?" he said with a chuckle.

"It's killing my beauty sleep."

"You don't need any, you look amazing."

"I'm barely going to be able to function in the morning."

"Sorry," he said, a crooked smile curving his lips. "I should learn to keep my hands and tongue off you."

Lorelai's hand traveled lower on his chest, under the duvet and scraped along the band of his briefs.

"Don't you dare," she muttered and she watched as his eyes fluttered closed when she slipped her hand into his briefs and stroked him gently. "I just wanted to be clear, that this whole Lorelai beauty will be fleeting."

"I don't believe that for a second," he muttered through gritted teeth as her hand tightened around him and she twisted it slightly as she stroked up his shaft.

"And when it is gone, and you are left with nothing but a shell of a woman, will you still love me?" she leaned down and ragged her tongue across his nipple, teasing it into a peak.

When she sat up and looked down at him she found him watching her with a curious smile. Without warning he grasped her shoulders and pushed her onto her back, he followed, maneuvered himself between her legs, lowered his briefs enough to grab his cock and guide it to her entrance.

His tip penetrated her enough to make her gasp and she closed her eyes in anticipation, but he held it still and whispered her name.

"Lorelai…" She opened her eyes, her teeth pinched her bottom lip, her back was arched and her breasts pressed into his chest. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes on." He slowly sank into her as he spoke. "As long as you are sleeping in my bed, or me in yours, you're never going to get enough sleep, and I'm never going to get tired of this…" Fully sheathed inside her he rolled his hips and watched her face as it melted and she let out a long sigh. "So you had better…" he pulled out of her almost all the way. "Get used to this…" He pounded back into her and she cried out. "Because I don't see any sign…" he pulled out of her again and she clawed at his back to get him back. "That it's going to slow down or stop…" He pounded back into her but this time didn't wait for his words before pulling out and thrusting in, in hard fierce movements that had her bellowing out with pleasure.

She circled his waist with her legs to keep them connected and grabbed his upper arms to keep encouraging his hard fast rhythm.

"Luke…" her voice was breathy and panting. "God...harder...harder!" she cried out bucking against him as he moved.

He looked down at her eyes as if looking for confirmation then braced himself off the headboard, slipped one hand under her ass to angle her better and pounded into her harder still. They both gasped as his cock reached the rear of her inner walls and she quivered around him and moaned.

"Lorelai...I'm…gah!" he called out as she flexed around him and tilted her hips up towards him. "Come for me...come on," he panted and spoke through gritted teeth as he did his best to hold on for her.

Her rhythmic wails were loud and wanton and she had lost all pretense at trying to match his pace and instead was a spreading puddle of bliss beneath him. He looked up to the ceiling as he finished the last few thrusts into her trembling wet core and finished with an elongated moan. His white knuckle grip on the headboard loosened and he fell on top of her with an oomph.

They both lay still and silent for a few moments then he gripped her shoulders and rolled them both over so she was lying on his chest. She closed her eyes over, let her arms all along his sides and relaxed with her ear pressed against the rhythmic beating of his heart.

After a few moments of silence, he brushed the hair back off her face, kissed her temple and sighed. "This." he muttered then kissed her again. "This I could do forever."

"You think you have that kind of stamina?" He chuckled at her words. "Frankly I'm surprised you lasted this long."

"Shhhh!" he said and tickled her sides, making her squirm on top of him in a delicious motion. "I mean hold you. Like this." He wrapped her up in his arms and kissed the top of her head. "I could do this forever."

"Yeah…" she sighed, moved her head to the side to kiss his chest. "It's nice and all, but I'd rather we interspersed the holding with some sex."

"That I can manage."

"You can?" she looked up at him with a twinkle in her eye.

"Well, not right now," he conceded and she smiled and rested her head back onto his chest.

"I didn't think so."

"You should be careful with your words Gilmore," he said and he pinched the top of her butt. "Any more teasing from you and I'll show you exactly what I am capable of."

"You will huh?" She looked up again, this time with a challenging arch in her eyebrow.

"Yeah. But not right now."

Lorelai smiled, rolled her eyes at him and he moved his fingers up her sides in waves of tickles. She rolled off him squealing but he chased her, tickling her relentlessly until she was out of breath screaming for mercy.

"Yield!" she cried out but he didn't stop or slow down. "Yield, Luke, please!"

He stopped tickling her, knelt up on the bed hovering over her and looked down as she caught her breath. Her chest moved rapidly, her breasts in a fluid motion as she regained her composure and he felt his cock twitch.

"And that's just with my hands…" He leaned down over her and kissed her hungrily, she responded and soon the kiss turned into a slow languid kiss. His hands captured her hair in bunches and held her head in place as his body slowly moved to rest on top of her, straddling one of her legs and squashing her breasts against his chest. Her hands gripped his shoulders, held him in place as his tongue massaged the inside of her mouth in a soft cadence that made her melt.

He made no move to deepen the kiss, stroke her skin, maneuver his now semi erect cock to align with her crotch but instead he just kept kissing her. When they needed air he broke the kiss but only long enough to inhale then he devoured her again. She rolled him over onto his side and they continued kissing, limbs entangled, bodies pressed against one another in all the right places. And almost without their intention, without purposefully moving to gain entrance, his cock sought out her heat, pressed against her pubic bone and waited. She moved her leg from between his, draped it over his hip and rolled her hips to get him to where she wanted him to be. He slid into her quivering core with ease, never breaking contact with her lips but gasped slowly into her mouth when he was fully sheathed inside her. Neither of them moved.

He continued to kiss her but his tongue moved in a range of motion she would have expected from his cock, all the while his cock nestled deep inside her, twitched rhythmically but remained nestled in her core. One of his hands disentangled from her hair and travelled down her spine to the top of her ass. He kept her pressed against him, squeezed one cheek of her ass, let his fingers brush over the crack of her butt. He dragged his fingertips over the entrance of her anus and she bucked against him making a deep moan shiver over his tongue.

But his hand kept moving, found her entrance and felt his own cock pulsating inside her. He moved his fingers back up to her anus and circled it gently before slipping one fingertip in enough to make her break their kiss and cry out. He pushed his finger in deeper still and only when it was buried up to his second knuckle did he stop. She cried out and clawed at his back but he waited patiently for her to come back to him and as soon as she did he captured her lips again in another slow languid kiss.

She whimpered around his moving tongue as his fingers and cock filled her up so completely and he felt her orgasm envelop her in a soft wave of desire but he knew he could get a better reaction than that. He opened his eyes, watched as she frowned and gasped through his kiss then he leaned close with his face to catch her tongue between his teeth as his cock pulled out almost all the way in a slow stroke. He held this position for a heartbeat then released her tongue, chased it with his own into her mouth and at the same time, pushed his cock into her while dragging his finger out.

Lorelai didn't know what to focus on. She whimpered and gasped, the leg she had draped over his hip, caught his leg and tried to pull him closer but Luke had other ideas. He repeated the motion again this time sliding his cock out as his finger slid in and catching her tongue with his teeth. And before she could recover, he switched it up again.

This time Lorelai broke the kiss as she tossed her head back and cried out. "Oh fuck…" but Luke didn't stop. he moved his lips to her neck and suckled on her rapidly beating pulse as his cock and finger interchanged positions in painfully slow motions and he felt her second orgasm curl around him making her inner walls pulsate and twitch but Luke just kept moving. Lorelai was a mass of putty beneath him, a slave to whatever position he needed her to be in and she wouldn't have had it any other way. When she regained enough composure to roll her hips towards him, she timed it with his cock, rolling towards him as he sank deep into her and flexed her inner walls when he was in as far as he could go.

At his first gasp she opened her eyes and saw his were screwed tightly shut, a sheen of sweat broke out on his forehead as he tried desperately to hold on. She leaned forward and caught his lips in an unexpected kiss that made him open his eyes and look into hers. She smiled against his lips, let her tongue appear to caress the inside of his mouth and rolled her hips towards him again.

"Lorelai…" he whispered. He flexed his finger in her anus and she cried out again but never broke eye contact. His hips started to move faster but somehow he managed to keep their bodies together the whole time. She clawed at his back, pulled him closer, countered his thrusts with her own hips and flexed her inner walls against him at every chance she got.

Luke grasped her ass tightly, flexed his finger inside her in a faster rhythm and pounded his cock into her with abandon. She rode him out, trying desperately to match his movements, his pace and rhythm but a bubble of desire was growing beyond her control, interfering with her coordination and effort so she simply clasped her leg around his hip and gripped his shoulders tighter to be sure they stayed connected.

Luke felt the hot burning wave of his orgasm spike in his groin and the blood thumping through his ears drowned out all the noises except her soft wailing pants. His eyes were still locked with hers and when he flexed his finger he saw her eyes roll back in ecstasy. He wanted to keep moving against her, keep pumping into her but with every stroke he got ever closer to his end. He leaned down and captured her mouth again but this kiss was anything but slow. It was hungry, demanding and a heavy punctuation on the sex. Their tongues dueled for supremacy but when he felt his cock stiffen and twitch he lifted her ass and angled it up so he could plunge even deeper into her for his release.

When finally that wave crashed his cock banged against her inner walls and she milked him with her own frenzied orgasm. His finger flexed in her anus as his hand gripped her ass, pulling her closer and he pulled out then buried himself deep inside her again, spent.

They both lay panting, a position and state they were becoming all too familiar with. After a moment he pulled back, released his tight grip on her and rolled over onto his back. She rolled away too, spread her limbs out far and tried to catch her breath.

After a few moments she rolled her head over towards him and saw his eyes were closed and his breathing slow. She smiled, rolled off the bed and went into the bathroom. She had a quick shower, and air dried her body as she brushed her teeth with his brush then went back into the bedroom to find he hadn't moved but his sleep had deepened.

She crawled into bed next to him and snuggled up on her side. Instinctively he rolled towards her and without waking pulled her back against him and sighed.


	17. Chapter 17

When Luke woke up he was alone. He checked the clock and noticed it was just after 10 am and a flash of panic washed over him before he remembered he had asked Caesar to open up. He flopped back down onto his bed then wondered what time Lorelai had left. He basked in the memory of the night before for a few minutes more then went to the bathroom to shower before dressing.

He walked into the kitchen, still drying his hair with a towel and found Lorelai sitting at the kitchen table with a coffee and a muffin.

"Hey," he said with a smile as he came up behind her and kissed the top of her head. "What has you up so early?"

"Coffee."

"I should have guessed."

He went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of carrot juice then poured himself a large glass before sitting down next to her.

"Have I told you that I love you?"

"Not this morning." she leaned forward with a smile, and rested her elbow on the table and her chin in her hand.

"I love you, Lorelai Gilmore."

"You do?" He smiled, leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. "Though I figured as much after last night."

"That was a one time deal." he said as he leaned back and sipped his juice. "I'm not sure I'll ever be able to muster up a repeat performance."

Lorelai chuckled. "We'll see about that." She reached over and took his hand then kissed the inside of his wrist and squeezed it. "Anyway, I have to go."

"You do?" his face looked stricken as she stood up and brushed down her front.

"Yeah I told Sookie I would meet her at the inn to discuss some new menu ideas."

"Oh...can't you play hooky?" he gripped her hands and pulled her closer, spread his legs so she was standing in between them.

"I could but I need to take a break from you and all your fast moves and give my chafing skin a rest."

"Fast?" he crooked an eyebrow up at her and she smiled.

"Not in that way," she chuckled.

"Good." He stood with her and walked her over to the door. "I'll walk you home," he said as he picked up her bag.

"Oh no you don't, mister!" She took her bag off his shoulder and slung it over her own. "Last time you walked me home you seduced me."

"Seduced?"

"Ravaged me, with your manly ways!"

"Lorelai…" he leaned forward to pull her into a hug and kiss her. but she batted his hands away.

"No! Stay back fiend!"

"But Lorelai… I didn't get to wake up with you this morning."

"Missing your morning sex? Didn't you get enough last night?"

"Never," he stated simply and this time when he reached for her she let him but before his kiss could pull her in too much she rested her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back. She kept pushing him back until he was at arm's length then continued to push until he was braced against the counter. then she leaned forward kissed him gruffly, pulled on his pants to open his belt, button and zipper before she yanked them and his boxers down.

Her tongue moved around his mouth as her hands gripped his cock, massaged his balls and batted his hands away. When she had him stiff, pulsating and pushing into her hands she broke the kiss, dropped swiftly to her knees and took him in her mouth in one swift motion. Luke gripped the side of the counter and cried out at the sensation but she didn't wait for him to readjust to her new position instead she twirled her tongue around him as she suckled on his tip then took him in again all the way to the base.

Luke let go of the counter to cup her head in his hand and encourage her movements, countered with his hips moving towards her he sped her up and fucked her face as hard and fast as he dared. Her hands on his thighs moved to his balls and she cupped and squeezed them in return while humming her desire into him.

"Fuck, yeah…" he moaned and tossed his head back as he felt himself build up and twitch inside her mouth but the need to see her wrapped around him was too much so he dropped his chin to his chest and watched as her cheeks hollowed out when she sucked him in and her eyes closed over when she hummed.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up to him and smiled around his cock before making a swallow motion to tickle his cock off the back of her throat as she hummed again and sucked on him rhythmically. "Jesus…" was all he could manage as his hips bucked against her face and he came hard. His cock moved against the hot inside of her mouth and he never took his eyes off her as she swallowed his orgasm.

When he was spent she released him slowly, tantalizingly circling the tip of his still moving cock with her tongue then kissed his thighs, his torso, his chest and finally his cheek.

"There, that should keep you sated for a while." she said with a smile, dabbed the corner of her lips with an imaginary napkin then smiled and turned on her heel and walked to the door.

"Lorelai," he said weakly and she turned back to see him still standing by the counter, his jeans and jocks around his ankles.

"See you later hot stuff." She winked as she picked up her bag and walked out the door, leaving Luke exactly where he was.

Luke spent his morning recovering. His whole body ached. From his hair tips, his scalp, his skin his toes, everything. He had helped Caesar out in the diner at lunch but begged off for the afternoon. He called Lorelai at the inn but she was distracted and busy having been sucked into some inn related drama on her day off so he left her to it. He gathered his fishing equipment and tossed it into the back of his truck then drove out to Mercer Lake and basked in the stillness there.

After baiting his hook he tossed it out into the lake, set up his deck chair and settled into it, his head flipped forwards and closed his eyes again. His dreams were filled with her. Her hands on his skin, her lips on his chest, her mouth around his cock. Her moans in his ears and her breath warming his face. When he woke hours later it was cold, his rod had fallen over and he was sporting a raging hard on. Luke looked down at himself with a chuckle then closed his eyes over again to calm himself down. After a few moments when it still hadn't changed he shifted in his seat and tried to loosen his jeans around himself but it was no use. Instead he stood, packed up his gear and climbed back into his truck hoping that the drive back to Stars Hollow would give him the time he needed to relax.

As he hit the highway the rain started and got heavier and heavier, forcing him to slow down. His route back into town took him by the Inn. Or rather the route he took was by the inn but it included two detours from his usual route. He didn't spy her Jeep in its usual parking space so he continued on and drove by her house but it wasn't there either. When he arrived back to the diner he expected it to be parked across the street but it wasn't there either. Perplexed Luke climbed out of the truck and stepped into the near empty diner. Caesar was wiping an already clean counter and took payment from some customers. Luke waved as he approached and Caesar looked up with a smile.

"Evening boss."

"How was the day?"

"Not too busy but a good crowd ticking over."

Luke checked his watch and noticed it was quarter to seven. "You can head off now Caesar. I can take it from here."

"Sounds good. Need me to open tomorrow?" Caesar closed the till and whipped off his apron.

"No I got it. Thanks for your help today."

Luke waved him off, took payment from the last remaining customers and finished cleaning up the diner before going upstairs to his apartment. He walked in and closed and locked the door behind him then stood in his living room and looked around. He hadn't spent too much time here alone since Ellie left and only now he realized how big and empty the apartment felt. He walked over to her room and opened the door. He walked in and fingered her CDs, her books, fixed a crinkle in her sheets then walked back out and closed the door behind him. He plonked himself onto the couch and took the phone off the cradle. he wanted to call Ellie but knew she was camping so there was no way to reach her. He started to dial Lorelai's number but hung up before it could connect. She wasn't home. She wasn't at work, maybe she had gone to her parents.

He replaced the phone back on the cradle and turned on the tv. He found a baseball game, grabbed a beer from the fridge and settled into watch. Luke managed to polish off 6 beers before the game finished and only realized the quantity when he stood up to pee and kicked over the small collection of bottles that rested by his feet. "Shit…" he bent over to pick them up and was hit by a wave of nausea. That made him sit down again. deciding he had reached his limit he picked up his bottles and carried them over to the recycling bin then switched off the tv and went to bed.

Luke tossed and turned for a few hours but finally fell into a deep sleep. So deep that he slept through the phone ringing and didn't wake up until his alarm rang at 5.45 the following morning. He found his body was sluggish and tired, his head was pounding and his limbs ached. The aching he didn't mind, in fact it made him smile as he stood under the powerful stream of hot water in the shower. He dried off quickly and dressed then went to the diner to set it up for the day ahead.

Lorelai lay awake on the covers of her bed and counted down the hours until morning. As soon as the sun crept in below her blinds she sat up. Hurried into the en suite bathroom and washed her sleepless night away. She held her shoes in her hand and crept out into the hallway, took the wide curling stairs down to the foyer and slipped them on as she took her coat from the coat rack by the door.

"Sneaking out so early?"

The voice behind her made her jump and she turned and clutched her chest to see her mother standing behind her, her arms folded across her chest.

"Mother! You scared me."

"You were sneaking out."

"I wasn't sneaking, I was trying not to disturb you!"

"By sneaking out."

"I have to get to work."

"On a Sunday?"

"The inn is open 7 days a week."

"And there are no other staff?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Of course there are." Lorelai called after her mother who stalked off into the dining room to sit at the table which has been laid out for breakfast. After taking a deep breath to calm her anger, Lorelai put her coat up on the rack and followed her mother.

The next two hours became an exercise in self control. She listened to her mother's waffling about her society groups, her power struggle amongst her friends, her issues she was having with the house staff, all the while biting her tongue and trying desperately not to get riled up but by the time the clock crept round to 11am Lorelai had had enough. She finished her tea and stood up.

"You're leaving?" her mother said with an accusing tone.

"I need to get back to Stars Hollow." she walked back into the foyer and grabbed her jacket off the rack. her mother followed quick on her heels.

"And when will I see you again?"

Lorelai gritted her teeth and took a deep breath before turning. "I'm not sure, I'm really busy at the inn."

"Your father wants you to come round for dinner next week." Her mother said, knowing Lorelai's soft spot for her father.

"Tell him to call me during the week and we can sort it out."

"So you'll come?"

"I don't know, we'll see."

"Well I need to know an answer." Her mother followed her out onto the porch as Lorelai out on her coat and walked around to the driver's side of the car with her. "I need to know how many people to expect for dinner so I can tell cook what to prepare."

"Well I don't have an answer for you right now, so don't tell him anything."

"Lorelai-"

"Mother, I have to go!" Lorelai climbed in and slammed the door behind her. "Tell Dad to call me."

"You could call him yourself you know," her mother called out as she stepped back when Lorelai started the engine.

"I will, goodbye!"

Lorelai pulled out of the driveway and hurried back to Stars Hollow cursing herself for getting sucked into that fiasco the night before. She mentally went over the events, how she had been sitting on the back porch of the inn with Sookie, ignoring the list of menu ideas on the table before them, instead giggling and laughing, their heads bent together in a conspiring fashion as Lorelai regaled her in great detail of her escapades with Luke. They were so enthralled with their stories that they didn't notice the large white Beamer pull up in the carpark, nor did they notice Lorelai's mother cross the gravel pathway towards them until she stood in front of them and called out to Lorelai.

She had been dragged back to Hartford under the impression that her father was not well, only to discover that her father was hungover from a golf outing that went awry and was annoying Lorelai's mother by lounging around in the living room in his robe and pyjamas. Lorelai was furious but couldn't help but see the funny side in her father lying on the chaise-lounge his feet up on the couch and the New York Times out in front of him.

Her mother had made a huge fuss, and every time Lorelai tried to slink away she was reprimanded and made to feel guilty. She ended up staying for dinner and tried to slink out even then but an unseasonably heavy rain storm hit and she ended up staying the night. She had stayed awake all night and cursed herself for not slipping out in the dark of night when the rain eventually stopped. Her rage dissipated only when she saw the town limits, the welcome sign and finally the familiar sight of Luke's diner. She pulled up behind his truck and smiled as she rolled a little closer to the rear, reminding herself of the first time they met.

Lorelai took a deep breath, glanced over at the diner and spotted him working his way around the room, pouring coffee and chatting with the customers. She enjoyed the sight of him and took it in a moment longer then climbed out, hurried through the rain and into the diner. The bell announced her arrival but Luke spotted her when she had pulled up. He was behind the counter, had his sleeves rolled up his arms and his order book tucked into the front of his pants. Lorelai made her way across the diner, sat at the counter and pulled her jacket off to shake the rain away then ran her fingers through her hair and sighed.

"Hey," she said finally and looked up to see him standing before her, watching her with a half smile.

"Hey yourself."

"Can I get a coffee?"

He grabbed a cup from the shelf behind them and placed it in front of her then poured out her coffee. "Tough morning?" he asked as he replaced the coffee. He wanted to grab her and ask her where she was last night, why she hadn't turned up for breakfast but he knew it wasn't his place so he leaned back against the counter and watched her.

She leaned over the coffee and inhaled. Lifted it up with both hands and sipped it, closed her eyes over and let the warm drink soothe her frazzled nerves. "Oh Luke, this is the best coffee I've ever had." She sipped it again and only after swallowing that did she open her eyes and glance up at him over the rim of the cup she still held up to her face.

"The best?"

"Ever." She sipped it again then lowered it to the counter, folded her arms next to it and rested her head in the crook of her elbow.

"Hey, Lorelai," he leaned forward, rested a hand on her arm and squeezed it gently. "Everything ok?"

"I just had the worst night. I haven't slept and I had to endure breakfast with my mother."

"I thought you were meeting Sookie."

"I was with Sookie," she said and she told him the whole story. He listened as he catered to the customers around the diner until the place emptied out for the post lunch lull. As soon as he got the chance he sat on the stool next to her and rested a hand on her back. She finished her story and growled. "Sorry I didn't call, my phone died and I had no charger."

"That's ok."

Lorelai lifted her head, and turned to face him then without another word she slipped off her stool and stepped into the circle of his arms and hugged him. Her head was resting on his shoulder and he circled his hands at the small of her back then rested his own head on her shoulder. They embraced like that for a few moments then she pulled back and smiled down at him.

"Thanks, I needed that."

"Me too." he kissed her cheek. "I missed you last night."

"Yeah?"

"Mmm hmm." he nodded and smiled at her.

"I missed you too."

"You look tired. Do you want to go upstairs and take a rest?"

"Tempting, but I want to go home, shower, and change and I don't have any clothing here."

He leaned in towards her and kissed her cheek again. "Clothing is overrated."

Lorelai chuckled. "Don't tempt me Danes." she stepped out of the circle of his arms and grabbed her jacket off the other stool. "Do you want to call round later?"

"Ellie might call."

"Oh, of course." She slipped her jacket on then turned to face him again.

"Maybe you could come back here later?" he suggested.

"I'm not sure if I'll have the energy to be honest."

"Okay, tomorrow then, we'll have dinner."

Lorelai nodded, leaned forward and planted a light kiss on his lips but before he could deepen it, she had stepped back and was already walking towards the door. He watched her exit, climb into her Jeep and drive off. Luke slapped his hands on his knees, stood up and got back to work.

Back at her house Lorelai began to shed her clothes from the minute she closed the front door behind her. She made her way upstairs, and directly into the shower. It was a quick, perfunctory shower and as soon as she was dry enough, she crawled into bed and slept.

Luke worked his day in the diner and found himself up in his empty apartment again. He made a sandwich, showered and was back on his sofa bored to death by 9pm. He picked up the phone to call her but realized that would defeat the purpose of his staying in. He looked at his watch and realized it was close to 11pm Chicago time and Ellie was not likely to call this late. He picked up the phone again and dialed Lorelai's number but it rang out. He contemplated calling round but knowing the day she had, the lack of sleep she was working on and the fact that tomorrow was another busy day at the Inn, he cradled the phone again and went to bed himself.

The next day Lorelai was in the diner before any other customer. The sun was just creeping over the town square when she walked in, a cheery wide smile on her face. She crossed the room, dropped her blazer onto a stool, came around to his side of the counter and grabbed his shoulders to pull him in for a kiss. Before he could protest she slipped her tongue into his mouth, deepened the kiss and pressed herself against him, making him stumble back against the counter behind him. After a moment, Lorelai broke the kiss, leaned back and smiled up at him.

"What was that for?" he whispered, his hands gripping her waist.

"Good morning."

"Good morning to you too."

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Dinner tonight?" she swayed her hips against him and Luke lowered his hands to cup her ass and pulled her against him.

"For sure."

"I'll come by about 7?"

"Sounds good."

"Okay, see you then."

"Mmm hmm," he said as he leaned down and kissed her, this time it was him who drove her backwards, his tongue caressing the inside of her mouth and she moaned in response. When they broke she chuckled and pecked his lips with her own then pried herself away from his grip and walked back around the counter. he watched as she slipped on her blazer and enjoyed the curve of her ass covered in the light grey skirt she wore.

"Oh hey Luke," she said as she got to the door and turned to face him.

"Yeah?"

She cocked her hip, reached down to her knee where the hem of her skirt was resting then slowly pulled it up high enough to show him the thigh high stockings she was wearing and the clips from her garter belt. She looked up at him and smiled at his expression. his mouth was agape and he was holding onto the counter before him to keep him steady.

"See ya later." She winked and walked out leaving the jingle of the bells in her wake. Luke puffed out his cheeks with a heavy breath of air and started making plans for her arrival later.

The day dragged slower than he thought possible. All day he had one eye on the clock and at certain intervals it seemed to be traveling backwards. Until finally, the dinner crowd thinned out and he finally took payment from the last customer. He hurried upstairs, and started to prepare a light dinner of salad, fries and grilled chicken then showered and dressed. He had used some of the products Ellie had purchased for him but didn't go so far as to shave; instead he spent the time putting fresh sheets on his bed and opening the windows to air the room out.

Just after seven he went down to the diner to wait for her arrival and as soon as he spotted her pull up behind his Jeep he went out onto the street to meet her.

"Hey," he said as she approached and took her in his arms for a long kiss. "Come on in." He took her hand and lead her into the diner, closed and locked the door behind them then led her up to his apartment.

"Hungry?"

"Starving!" He guided her to a chair at the table and passed her a bottle of beer. He noticed she had changed out of her work clothes and was now wearing a slim fitting halter top and a blue skirt. He couldn't help but wonder what else she had changed but decided the not knowing was way better. They ate dinner and she told him all about her day. He regaled her with stories from the diner and soon dinner was finished, they were on their second beers and sitting on the couch. He sat on the middle cushion with her sideways on the side cushion, her legs draped over his. He had one arm draped over the back of the couch and the other rested on her legs, his fingers drawing soft circles on her knees.

"So myself and Sookie have come up with this new menu for the summer season, we'll be able to get a great deal on the fruit for smoothies and salads from this local dealer."

"Jackson?"

"Yeah, you know him?"

"Yeah I get my fruit and veg from him too."

"We'll be able to attract a tourist crowd with this specialty menu and maybe even entice them to stay.

"Mia is really going to love what you are doing with the Inn," he said and he squeezed her knee.

"You think?" she said, her cheeks blushing a little and smiling.

"For sure."

"Thanks." She smiled and looked away, took a minute to sip her beer then looked back over to him.

"So…" his hand moved up her leg, over her thigh and she smiled at his boldness. She knew what he was looking for, after her display this morning, but she wasn't about to give herself away. Instead she waited for him to discover it on his own. When his hands moved further up her thigh, pushing her skirt higher and higher until at last his fingers met the heated skin beneath her thigh high stockings and the small metal fastening that held them in place. "Still wearing them?"

"Mmmm hmm."

"Thank god." He leaned over to her and kissed her hungrily moved his hand around her thigh, fingering the band of her thigh highs and leaning closer and closer to her until finally she was stretched out beneath him. "Wait, wait, this isn't what I've been thinking about all day…" he leaned up off her, pulled on her hands and pushed her off the couch so she was standing before him. He held her still before him and reached up for the hem of her halter top then ran his hands up her chest to peel it off her, delighting in the sensation of her hot skin bared for him, braless. Next he found the clasp to her skirt, slowly zipped it down and she helped him by swaying her hips to shimmy out of the skirt. She kicked off her shoes and stood before him in nothing but her garter belt and thigh highs and only then did he realize that she wasn't wearing any panties. "This, this is what I have been thinking about."

Lorelai chuckled and stepped in closer to him. He leaned forward and inhaled her scent. His hands cupped and massaged her ass, her hands reached out to grip his shoulders. "So what was going through your mind all day."

"Fucking you." His sudden and immediate bluntness shocked her and she looked down at him wide eyed and agape. He glanced up at her and smiled at her with a waggle of his eyebrows before returning his attention back to her core. His tongue appeared to lave against her and she moaned and rolled her hips towards him. Luke encouraged her movements and slipped his tongue into her in short rapid movements. he hooked his hand behind one of her knees and rested it over his shoulder to get a better angle then licked her again, this time deeper longer strokes.

"Luke…fuck…" she bucked against him, gripped his head, his shoulder anything to make him go deeper, harder and when the bubble of her orgasm started to quiver, her panting turned to whimpers, her grip on him tightened. When it popped, her knees buckled but he held her up. He pulled back when she slowed down, and pulled her down onto the couch, straddling him, fluid against his chest as she caught her breath. "Geez."

"You ok?"

"Mmmm." she snuggled against his chest and took a deep breath.

"You should wear them all the time."

Lorelai chuckled. "But then they wouldn't be special."

"Oh believe me, they would always be special."

Lorelai sat up and rolled her hips over his erection making him gasp and grip her hips to still her. "Maybe you should wear them." Luke laughed.

"Not sure if they would have the same effect on me."

"I dunno about that," she said with a mischievous smile. "I think you would look pretty hot in a garter belt and thigh highs."

Luke looked down at her and gave her a minute to hold back her smile but as soon as her lips cracked he lunged for her and tickled her mercilessly. He knew her sensitive spots, and just what would drive her mad and squirm against him. She was laughing loudly, trying to peel his hands off her but it was no use. He was stronger than her and had an endgame. She pressed her crotch into his and tried to distract him but was rapidly losing control of her limbs as his tickling continued but finally her reprieve was offered in the form of a ringing phone. Luke stalled, and listened then looked down at her with a sorrowful shrug. He leaned over her and grasped the phone out of its cradle then answered it chuckling as he looked down at her still laughing form that lay across his lap.

"Dad?"

"Ellie!" he answered excitedly.

"Whats going on there?" she asked at the sound of Lorelai's laughter that she could hear and the unusual chuckle in her father's voice.

"Nothing, just having dinner with Lorelai."

"Oh...is this a bad time?"

"What? No, of course not." He looked down at Lorelai who was still trying to compose herself. "How are you honey?"

"Ok."

"How was your camping trip?"

"Fine." she said after a moment's hesitation he didn't miss.

"Ellie?"

Hearing the tone in his voice Lorelai looked up at him. She shimmied off his lap and slipped into his bedroom to offer him some privacy. Luke watched her leave then turned his attention back to Ellie.

"Everything is fine Dad."

He wasn't convinced. "Tell me about the trip."

"It was boring. No one wanted to fish, we went out to eat both nights instead of cooking at the campfire. We roasted marshmallows but over a burner, not a real fire, so it wasn't the same."

"No, you need the applewood," he said with an incredulous lilt to his voice.

"And the tents we used were so big! I bet one of them was even bigger than our apartment."

"In Chicago?"

"No dad, our place in Stars Hollow!" she said with a chuckle and Luke felt his heart soar at her calling it theirs again.

"Get out!"

"I swear."

"Well it might not have been camping like we do, but was it fun at all?"

"The park was lovely, and I went on some amazing hikes. One hike at midnight was up a cliffside where we could then see the stars, all the stars."

"All of them?"

"Every single one." she said with a laugh and their conversation paused a moment. "I called you on Saturday night."

"You did?" Luke looked down at his machine and noticed the answering machine icon had a call recorded. "Oh honey, I didn't realize."

"When I was on that hike I was looking at the stars and wondering if you were looking at the same stars too."

Luke felt his heart plummet to the pit of his stomach. "Always."

Ellie was quiet again. "So, how are things with Lorelai?"

"Good."

"Just good?"

"Great," he said with a chuckle remembering their conversation after his first date with Lorelai.

"Only great? she chuckled this time.

"I miss you like crazy kid," Luke said suddenly and the moment he uttered the words he wished he didn't. he didn't want to pour guilt onto her but he just needed her to know he missed her.

"I miss you too Dad."

"What's on your plan this week to see?"

"Oh," Ellie sighed. "I think I'm all museum'd out."

"Really? I never thought I'd hear you say that."

"Me neither." her voice was low again and he heard her sigh. It was on the top of his tongue to ask her if she wanted to come home. Ask her if she needed him to come pick her up but he needed her to volunteer this request.

There was a long pause and she broke it with another sigh. "Okay, I better go, it's getting late."

"Okay honey."

"I'll talk to you soon."

"Any time. I love you kid."

"Love you too Dad," she replied with a smile and hung up the phone. Luke hung up too then pressed the play button on his answering machine.

"Hey Dad, just me. I am on a hike up a cliffside in the camp grounds and I can see the same stars here as we look at in Stars Hollow. I wanted to call and say hi, and that I'm thinking about you and miss you so much." There was a long pause and he thought it was the end of the message then he heard her sigh. "Okay, I guess maybe you are out with Lorelai or something to I'll talk to you soon."

Luke rested his head in his hands and let out a shaky breath. He heard his bedroom door open and looked up as Lorelai walked out. She was wearing one of his shirts and crossed the room to sit indian style on the couch facing him.

"How is she?" she rested her hand on his back to let him know she was there.

"I dunno, I think she isn't doing so well."

"What makes you say that?"

He told her about the call, Ellie's tone, her words, her frustration. His gut feeling and Lorelai simply sat with him and listened. "God I just want her to come home." He dry washed his face with both hands and let out a frustrated moan.

"I know. But she has to want to come home."

"Yeah, I know. Otherwise I'd be on that first plane over there to take her home." Lorelai chuckled, and leaned forward to rest her head on his shoulder. "Sorry, this isn't the mood you came over for."

"Luke, stop." she leaned back, and turned his face to look at her. "I'm not just here to fuck you!" She spoke sternly. "I care about you, I care about how you are feeling, I care about when you are sad, or worried."

"Sorry, of course," he took her in his arms and hugged her close.

"What are you going to do?"

"I dunno. If I call Rachel she'll think I'm just accusing her of ignoring Ellie, which I'm pretty sure she is doing. And if I call Ellie to make her come home I won't be giving her the chance to make that decision on her own."

Lorelai listened to his frustrations and waited for his rant but it didn't follow. Instead he sat back into the couch with a sigh and rolled his head back over the edge.

"Do you wanna watch a movie or something?"

"Sure." he responded quickly but he could see his mind was elsewhere. Lorelai didn't want to press it so she got up to the fridge and grabbed a couple of beers, then surfed the tv until she found the movie channel. She settled onto the other end of the couch then tugged on his shoulder to pull him down onto her lap. His head nestled there and he stretched his legs out over the opposite end. One of her hands stroked through his hair, her nails dragging on his scalp in soft massaging motions and the other hand rested on his hip.

She watched the movie but also watched him. He closed his eyes over and took long deep breaths. She let him just be and let him know she was there. They watched the movie and let the credits roll then she switched off the tv and lifted their unfinished beers off the ground to rest on the table.

"Hey, Luke," she said softly. He was still lying on her lap staring into nothing, his breathing slow and deep. When she called his name he blinked a few times then rolled over and looked up at her with a wry smile. "How are you doin'?"

He shrugged then covered his face with his hands, took a deep breath and sat up. He released a puff of air then turned to face her.

"That good huh?" He shrugged. "Listen," she stood up and brushed down her front. "I'm going to go."

"What? No!" he grabbed her hands and stood with her. "Stay."

"It seems like you need some alone time."

"No, I need some TLC time from my girlfriend." He connected her hands behind her back and pulled her into his arms, then rested his head in the crook between her shoulder and her neck.

"Are you sure?"

"Entirely." He kissed her neck then turned her in his arms and guided her towards his bedroom. Once there he turned her back, cupped her face and kissed her gently. "Thanks."

"That's what girlfriends are for." She patted his ass then went into the bathroom to wash up before bed.

Luke watched her scurry with a smile, then pulled his shirt off over his head and shed his jeans. He tossed his clothes onto the chair by the window then paused for a moment before shedding his boxers and socks and tossing them into the laundry basket. When he climbed into bed he reveled in the cold sensation of the sheets against his skin, interlocked his fingers behind his head and let out a deep sigh. He could hear Lorelai in the bathroom, brushing her teeth, washing her face and when she opened the door he looked over and smiled. She was still wearing his shirt, and he realized the garter belt and thigh highs. He wondered how she would handle this and watched with interest as she crossed the room, shed his shirt and climbed into bed, still wearing the underwear.

She cuddled up beside him, carefully draped a leg over his and rested her head on his chest. He hugged her close and kissed the top of her head. "You have a busy day tomorrow?"

"This whole week is a crap shoot. And to top it all off I think I need to go have dinner with my parents."

"Oh?"

"I need to call my dad tomorrow and sort it out." she sighed, kissed his chest. "How about you?"

"Nothing really on the agenda that isn't on my usual agenda." He paused then spoke again. "Except Taylor did ask if I would cater for the pre summer summer festival next weekend."

"Pre summer summer festival? What's that?"

"A crazy concoction dreamt up by our crazy selectman who thinks we live in a Frank Capra movie."

Lorelai chuckled and slapped his chest. "So what time do you have to get up?"

"5.40"

"Holy crap… thats early!"

Luke chuckled, kissed the top of her head. "I'll try not to wake you."

"Try really hard." she warned him and he smiled and kissed the top of her head again.

"I will." The room was quiet for a few moments then he kissed her head again and she looked up at him. "I love you."

"You do?"

He smiled, lifted his head and kissed her lips gently. "Yep."

She settled back into his chest and snuggled in closer then sighed with her comfort and closed her eyes over. This wasn't quite the evening she had envisioned but it was enough to be held by him, be needed by him, be able to offer him some solace and watch as he visibly relaxed around her. Lorelai kissed his chest and snuggled closer then smiled as she felt his arms tighten around her then relax. Soon his breathing relaxed and she knew he was asleep and she basked in his comfort and followed suit.

Luke woke 30 minutes before the alarm went off and noticed neither he nor Lorelai had moved all night. She was still snuggled up against his side and he still had her arms wrapped around her. He wanted to move out from under her, turn off the alarm and start getting ready for work but the mere sensation of her body flush against his was too tempting to move away from. So instead he remained still and basked in her presence. But soon the need to pee became too persistent and he had to move. He slid his arm out from beneath her, slinked across the bed and managed to get off it without disturbing her. He hurried to the bathroom determined to get another 20 minutes at least cuddled next to her but after he was done and washed he came back out into his room only to noticed she had moved in her sleep. Kicked the covers off herself, rolled onto her back, one leg lay stretched out the other bent her foot planted under her knee and her arms were flung up over her head. Her hair fanned out on the pillow and her breasts lay bare before him.

Luke stumbled as he approached his eyes feasting on the garter belt she still wore and found his cock was already hard. He didn't take his eyes off her as he crawled on all fours up the bed to hover over her, planting feather light kisses against her skin all the way up to her lips. She moaned and rolled her head in the other direction and arched her back a little, making her breasts shimmy before him.

"Are you awake Lorelai?" he whispered, but got no response. Hs reached down and licked her nipples into taut peaks, suckled on them gently one by one then asked her again. "How about now?" Still no response but he thought he saw a sliver of a smile on her lips.

He moved lower and kissed the top of her pubic bone, dragged his tongue from one crevice of her hip to the other then blew cold air over the wet trail and she gasped. "How about now?"

"Just about…" She lifted her head off the pillow to look down at him nestled between her legs, his lips rushing soft kisses on her exposed skin.

"This thing…" he snapped one of the straps of her garter belt, making her grunt. "Is ridiculously hot."

"You think?"

"Fuck yes, though I'm betting it's also kind of uncomfortable." He snapped another strap against her skin.

"Not really." she grunted again and squirmed a bit.

"Part of me wants to rip it off and have my wicked way with you."

"And the other part?"

"Wants to leave it on and have my wicked way with you."

Lorelai laughed but her laughter was diluted by gasping as his tongue rasped up her core to her clit and flicked it hungrily. "Jesus Luke…" She clutched bunches of the sheet in her hands and looked up at him with a frown. "Give a girl some warning why don't you?"

"Where is the fun in that?"

She listened to his challenge then pounced on him. Pushed his shoulders back and followed him with a speed her languid form would belie. He found himself knocked off the bed and her straddling his thighs, her hands rested on his chest as she held him to the ground.

Luke was laughing but she bent down without warning and took him into her mouth, sucked on him hard and fast three deep motions then released him and sat back on her haunches. Luke cried out and made to grasp her head but she was too quick for him. She climbed off him and went back onto the bed and it was a few heart beats more before he followed.

He hovered over her but she pushed him aside, and kissed him gruffly. "Trust me?" she asked and he nodded without hesitation. "Lie back. and scoot down." She tossed the pillows off the bed and pushed him down towards the end so his legs dangled off it and his feet were flat on the ground, then she moved up to his head and with her back to the headboard she planted her knees either side of his head and widened her stance to lower herself to his lips. Luke watched her core come closer and reached up to grasp her hips and met her with his hungry tongue but before she could lose herself in his exploration she leaned forward, brushed her breasts against his chest and took his cock in her mouth.

Luke cried out again, the reverberation coursing through her core and she whimpered around him. He worked on her furiously, ignoring the mini quiver of joy that released her wetness and instead focused his tongue on penetrating her as deep as he could. His hips bucked, pushing his cock into her mouth and she steadied him with one hand encouraging his movements and massaged his balls with the other. Every time he slipped his tongue into her she moaned around him and every time she moaned around him he grunted into her.

His hands roamed over her ass, enjoying the silkiness of her ass popping out from the satin of her garter belt. His fingers moved to her anus and she clenched her butt cheeks in anticipation but with enough coaxing and taunting from his tongue she relaxed and he found the spot where he wanted to be. Lorelai pressed her breasts into him, moved her head to achieve a deeper angle and suckled on him harder making him cry out and lose his focus for a minute, but when he regained it, it was with gusto. His finger and tongue penetrated her with ease and his other hand sought out her pulsating nub as he could feel his cock starting to stiffen and twitch against the inside of her cheek.

When she came she cried out around him, bucked her hips against his face and clamped her lips down on his cock to drag the orgasm out of him. He lifted his hips, moaned and cried out as his orgasm exploded all around his body and he pulled her hips back down to his face where he could inhale her scent, making his pleasure last longer and go harder. When she was a melted puddle atop of him, he took a long deep breath then rolled over to his side, careful not to knee her in the face and returned to lie on his back.

"Jesus…" he muttered through ragged breath.

"Good?"

"Fucking amazing." They lay panting for a while then when his alarm buzzed he reached over and smashed it with a closed fist until it was off. "Dammit."

"Time to get up and face the world, huh."

"Yeah." He sat up and leaned back on his hands and looked down at her. "You staying here?"

"No," She sat up and mirrored his pose. "I need to shower and change. I have a long day ahead."

"Okay. but me first." He kissed her as he scooted off the bed and she lay back down to listen to him puttering around in the bathroom. The thought crossed her mind to go in after him but her body was like molten lava. She ached in places she didn't realize could ache and she wanted nothing more than to lie in his bed until sleep claimed her again. When the water stopped and she heard him brushing his teeth she rolled her head over the edge of the bed and waited for him to come out. He had a towel wrapped around his waist, hung low and fastened with a loose knot at his hip and she moan appreciatively.

"Looking good," she said as he stood with his back to her rummaging through his drawers for socks and jocks. He cast a glance over his shoulder at her and smiled but focused back on his task.

"Don't even think about it Gilmore. Get your ass into the shower or you're going to be late."

"Late? It's quarter past dawn!" She reached out to tug on his towel but he was just out of reach. He batted her hand away and moved even further out of her reach. Lorelai pouted then turned 180 on the bed so her head was towards the headboard. Her legs dangled over the side, her feet were flat on the carpet and with an elongated sigh she spread her legs wide, cupped herself with her hands and moaned.

Luke was determined not to turn around. He could hear the sheets rustling as she readied herself on the bed but he knew if he turned he would be a goner so he focused on finding a shirt to wear.

"Oh…" she moaned as one of her hands moved against herself and the other trailed a pathway up to her breasts and Luke lost all his resolve and turned to see what she was presenting.

The air in his lungs found a quick exit through his open mouth and he said her name with a breathy release. "Lorelai…god dammit…"

He pulled on his towel to drop it to the floor, grabbed his already stiff cock, took three steps to get to her then roughly grabbed her hips to position her, then himself and pushed into her with force. She cried out and he looked up to see if it was too much but she was biting her lip and rocking her hips against him. Luke pulled out and pounded back into her, this time the intensity of his force matched only by her need. His hands held a death grip on his hips, her feet came off the ground to take purchase on the end of the bed and lift her hips up to him, making a deeper angle that affected them both.

"Fuck." He thrust in and out in a blur of wanton desire, skin slapping, fingers gripping, breath panting. "Ahhh," he cried out when he felt her orgasm gripping his cock and she half screamed with her release. Her hips clamped around him and she was putty in his hands but Luke was already on the tipping point so when she opened her eyes and locked them with his, he fell over a willing victim to her seduction. But he was going too fast to simply stop cold and instead kept pumping into her until his muscles ached then fell over her panting. "You're a witch." he spoke into her hair. "And now I need another shower."

"Worth it."

"Stay back…" he lifted himself up off her but didn't move away completely. He hovered over her for a moment then smiled, leaned down to kissed her gently, and then moved back into the bathroom.

Lorelai lay in bed a moment longer but then got up and dressed in the clothing she was wearing the day before. When he came out this time he was surprised to see her fully dressed and making his bed.

"No shower?"

"I think it's safer if I go back to my place to shower and change." She came up behind him and circled his waist with her arms, loving the feeling of his skin hot and damp. "Otherwise we might never get out of here."

He turned in the circle of his arms and bent down to kiss and hug her. "Thanks for coming round."

"Any time."

"Thanks for not running off."

"I wouldn't do that." She pulled back enough to look up at him and kissed his lips gently. "I'm in this Luke, with you. Get used to it."

"I'm not sure I'll ever be able to get used to you." He kissed her again and she hugged him tightly then they said goodbyes and she left. Luke dressed quickly and hurried down to the diner to meet the deliveries that he realized must have been waiting.

The morning flew by in a blur of activities interspersed only with the memory of her. Her face, her smell, her core. He caught himself on a few occasions in the middle of a task only to lose himself in a daydream and forget what he was supposed to be doing. By the time the post lunch lull was in full effect he needed to hear her voice. He called the inn but she couldn't come to the phone. He waited an hour or so for her to call back but decided to try again. This time he got her but she was distracted and couldn't focus on the call. So they ended the call and she said she would call as soon as it was quieter but apparently it never got quieter. As he closed the diner up he stared at the phone and willed it to ring. He locked the door and flicked the lights off then made his way behind the curtain to go up to his apartment when the phone in the diner rang. He hurried over to answer it without hesitation.

"What took you so long Gilmore? I've been waiting all day."

"Luke.'

"Rachel?" His heart fell into his toes and his stomach flipped. "What's going on? why are you calling me, is Ellie ok?" Rachel was silent and the ticking seconds were killing him. "Rachel."

"Is Ellie there?"

"What. The. Fuck. Are you talking about?" Luke looked at his watch, the dual time told him it was 7 pm in Stars Hollow and 6 pm in Chicago. "What do you mean is she here? No she is not fucking here!"

"Luke, calm down-"

"Calm down? Are you kidding me with this shit right now? Where is she Rachel?"

"I...I don't-"

"When was the last time you saw her?" His question was met with silence. "This morning for breakfast? This evening for dinner?"

"No."

"Jesus Rachel, when did you see her last?"

"When we dropped her off after the camping trip."

"That was yesterday Rachel. You haven't seen her since then?" His question was met with another bout of silence. "Wait...what do you mean we dropped her off."

"I had to go into the office to finish up some work, I dropped her off at the apartment, and went to work. I came back late and left early. I didn't see her."

"You didn't check on her?"

"No, I respected her privacy so when her door is closed I don't barge in."

"For fuck sake Rachel, what kind of inconsiderate-"

"Listen Luke, I'm calling you to see if Ellie is there because I'm pretty sure that's where she is headed."

"She's not here! I spoke to her last night in your apartment. That was at about 11 your time."

"Did you tell her to come home?" Rachel accused him.

"No, I didn't but I'm beginning to wish I had."

"That's not fair Luke."

Luke laughed but there was no mirth in this sound. "Did you find her passport? Did she book a flight with your credit card?"

"Her passport is here in the flat, and no she didn't use my credit card."

"What about her belongings?"

"I don't know Luke, it's not like I took an inventory of the things she brought to Chicago!"

"Jesus christ Rachel." Luke heard her talking to another voice though it was muffled as though she had the phone mic covered. "Who is there? Is that the police? I want to talk to them."

"No it's not the police, I haven't called them yet."

"Oh that's your boyfriend. Were you really at work last night?"

"Shut up Luke you don't-"

"I don't even care. Call the police, right now."

"Okay, I'll let you know any news."

"Let me know? Don't bother, I'll be out there on the first available flight."

"You don't need to bother-"

"I'll call with my flight details." Luke hung up by slamming the phone down then took a deep breath and punched the wall next to the phone. He felt something crack in his hand but shook it off, picked up the phone again and called the airline ticketing desk. He managed to get on a flight at 9pm and ran upstairs to shove some things into a bag and drove like a maniac to the airport. He raced across the concourse, and made it in time to be the second to last passenger boarding.


	18. Chapter 18

Luke let his breathing calm down and only then realized he hadn't stopped long enough to call Lorelai. He cursed his lack of thought but there was nothing he could do about it now. The 2.5 hour flight felt like a decade. As soon as the seatbelt sign was off he jumped up, grabbed his bag and hurried to the door only to have to stand waiting another ten minutes while the exit was prepared. When he finally made it into O'Hare he ran over to the first phone he found and dialed her number.

But there was no response. Her answering machine clicked on and he hesitated in leaving a message. He wasn't prepared to talk to a machine and it seemed like his control of the english language disappeared.

"Hi Lorelai, I'm in Chicago. I'll call you!" and he hung up cursing himself.

He raced out to the front of the airport and hailed a cab, called out Rachel's address and sat back to gather his thoughts. The journey took about 40 minutes and when they pulled up outside the apartment block he was suitably impressed. He pressed the button for her apartment and it took a moment or two for her to respond. Luke shook his head and thought if this was his place and Ellie was missing he'd be sitting on the doorstep waiting for her to come home. Or out on the streets scouring everywhere for her.

"Hello?"

"Rachel, it's me."

"It's open."

A loud obnoxious buzz rang from the door and the lock flipped open so he pushed it open and went in to find her apartment. When he knocked it took another minute to open and all it did was add fuel to his already raging fire. Then when the door was finally pulled open for him he found himself looking into the face of a man he didn't recognize.

"Luke I presume?" the man said and he stuck his hand out to be shook.

Luke looked down at his hand in confusion then back up to his face.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Brian. I work with Rachel."

Rachel appeared over his shoulder and pulled him back to stand in front of him. Luke stared at her, clenched his teeth and hefted his bag on his shoulder.

"Come in Luke."

He walked past her and dropped his bag by the door but continued to walk into the living room. His eyes wandered around the tasteful decoration and he began to realize why Ellie was so infatuated with the place. The wall was a mass of floor to ceiling windows that looked out over the park and the streets below.

"Any news?"

"Nothing yet. The police have issued an amber alert, they are checking the bus stations, and train stations."

"They think she got on a train?" Luke bellowed and turned to her. Brian stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, I don't know! They are checking them because I have her passport so she couldn't have flown."

"It's over a day on the bus to Boston from here! Probably the train too." He was pacing now, his hands on his hips. "Where would she get the money for a ticket anyway!"

"I give her an allowance. Lunch money for her museum trips."

"Allowance is a couple of dollars rachel, those train tickets cost fifty bucks, easy!" Rachel had the good sense to look admonished and blushed under his scrutiny. "How much allowance are you giving her?"

"Fifty dollars."

"Fifty dollars a week?"

"Lunch in Chicago is expensive Luke!" she yelled back at him.

"Rach, shhhh." Brian pulled on her elbow to take her out of the firing range of Luke's stare. He guided her towards the kitchen and got her a glass of water then return to Luke with another one for him. "The police said we should stay by the phones, we should wait for her to call."

"Do you even know what she was wearing?" Luke spat out as he put the drink onto the coffee table and resumed his pacing.

"Her blue jacket."

"And underneath?" Rachel was silent. "Can I see her room? I know what she packed, I might know what is missing."

Brian directed him to Ellie's room and Luke stormed off, ignoring the sobs coming from Rachel in the kitchen. He opened her wardrobe and was immediately assaulted by her scent. The flowery perfume she wore, the apple scented shampoo and it knocked him for six. He stumbled back onto her bed, and tried to steady his breathing. He held back the tears, calmed his panic down before it could take root then rifled through her clothing again. Her Yankees long sleeve shirt was gone and so were her light blue Levis with the flower stitching on the back pocket. He checked the laundry basket in her room then hurried through the apartment to see if there was one in the bathroom or utility room but they weren't there either.

"Her Yankees top and her flower jeans are not here. Did she rip them or throw them out?"

"I don't think so."

"Call the cops again and tell them that's what she was wearing."

Rachel snagged her mobile phone from the counter top and quickly dialed the number on the card left by the police. Luke listened to the call and sat onto the couch with a whomph when it ended. A tightness griped his chest and wasn't letting go. It was just half past midnight now in Stars Hollow and his mind was reeling with worry and information. He went over and over the last conversation he had with Ellie and wondered if he had missed something.

Then realizing he hadn't called Caesar, nor Lorelai to explain his message he picked the phone up off the cradle and walked back into Ellie's room to call. Caesar was half asleep so Luke made it quick and hope he understood or remembered the call. When he hung that call up he dialed her number and lifted it to his ear. She answered on the first ring so he knew she was up and waiting for him to call her back.

"Lorelai."

"Luke. Whats going on?"

"Ellie…" his voice started to break and he wasn't sure he could get the words out. Saying it aloud meant it was really happening.

"Jesus Luke, what?"

"She is missing."

"Oh Luke!" Luke sank to the floor, his back to her bed, his legs stretched out before him and he cried. "Oh god Luke, I'm so sorry, what happened?"

"Rachel called me earlier to ask if she was with me in Stars Hollow. She hasn't seen her since Monday evening."

"But that's a couple of days ago. Why did it take so long…" Lorelai stopped herself from asking questions she knew he didn't have answers to, and were probably questions he had asked himself.

"She said she was working late and leaving early. She didn't check in on her on Monday when she got home."

"Oh my god." Lorelai sighed and wished she was with him. "I wish I was there with you Luke," she said softly.

"Me too."

"Do you think she took a flight home?"

"The police seem to think it's a bus or a train."

"Oh…" Lorelai refrained from stating the obvious. "Should you be in Chicago? What if she comes home?"

"I know, I just panicked. I needed to get here, to see if she was missing, if there was anything I could do."

"Will you be staying long?"

"I don't know." He paused. "Is that ok?"

"Oh Luke, geez. You take all the time you need." She listened to his shaky breathing. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"You need to buy a cell phone."

He chuckled. "I know. I think I'll pick one up tomorrow."

"Is there anything you need me to do?"

"I've talked to Caesar, he is going to put a sign up on the door. I'm closing the diner for a few days."

"Okay."

"Thanks Lorelai."

"Call me as soon as you hear anything."

"I will." He hung up the phone and dropped his chin onto his chest, then let go of the tears he was holding and cried.

Luke spent the night in Ellie's room, He noticed her backpack was gone and some small effects like toiletries and a couple of tee-shirts, as well as a few books he knew she never left home without. This fact gave him solace and let him believe she really was traveling.

In the morning he noticed how Rachel and Brian had been holding hands, how Brian was still in the flat so he had obviously stayed and he looked more than comfortable there too which told Luke he had stayed before. He sat on the couch and watched them both move around the kitchen preparing breakfast though how they had a stomach to eat he would never know. His stomach had not stop churning since hearing Rachel's voice on the phone.

As soon as he thought it was time, he went down to the police station to talk to the detective who was in charge of the case. They talked about the different routes she could take and how they didn't have the manpower to search every bus station or train station between Chicago and Boston. Luke fought with them to find the manpower but there was no hope of him winning. It did feel good to fight something though. And he was sick of fighting with Rachel. Luke collapsed onto the couch when they got back to the apartment and pressed the heel of his hands into both eyes to dislodge his tiredness.

"You should get some rest Luke."

"I'm fine." he replied sternly.

"You'll do no good in that state."

"I'm fine Rachel."

"Suit yourself!" she turned away and walked off towards her own room. Luke felt a pang of guilt but shrugged it off when he watched Brian follow her. Luke let his head fall back onto the couch and his eyes dragged themselves closed and took him into a fitful sleep.

Lorelai moved through the motions at work but after messing up the third customer request and dropping a pot of coffee in the kitchen, Sookie took her by the elbow, pushed her into her car and ordered her home. She had spent the night awake after Luke's phone call and had only managed to get to sleep an hour or so before her alarm buzzed. Now back in her Jeep she didn't quite have the energy or concentration to drive home, but the alternative of sitting in the parking lot in her Jeep was less appealing than the effort it would take to get home. She started the engine and slowly pulled out of the lot. She took the drive carefully and what was normally a twenty minute drive took her closer to forty minutes. She parked, climbed out, grabbed her jacket and bag from the passenger seat and walked over to the porch, where she found Ellie lying asleep on her porch swing.

"Oh my god." Lorelai dropped her bag and jacket at the door and hurried over to crouch by Ellie's head. "Ellie? Honey…" She reached out and rested a hand on her arm and shook her gently.

Slowly Ellie started to wake and she opened her eyes to see Lorelai looking at her expectantly. She sat up and looked down and it broke Lorelai's heart to see her tear stained face look so pained.

"Come on, let's get you inside and warmed up."

She helped her up and guided her into the flat, slowing only to pick up her belongings then guided her into the living room and ignited the gas fire. Ellie was sitting on the couch, shivering with a chill that Lorelai wasn't fully sure was all to do with the cold.

"Lie down honey, stay under this blanket." Lorelai pushed her onto the cushion and draped a heavy blanket over her to keep her warm then when Ellie snuggled in deeper Lorelai hurried upstairs and grabbed the phone. And only then realized she didn't have a number to contact him. "Shit." She carried the phone downstairs, and crouched again by Ellie's head. "Honey, what's your mom's number?"

Ellie reeled off a number and Lorelai dialed it then walked into the kitchen to speak. the phone rang a few times before being picked up but finally she heard a male voice answer gruffly.

"Luke?"

"Yeah, who is this?"

"Luke, it's Lorelai."

Luke sat up immediately and gripped the phone tighter in his hand. "Lorelai, what is it?"

"Ellie is here."

"Oh thank god…"

"She is fine, she is tired and cold, I'm betting hungry too. I just got back from work and found her asleep on the porch."

"Oh jesus….Rachel, Rachel, get out here!"

"She is on my couch now, I've the fire on and I'll get some food into her."

"Ok, thanks, I'm coming right home. Tell her, I'm coming right home."

"I will."

"Thank you Lorelai, god, thank you."

"See you soon."

Luke dropped the phone onto the couch and hurried into Ellie's room to grab his bag then met Rachel and Brian back in the living room.

"Lorelai called, Ellie is back in Stars Hollow."

"I told you she would go there."

"Don't fucking start with me Rachel!"

"Hey now," Brian stepped in between them and held up his hands to get Luke to back off. "There is no need for that."

"I'm going home."

"I should come too."

"No," Luke turned back to face her. "No, you shouldn't."

"What about her stuff?"

"I'll send for it. Call the cops, call off the search. She is home."

And with that Luke stormed out of the apartment.

Lorelai sat with Ellie for a few hours until she woke and shuffled on the couch. She didn't seem to remember Lorelai coming home, or how she had gotten onto the couch. Based on the expression on her face, Lorelai guessed she had been through quite a lot over the last few days.

"How are you doing?" she asked carefully. Ellie looked at her for a moment then when her face crumpled and she started to cry Lorelai gathered her into her arms and held her tightly. Ellie lost herself in her tears and just let go. It was a while before she stopped crying and a while longer before she stopped her body from shuddering.

She pushed herself up and away from Lorelai's embrace then leaned back against the couch and dry washed her face with both hands in a gesture that mimicked her father and made Lorelai smile.

"Thanks," Ellie muttered.

"You wanna talk about it?" Ellie shook her head. "I called your dad. He is on his way."

"Where is he?" she looked at Lorelai with a sideways glance.

"Chicago."

With that word Ellie's eyes opened wide and she looked at Lorelai fully. "Really?"

"Your mom called. She told Luke you were missing."

"I'm surprised she noticed," Ellie said with a scoff but Lorelai ignored it and continued to speak.

"So he caught the first flight out there to see if he could find you." Ellie smiled a little and sank deeper into the couch. "Anyway, are you hungry?" Ellie nodded her head so Lorelai reached for the phone and dialed the first take out on speed dial. "Hey, it's Lorelai, I need two medium pie's. One with the usual and one with pepperoni...Yep, sounds good, thanks."

"What's the usual?"

"Half bbq chicken and sausage and half ham and pineapple."

"Quite the combination."

"I like to be adventurous." Lorelai reached over to the coffee table and grabbed the remote then tossed it onto Ellie's lap. "You find us a movie to watch and I'll run upstairs to change."

When she returned Ellie had a movie on pause but before settling back onto the couch, Lorelai went into the kitchen, grabbed a couple of cokes and made a large bowl of popped corn. Ellie smiled at the sight of it and tucked in eagerly.

"Aren't you afraid of spoiling your dinner?" Ellie asked around a mouthful of popped corn.

"Oh honey no." Lorelai shook her head and helped herself to a handful from the bowl. Ellie pressed play and Lorelai squealed with delight at the sight of Mean Girls starting. "I love this movie!"

"Me too."

"But you realize you have inadvertently cued up a double bill?"

"What do you mean?"

"You can't just watch Mean girls, you have to follow it up with another Lindsay Lohan movie."

"Maybe Freaky Friday?" Ellie suggested as she reached for more popped corn.

"Yes! Perfect."

They settled in to watch, pausing only when the pizza arrived and again to make a joint bathroom break. When half the food was gone and the second movie was almost over Ellie looked over to see Lorelai asleep. her head was against a cushion at the end of the couch and her feet were propped up on the coffee table between pizza boxes. Ellie carefully draped the blanket over her and returned her focus back on the rest of the movie. When the doorbell rang she glanced at Lorelai who didn't stir then carefully got up and went over to the door. When she pulled it open she didn't have a chance to register anything but her father's presence before he engulfed her into a tight hug. She circled his neck with her arms, and held on as he dropped to his knees and rested his head on her shoulder. She had never really witnessed her father crying. There was one year when the Yankees stole a win back off the Red Sox but generally he was not a crier. But now as he held her his whole body shook and she was sure there were tears hitting her neck and she just held him back.

After a long embrace, Luke leaned back, held his hands on her shoulders and stared at her, as if to be sure she was still there. "Ellie...what in gods name were you thinking running away like that?"

"I didn't think."

"Thats right."

"I just needed to get home."

"And why didn't you call me?"

"I did."

"You called me on Monday night and everything was fine. Your mother calls me on Tuesday night and you have gone missing."

"I'm sorry Dad." Ellie felt her tears welling up again. "Is mom mad?"

"Of course she is Ellie. You ran away. do you have any idea how serious this is?" Luke sat back on his haunches and let his hands roam down her arms to grip her wrists. "We called the cops, put out an amber alert."

"I'm so sorry Dad, I just needed to get home. To Stars Hollow."

Luke wanted to admonish her further but the look of defeat in her eyes was killing him. He pulled her into another hug and just held her against him. After a moment he released her and stood up then looked around expecting to see Lorelai standing there but the place was empty.

"She is asleep on the couch," Ellie said and she took his hand to bring him over. Lorelai hadn't moved and was still sleeping soundly. "Should we wake her?"

"Yeah I guess we should, or she won't sleep tonight." Luke crouched beside her head, rested a hand on her shoulder and called out her name. "Lorelai," he said and shook her again. Slowly her eyes fluttered open and her lips curved into a wide smile at the sight of him. Instinctively she reached out for him and pulled the lapels on his shirt to get him close enough to kiss.

"Hey good lookin'" she said and smiled but Luke pulled away with an embarrassed look and glanced over at Ellie who was perched on the edge of the couch watching them with a smile. "Oh, sorry," she stammered with a blush and pushed herself up into a seated position and curled her hair behind her ears.

"Don't mind me," Ellie grinned, "I'll be out in the truck."

"Hey," Luke said after Ellie left the room. "Thanks for taking care of her."

"Don't even think about it. I'm just glad she came home."

"Me too."

"I'm also glad you came home." she circled his neck and pulled him against her for a hug and felt his shuddering breath escape his chest. "She's home now Luke. You can relax."

"I know. I think I'm still in shock."

"I'm not surprised." She cupped his face and kiss him lightly. "You look really tired."

"Thanks."

"Go home with Ellie, you guys need to talk."

"Yeah, this one will be a doozy."

"Just listen to her Luke, let her tell her story."

Luke looked into her eyes and felt a splurge of love for her wash over him. He leaned forward and kissed her again then pulled back and stood up. She held his hands and he helped her to her feet then they walked to the porch. "Do you want to come over later?"

"No, I think you two need your space to clear the air."

Luke nodded. "Goodnight Lorelai." He leaned in to kiss her but when he tried to deepen it she pulled back and glanced over at the truck. "What."

"Ellie is right there, she can probably see us very clearly."

"Who cares, she knows we're dating. She knows we kiss." he chuckled at her reluctance, a complete juxtaposition to her actions in the past. "Are we done with the kissing, and the sex now that Ellie is home?"

"No."

"Alright then," he said as he leaned forward and kissed her again, his hands on her hips gripped her tightly and pulled her against him as his tongue lapped the inside of her mouth, slow and sensual. "Okay, that's probably enough…" he said with a laugh after pulling back from her. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Luke and Ellie walked into the flat above the diner and they both made a beeline for the couch. A blanket of silence washed over them and he waited for her to break it but it became quickly apparent that she was not going to be the one to break it. So instead he just sat with her. Nearly thirty minutes had passed since they got home before she turned on the couch and faced Luke.

"Okay Dad… let's talk."

He turned on the couch too, lifted one leg to lean his side against the back of the couch and nodded. "Shoot."

Ellie took a deep breath and started to tell him all about her trip. At first he realized how much she was enjoying the city. The freedom of coming and going. seeing the museums the lectures, science events and talks at the university and he couldn't help but smile at her excitement. But then he realized that she was speaking softly and taking deep breaths and he focused on her words again.

"She was never home. Not in the mornings for breakfast or the evenings for dinner. Some nights she didn't come home at all. I think she either stayed at Brian's or stayed at work." Luke clenched his jaw and frowned. "I was really lonely."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry, I didn't want you to…"

"To what?"

"To say I told you so."

"Oh Ellie, I would never do that I really wanted this to work out for you."

She didn't respond and instead took a shaky breath and focused her attention back on her fingers that twiddled a frayed piece of her jeans around and around. "And you seemed so happy."

"Happy?"

"While I was gone. With you and Lorelai."

"Ellie," he reached across and grasped her shoulder. "Ellie honey, look at me." Ellie looked up and he hated to see the unshed tears there. "When you left to go to Chicago, part of me left too. And no matter what happens between me and Lorelai, no matter how happy you think I might sound, there isn't a minute that goes by where I don't miss you."

"Okay." She looked away but he shook her shoulder to get her to look back.

"No Ellie, don't dismiss this." He sat up straighter and leaned closer to her, his grip on her shoulder tightened. "I love you, very much. More than anything else in this world." Ellie nodded. "But I'm also in love with Lorelai." He waited for her reaction. Her eyes widened in surprise and her lips curved into a wide smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." Luke felt the constriction on his chest loosen a little. "But that doesn't mean I love you less or anything."

"I know Dad."

"Do you?"

"Yeah I do. I guess…" she struggled to find the words. "I was so lonely in Chicago, I missed you so much, but you seemed to be getting on fine without me."

Luke Laughed and squeezed her shoulder. "Oh Ellie, I was a mess without you. Ask anyone, ask Lorelai."

"I wanted to tell you but something was stopping me."

Luke nodded. "I know how you feel. I wanted to tell you things but something was stopping me too."

"About you and Lorelai?" Luke nodded. "Have you told her you love her?" Luke nodded again. "And has she said it back?" This time when he nodded he looked away slightly and a blush crept up his neck to color his cheeks. "Oh Dad, you big softy." She punched his shoulder and confounded his embarrassment. He let the mood lighten for a little while but soon turned somber again.

"So, tell me again about your plan to run away?"

"Not run away, run back home."

"Lay it all out for me Ellie."

"After I talked to you the the other night, I decided to wait for mom to come home and tell her I wanted to go back to Stars Hollow. But…" Ellie hesitated. "But she never came home."

"What do you mean?" Luke asked, his voice stern and his frown deep.

"I mean I waited up for her. I was on the couch, I was up until about 3am but then I fell asleep on the couch. I woke up at about 7 and checked her room but she wasn't there. So I got online checked the train times and left."

"Jesus Ellie." He closed his eyes over and sighed. "Do you know how dangerous that was?"

"Yeah. A little bit more dangerous than living in an apartment on my own in Chicago," she retorted and Luke had to concede she was right.

"Honey, you should have called. I would have gotten you a flight, or come up and collected you myself."

"I know Dad, I was just so mad."

"Yeah… she has that effect on me too," Luke muttered. and he squeezed her shoulder again.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Yes."

"Am I grounded?"

"Oh honey," he smiled at her and nodded his head. "You are so grounded you don't even know what grounded means."

"Is... " she hesitated to ask but Luke shook her shoulder to urge her to continue. "Is mom mad at me?"

"I don't know," he replied honestly then reached over to the coffee table to pick up the phone and handed it to her. "Why don't you call her?"

Ellie looked down at the phone for a minute then reached out and took it out of his hand. She stood up and went into her room to call and Luke only caught the start of the phone call, a stilted greeting and then a sob.

He rested his head back against the couch and took a deep breath. He could hear her muted voice as she spoke to Rachel and wanted to be in there beside her, but he needed her to resolve this herself otherwise Rachel would have a hold over her, he wouldn't be able to deflect. After only a few minutes she emerged and resumed her position on the couch next to him, if a little closer.

"Well?" he prompted when he couldn't take her silence any more.

"She isn't mad."

"Good." Luke looked away and rested his head back on the couch. Though he couldn't help but wonder why she wasn't mad when he had a bubble of fury just below his own surface.

"She said she would pack up my stuff and send it here, unless I wanted to keep some of it there."

"Hmmm," Luke said noncommittally

"I told her to sent it all and I would take what I needed when I visited next time." Luke nodded his head and sighed inwardly another wave of relief washed over her. "Hey dad…" He looked over at her. "I'm really sorry."

"I know honey." He rested a hand on her knee and leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

"Next time I'll call. I'll call you straight away and I won't be afraid to tell you what's on my mind."

Luke listened to her promise and though every sinew in his being wanted this to be true he knew better than to take that promise without a pinch of salt. "Is this your way of asking for permission to go see Lane?" Ellie shrugged but after a moment smiled. "Go. But you have to be back by 7pm for dinner."

"Okay." she jumped up off the couch and grabbed her jacket from the rack but as she opened the door to leave she paused, turned back to see him sitting on the couch watching her. She closed the door, raced over to him for a tight hug then just as quickly let go of him and left.

Luke lost all the air from his lungs when she embraced him and was grasping at the space she had just occupied when she left. He fell back onto the couch and tried to catch his breath as relief and weariness washed over him. The panic and adrenaline was wearing off and he was crashing fast. He ticked through all the things he needed to do and top of the list was call Rachel. He grabbed the phone and started to pace even before she picked up. When she answered it was with a chuckle in her voice and it seemed to enrage him further.

"I talked to Ellie."

"How is she doing?"

"Better now that she is home." He said, the jibe not going unnoticed. "She told me she waited up for you, waited to talk to you but you never arrived."

"Luke…"

"She waited up for you Rachel." Rachel was silent. She took a deep breath and Luke closed his eyes over. "I really don't know why I expected anything else from you."

"That's not fair Luke."

"Isn't it?"

"She's fourteen, I thought-"

"You really have no idea what she needs."

"Luke-"

"She's home now. She is safe. I'll send for her belongings later this week." He gave her a moment to respond but when she had nothing to say he hung up the phone, tossed it onto his couch and pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes and released some of the tension he was feeling. Luke checked his watch and realized she would be home in about three hours. He contemplated going to see Lorelai, thanking her properly for looking after Ellie but instead he went into Ellie's room, changed her sheets, and aired it out. Then gathered some supplies from the kitchen and prepared a meal.

Ellie came home, half an hour before she was meant to, and smiled at the sight of Luke standing over the cooker stirring something that smelled distinctly garlicky. She dropped her coat on the back of the chair and stood next to him. Without a word he handed her the spoon and she continued the stirring motion as he opened the oven and pulled out the sweet potato fries.

Her smile widened as he patted them dry and put them into a large dish. Then nudged her away and poured the garlic chicken mix into another bowl. She went into the fridge and grabbed a beer and a coke then set the table as he washed his hands.

"Hey, should we call Lorelai?" she said suddenly.

"You think?"

"I think it would be nice to have her here."

"Okay, shall I call her, or do you want to?"

"I'll call her." Ellie raced over to the couch to grab the phone and dialed her number. Lorelai picked it up after only a few rings and Ellie pressed it harder to her ears to hear over the sound of the background music. "Lorelai?"

"Ellie? Honey? Is everything ok?" the music stopped and she could hear Lorelai panting.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Everything ok there?"

"Yeah I was just dancing around the house cleaning up."

"Do you wanna dance over here and join dad and me for dinner?"

"Oh, what a lovely invitation, but maybe your dad and you want to have dinner alone."

"Nah, I'm already bored of his old man stories." She said chuckling and ducked to dodge a towel that Luke tossed over at her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course, come quick though, it's sweet potato fries and I'm not sure I can resist them all!"

"Okay, I'll be there in three minutes."

Ellie hung up and tossed the phone back onto the couch then went back to the table where Luke was putting the fries back into the oven to keep warm. He left the chicken dish on the table as it was still piping hot and grabbed another beer from the fridge.

"That was a really nice thing you did Ellie."

"I really like her Dad."

"Me too." he lifted his beer to his lips and took a long drink.

"You reckon you guys will get married?"

Luke choked on his drink and spluttered it down his front. "What?"

"You reckon you and Lorelai will get married?"

"Um, I dunno. We really just started dating…"

"But you love her?'

"Yes." he stated without hesitation.

"And she loves you?"

"Yes." Again no hesitation and it made Ellie smile, which in turn made Luke smile and blush.

"So…?"

"So it's not something we're really thinking about yet, we're just…"

"Happy."

"Yes." Luke smiled, sipped his drink and looked at his watch. "You want to go down and let your guest in?"

Ellie swigged her coke then hurried out of the apartment to the diner to wait for Lorelai. Luke checked the food and dealt out another place at the table for her then grabbed her a beer from the fridge. Just as he had it ready he heard them both coming up the stairs and they came through the door, arm in arm, laughing at something he would probably never hear or understand.

"Hey," he said as he approached.

Ellie unlinked her arm from Lorelai and went over to the table. Luke handed Lorelai her beer and leaned in to kiss her cheek. She took the beer and the kiss and smiled as he blushed and leaned back.

"So we're back to the blushing stage?" she whispered and he blushed more then turned back to the kitchen to lay out the dinner. Lorelai turned to Ellie and winked then took a seat next to her and sipped her beer.

"Dig in," he said as he set the food out and took his own seat between both of them at the head of the table. Between the three of them they polished off the food in no time. They chatted easily and despite the sore topic, Ellie spoke fondly of the museums she had visited in Chicago. She talked about the science one the most and Lorelai asked her if she wanted to study science in college.

"I don't know. it seems so restrictive. You can't just study science you have to pick a particular field, and I don't know if I could pick just one." Luke chuckled and shook his head. "See I want to study physics, astrophysics especially, but also microbiology, and if I really had my way I'd also throw in a dash of chemical engineering."

"Wow, ambitious work load."

"Yeah, and damn near impossible."

"So if not science, what then?"

"Engineering," she said simply and guzzled the last of her coke. Lorelai looked over at Luke who was still staring at Ellie.

"What kind of engineering?" Lorelai asked.

"See, there is that same problem in Engineering. Which field. But this one is easier to break down. Structural engineering." She tossed her coke into the bin and went to the fridge for a second one but thought better of it and grabbed a glass of water instead. Lorelai looked over at Luke who glanced at her and shrugged.

"I wanna build oil rigs, stadiums, bridges!" Ellie spoke excitedly.

"Sounds great."

"Well, it's a long way off before I have to worry about that. What did you study in college?"

"Business management and marketing. Very boring stuff."

"Yeah but look at you now, running an inn!"

Lorelai laughed. "Not quite the ambition I had for myself when I went to college It was more of an escape route than a pathway."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe that's a story for another night?" Luke said, giving Lorelai the chance to back away if she wanted.

"Oh, of course, sorry Lorelai."

"No that's quite alright. I didn't get on well with my parents, so when it came time to go to college I went to one that was as far away as possible, and chose which ever topic I thought could serve me well as I didn't really have an ambition other than my geographical location."

"But it all worked out in the end?"

"I'm here now and very happy with where I ended up so yes, I guess it did." She looked over at Luke who was now watching her with interest, his elbow on the table and his hand under his chin.

"Okay Ellie, you are on dishes tonight."

"But Father! I have a guest," Ellie protested and gestured at Lorelai.

"I can take over your hosting duties from here." He stood up and stepped behind Lorelai's chair to pull it back so she could stand up, then took her hand and guided her over to the couch.

Ellie washed the dishes while singing show tunes and Luke and Lorelai sat on the couch flicking through tv channels. Every so often she would catch him looking at the kitchen where Ellie was cleaning up and she squeezed his hand. He looked back at her and smiled.

"You doing ok?" she asked in a muted voice.

"Yeah, I just keep checking to see if she is still here."

"It's great to have her home, huh."

"You can't even imagine how good."

Lorelai rested her head closer and onto his shoulder and he snuggled her in with a sigh. When Ellie was done she came over and stood by the edge of the couch to see what they were watching but it seemed like the tv had ended up on the shopping network and neither of them were interested in watching it anyway.

"I'm going to bed," she said and she rested a hand on top of her father's head.

"Good night honey," Luke said and he reached out to pat her side.

"See you in the morning Lorelai," she said with a wink then turned and walked back to her room.

Luke watched her leave then faced Lorelai after her bedroom door had closed. "You staying?" He asked bluntly.

"Um...I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Because Ellie is home."

"So?"

"Maybe I should give her time to settle in before we start having sleepovers." she sat up away from him, curled her hair behind her ears and looked back at him over her shoulder.

"Look Lorelai," he sat up with her, placed a hand on her back and gently rubbed it. "Ellie is home now, so that means I need to be here. I need to sleep here when she is here and I need to be around. She needs a constant like that in her life right now…" He pulled her shoulder to make her face him more fully. "But that doesn't mean that my life with you takes a back seat."

"Luke-"

"I'm still in love you Lorelai, I'm still crazy about you and if you make me go cold turkey without holding you naked against me, then you are onto a losing battle."

"Shhh! She might hear!" Lorelai said chuckling.

"Hear what? All I said was the word naked!"

"Shhh Luke!" Lorelai said again, this time laughing.

"I want you naked and writhing in my bed at every available opportunity." He leaned forward and kissed her just below her earlobe. "And tonight, has presented itself as just such an opportunity."

"Luke…" she pushed him away and turned to face him. "I don't know if I'm comfortable with that. Maybe it's not Ellie that needs time to adjust, maybe it's me."

Luke stopped leaning towards her and frowned. "Oh god Lorelai, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"I'm just not used to it." She paused. Leaned forward and kissed his lips in a short warm peck. "But I want to get used to it, in small steps."

Luke smiled. He turned off the tv and guided her into his room. "You start getting used to being in bed while I go lock up." He left her in the room and double checked all the locks then came back in and found her lying under the sheets, with them pulled up to her chin. He smiled as he walked into the bathroom to get ready then came out and undressed at the end of the bed, all the while watching her carefully. She was smiling at him expectantly and when he stripped down to his boxers he hesitated only a minute more before dropping them too and crawling up the bed to climb in.

"How are you doing over there?" he asked when he noticed she was lying on her back on the far end of the bed.

"Chilly."

"Come here, you big lummox." He lifted his arm and she rolled into him, her head on the front of his shoulder, her bare breasts against his torso and her hot crotch nestled against his hip. Luke took in all sensations and sighed with pleasure, delighting in the fact that she was just as naked as he. "Lorelai," he kissed her forehead and she tipped her head to look up at him. "I love you."

"You do?"

"Yep."

"Good." she snuggled into him closer, and kissed his chest. Luke held her tightly and let his eyes close. A wave of peace washed over him as he mentally ticked off all the worries he had and realized there was nothing else in this world he wanted than her body pressed against him just like this, and the knowledge that his daughter was home and safe. He sighed, kissed Lorelai's head again and let his weariness wash away.

 **The End**

 **Skinfull.**

* * *

 **A/N** : This fic was a long time in the making. I started it back in November 2014 and abandoned and came back to it on multiple occasions. (So sorry if it feels a little stop starty!) But I was always determined to get through to the end and find a happy resolution. I was stuck for ages with Ellie in Chicago and Luke in Stars Hollow and I couldn't think of a satisfactory ending. But thanks to Beta readers like **Junienmomo** and an ideas wall like **Eledgy** I was able to get to the end. 90% of the credit for making this fic readable goes to them.

As far as I'm concerned, this fic is now complete, but if you all deem it necessary, I have a possible smut epilogue that can follow.

Next up on my chopping block is Xfiles so if anyone is beta reading for that, I need a soundboard!


End file.
